No Matter What
by The Diamond in the Rough
Summary: Zuko and Iroh have joined the gaang for a mere three weeks before disaster suddenly strikes. Now Zuko and Katara have a choice, will they push aside their differences to help each other survive? Or kill each other before enemies have a chance?Zutara
1. Chapter 1

"Prince Zuko, why don't you sleep with us by the fire?" Iroh invited, patting the empty space beside his pallet. "It would be much warmer."

Zuko pretended not to hear the old mans offer, continuing his stride until he was about ten feet away from the others before he found a comfortable place to lie down. It wasn't a cold night, not to a firebender, in fact the soft breeze made the air pleasant.

Zuko knew that by bidding him to sleep by the others Iroh was trying to form a delicate thread of trust between his nephew and the group. He also knew that as usual his uncle was right and that he should be trying harder, but had no desire to go out of his way to bond with these people.

Under the convention of his uncle he had agreed to help the avatar, the one that he had once sought to capture so desperately, almost obsessively. Sitting in this camp with them now made all of the searching and planning he had gone through wasted effort.

It was a reminder that he had failed, that he had found the avatar just as his father had commanded, a task everyone, even his uncle, had deemed impossible, and then allowed him to escape, again, and again, and again.

Yet despite all of this, the boy had welcomed them into his group with the least hostility of all his friends but the young, blind girl his uncle was fond of. She didn't seem to care whether they joined or not, but then it seemed to Zuko that there was very little that she _did_ care about. For all he knew she may have even been glad for their initiation, or at least Iroh's.

The avatar had done his best to convince the others that Zuko and his uncle meant them no harm. The two eldest still held their grudges from the past but Zuko didn't mind, he didn't trust them yet either.

The avatar's forgiveness astounded him, not once had Aang mentioned the past, at times he even went out of his way to try and include Zuko in group fun.

Maybe he was too forgiving, if this had all been a set up to gain their trust he would have already succeeded with pitiable ease.

Not very long ago Zuko would have leapt at this opportunity, to have these people at his mercy, to have the avatar in his custody. Even now he felt more than a little like a traitor as he lay in this wood among his former enemies.

Knowing that in the water tribe boy's bag was a scroll that held the secret to destroying Zuko's nation. The boy- Sokka, they called him- had tried to keep the scrolls a secret from the firebenders, it was only because Aang had let it slip that he and his uncle knew now.

Zuko had understood at that moment that he wasn't helping to escort them to Ba Sing Se just for the Avatar's safety; they had another agenda, to deliver these deadly documents into the hands of the Earth King.

Although he was now considered their enemy, Zuko loved his home, and more than once had wished Sokka had succeeded in keeping them in the dark about the scrolls, ignorance had been bliss.

But Zuko had known when he agreed to join the Avatar that the moment would eventually come when he would be faced in battle by his own people. People who would see him as worse than any of these whose company he kept, worse than the Avatar himself.

Worse because not only was he the disgraced, banished prince, but because at this moment he had the opportunity to win this war for his people, to redeem himself by presenting the Avatar to the Fire Lord. And instead, he chose to join him and help bring along the downfall of his birth land.

To be hated by ones people was a terrible price, but he mused that being the exiled prince was hardly anything to be proud of, and if they were going to look down on him anyway he had nothing to loose by setting a new record for testing the fire kings wrath. Its not like he had anything left for them to take away.

Someddy soon they would all see him for what he really was, when the Avatar-when Aang, restored the balance between the nations he would help his wounded country back to its feet, back to its former glory of the days before the war. That was his ultimate goal, and if that meant he had to suffer these peoples company, so be it.

Zuko lay flat on his back as a swift wind rustled the tall grass that swayed all around him, towering him as they reflected the silver glow of the moonlight.

He closed his eyes, but no sleep came to him, for what must have been hours he lay fighting for rest. It was an odd feeling to be surrounded by a group so large after becoming accustomed to traveling with only his uncle. Every strange noise made his senses buzz, every time someone rolled over or sighed in their sleep he found himself wide awake, muscles tense with the anticipation of some nonexistent danger.

If he turned his head to the left he could see Sokka, pretending to be asleep as he leaned against a giant stump, his arms clamped over his green bag and its precious contents, hugging them to his chest.

Zuko knew that he was being watched through the slits of the boy's eyes, he could feel the gaze as sure as he could hear the Avatars low snore. Had Zuko not been so insulted he might have been mildly amused. Sokka thought he was guarding his friends and scrolls from the evil firebenders. He didn't seem to realize that Zuko could have already burned them all to ash by now if he had wanted to.

He clenched his eyes shut as someone yawned rather loudly, disrupting his thoughts and once again sending him into a state of alertness, momentarily giving up on his battle with sleep Zuko allowed his eyes to drift open.

He found himself starring into the night sky, brilliant with starlight. As he lay there gazing he realized that he hadn't done this for years, not without the clear purpose finding north.

It had been so long since he had simply looked at them for no reason but to enjoy their beauty, not since the night his mother had disappeared.

As a child his mother had taught him to find comfort in these stars, she had shown him every constellation that she knew and the story behind it so well that he had already spotted three as he gazed.

Zuko forced his eyes shut; he didn't want to think about his mother right now. Physical pain was what Zuko knew how to deal with, he could endure that, and he could heal it. But emotional pain, that was something that he found unbearable. It was something that he was untrained to deal with, and that he felt helpless against, it made him feel weak. From an early age Zuko had been taught that silly emotions like sorrow or compassion were not to be flaunted, they were shameful.

Azula had mastered her emotions, even as a child she had shown the cold indifference that their father desired in his children. She was, in their world, the perfect warrior and someone who would one day become a powerful Queen.

Yet Zuko knew that there was no one who had ever lived or would ever be born that he wanted to be less like.

He rolled onto his side, Azula was a monster, but he had also been taught the philosophy behind her actions and so he could easily see the logic in her insanity; Emotions were dangerous, they were weakness, and they could get you killed.

The major difference between Zuko and his sister was that Azula enjoyed it, enjoyed it immensely.

A twig snapped, Zuko rolled on his stomach and raised himself into a crouch. Startled by the sound that could not have come from the four sleeping by the fire, nor Sokka who had now abandoned his pretense of sleep and was openly watching him carefully.

Zuko ignored him, peering over the grass into the direction of the sound, the woods to his right.

He heard Sokka unsheathe his boomerang, either he had gotten the idea that something dangerous could be lurking nearby or his paranoia of firebenders had kicked in and he was about to attack Zuko.

Zuko knew that to raise his hand to warn and silence him would be a mistake, Sokka would probably take the motion as a fire bending attack and let his weapon fly straight at Zuko's head. Not only would a blow at this distance likely knock him out and render him useless should anyone be lurking in the woods, but the idea of that thing colliding with his skull was not a pleasant notion.

He decided to risk a quick shush, and hoped that the Sokka, for his own sake, had heard him. Zuko would hate to go back on his word and kill this little water tribe boy before his third week in this company was up.

Even though the moon illuminated the clearing they slept in, the woods seemed consumed in the shadow projected by the giant trees. Zuko strained his eyes, feeling his fist grow warm as the fire within him rose in the anticipation of a battle.

Finally Zuko saw something move low to the ground, possibly someone crawling within the shadow to avoid being seen in the moonlight. Yet this figure was strange to Zuko's trained eyes, it moved oddly, quickly but quietly in a manner that he didn't recognize as a soldiers, or even human.

Zuko dismissed it as some woodland creature and turned around to tell Sokka to be at ease when something suddenly leapt from the woods, Zuko turned in time to see a pair of bright green eyes just before it soared over him, coming so close that he felt its fur brush against his forehead.

Quickly recovering from his shock Zuko leapt to his feet, fists ablaze and ready to pry some creature off of his new companions, but rather than hearing their screams of agony, it was laughter that rung in his ears.

Zuko's flame promptly extinguished when he saw the creature hiding behind Sokka's legs while he went into a fit of laughter. The beast that had leapt from the forest was that flying rat, Momo, the avatar's strange pet. Zuko grimaced as Sokka continued to laugh, dropping his bag and clutching his side.

"What's going on?" Katara moaned as she propped herself up on her elbows her heavy eyelids barely open.

"I'm trying to sleep," Toph growled. "what's your problem?"

"A little startled, _Princess_?" Sokka howled.

Zuko glared at him, "Shut up, peasant!"

"What happened? Sokka, what's so funny?" Katara asked, now awake but quite confused.

"Momo almost made Zuko wet his pants!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed, his fists clenched as he prepared to yell a threat at Sokka, but at the last second he had a better idea. His fists cooled down and Zuko smirked, his hand flicked in Sokka's direction, a tiny spark of fire flung from Zuko's fingers landing on the laughing boy's shirt and igniting with the fabric.

Laughter turned into a scream of surprise as Sokka stopped clutching his side and started pounding his chest in an attempt to put out the flame. Now it was Zuko laughing as Sokka dropped to the ground and proceeded to roll, all the while yelling curses on the fire nation.

"Zuko!" Katara scolded angrily, drawing water out of her pouch and sending it through the air to her brother.

Finally content that he had smothered the fire Sokka sat up and proceeded to examine the damage "My. . ."

Liquid suddenly fell over his head like a miniature waterfall, still holding the singed fabric from his body, water dripping down his nose as he turned to see his sister, her arm outstretched and fighting back a smile.

". . . Shirt."

"Sorry." She told him, pulling her hand back to her side.

Iroh yawned, stretching his arms wide and then scratching his belly, "Still a bit dark to be stirring isn't it?" Iroh asked, sensing the tension between the two boys. "Did I miss anything while I was asleep?"

Neither boy spared him a glance, Sokka because he was too angry, Zuko because he knew his uncle wouldn't have approved of setting anyone on fire.

"You . . . this is the only shirt I have!" Sokka yelled, glaring at the smirking firebender.

"It's about time for a new one," Zuko snarled. "that one was beginning to stink."

"That was harsh, Zuko." His uncle told him as he wondered what was wrong with the boys shirt.

Sokka stood on the bent grass that he had just flattened by rolling and picked up his boomerang.

"So tell me, scarface," Sokka taunted as he heaved his weapon over his shoulder, preparing to throw it."Does that thing make it harder to get dates? Is that why you're always so moody?"

"Don't fight!" Aang ordered. "We're a team now! It was just a silly mistake. . . Please apologize to each other."

With an effortless airbending move he landed by Sokka's side. But the Avatar's words had little effect on either of them; they continued to glare at each other.

"Zuko . . ." His uncle's voice wasn't harsh, but soft, almost like a plea.

Katara looked at the expression of Zuko's face and felt herself flinch.

With Sokka's one comment the simple competition of insults had become something much bigger, something dangerous.

Zuko's face morphed from one slight amusement into one of total loathing. His eyes narrowed into slits and his upper lip pulled back into a snarl.

What Sokka had said about the scar had hit a nerve in Zuko, Katara had never thought much about how he had gotten his scar and now as she looked at the fury mounting in the former prince's face she felt less desire than ever to find out.

He seemed to be trying to contain himself, his glowing fists shoved into his pockets, but his gaze never left her brother. Katara knew that if Sokku lost his temper and threw his boomerang it would turn into more than he bargained for.

"Sokka, calm down it's just a shirt," Katara interrupted as she stood up in the grass and deliberately moved between the two boys. "besides, we can get you another one, when we get out of this forest we'll find a town and buy you new one"

"Unless you can shake that tree and make some coins fall out," Sokka told her as he lowered his boomerang and folded his arms. "we haven't got enough money for a shirt and supplies."

Katara examined the scorched cloth, an almost perfect circle was black but only a few small holes pierced the fabric. She was surprised to see that his chest wasn't even red from the fire. In the corner of her eye she looked to fire bender, this attack was only meant to startle Sokka; Zuko had carefully controlled the fire the entire time, which was probably why Sokka had such a hard time putting it out.

"Then I guess you can either go on a diet or get a new shirt, your choice." Katara told him simply.

"Come on, Katara, this is serious!"

"Well, you stop eating so much and I'll stop trying to think of a way to pay for it."

"I don't eat any more than anyone else in this group!" Sokka defended.

"No more than Appa maybe."

"I would be happy to buy him a shirt." Iroh said gleefully as he got to his feet and made his way to his nephew's side.

"No thanks." Sokka muttered, sounding ruder than he had intended.

Katara glared at her brother, Sokka pouted and slid his boomerang back into its sheath.

"Sorry," He muttered. "but no thanks."

"Very well then, I suppose I won't have to collect the money Zuko owes me from cards last night." He grinned at his nephew, who now glared at the ground. Iroh moved to place a hand on his shoulder but Zuko shrugged away and strode back to where he had been laying.

Iroh shook his head and yawned again. "I'm going back to sleep . . . Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"There's still some tea in the kettle, it might help you stay awake while your guarding us, help yourself."

Sokka's face fell even more. "Thanks for the tip."

Iroh smiled and lay back down on his pallet. He was glad that Katara had seen what was happening to Zuko and had calmed her brother down. Sokka didn't know about the pain behind that scar his nephew bore, didn't realize how hard of a blow he had dealt on Zuko with that insult.

If Sokka had continued then his nephew might have retaliated rather harshly and Iroh would have had to stop him from hurting the boy, something that would have humiliated him in front of the entire group.

He knew how hard it was for Zuko to let himself grow attached to anyone, his fear caused him to keep himself at a distance. Fear of weakness and, Iroh suspected, fear of pain. He alone understood this secret trait of Zuko, no one that his nephew had ever loved before had remained by his side. His sister had become is adversary from a very young age, his mother, sweet Ursa, had simply vanished one night, and his father, the man that Zuko had once wanted to please more than anything, had given him that horrible scar.

Iroh remembered the shock that had come over the boy when he told Zuko that he was like a son to him. Iroh had sensed his confusion as he had taken his nephew into an embrace, Zuko couldn't understand.

Iroh had hoped that being around these people would cure his nephew, and perhaps in time it would but for now Zuko seemed little less than miserable, his new hopes in what the avatar could help him restore were the only things that kept him here.

He will learn, the old man assured himself, perhaps the Avatar will teach him comradeship. The child seemed so intent on becoming friends with him, sometimes comparing him to a long lost friend named Kuzan. Iroh smiled to himself, it was so strange to listen to one so young talk about things that happened a century ago.

Katara glanced at Zuko and saw that he was now sitting in the grass, probably meditating again.

Thank Gods, she thought to herself when she turned her face back to Sokka, she realized he had seen her gaze. He looked at her now like a father who had just caught his daughter doing something naughty.

"What?"

"You know what."

"What?" Aang asked curiously.

"Nothing Aang, Sokka's just being over suspicious _again_."

"We're going to have to learn to trust each other," Aang said sternly. "or we'll never be able to work together."

"Incase you've forgotten Aang . . ."

"I haven't forgotten, it was me that he was always after wasn't it? If I can trust him, then why can't you?"

"No offense, Aang, but your very gullible," Sokka told him. "your too innocent for your own good."

Aang stared at the ground," Well, you trust me don't you?" he asked in a strange tone.

"Err . . . yeah of course but. . ."

"Then trust my judgment, I say he's good."

Sokka was about to say something else but Katara sent him a look that silenced him. She put a hand on Aang's shoulder; the child looked up at her sleepily.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, Aang? You're going to need your rest for tomorrow."

Aang stretched and yawned, "Alright," he said, his voice reflecting his disappointment in Sokka "goodnight."

When Aang was back in his sleeping back, Sokka spoke again. "Katara, I have every right to be suspicious, his old hobby and obsession was hunting us down and trying to _kill us!_"

"Sokka, you've barely slept at all for almost three weeks."

"I've been taking naps in the day." He defended.

"What happens when we are attacked and you're too weak to fight?"

"Maybe we could take turns watching them," Sokka suggested stubbornly. "until we know for sure."

"Sokka, Toph can feel every move they make."

"She's asleep."

"That's never stopped her before."

"But she trusts Iroh," Sokka said angrily. "She might trust Zuko because of him."

Katara sighed, there was no point in arguing with Sokka when he was like this. "I don't trust Zuko anymore that you do, but we need Iroh here to teach Aang to firebend, he seems good Sokka, and the added protection is a plus, especially with Azula after us."

"Protection," Sokka sneered. "She's their sister and niece, they're probably planning. . ."

"Sokka, you saw what his sister did to their uncle, I doubt Iroh's going to join her anytime soon, and you saw how hurt Zuko was. . ."

"Not hurt enough to let you help."

"He didn't trust us I guess."

"Well I don't trust him." Her brother said stubbornly.

"Neither do the rest of us," She reminded him again. "but we have enough faith in Toph's ability to sleep."

"I don't doubt Toph." Sokka said, feeling a bit guilty. He knew how powerful Toph was and that despite whatever loyalty she had to the old man that she would act in Aang's best interest. But he felt himself to be the protector of this group, for anything to happen to any of them would be something that he would never forgive himself for.

Katara looked at her brothers heavy eyelids and softly laid her hand on his shoulder. "Get some sleep Sokka, we'll be fine,"

He said nothing, she turned back to her sleeping bag, but didn't leave him until she whispered. "and don't say anything else about his scar."


	2. Chapter 2

I realized I didn't put this on chapter 1, (my apologies)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the last airbender, but it's the first thing on my list after I succeed in world domination! (evil laugh)

**A/N:**

Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! (throw's cookies to all of you)

You guys have no idea how excited I got when I saw those emails saying that someone actually reviewed. I think I might have deafened myself with the squee I unleashed.

Please keep them coming! whether its encouragement, criticism, whatever, I want your honest opinion.

**I'm afraid that in my haste to post I forgot to mention the timeline of my plot; its not in the third season. I took that bit of time between where they got the scrolls from the library of the Spirit of knowledge and their arrival to Ba Sing Se and, well. . . tweaked it to fit my purpose, so no one here (besides Iroh of course) has ever been to Ba Sing Se. **

**But no one stole Appa, because I like Appa.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't explain all this earlier. . .(gets on knees and begs your forgiveness) **

And now without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 2!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iroh sat on an old stump with a flying lemur perched on his shoulder.

"He likes you." Aang told him as Momo began sorting through Iroh's silver hair for bugs.

"I'm afraid you won't find anything up there," Iroh chuckled. "soon there won't be anything for the insects to hide in!"

Katara carried a bowl of three fish that Sokka had caught earlier that day, Aang made a face.

"Don't worry," She told him. "Sokka and Toph are looking for more food, they should be back by the time I'm finished."

Katara picked up a stick she had sharpened earlier and made a face, dreading the next step. Zuko, who had been very bored as he watched his uncle play with a lemur, noticed her sudden dismay.

"What wrong?" He bluntly asked, curiously eyeing her odd expression.

"Nothing," She said quickly, "I just. . ." she held the sharp stick in one hand and the fish in the other, her stomach feeling squeamish as she slowly pressed the stick through the mouth.

Zuko rolled his eyes, the waterbender apparently had a weak stomach, he was hungry and she was taking too long. "Here."

He took the fish and casually shish kabobed them through the wood and placed them on the prop so that they hung over the fire.

"Thanks." she said grudgingly.

"No problem."

"Shouldn't you teach me about firebending now?" Aang asked, Zuko thought that he heard a bit of contempt in the child's voice.

Momo leaped off of his shoulder as Iroh stirred a bit, "Prince Zuko, do you think that you could begin the lesson? I'm afraid I had a bit too much tea and need to visit the bushes . . ."

"Err . . . sure, Uncle."

"Thank you." Iroh then preceded (rather quickly) into the forest to relieve himself.

Aang stared into the fire below Katara's fish, moving his hand to make the flames a bit wilder, but his influence lasted for no more than a few seconds and the fire quickly calmed down again.

"You're focusing on the fire around you," Zuko chastised as he led the boy away from the campfire. "this isn't water or earth bending, you don't have to depend on location to summon your element, it's not just around you, your fire is within you, you must learn to summon it."

Aang followed as Zuko led him up a small hill, not so far away that they couldn't see the others, but far enough for a bit of elbow room.

"Within me," Aang repeated, then asked. "how do I get it out?"

Zuko seated himself on the ground, crossing his legs and motioned Aang to do the same. Closing his eyes and propping his hands on his knees Zuko continued in his lesson. "Your fire is the drive within you, your confidence, your ferocity, and your energy, to summon it requires complete control . . ."

"So you were controlling your emotions when you set Sokka on fire last night?" Aang asked, one eye peeking open at his new teacher.

Zuko grimaced, that wasn't precisely what he had in mind. "Don't interrupt," He took a deep breath before he continued. "Before you learn anything about summoning that energy, you must learn control. . . "

"I'm learning to control something that I don't know how to summon?"

Zuko opened his eyes to see the avatar starring at him, wide eyed and confused. "Fire is a great responsibility, and cannot be tamed until you can control yourself."

"Is that why you're always meditating?"

"Sometimes."

"Will I have to meditate all the time?"

"It helps."

He sighed as if he didn't find the thought of constant meditation at all appealing. Zuko didn't mention that he had been meditating so much lately to help with the stress of his new lifestyle.

"It helps to clear the mind, and fire bending is all to do with the mind." His pupil didn't seem at all enthused.

"Here," Zuko muttered, pulling up a handful of grass, as he spoke his next words two tiny sparks of fire began to orbit and dance around the plant, "with control you can bend the fire to your will, and create a powerful ally.

"Without it. . ." The sparks quickly began to close in on the blades of grass and within seconds had started to consume them. "It will destroy you."

His lesson finally seemed to have gotten through to the boy, Zuko watched as he nodded his head in understanding.

"To gain control. . ." Zuko was cut off by the sound of a low growl, he looked down at Aang, who smiled nervously and rubbed his belly.

"How much longer do you think Katara will be with those fish?" Aang asked, gazing down the hill at the girl cooking over the open fire. Or trying to cook anyway, Zuko noted as she burned her hand. She screamed and grabbed her wrist, at the same time knocking over the stick of fish, dropping the meal in the flames, as she panicked Zuko heard her yell something that sounded like "oh no!".

"Quite a while" Zuko muttered, charred fish for lunch, yum.

Aang moaned falling back in the grass with his arms outstretched. Zuko put out the pile of burning weeds, he would need the Avatars complete attention in this lesson, but it was clear he wouldn't get it until Aang was properly fed.

"We can't do anything right now; you're free until you eat something."

To his surprise Aang didn't leave, in fact he merely sat back up, staring at Zuko oddly.

"But I have to learn Firebending."

"This training can get very dangerous, and you can't concentrate until you eat."

"I'll be fine."

"You'll end up like that grass." Zuko told him, getting to his feet, Aang understood himself to be dismissed.

He seemed put off as he climbed down the hill, he took his responsibility a lot more seriously than Zuko had thought when he joined this group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka had to move fast to follow Toph, she trotted quickly and quietly as she led him through the woods, her bare feet feeling her element and warning her of every rock and tree in her path. She had felt something strange in the earth last night when they landed, she sensed heat, great heat all concentrated in one area starting deep in the ground and cooling slowly as it reached the surface.

When she had told them this it had made the travelers nervous, but she felt no footsteps around it, no people to be weary of, the place was a fair distance from their camp, but most of all Appa had needed to rest.

Now in the safety of daylight she and Sokka were investigating.

"Just how far is this thing?"

"Not far, it's right up this hill."

"Toph?"

"What?" She stopped and turned around to face him, her vacant blue eyes narrowed in the direction that she felt the vibrations of his steps.

His vibrations became weight on the earth as he stopped

"Can you tell our. . ." He tried to think of a kind way to put his query.

"Can I tell what?"

"Can you tell our, footsteps apart?"

"Yes." She told him bluntly.

"Are you sure?"

Her blind eyes glared at him and he knew he had made a mistake, "Yes I'm sure!" she spat.

"Can you tell what everyone's doing back at the camp?"

"You mean can I tell if Zuko's slaughtered them all?"

Through the ground under Sokka's feet she felt his temperature rise slightly, he was either embarrassed or getting a bit angry.

"Could you just check please?"

"I have been Sokka," She told him, turning away from him and continuing up the hill. "every few minutes."

"And?"

Toph paused for a moment focusing on the earth below her feet, her senses scanning the ground like a radar.

She felt the campfire burning, Katara was still cooking, Toph could feel the pressure of her long smooth strides.

Iroh was sitting in the grass, the old man felt hot against the ground in the same way that his nephew was, but Iroh was much heavier and so the two were easily told apart.

Close to them was a presence that could only be Aang, his lessons on the hill must have ended early.

His light steps barely ever seemed to touch the ground, sometimes completely leaving the earth and reappearing in another place when he used airbending.

Zuko however was still on the hill, and seemed to be firebending. His body temperature always felt warmer than the others but now it was like an inferno as his feet traveled nimbly and unpredictably across the grounds surface.

Toph wasn't alarmed; none of the heat she felt as his fire grazed the soil was in Aang or Katara's direction. She also knew that if her friends were in danger their vibrations would be different, their footsteps would be light and quick as they ran or shacking in panic.

"Everyone's fine." She told Sokka, purposely neglecting to mention the fact that Zuko was practicing his firebending, she didn't want to hear his speech about the evils of the fire nation, nor would she risk having him turn and run straight back to the camp.

Just as she could feel things that he couldn't, he could see things that she couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it she needed his eyes to find out what this strange heat was, without him the trip was useless.

"What's Zuko doing?"

"Sitting on the hill."

"Doing what?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She growled angrily. "Probably meditating again . . . its right up in this clearing."

Toph stepped out from behind the trees and pointed, "Over there," she told him. "what is it?"

She heard Sokka gasp.

"What?!" She snarled impatiently.

"It's a spring"

"What?"

"A hot spring." Sokka made his way over to the steaming waters, white bubbles floated to the top from what looked like a crack in the ground. The stone created an oval bowl, probably about three feet at its deepest depth he guessed.

Toph couldn't hide her disappointment. "Good, now you can take a bath," She muttered. "Zuko was right, you're starting to stink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time Sokka led the way as they neared the camp, Toph was still a bit crestfallen after finding out that the mysterious thing that she had sensed was nothing but a spring; it seemed to Sokka that she had found a way to express her disappointment in a creative manner.

"I can't believe you missed that rabbit," She moaned. "it was right in front of you!"

"Well, I did manage to find some berries and then _someone_ managed to crush them!"

"There were what? Ten? Maybe eleven?"

"Thirteen." Sokka muttered under his breath.

"What a difference. . ." She paused. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Listen, rabbit head!"

Lips pouted Sokka listened carefully for whatever Toph was talking about.

"Sokka!" Someone was yelling.

"That's Katara!" Sokka ran like he never had before in his life, leaping over rocks and a fallen tree. "Katara I'm coming!" He shouted.

Tree limbs slapped his face as he ran, briers clung to his clothes and skin, ignoring the pain and ripped clothes as he flew to the clearing, erupting from the woods with his boomerang drawn and ready for battle.

Katara stood by the campfire, completely unharmed and looking at him strangely. "Sokka, are you alright?"

Breathing hard Sokka looked at her, then up to the hill where Zuko was training and finally at Iroh as he sipped his tea benignly. "What happened?! Why were you yelling?!"

"I was calling you; lunch didn't turn out so great. . ." She muttered gesturing to the half charred, half raw fish "Did you and Toph find anything?"

Sokka cleared his throat "Well . . . we. . . ."

"Did you find any fruit?" Aang asked suddenly, his mouth watering at the thought.

"No."

"Any nuts?" Aang tried.

"No."

"Berries?"

"Ye . . . well we did, but they had an accident. . ."

"Roots?' Aang asked desperately.

"No, we didn't find anything!"

Katara sighed "Well, everyone's hungry so why don't we pack up and move camp somewhere else? Maybe we'll find some food."

Sokka opened his mouth to reply but Toph spoke first. "What's that smell?"

Somehow the little earthbender had managed to keep up with Sokka in his sprint and suffered nothing but a scratched arm.

"Dinner if we don't move and find more food."

Toph looked at Sokka ."Get on the bison."

"Guy's, Appa's still too tired!" Aang told them. "he needs more time to rest."

"Oh fine!" Sokka said, "By all means lets all starve so that Appa can rest."

Behind him the bison snorted, exhaling a gust of wind that knocked Sokka to the ground. Everyone laughed; even Zuko couldn't help but chuckle. When everyone had finally calmed down Toph asked the most obvious question.

"So, what do we eat?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aang, get out of the water, your scaring all the fish!" Sokka said as the Avatar glided through the quick current using waterbending to propel himself through the river.

"Aang, Sokka's right, the waters too powerful. . ."

The Avatar shot out of the water like a bird to the sky, using his air bending to make a brilliant (though arrogant) landing, soaking Sokka.

"I didn't see any fish." the Avatar told them as he made his way to the rest of his clothes.

"Well, this is where I caught the last ones." Sokka said grumpily as he wrung out his tattered shirt.

"I wonder if Iroh's done with that herbal soup thing." Aang thought out loud as he turned his head sideways and started knocking the water out of his ears.

Zuko couldn't help but make a face, his uncles soup tasted like dirty laundry water with a hint of ginseng. He pulled his line out of the water, carefully rolling up the string and putting it in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to help us catch some dinner?" Katara asked, her tone sounding more like an accusation than a question.

"We're not having any luck here," Zuko told her simply, not bothering to face her. "I'm going hunting."

"With what?"

Zuko turned around, a smirk on his face a he brought up his hands, fire danced around them as he flexed his fingers in a strangling like motion.

"You're going to burn some poor little animal alive?"

"It's quick," He told her. "like a flaming arrow to the head."

"What happens when you set the woods on fire?"

"I won't."

"How do you know? Why can't you just play it safe and help us fish?"

"Because its not working," He told her. "If you want fish, then stay here and waste your time by the river bank, but I'll be back with some food, and when I do, _try_ not to burn it this time."

He turned his back to her. Fists clenched at her side Katara glared at him, before she realized it a stream of water had rose from the river and now the cool surface of the whip rested in her hand.

Rather than striking him with it, Katara molded the whip into a ball and threw it at him with such a force that when it made contact with his back he stumbled foreword, nearly falling.

Steam rose off the firebender as his body temperature rose and evaporated the water. Zuko turned around, his golden eyes locking on the waterbending peasant, who now looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I get you wet?" She asked sarcastically.

He glared at the girl, everyone paused what they were doing, waiting to see what Zuko would do.

His clothes were nearly dry when Zuko made up his mind on the appropriate revenge, if she was bold enough to throw something at him, then she had better be ready to have something hurled at her.

He bent down, gathering the mixture of sand and mud that she had just created at his feet into a thick, gooey, wad.

"Don't you. . ." The rest of Katara's sentence never made it out, Zuko's dirt ball landed on her chest, knocking her down and splattering on contact. Her face and upper body now covered in the mud, Katara glared up at him from the ground.

"You have a little something right there." Zuko smirked, pointing to a place on his shirt.

"Why you. . ." Sokka picked up the closest thing to him, one of Aang's shoes, and threw it at Zuko with all his might.

Zuko easily dodged, but the missile kept flying, slamming against Toph's face.

Sometimes it was easy to forget the fact that Toph was blind. She could feel the vibration of each step you took, and with the heightened senses of hearing and smell that she possessed sometimes she was more in tune with her surroundings than the ones who could see it.

But she had no way to sense the shoe, the pain hit her without warning, she stumbled back from the force of the blow, then bent over, holding her nose in pain. She lost her footing, and within a second fell into the fierce waters and disappeared beneath the surface.

Zuko, being the closest, made a grab for her, when his hand touched the water he realized just how powerful the river was for the first time.

It was as if the water grabbed his hand and pulled him in by the wrist, in less time than it would have taken him to open his mouth and call for help he was sucked beneath the waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph choked, flailing around helplessly as her dark world was sent spinning by the force of the current, desperately she summoned her element, raising the ground, but without touching the earth she was now completely blind to where to raise her slabs. She flowed through the river completely powerless, until luck suddenly struck.

Pain seared through Toph's arm as she heard the sickening crack of bone, her terror over powering the pain she desperately reached for whatever it was that had struck her. Her fingers clung to the slippery surface and Toph felt a rush of sensations run through her hand, it was a rock, one that had direct contact on the bottom. She could see again.

Toph used the knowledge to raise an island below her, now she lay cradling her injured arm in pain, shacking uncontrollably as she tried to catch her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water was holding him down desperately he tried to right himself, to stand. But the river swept his feet from under him, holding him firmly as he helplessly struggled to get to the surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara formed an ice bridge to Toph's tiny island, Aang slid across it quickly, Sokka on his heels.

"Don't worry, Toph!" Aang yelled.

Toph didn't answer.

Aang took hold of her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, but released her quickly as she bellowed in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm." She said.

"It looks broken." Sokka said grimly, his face overcome with guilt.

"Come on," Aang urged her. "Katara made a bridge."

She didn't move.

"Toph come on, we still have to find Zuko!"

"Just . . . Just don't let me fall, alright?" She muttered a timid hand reaching out for guidance, Aang took it and carefully led her across the ice, knowing that without earth under her feet Toph was now completely blind.

"Don't Worry" Aang told her. "I won't let you go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His lungs ached for air, sucking in the water out of desperation. He chocked and coughed but this only let more water in. His face became numb; his struggle against the river became a pathetic attempt. With every passing second his limbs became heavier, until finally, Zuko could fight no more, his body became limp, and his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I _do_ _not _own Avatar, I _have never_ owned Avatar, and I _will never_ own Avatar. (Geez, now I'm depressed)

Zuko, heard voices above him, hushed and intelligible as they whispered back and forth to each other. His head throbbed, his lungs felt like they were on fire, and every inch of his body felt like it was fifty pounds heavier.

His eyes slowly opened of their own will, the bright sunlight forcing him to squint.

"Your awake!" A voice said, Zuko recognized it as the waterbender, sure enough he found that she was kneeled beside him.

"Nothing gets passed you." He groaned, propping himself up on his elbows.

The mud he had thrown on her earlier had dried to her skin and clothes. Her face was almost completely covered in the thick dirt. With every expression she made the cracks that had gathered at her cheeks and above her eyebrows of her mud mask deepened. Despite her hideous state, the girl's eyes somehow seemed bigger, bluer somehow as he stared at her, or perhaps he had just never paid attention to them before.

Zuko dismissed it with that thought, and used his strength to set up completely.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Iroh told him. "You gave us quite a scare." Zuko turned to see his uncle seated beside him, his bearded face was overcome with relief.

"You should thank Katara," Aang told him, dropping the stick he had been using to draw in the dirt. "She saved you."

Flashbacks of being trapped under the water flew through Zuko's mind, the feeling of not being able to breath, of helplessness.

Zuko wasn't afraid of water, but after being trapped under the ice at the North Pole he had developed a sort of dread of drowning. Then he had been able to melt the ice before any real panic could take hold, but what just happened at the river, that had been possibly i _one /i _ of worst things to happen to him.

It wasn't that Zuko was afraid of death, he knew that there were many things in this world far worse than dying, he didn't fear it as long as he could go down with a hell of a fight. But to die powerless, absolutely helpless to defend himself, that was the fate Zuko feared.

The water had sucked him in and then refused to let him go, he felt his heart beat speed up as he remembered the terror of the current tossing him around as it pleased, refusing to let him breath.

Aang had said that the girl, that Katara, had saved him, he looked up at her; she glared down at him, no doubt still upset about his last comment to her.

What was her angle behind helping him? Did she do it to preserve the avatars new firebending teacher? Fearing that Iroh might leave if something happened to him, or would she use this rescue as leverage to get some giant favor out of him later?

"Yes," His uncle agreed with Aang. "she put on a magnificent performance, you owe her thanks, Prince Zuko."

"She made the water spit you out." Aang continued.

Had her face not been incased in mud they would have seen Katara blush, but a modest half smile was visible, she was about to say, 'it was nothing' when Zuko spoke again.

"Well, she i _is i/ _ a waterbender."

Katara's smile left her face as her hands clenched into fists. i _'Well, she _is_ a waterbender' /i _, he said it like what she had just done was a simple task; she had had to literally fight the river to get him out, forcing the water to act against the current.

She was still weak from the struggle to save his life, and hadn't even taken the time to clean up before she tended to him and knew that he would be okay. Now here he lay, ignoring her as if he thought it her duty to save him rather than her out of her own kindness.

"But it was hard," Aang told Zuko, not understanding why he didn't seem grateful, "the water was strong, it swept you away so fast I had to use an air scooter to fly ahead and find you, I tried to pull you out but you were too heavy and the water was too strong. . . Then Katara came and fought the river and made it let you go," Aang paused, but the expression of indifference never left Zuko. "then she got the water out of your lungs and healed the gash on your shoulder. . ."

"I don't remember having a gash."

"Well you did!" Katara hissed. "And you're welcome for saving your life!"

Before Zuko could think of a witty remark she got up and stumped away, her braid waving fiercely behind her.

"Zuko, why didn't you thank her?"

Zuko looked at Aang; he didn't realize what an embarrassment it was to him to be rescued. He looked to the girl who was now talking to her brother, he knew he should have said something in gratitude, and now regretted his behavior a bit. The guilt only stung until Zuko remembered that he was now indebted to her, and decided that she would no doubt use that to her full advantage.

"He really is grateful!" Iroh called after her, then looked down at Zuko. "She has shown you great kindness, you should. . ."

"Do we have anything to eat?" Zuko interrupted.

Aang sighed and gestured to a bowl by the fire filled with Katara's burned fish from earlier. Beside it was his uncle's herbal concoction.

Zuko groaned, getting to his feet. He was tired, hungry, and in no mood to put up with the temper of the water wench and her paranoid brother.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"If you find anything to eat, bring some back." Aang called after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That ungrateful, dumb, proud, jerk!"

Sokka yawned. "Yeah, I agree."

"I saved him and he can't even manage a 'thank you'!" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

His eyelids drooping Sokka nodded his head. "Yeah he's an asshole, alright."

"If I thought Iroh would leave him here I would, and if we didn't need someone to teach Aang I would just leave them both here just to get rid of him!"

His eyes closed Sokka muttered. "Yeah."

"Are you listening?!"

His eyes shot open, startled, "Yes! Yes I am" he said quickly.

"No your not, you need to go to sleep."

Sokka sighed. "Do you think Toph's okay?"

"I think that burying you chin deep in the ground made her feel better."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to hit her. . ."

"She knows," Katara assured him. "you need to take a nap."

"And you need to take a bath." He told her.

"I want to, but the rivers too fast," She said "and I'm still too tired from saving prince brat to bend it."

"Well, remember how Toph felt something hot when we landed?"

"Yeah."

"We went and checked it out (yawn) it's a hot spring." Sokka informed her.

"A spring?" That sounded wonderful, a nice hot bath.

"Yeah, way up there," he told her, pointing through the trees "it's a good distance from camp so you shouldn't have to worry about anybody seeing you."

"Thanks."

Sokka yawned his 'your welcome' as she left him. He sat under a nearby tree and leaned against the trunk, almost instantly drifting into a deep, much deserved sleep.

Katara opened her bag and pulled out her second pair of clothes, they were a bit warm for this climate but would do until the filthy ones she was wearing dried.

"I'll be back in about an hour or so," She told Toph and Aang as she took a piece of white linen and a bar of soap. "did you hear me?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Toph muttered, sitting down beside Aang on Appa's soft, flat tail."what did you want to show me, twinkle toes?"

He pulled a tiny figure out of one his pockets and put it in Toph's hand, who carefully examined it with her fingers. "This is one of my old toys," He told her "that's how the monks knew I was the Avatar."

"Because of a toy?" She asked suspiciously.

"They belonged to me in a past life," He explained. "when I was little I picked them out of a bunch of other stuff. . ."

Katara left them to discus Aang's past, with a new happy outlook as she traveled the woods in the direction Sokka had pointed. The anticipation of a bath almost made Katara want to skip to the spring, completely forgetting about her anger with the fire prince and blinding her to the fact that he was nowhere in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko made no attempt to hush his footsteps as he strode through the forest, his only objective at the moment was putting a distance between himself and the camp.

After walking for as long as his aching limbs would allow he stopped, and deciding that he was far enough, Zuko allowed himself to half lay, half collapse on the ground. His earlier fatigue causing his limbs to throb.

The ground was cool from the shade of the canopy, the soft soil felt good to his skin as he lay on the forest floor, relaxing his body with meditation.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there, nearly half asleep, when a sound to his left caught his attention. Whatever it was had been quick and low, Zuko sat up and listened carefully but the noise didn't repeat itself, carefully he stood, his soft boots making no sound as he moved closer.

It could be some beast, his mouth watered at the thought, or perhaps someone was in the forest with them. In either case Zuko felt the strange sound deserved his attention.

He had walked quite a distance when finally he decided that whatever it was had left, and was about to go back to the camp and try some of the charcoal fish when he heard another sound.

This one was defiantly human; his face fell in disappointment, no meat tonight. Zuko resisted a growl as he continued toward the source; if someone else was here he had to find out who it was and what kind of threat they posed.

As he got closer Zuko now heard a familiar voice humming; within a few minutes of listening he recognized it.

"The waterbender."

What was she doing this far away from the camp? Looking for food? She certainly wasn't trying to hunt, he decided as her humming got a bit louder.

He had never heard her sing before, now he knew why, Zuko wrinkled his nose, she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

He leaned against a tree, angry for the time wasted stalking through the forest after a sound only to find that it was the waterbender's nonsense.

She shouldn't be out here by herself, he thought, then wondered why such a thought would cross his mind. What did he care if she was kidnapped or even eaten by some forest animal?

He supposed his concern revolved around the fact that she had saved his life this very day. His honor refused to let this act go without repaying her.

Carelessly he walked toward the humming, he'd watch over her until she was done . . . whatever it was she was doing. Maybe she found some fruit, he thought hopefully. Maybe some wild unions or some berr . . .

The smile that had formed across his face as he imagined all of the foods Katara might have found promptly melted.

He found himself faced by a spring similar to the one his uncle had found once during their search for the avatar. With her tanned arms folded atop the rim, resting her chin on her hands was Katara, her eyes closed, peacefully humming to herself.

Zuko saw her clothes hanging to dry on a tree limb; he stood still as panic swept over him for the second time today. Why was he panicking? It was just a girl, just that stubborn waterbender. He had faced men twice his size in battle, never once had his courage failed him, now at the sight of her. . . like that, he felt the distinct urge to turn around and run.

Later Zuko would scold himself for his panic, the sane thing to do would have been to quietly turn around and pretend like this never happened. After all, he hadn't really . . . i _seen /i _ her or anything.

But the emotions that he had once taught himself to ignore now tormented him, Zuko was embarrassed, nervous and although he would never admit it to himself or anyone else, completely and utterly terrified.

With so many feelings rushing at him at once Zuko couldn't be expected to also think clearly. And so his actions were not based on logic but completely on impulse, one hand clamped itself over his eyes.

"Oh Gods!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara had been relaxing in the spring, the closest thing to a tub that she had had the luxury of for a long time.

"Oh Gods!"

Katara's eyes shot open, to her horror Zuko was standing about ten feet away. His hand over his eyes and his face was red as her own.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm sorry!" He told her, backing away blindly.

"Go away!"

As Zuko tried to turn around quickly his head connected painfully with a low branch, he fell to the ground a bit dazed; Katara's screaming for him to leave rang loudly in his ears as his head throbbed.

He tried to get back to his feet but his shaky legs lost their footing, he tumbled down the steep side of the hill, rolling over sharp rocks and sticks until finally he reached the bottom and coasted to a stop.

Katara practically jumped out of the spring, wrapping herself in the linen she had brought, far more concerned with clothing herself than getting dry. Her face burning with anger and shame, she peeked over the edge of the hill and saw Zuko lying motionless at the bottom.

"Are you alright?!"

Zuko's world was still spinning when he heard her calling after him.

"I'm fine!" He managed to yell back.

He knew that his face was red; he knew that he had made a fool out of himself; he hadn't expected to find her like that. Maybe picking food, hiking, or pouting, but not bathing!

Why didn't she warn everybody she was going to be naked in the middle of the woods? Then realized that she may have after he left.

"What were you doing!?" She demanded.

Good Gods, surely she didn't think. . .

Before he had the opportunity to defend himself a wave of steaming water came rushing down the hill like a tsunami. Zuko had no time to react to the approaching danger, the wave slammed into him, the hot water plowing him to the ground. Within a few seconds the wave had washed away, _By the Gods_, he thought angrily, _it must be my destiny to drown today!_

Luckily the water was hot, but not scalding, and luckily his element made him more tolerant to such temperatures.

"I didn't know you were bathing," Zuko shouted angrily when he had recovered. "Trust me you're the last person I ever wanted to see . . . i like that /i !"

"Go away!" She howled, tears straining her voice. "Just go away!"

Zuko heard the embarrassment and pain in her request; an odd emotion twisted itself in his chest, guilt?

An annoying voice in the back of his mind scolded him, saying that he should have been more careful, but then how was he supposed to have known what she was doing?

"I'm sorry," He heard someone say. "I didn't know."

He paused for a moment as he realized the words had come from his own lips, why did he feel guilty? Why was he apologizing? He had made a simple mistake and she had slapped him with hot water. She should be the one apologizing to him for overreacting.

He turned around and left the girl to finish or dress or whatever was on her mind, walking quickly but aimlessly through the woods until he was certain that they were separated by at least a mile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko didn't return to the campsite until late that night, when he was certain everyone (especially a certain waterbender) would be asleep.

Carefully he crept into camp, lying down in the same place as last night. He peeked at the figures laying around the fire and found that everyone was accounted for, no one had detected his quiet entrance, even Sokka was asleep, leaned against a tree snoring.

Zuko shuddered, the night was not as warm as the one before, but not unbearably so. He guessed that it would be much colder by the fire; by Katara.

As he folded his arms behind his head he wondered whether she had told the others about their little encounter by the hot spring. Zuko decided that she hadn't, he was sure that if Sokka had known, he would have been waiting with a club when Zuko returned.

He was glad no one else knew, but imagined for a moment the awkwardness they would face when they were forced to acknowledge each other tomorrow. Zuko banished the thought, he and the girl rarely spoke anyway without being prodded or to go at each others throats, he supposed that tomorrow wouldn't be very different from the any other day.

"Where have you been?"

Zuko opened his eyes to see the blind girl 'staring' down at him, her arm was in a makeshift sling, for a moment he wondered what had happened then remembered that she had fallen in the river earlier as well, she must have gotten hurt. His eyes narrowed as he remembered that she was the reason he had fell, he had been trying to pull her out.

"Ah, prince Zuko," He heard his uncle's voice say. "I was wondering when you would return, where have you been?"

"I was walking." Zuko told them vaguely.

"You missed dinner," Iroh told him, now sitting beside where Toph stood. "but don't worry, there is still plenty, help yourself."

His stomach ached with hunger but Zuko would have rather severed off and eaten his own arm before he would consider that horrible stuff his Uncle made.

"I'm not hungry." he lied.

"Oh? Well, it'll make a good breakfast in the morning. . ."

"What did you do to Katara?" Toph demanded.

Zuko felt his cheeks burn and hoped that it was too dark for his uncle to see. "What makes you think that I did anything?" He snarled.

Her sightless eyes glared at him, "I have my ways." she spat.

When Katara had returned from the woods she had been warmer than usual, her body shaky. Toph might have thought that she was mad if her voice hadn't been so nervous, but the major piece of evidence was the way Katara's heart rate went crazy whenever the name Zuko was mentioned in her presence.

"I didn't harm her," He said through clenched teeth. "in any way."

"Then what happened between you two?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He growled, feeling his face grow even warmer. What was wrong with him?

"Then why is your heart beat speeding up whenever I say her name? Why does it go crazy when I ask what happened? Answer me, hothead!"

Zuko shot her a glare that would have left most people sputtering in fear, Toph however, being blind, couldn't see it and furthermore didn't care how pissed he was getting.

So Zuko settled for an aggravated growl, it would have been easier to just tell them what happened. It was an honest mistake after all, no harm had been done he hadn't even seen her.

But by telling them this he would also have to reveal his ridiculous behavior at seeing her . . . that way.

"Toph, could I have a word with my nephew alone please?" Although Toph didn't know it, the old man was smiling at what he thought she had been unable to notice during her interrogation-Zuko was blushing, getting redder with everything the earthbender asked. Something that Iroh hadn't seen him do since he was very young; whatever had happened had obviously embarrassed him as much as it had Katara.

She shifted her glare to where Iroh sat, monitoring his heart rate carefully.

"Do you swear to get to the bottom of this?"

"Yes."

Not a beat was out of place.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"If anything serious happened, I will come directly to you."

She didn't like that answer, but didn't really mind not knowing if Katara hadn't been hurt.

"Fine," She muttered. "but from now on I'm keeping a closer eye on him."

She went back to her place by the fire; she knew that if Iroh couldn't get him to talk, then no one could. So why bother with questioning him when it would get her nowhere?

Iroh was silent for a while, waiting to see if his nephew would tell him what happened without any prodding. After about five minutes of silence the old man finally spoke.

"You cannot hide anything from Toph, you know," He said calmly, plucking up a few blades of grass. "she can see things that you and I are blind to."

"So I realize." Zuko snapped, he didn't like the power the earthbender held over him, didn't like how at any moment she could tell where he was, decipher his mood and detect when he was lying. He didn't like it at all.

"She is a master of her element and quite mature, despite her young age," Iroh continued, absentmindedly weaving the grass together as he spoke. "Toph is only acting in the interest of her friend, you know, its her job to keep an eye on us when Sokka can't."

"How can you talk so casually about the fact that we are being watched like thieves?!" Zuko growled. "They don't trust us and we don't trust them, why did they even accept i _your /i _ offer?"

"Desperation, I expect," Iroh told his nephew gently ."The avatar must master all of the elements quickly, and not many firebender's are willing to assist him bring down the ultimate reign of our nation. (He added another piece of grass and Zuko saw that his uncle was carefully making a chain.) As for their trust, I can't imagine that you would have welcomed them into your camp without assigning each one a guard."

"We don't belong here, Uncle."

"Prince Zuko, if the balance of the nations is to be set right, the avatar must learn to master fire, perhaps we do belong here."

"So you're saying it's our destiny?"

"Some people would call it that, and if it makes you feel better you can as well," He said adding more grass to the chain. "but it's a load of ostrich horse crap."

"What?"

"Every man controls his own destiny."

"The avatar can't." Zuko pointed out.

"The avatar isn't like you and I," Iroh explained. "the child is the incarnation of much more than a simple human's soul, he is more spirit than earthly. Even if given the choice I can't see him deciding not to help the world, his destiny suites him, but even he can decide how to go about it.

"That is how we are different, mortals have only one life to live, but it is our own. We can choose for ourselves what roads to take; very few things are predetermined for us."

"What things?"

"To who and where we are born, and other more powerful things," His uncle told him. "we are all bonded together, nephew, every soul connected by a single thread, the bond between some people is stronger than others, whether we realize it or not. Whether by friendship or stronger love, people that are meant to come into our lives. Even then we can choose to turn away, but it will lead to nothing but heart ache.

"Fortunetellers often use techniques to read this thread to tell what will happen, sometimes they are right, but what they see is nothing more than what will happen i _if /i _ we do not change our course".

"What is your point, Uncle?"

"We could leave, right now, if you want, but then who would teach the avatar? And if he should never learn properly and fail against the fire lord, what would the consequence be? More suffering to endure until someone found his reincarnation, by that time Azula would be queen and probably have an heir, you and I would likely be dead or barely surviving by hiding," His uncle caught his breath, letting all of this sink in ."You, Zuko, would never have a chance to help your nation into redemption. Is all of this what you want to pass?"

"No."

"Very good, so let us now change the future by assuming a new destiny, joining these people rather than hunting them, and teaching the Avatar all we know."

Zuko was quiet for a while longer, watching Iroh weave his grass until he had made a necklace.

"An important part of this destiny you have chosen requires that you befriend these people, and that you trust one another without hesitation," His uncle said. "would you like to tell me what happened in the woods today?"

"No."

"Alright," He said calmly, draping the grass necklace over his head. "did she hit you?"

"What?"

"You have a bruise on your forehead."

Zuko's fingers carefully touched the sore place, bruise was an understatement, it felt like he had a goose egg protruding from his face. "It was a branch." He admitted grudgingly.

"She hit you with a branch?"

"No!"

"You know Zuko, offending her is not the proper way to thank her for saving you from drowning."

"I didn't offend her!" Zuko barely stopped himself from yelling.

"She seems hurt."

"I don't know why, it was an accident!"

"What was an accident?"

He glared at Iroh, then shifted his gaze to the ground in shame. "I heard someone in the forest, I didn't know it was her at first, when I realized it was her I came to see if she had found any food," He paused prolonging the humiliation. "because, Uncle, your soup is foul."

Iroh just chuckled. "The group seemed to agree," He said, remembering looks on their faces as they forced the nourishment down. "please continue."

"When I found her she wasn't exactly picking fruit."

"Oh?"

"She was bathing."

"Oh!"

"Without anything on." He mumbled dumbly.

"Did you apologize?" Iroh asked, resisting the urge to laugh at his nephew's terror.

"Yes."

"You did?" Iroh's amusement didn't fade, but he felt his heart swell with pride, months ago Zuko would have never apologized, no matter the circumstance, Zuko was changing. "Very good," He praised. "Katara is a very forgiving girl, just give her some time to cool down, she'll understand."

"Forgiving?" Zuko spat the word as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "Is that why she snaps at me every time I turn around? Because she's so forgiving?"

"You have to understand Zuko; you were once these peoples enemy. . ."

"I know Uncle, you've already said that."

Iroh was silent for a while, Zuko started to wonder if he had fallen asleep sitting up when he spoke again. "She's a kind girl," His uncle told him in an odd manner. "a very i _pretty /i _girl."

Zuko felt a surge of anger. "Uncle, what exactly are you suggesting?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

"Just making an obvious observation."

"Then keep it to yourself."

"She does deserve your thanks though," Iroh told him seriously. "she saved your life."

Zuko merely nodded his understanding, Iroh considered telling him that giving her a flower is a way to make the apology more sincere and soften her anger. But decided that after their accidental encounter it would be inappropriate, he wanted to help his nephew, not make him out to be a pervert.

Zuko, despite being a brilliant young mind in strategy and battle, was as dumb as a rock when it came to women. Which, Iroh reviewed (not for the first time) was too bad, he would have enjoyed seeing his nephew with a young lady or in better words, he wanted to see his nephew happy.

But Zuko seemed to run from such experiences, Iroh suspected it was fear that had drove him away in the past. Fear of what he was feeling, perhaps the fear of the unknown in general.

He had been ripped out of his home before he had the time to develop any feelings for a female companion, after his banishment Zuko had thought such things too childish, too time consuming to allow them to interfere with his plans.

Even so, Iroh had tried to subliminally teach him ways to talk to a lady to gain her favor, like complimenting her smile, or comparing her to something beautiful. To his despair these lessons usually ended in his nephew rolling his eyes and probably thinking his uncle a dirty old man.

Yet somehow, despite his nephew's cold demeanor and that terrible scar, he had never seemed to have difficulty in unwillingly attracting the attention of the opposite sex. Iroh smiled to himself, Zuko had a magnetism to him that most young men would kill for and yet refused to use it.

Iroh contemplated the current idea of Zuko and Katara becoming a couple, examining their personalities.

Katara was kind, almost motherly to the rest of the group; sometimes it was hard to believe that Sokka was the oldest of the two; but then at others it was painfully obvious.

She was someone who used soft words of encouragement that he knew Zuko needed from time to time, whether he knew it himself or not.

Zuko had a legendary temper that was always gaining him enemies; at times it was as if his anger controlled him rather the other way around.

Yet Katara had a way of calming people down, like she had her brother last night, or a week ago when the avatar had been very upset about something Toph had said.

Although he had seen she did have a temper on her, none so easily provoked as his nephews but it was there, lying dormant until she was pushed too far. But even at her worst she could usually be compromised with, and when the dispute was over it was likely to never be mentioned again.

She was willful, enough to stand up to Zuko as so few would dare when he became angry. She could keep him in line, Iroh gambled.

She also had patients and was understanding, the kind of person who might one day uncover the real Zuko that the prince tried to hide.

He had been honest when he said that Katara was a very pretty girl, and wasn't not at all surprised that Aang seemed to have a bit of a crush on her. In Mae-Lin, the town they had found before entering the forest, Iroh had seen a few young men giving her flirty glances that she always seemed too busy to notice.

Sokka however had been quite aware of 'the looks' and had returned one to the suitors that said _look at my sister like that again and you'll be holding your eyes_.

To Iroh she seemed to be an almost perfect match for his nephew, who was so needy in all of the traits that she had to offer, the only problem was the girls apparent indifference toward him, as well as Zuko's to her.

Everything else fitting together so perfectly meant nothing without that one vital piece of the puzzle.

He was getting ahead of himself, he had been hoping to teach his nephew to care for and trust others through mere friendship, there was plenty of time for romance later. Iroh didn't dismiss the thought; just put it away for another time.

"Katara is a very valued member of this team," Iroh explained to him. "if you make her your enemy then you will never gain the trust of the others and may even loose the avatars support; Become her friend and the others will likely follow her lead."

Zuko doubted that her brother would trust him even if Katara vouched for him, but perhaps her support would soften Sokka to the point of keeping his annoying comments to himself.

"So I should _use_ the girl to. . ."

"No!" Iroh said harshly, "Gain her trust for friendships sake, after the kindness she has shown you it would be dishonor to use her."

"Kindness?" Zuko mocked. "She's the most stubborn wench I've ever met!"

"Well, you're the one that followed the avatar around the world, deceived fire nation officers and went into an enemy city and the wilds of the North Pole during a blizzard because you were so determined to capture him yourself."

Zuko glared at him.

"I'm just saying." Iroh told him, shrugging his shoulders.

**A/N:**

Wow. . . long chapter.

I thought about splitting it up into two, but on a last second impulse I said 'what the heck?" And put them together, hopefully it was a good choice.

So . . . did you guys like it or should I start ducking the tomatoes?

Thanks for the reviews! And don't forget to leave one on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor do I own Katara, Sokka, Zuko, or Iroh, not even Appa or Momo, or the majority of other characters that you'll see in this story, I just 'borrow' them (yeah that's it, I **_**borrow**_** them . . .).**

**A/N:**

**I thank all of the reviewers from the bottom of my heart.**

**As for the rest of you, Shame on you for not leaving a review!**

**And sorry for not updating sooner, Christmas at my house can be pretty hectic. Which reminds me, **_**merry belated Christmas! Hope you all had a happy one!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara's eyes fluttered open, she could hear Aang snoring beside her and knew that it was still early. Too early, she thought, trying to force herself back into sleep.

But the sunlight shown brightly through her eyelids, she buried her face in the fur of her sleeping bag. Now she became aware of the way her stomach was clenched in the hunger of the day before, she knew that no more sleep would come and decided that she might as well get up. Carefully easing out of her sleeping bag, the heavy silence that hung over the camp told her that she was the only one that was awake, careful so that she didn't wake the others, she rose from her place by the now dead fire.

She went into the woods, realizing that she was pleased that she would get some time to herself this morning, she had barely had any alone time since they had left Mae-Lin, and even then Sokka had hung after her for most of the time.

Her shoes become soaked through with the morning dew as she strode through the wet grass, but Katara didn't mind, continuing her walk until she saw the river and went to its edge.

A stick floated in the currant, bobbing up and down as the waters tossed it to and fro. The same way had done Toph yesterday, she remembered, the same way it had . . . Zuko.

Katara felt her face go red, she kicked a pebble into the water. I'll have to face him eventually, she thought. What will I say? Should I say anything? Should I just pretend like it never happened?

She bit her lip anxiously, what if he said something? She could only imagine the cruel ways that her embarrassment could be used to tease her.

_Jerk_, she thought angrily, _what was he doing in the woods anyway?_

Katara used arm motions to summon a tiny stream of water from the river, splashing it in her face gently before using her hands to wipe off the excess droplets now streaming down her chin.

"You're up early."

Katara was so startled that she jumped back, only to realize that it was the one person she wanted to see least in the world.

Zuko was sitting by the rivers edge, his line in the water.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fishing." He told her as if he were speaking to a lacking child.

Her face, already red, was now felt as if it were on fire. She turned her gaze away from him, her embarrassment and anger fighting for supremacy as she stared at her wet feet, unsure whether she should scream at him or just leave in shame. Oddly he was the one that spoke first.

"I appreciate what you did yesterday." He told her emotionlessly, staring vacantly at the river. It took her a few minutes to grasp that he was speaking about when she had saved him from drowning.

"Is that a 'thank you'?"

He was silent, Katara assumed that his 'princely pride' kept him from being more grateful, after quite a pause she answered his silent appreciation.

"Your welcome." Katara hadn't expected the thanks, it threw her for a moment, was this supposed to be some way to make up for what had happened yesterday? Katara subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest, feeling as if he could look at her and see right through her clothes.

Zuko saw this, as well as the fact that her face had become a shade of red that until now he had only seen in the fire nation.

"You can put your arms down," He told her, continuing to look at his line. "I didn't see anything yesterday."

Katara stared at him, wondering at how he had guessed her thoughts so accurately, then looking down at her crossed arms supposed that it wasn't so hard to guess what was going through her mind.

"Do you swear?" She asked meekly.

Zuko thought she sounded like a child, but supposed that after the humiliation he had caused her he owed her his consideration. "Yes."

She was silent for a while, Zuko wished she would leave, as he found her presence to be awkward and distracting.

"Then I'm sorry I hit you with the spring water yesterday." She told him, staring at the ground, now feeling guilty for thinking that he would use the incident to torment her but no less embarrassed.

She had been so humiliated herself that she hadn't noticed how mortified he had been to find her that way.

Now as she thought about it, it was kind of funny the way the fire prince had panicked and ran into a tree, then fell down a mountain trying to get away from a naked girl.

He did apologize, she recalled.

"It's alright," He muttered, pretending to pay great attention to his fishing line. "it didn't hurt anyway."

Katara resisted the urge to remind him that it was impossible to be slapped with steaming water and it not hurt. "I'm just glad that you were a gentleman about it."

Why wouldn't she let the subject drop? Zuko thought that would be the last thing she would want to talk about.

_Yeah well, it's not like there was anything to see_, was on the tip of his tongue, but Iroh's words from last night replayed in Zuko's mind. Perhaps he should try to be nicer to these people, if it meant achieving his ultimate goal.

"There aren't any fish in this river." He said instead, hoping that it would change the subject.

"We'll be moving out when everyone wakes up," Katara told him. "maybe we'll find something later."

Zuko's grip on his line got a bit tighter as he grimaced, the thought of traveling didn't bother him, he had been doing that so much for the past few years that it made him almost uneasy to stay in one place for too long. It was this accursed forest that he hated, they could travel for hours and the scenery never seemed to change.

They had been here for two weeks and, though the water tribe boy would never admit it, they seemed to have no idea how much further they had to go before the forest would end. Their pace was irritatingly slow as the bison now hovered only feet from the ground, flying above the trees made them easy to spot, and walking left giant footprints for Azula to follow.

Zuko heard a splash and felt drops of water fall like rain, when he turned his attention back to Katara he saw that she was waterbending, and that floating over the river was a ball of water, inside, a fish desperately swam in circles for an escape.

He saw the concentration in her eyes as she beckoned the trapped fish closer to the bank, she drew it far onto shore before she let the water fall, the fish now flopping on the ground insanely.

"I got him!" She said happily.

Zuko didn't seem impressed. "Not if you don't catch him."

Katara saw that he was right, the fish was slowly making its way back to the water, she grabbed him but the slimy scales slipped out of her hand, she made another attempt, now she had it but it was wriggling like crazy, with both hands she tried to hold it and was loosing the battle.

"A little help?!" She shrieked as the fish slid from her grasp and flew straight up in the air before landing on the ground again.

Zuko pulled his line out of the water and joined in on the murder of the fish. Half mad with hunger the prince seized the fish only to have the cursed thing wriggled free of his fist, Katara leaped at it, she grabbed the creature tightly before screaming and letting go.

Now Zuko took it securely by the gill, it wriggled and flailed but this time at no avail.

"Got him," He said smugly, turning to look down at the girl, expecting to see her happy or maybe a bit annoyed by his arrogance. But she was neither, Katara sat quietly on the ground, examining her hand.

"What's wrong?"

She remained quiet but her eyes were round and watery, he bent down and saw that blood was pouring across her palm like a stream. He used his free hand to take her by the wrist, "The scales cut you" he told her calmly as he examined it "You might have to have uncle stitch it up, the wound is deep. . ."

"What's going on?"

Sokka stood by the trees, his eyes slanted as his hand rested casually on his machete.

"And what happened to your forehead?" He asked, eyeing the purple patch on Zuko's face. A half smile formed on his lips as he thought of the possibility that his sister had slugged the firebender.

"She's hurt." Zuko told him, ignoring Sokka's last question and letting go of Katara's hand. He didn't fear Sokka, not in the least, but didn't want to give him the wrong idea. After all, from his pea brained point of view, it might have looked like they were holding hands.

Sokka went to his baby sister, kneeling down and looking at her slashed hand. "What happened?"

"The fish cut me." Katara told him through gritted teeth.

"Fish?" For the first time Sokka noticed the medium sized fish hanging, now nearly motionlessly, from Zuko's hand. He resisted the urge to drool and tried to focus on the firebender "Why didn't you help her?"

"I was about to take her to uncle . . ."

Zuko was about to add a nasty comment on the end of that sentence when he saw something bright in the corner of his eye. He turned his head completely to see that the girl had her hand laid over the wounded one, and that some light had engulfed the slash.

He had forgotten that she could do this, Zuko had never seen a waterbender's healing powers before and so found himself watching her work like a moth did a flame, but within a few seconds the show was over. She removed her hand and examined where the wound had been, smiling to herself in a self-satisfied way, it hadn't even left a scar.

Grudgingly Zuko was impressed, though he would never give that impression. He merely stood up and went back to camp, carelessly passing Sokka who stared after the fish with hungry eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prince Zuko! What have you brought?"

"She caught a fish."

"Splendid!"

"Did you find anything else?" Aang asked, his voice sounding more like pleading than a question. His stomach was so hungry that he was sure that soon it was going to start to devour itself.

"No." Zuko said simply, he had forgotten that the Avatar refused to eat meat. _Wonderful_, he thought to himself, the only thing that they had managed to bring back was the one thing that the Avatar, the most important person in the group, would not eat. Why did the little brat have to be so picky?

"Don't worry," Iroh said reassuringly. "there's still plenty of soup from last night's dinner."

Aang's body shuddered as the old man filled a bowl with the watery brown soup, leaves and pieces of roots rising to the top of the bowl, making it look for the world like muddy water.

"Its still cold," Iroh said, bringing the meal to him. "would you like me to. . ."

"Please." Aang said emotionlessly

Iroh held the bowl so that both of his palms supported the bottom, using this bending so that his hands were like the top of a stove. Within a few minutes steam rose up from the soup. "Here you are," He said, laying it in front of the young avatar. "careful not to burn yourself."

Aang stared at the 'food' wondering if this was some kind of bad karma he was paying for. He watched as Iroh took the fish from his nephew, kindly asking Katara's permission to play the cook this morning. Considering the fate of the last fish, everyone was only to happy to agree.

Aang sighed, closing his eyes as he raised the bowl to his lips, the liquid rushed into his mouth as he tried to get it over with in one gulp.

Zuko had barely given up the fish to his uncle when a gurgling sound caught his attention, he turned to the Avatar. He watched as the twelve year olds eyes got so wide that they became in danger of bursting out of his skull, gurgled choking escaping him as his gag reflexes refused to allow him to swallow the foul soup.

Great, he thought as the child's face became red, Uncle has killed the Avatar.

Zuko gave the airbender a swift smack to the back and Aang managed to gulp it down, coughing and sputtering for a moment before he heard the fire prince's amused chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" The avatar demanded.

"It would have been easier if you had drunk it cold."

"Why didn't you tell me that?!"

Katara rolled her eyes, picking up the bowl and gently blowing over the surface of the food, her icy breath causing both Aang and Zuko to shiver, a most unpleasant feeling for a firebender.

"There you go, Aang." She said.

A goofy grin came on the airbender's face, "Thanks, Katara."

She merely nodded and went to wait with the others by the fire for the fish; Aang stared after her as if she were the only thing on earth that mattered. The same look Iroh got when he saw a fresh kettle of ginseng tea, Zuko noticed.

Zuko shook his head, he was far from being an expert on such things but it was obvious even to him that the avatar had some emotion for the waterbender.

Someone in such a position as the Avatar shouldn't let his emotions show so easily. Didn't he realize that someone could use this weakness against him? Use it to control him?

Aang realized that Zuko had seen him looking at Katara and blushed a little, trying to hide it by holding the bowl to his mouth and forcing himself to gulp down more of the soup.

Zuko looked at the waterbender, who seemed totally oblivious to the way that she could hold the boy's gaze, after a moment of reflecting on his time spent in the group he decided that she had no idea of Aang's affection, or else didn't return it.

That or she was weirder than he had thought. As far as he could tell she treated him a lot like she did her brother, perhaps only a bit more motherly.

Katara turned her head and saw that Zuko was looking at her, as soon as their eyes met he turned away, she shrugged it off and gave her attention back to the roasting fish. Too hungry to notice the satisfied grin Iroh was wearing or to wonder what could have caused it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air met Zuko's face gently as he trotted on the ostrich horse, behind him his uncle was laughing at something Aang had said, his giant belly vibrating against Zuko's back.

Sokka walked in the lead, his map out as he 'navigated' through the woods, Zuko wondered if he even had it turned upright.

"Iroh, what is this thing?" Aang asked from the bison's saddle, holding a large brass object over his head for the old man to see.

Zuko turned his head to see what the avatar was talking about, when he caught sight of that dreaded object that the twelve year old held he turned his gaze back to the road. A scowl on his face as he cursed whatever shop in Mae-Lin had sold his uncle that vile thing.

"That, child, is a sungi horn." Iroh answered.

"Sungi horn?" Aang remembered how happy the old man had been when he had found the instrument in Mae-Lin, but how upset it had made Zuko when he had seen Iroh loading it into the saddle. What was so special, or in Zuko's case horrible, about a horn? "How come you never play?"

"I haven't had an occasion worthy of such an instrument," Iroh explained. "though Zuko here plays better than me."

Zuko turned around; shooting a glare at his uncle that said _shut up unless you want to walk_. But alas, the damage was already done.

"Zuko," The avatar called. "will you play?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Zuko plays a horn?" Sokka asked in an amused tone.

"Sokka don't!" Katara knew her brother well enough to foresee the teasing that was about to occur.

Sokka shrugged "_Fine_, we wouldn't want to make _His highness_ feel uncomfortable." He said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that." Came Zuko's voice.

"Alright," Sokka agreed. "I prefer the title 'freak' or 'jerk' for you anyway."

"Sokka, stop it." Aang ordered.

Katara stared over the side of the saddle. "Why?"

"Because . . . calling Zuko a jerk is mean." Aang told her as he stared at her confusedly.

"No," Toph said, walking beside the bison. "what Sweetness here means is why don't you want to be called 'Highness'?"

The scarred teenager didn't answer her.

"I mean," She continued. "your royalty right? Aren't you used to it?"

"The word prince is more than a title," He told them. "it is a definition of who I am, of the responsibility I bare to my people, for the past three years it has been disrespected with sarcasm. When you can use the name with honor I will answer to it proudly, until then," he told her, staring ahead "I am only, Zuko"

"Spoken like a true fire lord."

A small silence passed.

"Thank you, uncle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iroh's laughing became harder as he, Aang and Katara began to play word games to amuse themselves.

Zuko shook his head at his uncle's amusement, as the rhyming game became competitive; he tried to ignore their laughter as their game led them from unusual words to none existent ones.

"That's not a word!" Sokka suddenly blurted out.

"Yes it is." Katara told him.

"What does it mean, then?"

"You mean you don't know what Slargily means?" Iroh said in disbelief, hiding his smile.

"Really," Katara agreed. "its common knowledge."

"Then explain it to me."

"You're so dense!" Toph laughed from her seat in the saddle. "Everyone's heard of Slargily."

"Yeah," Aang agreed, finally catching on to the game. "the monks used it all the time . . ."

Zuko suppressed a grin as a confused look came over Sokka's face, as if he were wondering whether he had ever heard anyone say 'slargily' before.

Sokka caught his amused look "Let me guess," The water tribe warrior asked. "you've heard of it too?"

"Of course." Zuko answered, matter-of-factly.

"Alright then princy-poo, what does it mean?"

"Sokka don't name call," Katara scolded in a playful tone. "just because you don't have the culture to understand Slargily."

"Your word that no one here can define!" Sokka grumbled.

"It means . . . being sluggish." Zuko invented, then added in a very slow voice. "You know . . . slow or tired"

"I know what sluggish means!"

"Well, you didn't understand Slargily." Katara piped in.

"Haven't you ever had an intelligent conversation?" Zuko asked, deciding that he liked this game as Sokka's face turned red.

"Not unless it involved girls or battle." Katara said teasingly.

Sokka stopped walking, a bit disturbed, "Are you two teaming up on me?"

"Hey Sokka," Toph said suddenly "newsflash, incase you haven't noticed, everyone's teaming up on you."

Sokka made a low growling sound and continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much longer until we're out of this forest?" Zuko asked no one in particular as he unsaddled.

"We should be leaving it tomorrow." Aang answered him, jumping off of Appa's back.

"I hope so," Sokka said, hanging halfway out of the saddle as he passed the sleeping bags down. "we'll be in the town of Oasino."

"Well, I hope there's something _here_ to eat," Toph exclaimed, 'staring' down from the saddle. "I'm starving!"

Aang smiled dreamily. "Yeah, maybe some mangos or. . ."

An angry snort erupted from behind them; everyone whirled around, Sokka so quickly that he fell off of the saddle.

"What is that?!" Sokka yelled in shock, as he collected himself off of the ground.

"A bear-boar." Iroh said cautiously.

Zuko had seen these creatures before, in the fire nation a boar hunt was reserved for great feasts. The creatures' size made it a meal for many and the taste was divine, so nature gave this creature a weapon to keep it from immediate extinction.

Actually she had given it many, two tusks as sharp as swords sprouted from the monsters mouth, on its two front legs were claws that remained forever drawn, combine these gifts with the downright loathing for anything that drew breath and you have the most territorial, ruthless herbivore that has ever walked, the bear-boar.

"Don't move." Katara whispered to the group.

The danger of the situation couldn't be ignored; even now the boar scratched the ground, staring at them with tiny furious eyes. Perhaps it was because for the past few days he had been surviving on berries and a few mouth full's of fish, or perhaps it was because he was aching for a real battle after being 'peaceful' for so long.

But Zuko now suffered from what could be called a case of temporary insanity. Only one thought occupied his mind at this moment, one that his stomach had been nagging for since he had joined the Avatar and his vegetarian ways.

_Meat. _

A smirk curled on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang had no desire to hurt the boar; he assumed that they had startled it and that it would soon loose interest and scurry back into the woods.

_Just don't come any closer_, he willed it, _if you try to hurt my friends, I'll have no choice._

Aang looked at this group, making sure that no one was in immediate danger, that no one provoked the boar. He was very disturbed when he saw the look on Zuko's face.

The creature was glaring at them, drool flinging from the corners of its mouth as it flung its head back and forth, showing off its giant tusks. Zuko stared at it, not with fear or shock, but some other emotion danced in the prince's eyes, one as wild and powerful as the fire he controlled.

The beast roared, charging at the group with considerable speed for such a bulky animal. Everyone scattered, everyone but Zuko and Aang.

"Zuko, run!" The Avatar shouted, swinging his staff and delivering a powerful airbending attack to the boars head.

Zuko didn't listen, but drew his twin swords from their sheath. Watching the beast carefully as it shook its head in response to Aang's blow.

He was about to charge while it was still dazed when the bison suddenly took flight, Toph screamed in panic, clinging to the saddle with her one arm as the giant creatures swift leap nearly threw her from its back. Appa landed in front of the avatar and fire prince, releasing a roar that dared the pig to try and harm them.

Appa was without argument the larger creature, standing an easy five feet over the monsters head, but of course, this was a bear-boar, the bad ass of the woods, who was completely unintimidated by size.

The two animals began circling each other; Appa's low growl was nearly deafening, but did nothing to dissuade the boar. It leapt at Appa's side, the bison's pained scream echoed through the woods as the bear-boar dug its claws into his flesh; blood began to flow smoothly through the long white hair.

"NOO!" Aang shouted, throwing an attack so powerful that it tore the monster from Appa's side, it skidded across the ground for a few feet before regaining its footing and charging at them again.

"Appa." Aang was whimpering, examining the bison's wound. But Appa was already back on his feet, standing protectively beside his young master.

A water whip struck the boars side, it turned its head to the source of its pain, locking eyes with Katara; She slapped it again, driving it away from the distracted airbender.

It charged at her now, Katara's eyes grew wide in panic, quickly she threw the whip so that it fell at the monsters feet, and promptly turned to ice.

The boar struggled for a few minutes before her trap shattered, angrier than ever it ran at Katara.

She felt her heart stop beating as she looked around rapidly for more water, cursing herself for using the entire contents of her pouch at once.

When her sight turned back to the boar it was now only feet away, it was too late to run, within a few seconds he would be charging into her.

The water bender could do nothing but brace herself for the impact.

"Katara!" Aang's voice shouted

A wall of fire suddenly burst out of the ground about a foot in front of Katara, scaring her so badly that she fell back, she stared up from the grass to see the monsters tiny eyes become wide with fear as its terrified roar rung in her ears. The startled monster stopped so rapidly that its hooves left deep skid marks in the ground, quickly changing direction only to have another bonfire in its path.

Katara saw that Iroh and Zuko were taking turns producing the fire, driving the boar away from the others. And then Zuko stopped, his swords flashing he leaped at the boar, sending out a spreading wall of fire around the beast as he ran.

"Zuko!" Iroh yelled. "What are you doing?"

But he received no reply before his nephew disappeared within the burning ring.

**A/N:**

**As for this chapter, its another result of having a REALLY long chapter and having to break it up. So could you guys help me out a little? About how long can a chapter be without being too long in your opinion?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and if the real owners want to sue me then I hope they like cats, because the only thing I have worth taking is my kitty. **

**A/N:**

**Thanks all of you who reviewed! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boar stepped back as the flames licked at its snout, panicking as it quickly found itself trapped by the fire.

It ran from end to end of its fiery cage in a terrified frenzy, searching for an exit when it became aware of another creature who had suddenly leaped through the flames. The beasts eyes locked with Zuko, it's simple mind naming this two legged creature to be the cause for its predicament; the boar transformed its fear into fury and focused every particle of its being on one single goal; kill him.

Zuko held one advantage over him, true the boar had brute strength and tooth and claw at his disposal, but Zuko held within him the one thing that this monster feared.

Fire shot from his palms, forcing the monster back as a red wave circulated through the ring. By the time his attack burned out Zuko had decided his next would be a swift incision with his sword when the beast started his charge again. It would be quick and virtually painless if delivered correctly, if he missed then Zuko would likely die, either trampled or torn to pieces within minutes.

With such thoughts coursing through the young prince's mind there are those that would question his mental stability, but as this battle had unfolded it had gradually become clear to him that much more was to be gained from this hunt than a delicious meal.

If Zuko succeeded then he knew by an unwritten law that he will have proven himself to the others, but perhaps more importantly, to himself.

As stated before such a hunt was reserved for only the greatest of occasions, traditionally the one being honored in the celebration would participate in the hunt and was given the honor of the deathblow, this was especially popular in coming of age ceremonies.

In other, more ancient customs, a warrior took on the entire battle alone, but rather than a bear-boar, a komodo-lion served as the opponent. As a rule no firebending was to be used, the fight was meant to be fair to the animal. It was a test of skill, strength, and courage, ascension from pupil to master that had fallen out of favor over the years as many a young, eager fool died in the attempt.

These were the thoughts running through Zuko's mind as the boar darted at him, its eyes burning with fury. This was _his_ ascension, the one that had been denied to him after his banishment. He would perform it honorable to the old ways, for to be a man didn't mean killing an already half dead creature, it was about power, courage, and the wisdom it took to wield them.

It was only a few feet away now, it's nostrils flaring, Zuko could hear the beast's enraged panting pulsing in rhythm with the thundering of it's feet as they pounding against the ground. The warrior bent his knees, readying himself for the jump he was about to make, he would thrust his sword into the beast from the air as he leaped over the body.

The boar was closing in; Zuko felt his heart pounding in his chest, his grip tightened around the sabers hilt, willing himself not to move until the animal was in the perfect position.

BOOM

With a sickening thud a shiny object had bashed the creature's skull. Zuko stood in shock as the creatures eyes became vacant and closed, its giant body now limp but sliding across the field with the momentum of its charge.

Zuko's shock had cost him his concentration, he missed the second when he should have jumped, the lifeless boar hit him with little less force then it would have in a full out run.

In a way the impact was merciful, the immediate pain kept him from noticing the slashes induced by the tusks. He tumbled over the sliding body, at first in too much agony to move.

He lay in the dust as the pain radiated throughout his body, what had happened? What had killed the boar and thrown off his plan?

As if the Gods had pitied him or chose that moment to mock him Zuko noticed a metallic shine to the ground only a few feet away from where he lay. Forcing his arms to support his weight he pushed himself up to enhance his view.

Anger pulsed through his body, raising the flames that surrounded him to a blaze that nearly reached the canopy for a split second, as he took in the sight of the familiar object. Lying harmlessly on the ground was a metal boomerang.

The fire Zuko had subconsciously raised suddenly disappeared, Zuko knew who was standing behind him before he said a word, only one in this group could control fire like that, and only one would have busied themselves with seeing if he were alright.

"I'm fine." He told his uncle before Iroh had a chance to say a word.

"No, your not."

Zuko was surprised, for the voice was not Iroh's, it was feminine.

Zuko turned his head and saw the entire group, save Toph and the bison.

Iroh kneeled by his nephew's side, he said something but Zuko was too distracted to listen. He watched furiously as Sokka picked up his boomerang, and cleaned it with his destroyed shirt before sliding it back into the scabbard on his back, deliberating whether it would be more pleasing to burn him alive or to beat Sokka with his own club.

He must have felt the scorch of Zuko's glare because he now turned to face him, but instead of returning the glower Sokka's eyes became round and filled with something that could have been mistaken for concern.

Rage consumed the firebender as the clueless boy stared down at him, he had stole it from Zuko. It had been a crude version of the manhood ceremony but one that had meant more to him than that peasant would ever know.

"You bastard!" Zuko yelled, about to throw himself at the boy when his uncles hands came down powerfully on his shoulders.

"Zuko, don't move," Came Iroh's unusual command. "lay down."

Confused Zuko did so, were his injuries that severe? For the first time he looked to see the extent of the damage and realized that his shirt and pants were covered in blood.

Katara's hands suddenly appeared in his range of vision, hastily untying the belt that held the shirt shut and throwing it open, Zuko felt his stomach clench as the cool air hit his naked skin.

"What . . .!?"

"Its not that bad," She interrupted, forcibly pulling the shirt off of his shoulders. "it looks like it only grazed him, I can heal it, but I need more water."

She used his garment to wipe away the excess blood, as Iroh began ripping the hem of his pants.

"I have a canteen in my bag," Iroh told her. "Aang. . ."

"Got it!" The airbender ran to retrieve the water.

"I don't need you to heal me!" Zuko growled. "I'll be fine!"

Katara looked at him, her usually placid blue eyes burning with malice. "Are you crazy?!"

Zuko examined his wounds. He was red from the impact, no doubt it was bruise, but the most gruesome injuries were the ones made by the tusks.

His left side was covered in blood; a gaping slash ran a path from under his shoulder in a crescent moon motion that ended near the center of his stomach.

On his right leg, from the knee down the tusk looked as if it had completely pierced the skin as Zuko had been plowed over him; ripping all the way down to his ankle.

Laying his head back on the ground he starred up at Sokka with loathing. "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"If it wasn't for me you would be dead!"

"I had everything under control until your damn boomerang . . .!"

"If you want to be healed than shut it!" Katara commanded. "Sokka was just trying to help. . ."

"Who said I needed that jack ass's help?! And I don't need you to heal me!" He sneered. "It's not mortal!"

"It could be if you bleed too much or if it gets infected!"

"What do you care?!"

"Please calm down, Zuko," His uncle told him. "this is the second time in two days that you've almost been killed."

He left out the part that Katara had saved or healed him both times now. He didn't need to say it, everyone around him knew it, more importantly Zuko knew it to his everlasting shame.

Aang handed Katara the gallon sized canteen he had found in Iroh's pack, amazed that he had been able to find it in that overstuffed bag the old man carried, it was like Iroh was carrying a junk store on his back.

Katara unplugged the cork and drew the clear liquid out of the green bottle; the water encircled her hand, gliding around her wrist and between her fingers until it became a liquid glove.

She sensed his hesitance as she brought her water encased hand toward the wound that traveled down his side. "This won't hurt." she assured him.

"I don't care." He muttered.

He felt the cool water touch him first; it seemed to have left her hand completely, seeping through the wound as the peculiar feeling of having his skin fused back together took over. The pain easing away as inch by inch it was healed, when it was over the water was gone, her tanned hand rested lightly on his naked skin for a moment as she accepted Iroh's thanks.

An odd sensation flew over Zuko, it left his heart beating in a peculiar manner, his stomach clenched oddly.

Thankfully she removed her hand but soon it fell on his hurt leg, Zuko tried to decipher what he had just felt.

It wasn't anger, though he had been furious only seconds before, it lacked the hatred but somehow hadn't in ferocity.

Fear? Never.

So what then?

Zuko dismissed it quickly as some side-effect of the healing process and engrossed himself back into the emotion that he understood. Anger.

He pushed her hands away, raising himself to his feet and retrieving his weapons from the ground.

Sheathing his swords he looked at Sokka with a stare that dared the warrior to interrupt "Don't ever interfere like that again, or so help me you will regret it."

"Don't worry," Sokka told him, his voice like venom. "next time something tries to kill you I'll cheer it on."

Zuko didn't reply to Sokka's statement, saying nothing as he walked past the others, to his pack.

Iroh followed him. "Zuko, they were only trying to help you. . ."

"Help me? I didn't need help! The hunt was going perfectly and then _he_ snatched the glory from me!" Zuko said, rummaging through his bag for his second and last articles of clothing.

Iroh looked as if he were about to say more but Zuko gave him no time, he stumped away into the woods, taking himself a small distance from the camp before he proceeded to change.

He threw the ruined garments on the ground in a heap, with nothing but a will the clothes became consumed in flame, they were useless now and the smell of the blood might attract some more unwanted visitors tonight.

For the first time Zuko shivered, these clothes were much thinner than the last, and fire bender or not the climate was getting colder.

With a wave of his hand the fire got bigger, he wasn't ready to go back to camp yet, he would have to thank the water tribe girl again and put up with her brothers gloating for killing the boar.

Again his hopes had been shattered, this time by one of inferior birth and mind. His fathers cruel words replayed in Zuko's memory, fueled by anger and sorrow his fist connected with a tree, snapping the sapling in two before he hit his knees.

Maybe he was right, Zuko thought miserably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara removed her hands from the bison's side as the wounds glow slowly faded, leaving nothing to suggest he had ever been hurt but a few small patches of missing fur.

Aang looked over the flesh carefully, rubbing his small hand over the skin that had only minutes before been bleeding profusely. He scolded himself for letting anything happen to his friend, but was thankful to have a guardian such as the bison, who would have faught ten bear-boars for his sake. "Thanks buddy."

Appa gave a low roar as his 'your welcome' and licked the airbender so generously that his feet left the ground.

"Twinkle toes," A very distressed Toph said above him. "get me done from here, or I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh. . .Sorry Toph!" Aang airbended up to her and gently took her hand and helped her walk down the laying Appa's tail.

"What is his problem!?" Sokka yelled angrily, throwing his boomerang at some invisible enemy with all of his might, the weapon flew high above the trees before returning to the warriors hand.

"I apologize for his behavior, but you must understand. . ." Iroh said sadly

"Don't apologize for him," Katara said crossly. "you shouldn't have to."

"I know that Sokka meant well, but he has greatly wronged Zuko."

"How?!" Sokka demanded. "What did I do _besides_ save his life?"

Iroh sighed deeply; he hadn't realized that Zuko suffered from anything but wounded pride until he had said his last words. '_the hunt was going perfectly, and then he snatched the glory from me!'_

"Well, according fire nation custom, by killing the bear-boar, you Sokka, of the water tribe, are now a man."

"What?!"

"At the age of Seventeen the young prince should have been taken into the woods for a hunt, the spoils of the chase would have been used as the centerpiece of a magnificent feast, the killing of the boar is a journey into manhood."

"Isn't it just a little dangerous to have a giant creature charging at your future king?" Aang asked.

"Yes, that's why the death blow is what's reserved for the one being honored, but Zuko seemed to have taken the tradition a bit farther."

"The whole thing sounds crazy to me." Toph put in, everyone turned to see her laying on the ground, her hands laid lightly over her belly.

Iroh just shook his head. "Zuko was banished at the age of fourteen, he never had the ceremony and I think that he was trying just now to substitute for it."

Sokka felt a heavy guilt fall on his shoulders, though he would never admit to it in a million years. He knew what it was like to be denied your coming-of-age custom, after all of the men left his village for the war his father hadn't been there to bestow the test on him and so Sokka had been denied the ascension until they eventually met up with Bato at the abbey.

He had never been more proud in his life as when his father's friend had made the mark on his forehead and named him, Sokka the wise. Of course about five seconds later Aang the trustworthy cracked and admitted to withholding information about Sokka's father. But it was the first memory that mattered, right?

"Well, its not like I knew!" Sokka defended.

"Of course, you didn't, _I didn't_ until he said what he did," Iroh sighed, doubting that even Zuko himself knew until it became time for the final blow. "but in his eyes your boomerang cost him victory, and then he found himself again in need of Katara's help. . ."

"What's wrong with my help?" Katara asked angrily, certain that it was because she was a girl.

"Not your help in particular, but anyone's," Iroh explained. "he cannot easily accept assistance, no one has helped him in the past, it has made him strong, but at the same time crippled him."

"What?" Sokka stared at the old man as if he were crazy.

But Katara understood, and she could tell by the sad look on Aang's face that he could too. Zuko had had to be strong and determined because no one would help him, but now he was too untrusting, he didn't understand a thing like companionship, how to act, or how to accept help.

"My nephew is not as he seems," He told them. "so much has happened to him, so much has been taken away. he doesn't always like to show his affection or gratitude but it's there, and he will give it to you generously if you can gain his trust, he just doesn't know how to receive it."

Iroh was silent for a moment, contemplating something very hard. At the moment his nephew was more hurt than angry, and so his rage could probably be soothed. He also knew that he couldn't always be the one to smooth things over with Zuko, that would be easier for the moment but it kept him from bonding with the group.

"Someone needs to talk to him," Iroh said suddenly, "help him understand that there is no reason to be upset. . ."

Iroh raised himself off the ground, as he did a quiet moan escaped him, the old man grimaced, massaging his knees with careful motions.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked.

"Oh fine, its just this pesky arthritis," Iroh told them. "it always flares up at the worst time. . ."

"Maybe you should sit down. . ."

"No, someone needs to talk to Zuko before he gets himself into any trouble."

"I will." Aang volunteered.

"No, I'm sorry, Aang," Iroh said quickly. "but it had best be someone who can tame that temper of his. . ." His gaze fell on the waterbender. "Would you mind, Miss Katara?"

"Me?"

"Her?!" Sokka didn't like that notion, "No way," he declared, his earlier guilt had done nothing to ease his mistrust in the firebender. "my sister is not. . ."

"Your sister can do anything she wants!" Katara said. "I can take care of myself."

"She's right you know," Iroh said to Sokka, but than added. "of course if she were uncomfortable, I could go find him, I'm sure he's not very far. . ."

Iroh got to his feet, gritting his teeth and using slow, cringing steps.

"No, that's alright, Iroh," Katara told him as she helped him sit back down. "I'll go get Zuko for you."

"Thank you, Katara."

"Then I'm going with you." Sokka told her.

"No your not," She informed him. "you wouldn't do anything but make things worse."

Her big brother crossed his arms; angry with her. "I don't make things worse."

"You do with Zuko."

"Well Zuko's an . . ."

"Sokka, I'll be fine,"

"Your pouch is empty!" Sokka pointed out. "You'd be defenseless."

"She can have the water from my canteen," Iroh offered, holding out the corked bottle for her to take, earning himself a death glare from her brother. "don't worry Sokka, Zuko will not harm her, he gave his word, remember?"

She nodded her head in thanks and transferred the water from the large bottle to her pouch.

"There, almost full, see?" She told Sokka, dangling it in front of his face. "and its not like he'll try to kidnap me, we have his uncle."

Sokka's face was red in frustration, desperately he looked at the airbender "Aang could you please tell Katara that this is a BAD idea to go into the woods, ALONE I might add, to find a pissed firebender?! Particularly one that spent almost a year chasing us around the world. . ." Katara watched his eyes creep to where the old man sat, despite his deepest efforts it was very hard to dislike Iroh, and impossible to hate him. "No offense. . . ."

"None taken, I can understand your concern, but there's really no need."

Aang, who had been watching the fight silently until now, cocked his head to the side. "What's pissed?"

Sokka clamped his hand over his mouth as Katara glared at him "Good going, Sokka!" she whispered as Toph laughed.

"Don't change the subject, Aang. . ."

"Sokka, I'm going, alright?"

He didn't answer but Katara wasn't going to wait for his permission. "I promise I'll be careful."

That said she disappeared into the woods.

"Such a kind girl," Iroh commented. "do either of you know how to make tea? I have some jasmine in my bag, it compliments the taste of the boar. . ."

"No." Sokka muttered irritably.

"No?! What a pity. . ."

"I can." Aang spoke out.

"Excellent, come Sokka," The old man said almost forcefully as the boy took a step towards the woods. "help me prepare the meat and afterwards we'll begin our lesson."

"What lesson?"

"The wise and ancient art of tea brewing, no young man should be ignorant to the powers of the tea leaf."

"I don't like tea much."

Iroh looked as if he had received a heavy blow for a moment, but than recovered "Perhaps you haven't found your flavor yet. . ."

Sokka sighed to release his frustration, turning to the woods that Katara had just disappeared though. He knew that she could take care of herself, she had proven at the North Pole that she was more than able to deal with Zuko.

Of course, then they had been surrounded by snow, he remembered, now all she had was that water pouch.

"Calm down, Sokka, your heart rate is driving me crazy!" Toph said annoyed. "Listen, I'll keep an eye on them for you, alright?"

Despite his nervous nature Sokka was forced to be at least a little more at ease about the situation. Toph would know if anything happened, but Sokka checked to make sure his knife was sharp, just in case.

"Tea is good for more than just drinking." Iroh went on.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" The warrior asked without care.

"It can help cure sickness, promote sleep, calm the mind and body . . . as well as help gain the favor of ladies."

"Tea does that how exactly?"

Iroh smirked; he knew what part of his sentence had gotten the boys attention. "Oh yes, young ladies tend to enjoy tea, it gives them a moment to sit down with you and have a nice conversation."

"A nice conversation?"

"To get to know each other better, to decide whether you like each other or not" Iroh continued "Or this can be an excuse to get her alone for an romantic meeting with a nice, calming cup of jasmine. . ."

"All that from tea?" Sokka asked as he set up the kettle.

"Never underestimate the powers of tea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara didn't have to stray far from the camp before she found him. He was sitting on the ground, his twin swords laying before him, harmless at the moment, but she knew that within an instant they could become pointed at her throat. So it was best not to startle him, she opened her mouth to call his name, but Zuko spoke first.

"What are you doing here?"

Katara closed her mouth, her lips pouting as she stared down at the back of the prince's head. Months ago she would have been staring at skin but now his crown was covered in shaggy, dark hair rather than a single ponytail. Had it not been for his scar he would have looked like a completely different person.

Of course his charm hadn't changed at all.

"I said what do you want?" He growled.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"Maybe you need to anyway."

He turned around and glared at her. "What does it matter to you? Just go back to your camp, peasant," He turned his back to her."and leave me be."

Katara fought back her anger, walking until she was in front of the prince, kneeling down so that she was face to face with him. "It matters to me because you're a part of us now, and we look out for each other here"

"I'm not a part of you," Zuko told her in a voice so cold it could have frozen the ocean. "I never will be."

"Only if you keep yourself away, Zuko," Katara said in a small voice, "Sokka didn't know what you were doing or he wouldn't have interfered like that, he thought you were in trouble. . ."

"I don't need his help or anyone else's." Zuko spat.

"That's too bad," Katara told him. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"I am strong!" He yelled. "you don't become strong by accepting help! You get strength by depending on no one else! Because they won't always be there to help you back up!"

Katara looked at him softly as his glare became deeper. Zuko didn't understand why she wasn't scowling back at him, why she wasn't yelling. Her calmness infuriated him, her sad blue eyes staring at him peacefully.

"Being strong doesn't always mean going it alone," She finally said "sometimes it's about doing something even though it's hard, like trusting someone."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"I'm not saying that at all."

"Then what are you getting at with this pointless banter?"

"I think you've been betrayed," Katara ventured, knowing that she was going too far. "and you don't want to go through that again."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Then tell me."

His small campfire blazed as his hands curled into fists. "I don't want to tell you!" He roared. "Do you think that I'll tell you some tragic story and suddenly we'll be the best of friends? Forget it, wench!"

Now she glared at him. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"I think I've already told you I don't need your help!"

"You need someone's help!"

"I don't need anyone!"

"What about your uncle?"

Zuko was silent now; his fury rising at the thought that she would bring the old man into this. She was playing at his weakness, he decided.

"Zuko, I didn't come out here to fight you" She said to him in an odd voice, "I just. . ." She paused, trying to think of the right words. "I know we had our differences in the past, I'm not saying that I've forgotten them, but if Aang can forgive you then I can try.

"In time we might even become great friends, but for now we have to learn to work together as a team, not just to keep the trouble down but to help Aang learn the elements and maybe more from our actions to one another. A hundred years ago our tribes were allies, now the only thing left of that bond are the tales of our elders.

"Aang has woke up in a world so different from the one he went to sleep in, one where people are segregated by their nations.

"He is the avatar, but he's still just a child. He needs to be reminded that things can change back to the way that they were when friendship was something impartial to your nationality. With all of the hate in the world it's easy to forget that such a thing is still possible. We need to remind him by putting aside our differences and learning to trust each other.

"We cannot work together without trust, Zuko, we cannot live together without it, if you'll only try, I promise you it won't be as bad as you think, its very powerful thing, after you earn it there's nothing any of us wouldn't do for you."

Zuko didn't look at her now; again he had turned his back to her, as if he had declared her unworthy of his attention.

Her tone had been strange; Zuko didn't recognize it and so couldn't decipher the emotion behind it. All he knew was that with her simple words his anger had melted away even as he fought to keep it burning and was replaced by something that resembled guilt too much for his comfort.

He turned to face the girl "What. . ."

She was gone, leaving nothing to suggest that she had been there but the depression in the grass where she had sat.

He picked up his swords, and in his frustration attacked the tree he had sat beside, stripping it of all of its lower branches before plunging a blade through the trunk.

His grip on the hilt tightened as he pulled the sword out.

"What did the tree do to you?"

He turned quickly and saw the waterbender staring at him as if he were crazy.

"I thought you left."

"I thought you wanted me to."

In one graceful motion he sheathed his swords. "You have a way of saying things."

"Thank you?"

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment," He told her. "you frustrate me like no other."

"Why?" Katara snapped.

In all honesty he didn't know how to describe what it was about the water tribe girl that got on his nerves so. Her words had him feel belittled but at the same time touched him.

"What did I do wrong?"

He paused before he answered "Nothing."

"Do you always get so upset about 'nothing'?"

"You ask a lot of questions, girl."

"I'm not a little girl," Katara told him. "I'm not much younger than you."

"I wasn't saying you were little, only that you were a girl."

"I have a name."

"You do?" He asked sarcastically.

"Can you say anything without making it into a fight?"

He smirked. "What's the fun in that?"

"How about an intelligent conversation?"

"About what?"

"You pick the topic"

"What's your name?"

"Katara," She told him stiffly. "you know what my name is."

"What does it mean?"

"The playful one."

He made a face as if it were absurd. "That doesn't suit you."

She made a face. "You know, saying something nice from time to time won't cause you any mortal agony."

"I'm just being honest," He told her, not understanding why she was getting upset again. "'the playful one' sounds childish, and your not."

Katara thought about his words, wondering if there was a compliment hidden somewhere between them.

"You can be playful and not be childish." She told him.

He looked at her as if she had sprouted antlers. "Playful but not childish? How exactly did you come up with that?"

"You can have fun every now and then," She told him, Zuko looked baffled. "don't you ever just stop to have fun?"

"I don't have time for such silly things," He stated. "I never have"

"You never played as a child?"

He didn't answer for a moment, "I suspect that it wasn't the same play as yours."

"I don't suppose it would be," Katara smiled. "Sokka and I used to Penguin sled."

"Penguin sled?" All doubts were thrown to the wind; the water tribe people were crazy.

"Yeah, what did you do?"

Zuko felt a bit uncomfortable, deciding that shooting apples off of each others heads with fire wasn't the best thing to compare to her sledding memory.

"My uncle gave me a dagger," He told her uncertainly. "I liked playing with it."

"What did you do with your friends?"

Zuko went on as if she had never spoken "I still have it." He told her, pulling up the end of his pant leg, revealing a decorated dagger tied to his boot by the scabbard. He drew the blade out of the cover and held it for her to see.

She read the blades inscription "'Never give up without a fight', its very nice, did he get it for you for your birthday?"

"No, why would he?"

"Didn't you give gifts on birthdays?"

"No, he sent it as a present while he was away at war."

"Do you always carry it with you like that?"

"I didn't," He admitted, putting the dagger away. "until Azula started hunting us."

A loud bang echoed through the woods, Katara could have sworn she heard Sokka yell.

"I better go and see what their up to." She told Zuko.

He smirked, "That's what I meant"

"What?"

"You're not childish, you're more like their mother."

Katara stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say, her strange expression making him wonder if he had said something wrong.

She gave a small smile and disappeared behind the trees. Zuko sat back down in the grass, but now found it hard to concentrate. He decided to scout the perimeter for danger, at the same time forage some kind of vegetation for the avatar to eat, trying to shake off this feeling of loneliness that had replaced the waterbender's presence.

**A/N:**

**Oh my. . . I've been torturing Zuko a lot lately haven't I?**

**I guess I'm still mad at him for the Season finale. . . I'm trying not to let that affect my story, but for the love of God, why, Zuko? Why did you listen to that Bitch **_**again**_

**(In case you didn't know I **_**HATE**_** Azula, and if you didn't, you will, trust me my friend, you will.)**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter, I actually had to rewrite it (my electricity blinked while I was opening this half, no clue what happened but I lost everything 0.0, after sitting in pure shock for a few minutes I snapped and spent the next half an hour screaming cuss words at my computer) the second time writing this I came up with the whole 'manhood ceremony' thing. Not the way I originally planned it but what the heck, right?**

**If you're like me and not sure about it don't worry, the next chappy's better ; )**

**Be sure and leave a review and let me know what you think about it! Criticism is as welcome as praise!**

**(PS: I STILL think that Zutara has a chance of appearing on the show, and not just because I'm an obsessive fangirl, there's that, and then we have the fact that Zuko and Katara opened up to each other in the catacombs, and the way that Zuko felt guilty for his betrayal. Mark my words, Zuko will come to his senses and redeem himself somehow. Maybe I'll do a one shot about it. . . . Sorry, I just saw the finale a few days ago on youtube and I'm still in fangirl mode, I'll stop talking now, or stop typing . . . whatever : ) **

_**And just one more friendly reminder. . . **__**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!. . . Please **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the all powerful Mike and Bryan do, all bow down before their greatness! **

**AN:**

**Thanks for the reviews! PLEASE LEAVE SOME MORE!!**

**And I'm sorry for all of the grammar error's . . . I love to write but have never completely understood all of the rules. So all of you who are smarter than me please have patients, as I write these chapters I'm slowly (but surely) learning little by little.**

**Thank you for pointing out my errors, it's a great help.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Azula scratched one of her long fingernails against the armrest of her chair, her full lips curled in disgust. All of this time and no sightings or tracks to follow, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her prey for weeks now. Had it not been for the scattered, abandoned camp sights bearing giant bison print's, Azula would have thought that she had been lied to about the avatars whereabouts, and that would have been most unfortunate for the town of Mae-Lin.

They had to be flying, and yet here was a soldier at the princess's feet, nervously explaining to her again that none of her scouts that she had positioned on hills and in the trees had been able to spot the giant, white, flying monster.

"Their getting cleverer" She said in a dangerously sweet tone "but I can still outwit them, our destination is the town of Oasino, we leave at once"

"Yes Princess"

"And captain" She continued "I don't want a fuss made about it, we are to move swiftly and silently, alert me when we are within a miles radius of the town, our entrance into Oasino must be undetected, am I clear?"

The young man nodded his head timidly before leaving her alone, Azula's disgust deepened, though she relished in the feeling of bestowing fear in others it was always refreshing to meet someone with a bit of back bone, they were more fun to break.

This captain wasn't very amusing, and for a moment she regretted her blow that had recently promoted him to his currant position.

She left her tent so that it could be taken down, men rushed inside to take her chair, unfold its legs and replace it in her carriage. Oasino, she thought indifferently, yet another two bit earth kingdom town that she was gracing with her presence.

For a moment she pondered the resistance she would face but soon cast the thought aside, Oasino was nothing more than a spec on the map that she had no doubt would cooperate with her wishes for fear of provoking her into burning it to the ground.

Azula was sure that the avatar would stop there or at the very least pass through, from the information she had gathered in Mae-Lin he had two extra traveler's with him now, a fat old man, and a scarred boy. The avatar had done her a favor, now she could capture all of her victims with one snare.

No doubt this extra baggage made it harder to keep supplies, as giant as that beast may be she was sure it couldn't carry enough food and six people, if nothing else its saddle was too small to carry such a load. Oasino was the closest town for miles and so was the most logical place to find the avatar shopping, even if her party reached the town too late Azula knew that she couldn't be far behind them, the last campsite they had found was only a few days old, and the avatar had never began to realize that he shouldn't discuss his travel plans with just anyone, she would be given a direction to follow by the villagers.

We'll meet each other again soon, brother, she thought as she pulled aside the curtains and entered her carriage, Once again you've proven yourself to be nothing more than a hindrance, your holding him back, Zuzu, and your too dense to realize it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko felt a lazy sensation wash over him as the sun became lower and the moon began to rise over the treetops, preparing to take her place in the sky so that Agni, the spirit of the sun, could rest.

It was at this moment, the brief time when the sun and moon share the sky, when strange things can happen to those bellow them. For this is one of the most unnatural of all occurrences, when the two sides of the coin, the sun and the moon, should meet each other, and so it is at this moment when wonderers can find their reality distorted, sometimes as mischievous trickery and sometimes for more somber reasons.

Zuko had a very good sense of direction and so had a memory for detail in his surroundings, but they warrant making sense. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he studied the environment again, not understanding what was going on, he knew he had stood in this spot only a few minutes before but that was impossible, he hadn't made any turns that could have lead him back here.

Yet there was that same strangely shaped tree that had marked this place in his memory, and more convincingly his old footprints were imbedded in the ground, leading n the opposite direction from where he stood. For a moment Zuko felt a bit unnerved but recovered, telling himself that somehow the poor lighting had confused him. Zuko began again, forcing back a yawn as he decided that he would try a different path his time.

The sunset had always made Zuko feel a bit lazy, it was a natural occurrence to firebenders to become a little tired after Agni left the sky, and it was for this reason that sunset made most fire nation feel vulnerable, even nervous.

But the sun's departure had never had such a profound influence on Zuko's energy before, and _that_ he found upsetting. For until now while he hadn't exactly been hyper, he had still been perfectly awake. Now his drooping eyelids were forced wide with frustration. For in his path, for the second time now, was that same deformed tree.

Zuko left this accursed place again in yet another direction, his pace quick with a tinge of panic. His uncle would have said the spirits were at work, but Zuko refused to consider such a thing, spirits had better things to do than pick on lost travelers, but then decided, (as he found himself facing that hideous warped tree, AGAIN), that if they _did_ decide to mess with someone, it was just about his luck to be the victim.

Upon his fourth sighting of tree Zuko threw a papaya at it, swearing profoundly at the top of his lungs. Why did every path that he took lead him back to this spot? It was not logical, it was not natural, it was just wrong!

Spirits, Zuko thought again vaguely, but what would they want with him? Was it just their sick pleasure to torment him at every able opportunity? Whatever their intentions were, they apparently revolved around him staying in this spot.

Was there something here they wanted him to see? Zuko looked around, even examining the hideous tree, but found nothing extraordinary about this place. His fatigue was growing at a rapid rate, he leaned against the tree, his eyes drifting shut even as he tried vainly to keep them open.

Zuko's instinct suddenly took over, something is wrong with this place, it shouted, get out of here!

But Zuko couldn't force his eyelids to open, couldn't make his body move, he was barely aware when his knees buckling from under him and he started to slide down the side of the tree, landing softly on the ground.

"Sleep now" A voice whispered softly "Sleep"

That was the last thing Zuko could remember before he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The room was dark, every window covered, every candle unlit, not a single ray of light touched this room, for he knew what he would see when the light flooded in, and he wasn't ready to face that yet._

_He kept his hands busy fiddling with a small keepsake, and yet still somehow they continued to stray to the bandages, bandages that had been wrapped by uncaring hands, as if they had been tending to a wounded animal rather than a member of the royal family. He hadn't cared; his pain had overpowered any offense he might have felt from their unfeeling actions._

_But even the agony hadn't been enough to drown out the words of his father as he stood tall over his burned son, declaring him unworthy of the throne, unworthy of anything that had once been his birthright. He said he was disgusted at the way this _child_ cringed bellow him, and then declared his punishment. _

_Exile._

_The word had hurt worse than the brand. _

_He would never wonder through these elegant halls again, never wake up in this room, never smell the crisp air of the gardens or the perfumes of incense burning in the halls. He wasn't welcomed here, within these walls where he was born. _

_He would never set foot on this land again, unless he found the avatar. He was no longer a prince of the fire nation, his title and honor had been shattered. For so long Zuko had prepared for, had eagerly awaited the day when he would rule this magnificent land, now all of that was gone, he was now an outsider to this world he loved, about to be cast out into the strange world like yesterdays trash. _

_And why? Because he had shown compassion for the lives of those soldiers, who would never know that he had spoke for them and would _still_ die within a month's time. _

_Why hadn't his father forgiven him? Why couldn't he understand that Zuko hadn't refused to fight out of cowardice but out of respect?_

_In the palm of his hand he held a small, smooth object; its once cool surface was now warm from being held so tightly in his fist. He had expected it to give him comfort, for it was a tiny piece of something special. _

_Zuko felt disgusted with himself as he stare down at the childish trinket, no wonder father didn't think him worthy, look at him! Grasping this trifle as if it were a lock of Agni's hair. _

_Azula wouldn't have kept this, he thought bitterly, she wouldn't have cared. Azula wouldn't have spoken out against the general either; she probably would have complimented his ingenious plan._

_Azula had always been fathers favorite, even from birth. She was gifted, she was smart, she was a natural leader, and so she was rewarded with that look from father, not the disappointed one that he had always given Zuko, he looked at her with a proud gleam in his eyes, the closest thing to a smile that he had ever seen his father wear was when she came into the room._

_No wonder he liked her better, Zuko knew that he was constantly failing. He had tried, but could not catch up to the prodigies skill, he tried to make up for this in other ways and so with everything he did he did it with the careful consideration of whether it would please Ozai, he had tried to prove himself capable of taking the throne._

_And today at the Agni Ki he had shown Zuko just how incompetent and weak he thought his son to be. _

_He felt tears swelling in his eyes but refused to let them fall, today on the platform they had all seen him cry, he would not give anyone that satisfaction again. _

_The door slowly began to creep open, letting in a single ray of light from the hall._

"_GO AWAY" He shouted, throwing a ball of fire at the door. But the one on the other side had expected as much and with one flick of his hand waved the flame out._

_In an instant Zuko recognized the figure in the doorway, _

"_May I come in?" His uncle asked._

_The teenagers reply was swift and harsh "No"_

_Zuko turned away, and minutes later heard the door shut. His hand tightened around the thing in his hand, desperately trying to harvest some kind of hope from it._

"_How are you feeling?"_

_Zuko turned around in the dark room to see the outline of his uncle. Furious he wanted to shout again, but every emotion he showed caused his face to burn as if the flesh were still on fire, so instead he let his fury be reflected in the tone of his voice "How do you think I'm feeling?! Everything that I have ever had has just been taken away from me! Now leave me alone!"_

_Iroh was silent for only a few seconds "I will not"_

_Zuko threw down the treasure in his hand, it wasn't helping him, it had been stupid to think that it would. This realization combined with the fury he felt at his uncle fueled his anger beyond anything he had ever felt in his life. His fists burst into flame, agonizingly his face contorted to reflect his rage._

"_LEAVE ME"_

_In he light of his fire Zuko saw that his uncle was unaffected by his demand, his face was calm, his manner determined, but the prince's fury blinded him to the sorrow in the man's eyes as he stare back at the burned child he had watched over for so long. _

"_No, prince Zuko, I will not leave you"_

_Zuko gritted his teeth, in both pain and fury, now that title, once his identity, was a mockery "I'm not a prince anymore"_

"_Yes you are," Iroh said sternly, "what you did in that war chamber proved it, the people in that room were only looking to win the battles for their own glory and purposes but, you saw the ones that the victories truly belonged to; the people, the soldiers that lay down their lives for the fire nation."_

"_And what good did it do?!" Zuko roared "None! It was all for nothing!"_

"_The only thing that you did wrong my nephew, was speaking in the chamber, only a few would have seen what you did and felt as strongly about it, such compassion was not weakness, it is your strength, and that is why I have faith in you"_

"_Faith," Zuko spat "You put your faith in a failing cause, uncle"_

"_My nephew is not a failing cause; he is the hope of the fire nation"_

"_Don't you understand? He's right!" _

_Iroh's voice was hard "No he is not"_

"_I failed him"_

_Iroh sighed, though Zuko's fire was gone and he could no longer see his face, the old generals voice was filled with sadness "If you must blame someone, and refuse to blame my brother, then blame me, I should have known better than to let you into that chamber, I should have realized that your passion for your people was to great to be reined"_

_Minutes ago Zuko had tried very hard to do just that, it would have taken a great measure of the pain away to have been able to blame someone else, and Iroh had been the best choice, since he wouldn't have even been in that chamber in the first place if Iroh hadn't let him. But this action had only made him more sick to his stomach with guilt, Iroh had always been good to him, and had warned him to keep his trap shut, it wasn't his fault Zuko was too stupid to listen._

_Zuko came to realize at that moment the extent of his uncles fondness for him, he cared more than anyone else Zuko knew, for he was the only one who had sought him out since his banishment, not to mention trying to take the blame for Zuko's fumble and comforting him. The new gratitude he felt towards his uncle faded when Iroh lit the candles._

"_Put that out"_

"_We need to get you packed"_

_Zuko's face fell, he stiffened. "So eager to be rid of me, Uncle?"_

"_You don't honestly think that your getting away from me do you?"_

_As painful as it was, Zuko couldn't help but show his shock and confusion "You're coming with me?"_

"_Of course, your not done with your training yet" Iroh told him casually, "Now let's get you packed, we need to get your things on the ship. . ."_

"_What ship?"_

"_The one I bought for you, you didn't honestly think that we were leaving on that trading boat did you? You'll need your own ship if you plan to capture the avatar"_

"_Why, Uncle?"_

"_I thought you knew the answer to that"_

"_No, why . . . are you. . ."_

_He took the prince by the shoulders "You are my nephew, Zuko; I will not let you go off into the world alone"_

_Zuko was taken into an embrace, something that he had not felt the comfort of for many years. He could only stand in shock as he felt the old mans tears drip on his shoulder._

"_You would give this up . . . to help me?"_

_Iroh didn't hesitate "I would have taken that burn for you"_

_Zuko froze as a tempest of emotions raged within him, his lips parted slowly so that he may ask a single, but mind-boggling question, he just couldn't understand "Why. . ."_

_Why did he feel like his uncle was more of a father than Zuko's real parent? Why couldn't his real father love him like this? Why did Iroh love him despite all of his shortcomings? Why couldn't Ozai?_

_Why? _

"_I will not leave you" Iroh promised, an oath that Zuko knew would be kept, he let a single tear roll down his cheek, So maybe one more person would see him cry, now they were even. _

_His gaze fell and unintentionally found the trinket he had thrown in the floor in anger._

_The tiny pink sea shell lay broken; it appeared to have shattered on impact._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Zuko's eyes opened suddenly, sitting up he quickly surveyed his surroundings, unsure of what was going on and too distracted to notice that his earlier fatigue had vanished and that he was again wide awake. He heard laughter behind him and turned to see the glow of a campfire in the distance. He put one hand down to steady himself, the tips of his fingers touching something smooth, his head jerked to find that beside him, staked neatly in a pile, were his papayas. Zuko took a deep breath to try and settle himself and to dismiss the unnerving feeling that he was being closely watched.

That dream, no not a dream, that memory, Zuko had not thought about it in a long time. It had been so vivid so . . . so _real_. Zuko had to reach up to make sure that the long removed bandages were truly gone, frantically telling himself that his scar wasn't hurting.

His fists clenched, this particular memory held two very different emotions for Zuko, it was his greatest moment of shame, something that made his blood boil and his heart heavy with sadness. A moment that he had trained himself not to think about successfully for many years had suddenly risen from the darkest parts of his mind to haunt him.

Yet amongst all of the pain, shame, and broken honor was something else. A moment when Zuko had felt something powerful that is so often taken for granted that one can forget that its there, until a moment of tragedy and need, unconditional love.

Zuko didn't know how he felt at that moment; he had the urge to hit something with all of his might, to plunge his sword's steel deep into something, to release his pain through fury.

And he felt the urgent need to find his uncle, and thank him.

He no longer doubted that the spirits had caused this to happen, but why? He thought long and hard before he came to a decision. The memory was still painful, and would forever be, but it was something that he had he had grown strong enough in the past three years to be able to overcome. Instead of unbearable sorrow it filled the prince with an intense gratitude to his uncle, whom Zuko realized he had been too harsh with earlier today when he had failed to kill the boar.

Zuko thought about the manhood ceremony, how angry and sad he had been when it had failed, had someone decided to show him that, even through all that he had lost, the prince still had things to be thankful for?

He rose to his knees and was about to gather up his fruit when he realized that his left hand was still tight in a fist, Zuko uncurled it, surprised by the realization that it was empty.

A part of him, he realized, had been expecting to find a tiny pink shell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Papaya!" Aang shouted happily as Zuko came into camp "All we could find were apples"

Everyone looked to be sitting around a fire eating slabs of meat, all but the avatar who had positioned himself as far as possible from the dead animal, happily munching on fruit.

"Prince Zuko!" His uncle exclaimed "There you are, come have some bear-boar"

"I'm not hungry, Uncle" _Not anymore _

The once delicious scent had lost its allure; it reminded him of home.

"Oh well," Sokka said carelessly "more for us!"

"You should eat _something_" Aang told him, holding out one of his apples.

"Aang is right" His Uncle agreed "Have some boar"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Zuko said heatedly before he caught himself, he bit his tongue angrily. But as usual Iroh didn't seem the least offended

"Fine, but your just in time"

"In time for what?"

"We've decided to make tonight music night!"

Zuko groaned, desperately wishing that he had stayed in the woods.

"All we need is a songi horn player and everything . . ."

"I'm not playing the songi horn" Zuko said lowly, cursing that damn merchant. Now Iroh's face fell.

_Don't look at me like that damn it!_ Zuko pretended not to care, glaring down at the ground, but he could feel the old mans gaze burning into his back.

"But Zuko." Iroh started, in an oh-so-pathetic voice.

"No!"

Iroh sighed deeply, making sure his disappointment was known. Zuko gritted his teeth. It couldn't have been any more obvious that his uncle was doing this on purpose, but that didn't stop the guilt that he normally would have shoved aside from swelling in his gut.

The dream had reopened his eyes to all that Iroh had left behind by choosing to travel with Zuko after his banishment. And a part of him had already decided, much to his displeasure, that if it would please the old man so much for Zuko to play the horn, then by Agni he was going to play the damn horn.

That didn't mean he would put up a little bit of a fight first.

"Zuko."

"No"

"You can be such a jerk," Katara said viciously, unaware of the prince's secret plan. It wasn't like the old man was asking Zuko to cause himself bodily harm! All he wanted was to hear the dumb horn.

Iroh's eyes sparked, he had an idea "Would you like to learn, Katara?"

"Me? . . . "

"Yes, you strike me as a music lover"

"Well I do, but. . ."

"Great! Fetch the horn and I'll explain the basic technique to you"

Katara couldn't see a way to argue against this without hurting Iroh's feelings, and though she really didn't want to learn, nodded her head and went to retrieve the horn.

"You're _seriously_ going to play?" Zuko asked with amused cynicism.

Katara's pride stung, she looked at the prince haughtily "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Only if I can't get out of earshot in time"

Katara glared at him "If you don't have the guts to do it than don't put down other people for trying"

Sokka clapped his hands because his mouth was too full to let out a whoop. He felt that any insult to Zuko deserved praise.

Ignoring the idiot full of boar Zuko glared at the girl "I don't lack 'guts' as you so poetically put it, I just don't _like_ playing that thing"

She ignored him, climbing into the saddle to retrieve the ridiculously large horn, looping it over her shoulder as she climbed down.

"Zuko . . ."

"Its alright, Iroh, I can ignore prince brat since he wants to act like a. . ."

"Alright then," Iroh interrupted, "These holes are the keys that create the tune. . ."

"Okay" She said confidently, _Gods, how did I get myself into this_? Katara thought, laying her fingers over the tiny holes like Iroh had just shown her.

Zuko folded his arms and waited for the awful shriek the horn was about to make, playing the Sungi horn was not something one learned in the space of five minutes, he doubted that the water tribe peasant had ever been introduced to an instrument before and this one took skill to play.

Zuko laughed out loud as she blew so hard into the mouthpiece that her cheeks turned red, emitting a sound that could only be compared to the cry of a dying monkey.

She took a breath and tried again, this time it was so high pitched that Zuko stopped laughing and clutched his ears. He glared at her for a moment, wondering if she had done that on purpose, she heaved a great breath and tried again.

This time the bison roared and shuffled its giant feet around, everyone agreed it was time for Katara to stop.

"Well, I must admit," Zuko told her "its better than your singing"

She glared at him her face flushing crimson. Iroh shook his head, so much for last nights plans of someday seeing them together.

"Zuko," His uncle said in a voice that was so much unlike him that his nephew almost took a double take. "Why don't you show us then, how it is done?"

There was a challenge in the dragon of the west's tone, as if a part of him believed that his nephew had never learned to play.

Zuko was well aware of his uncle's trick, and had previously decided to give in . . . eventually.

"I don't want to" He told his uncle in a lethal voice

"Well, I understand" the old man continued "After all it's been a while since you had your lessons, you're probably a bit rusty. . ."

"There's nothing wrong with my ability" Zuko spat "I just don't want to"

"Then don't play" Iroh said carelessly

"I won't"

"Fine," His uncle answered "maybe we could teach Momo. . ."

"You can't teach a lemur to . . ."

"They taught you didn't they?" Katara smirked.

Before Zuko's retort could escape him Iroh interrupted.

"It's a shame, you used to be such a great player" he sighed "but if you think you _can't_. . ."

Zuko did his best glare, deciding that he had put it off long enough "Give me the horn"

"But I thought. . ."

"Just give me the horn if you want to hear it"

Iroh thrust the instrument into Zuko's outstretched hand, unable to hold back a smile. Aang already had his flute pressed to his lips, ready to play as soon as Zuko finished wiping the mouthpiece clean with the hem of his shirt.

"Can either of you young ladies sing?"

Katara felt like Zuko had already answered that question for her, her eyes cast down she shook her head.

"No" Toph told him

"Then you lovely young ladies can dance while I sing" Iroh told them, secretly pleased.

"I don't do dancing" She told him frankly "I'll just play the drums"

Before anyone could ask what drums, she effortlessly raised two boulders out of the ground and pounded them against the earth as her explanation.

"Splendid!" Iroh exclaimed happily

"And I'll just eat and be merry" Sokka declared, taking another slice of the boar and cramming it in his mouth.

"Alright does everyone know 'the rising mists?"

Zuko and Toph nodded but Aang looked confused "I don't think that was around a hundred years ago" He muttered "But if you guys start it I can probably follow along"

"Wonderful! Ready, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko blew into the horn, emitting a high pitched squeal as first, he quickly recovered from his fumble and somehow the horn's shriek morphed into a strange note. The music that flowed out of the horn was unlike anything Katara had ever heard, and so she could think of no way to describe it, except that it had a mysterious tone to it, and yet somehow at the same time was peaceful.

It was beautiful.

A flute joined into the tune, combined with the steady thump of a 'drum'.

And then it stopped.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Iroh asked in the sudden silence.

Katara just stood, holding her arm in an awkward way. Her self confidence was lacking after her screeching on the horn, not to mention Zuko's comment about her singing, she decided suddenly that she would rather join Sokka in the festivities of eating and being merry.

"What's wrong, child?" Iroh asked

"Don't you think it's . . .silly, I mean I don't even know how. . ."

"That doesn't matter!" Iroh declared "When you move it is as swift and graceful as waters you charm, just move to the music, let it guide you're steps"

Zuko rolled his eyes, Katara's face burnt a bit, his words had flattered her as they never failed to the female species, but hadn't given her the confidence she needed to just let go of her silly self-consciousness.

"Come on" He told her, doing a funny little jig that she couldn't help but laugh at "loosen up and go for it! I can't sing _and_ dance, to be outdone by an old man would put the others to shame!"

"Come on, Sugar Queen" Toph half urged, half ordered.

"You can do it" Aang encouraged, Zuko almost gagged when he saw the sappy look on the boy's face.

Katara gave a bit of a shrug as the instruments began to play again, letting her stance sway to the mysterious music emitted by the sungi horn.

"That's it!" Iroh praised as her sway became soft steps and the music got a bit faster. Iroh began singing in his unique voice, as Toph stumped her feet to control the boulders she was pounding. Aang was having a hard time focusing on his notes and watching the waterbender as her dance steps became more and more bold.

Zuko concentrated on his horn, cursing himself for giving in to his uncle's silly wishes. This was idiotic, no matter how you looked at it.

Perhaps after one song he would be satisfied, Zuko hoped, though he knew it was in vain, Iroh loved music night like he loved Jasmine tea, and one cup was never enough.

He had to admit that they didn't sound as horrible as he had predicted, it wasn't perfect, each of them fell out of rhythm every so often, but the sound was tolerable.

After his finger missed the key for the third time Zuko stopped paying such close attention, it didn't matter if it was perfect. By the second song his eyes strayed to the boar meat that Sokka was still eating like some rabid beast, Zuko remembered that he was hungry. . .maybe after this song was over he could. . .

His gaze found and settled on the waterbender who had now left her pride behind and was spinning, leaping, swaying, whatever impulse took hold of her. She had added her element to the routine now, unbeknownst to him she was emitting the performance she had seen at the North Pole during their feast, adding her own spunk to the routine by spinning a stream of water around her body like a corkscrew from time to time, or guiding it from her hand so that it flew behind her like a ribbon.

He became somewhat aware that he could control her movements with the tune that he played on the Sungi horn. Like a puppet, he thought vaguely, this could be fun.

He played his note a bit higher, causing her to leap and Iroh's voice to crack. As childish as it was he decided to see just how much she could take before she faltered. Zuko started to play the horn considerably fast, causing Toph to do a rabid tap dance to keep in tune, while Iroh's song lost a few verses as he struggled to keep up, and Aang was starting to turn blue.

She spun and her feet did a strange dance but she seemed to have no trouble keeping up.

Zuko, a bit annoyed at this point, stopped his quick tune abruptly, now playing a slow melancholy song that sent the rest of the instruments into a short chaos before they stopped completely.

Katara paused for only a moment before she slowed her pace to the tone of the horn that now played solo, her water becoming her partner as it slowly glided around her, sparkling like a long tailed comet in the firelight.

His frustration ebbed away as he watched her slow, gentle movements. It was kind of peaceful, despite the disagreeable, stubborn, aggravating wench she was, he had to admit that she did have a certain grace about her, though her moves were rather primitive, he reminded himself. He supposed she had developed her style from the motions required in waterbending.

Then for no apparent reason she stopped.

"That was quite an interesting tune" Iroh said, and Zuko realized that he had stopped playing.

"What were you doing?!" Toph demanded "If you didn't want to play you should have just said no and stuck with it, not sabotage the song!"

Zuko heaved the horn over his shoulders and let it fall to the ground "I don't want to play anymore"

"But you were dong so well before you got. . .distracted" His uncle said coyly.

"I didn't get distracted!"

"Distracted by what?" Aang asked, not so innocently, a suspicion lingered in the airbender's voice that made Zuko wish that he hadn't watched the tribe girl so openly.

"By the hunger devouring his stomach" Iroh provided "He should eat some of the boar"

"Or some fruit" Aang muttered, not completely satisfied with that answer, while inwardly cringing at the thought of eating dead animals.

Zuko answered no one, but made his way to the food and began to eat his fill. He noticed that Sokka, who had seconds ago been wolfing the meat down as if he wouldn't be eating again for days, had stopped; it wouldn't have bothered Zuko that much had the boy not been staring at him.

"I'm not going to poison it if that's what you're thinking"

Sokka cleared his throat as if he were about to speak but then fell silent, he closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts, when he reopened them the fire prince was staring at him in a peculiar manner. Deciding that he had stalled long enough Sokka finally spoke, his words were not harsh, but very forced.

"So. . . How were you going to do it?"

"What?"

"The boar, how were you going to . . .?"

"That doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Zuko said heatedly.

Sokka's eyes narrowed, if it were up to him he would leave it at that, but Katara had asked him to try and smooth it over with this jerk, given his earlier guilt and that conniving charm his sister held over him, Sokka had reluctantly agreed. Now he grimaced, it would have been so much easier to have just let that boar kill him.

"Listen, I know what its like to miss out on something like that" Sokka told him in a voice that was tense but not mean "if you'll remember when you crashed your ship into our village, I was the only male there who wasn't either just being introduced to dry food or still had enough teeth to chew it with, our warriors were gone to fight in the war . . . Dad left me to take care of Katara and the village"

Zuko recalled the south pole and Sokka's pathetic attempt to fight him, he had noticed the lack of men but had not dwelled on the thought after it became clear to him that they were indeed gone and not surrounding him as he entered the village.

This little speech that Sokka was giving was very unlike him, for unless Zuko was terribly mistaken (which happens very rarely) Sokka was insinuating that he had never had his nations ceremony either. Such a subject was touchy, even forbidden between two who disliked each other as much as this pair. he must be trying to rub in the fact that he got mine, Zuko realized.

"Well congratulations" Zuko told the water tribe bastard sourly, viciously stabbing his meat with the knife "You got your ceremony"

"You know," He began in a bored, businesslike manner "in the water tribe we have a test that measures three important qualities to our people, traits that a man has and uses when making decisions" Sokka waited for a snide remark, but none came, if he didn't know any better he might have thought that Zuko was mildly interested "What you did wasn't exactly guiding a ship through dangerous waters, but you did manage to do something slightly impressive, (Sokka shrugged a bit as if it were something he saw every other day) you faced that boar, you stood your ground against an ugly, slobbering beast for something that was important to you, taking that into consideration, you did manage to use bravery, a little wisdom and if you try really hard you can see trustworthiness . . .so. . ."

The next words were hard for Sokka, he knew he was stretching the rules of the test so thin that you could probably see through it at this point, but a part of him felt that it needed to be said "By the tradition of the water tribe, you are now, Zuko the brave"

Zuko looked at him blankly, Sokka wasn't mocking him, though every word of it had been strained from his throat there was certain sincerity behind them.

"By _water tribe_ tradition?"

A small part of Zuko was thankful for the attempt; the rest of him felt frustration as he wondered about how much of Sokka's little speech was actually true.

It wasn't the same, Sokka didn't understand that, but as Zuko lingered on the thought, it occured to him that then again maybe he did.

Perhaps it was because on this night he had been reminded that he still had things to be grateful for and this knowledge had softened his mood. The once grave subject suddenly became a bit amusing. Both nations' tests had been poorly improvised, and the result? Sokka, a water tribe's man through and through, had been deemed a man through fire nation custom, while the prince of fire had been promoted through the water tribe's ways.

"Too bad we can't mix and match" He said with a slight grin.

It took Sokka a moment to realize that Zuko wasn't aware that he had already been deemed, Sokka the wise, but decided to let the information slide.

"Yeah, too bad"

An unwritten treaty was signed at that moment, even if it was binding for only that night, water and fire had met a brief understanding, and though they still spoke only when necessary, it was without their usual harshness.

Sokka soon returned to eating like a ravenous beast and Zuko went back to his quiet solitude, every so often his gaze would shift to the girl as she continued her bizarre steps to the playing of his uncle's horn.

He classified these looks as random acts of boredom and nothing more.

"Enjoying the view?"

Zuko turned to see Sokka staring at him murderously, so much for the truce.

"How could I?" Zuko answered carelessly as he sliced off another slab of meat, "there's nothing here worth seeing"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Enter Azula!**

**dun!**

**Dun!!**

**DUN!!!**

**And where she goes, trouble (in the form of death, destruction, and lots of lightning) are likely to follow.**

**Sorry this took so long to update, I have been SO busy lately. And I am _supposed_ to be banned from my computer. Heh heh, so don't tell anyone alright? Lol. **

**So this was written in a hurry . . .**

**I made Sokka and Zuko have a tiny moment of understanding here, I think that's important in Zutara.**

**Remember to click on this little box and leave me a review. Please I beg you!**

**Just follow the arrow**

**l **

**l **

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I've already said this 6 times, but just to make sure that no one has forgotten I'll say it once again, I DO NOT OWN AVATAR.**

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! _PLEASE_ leave more!**

**I am so so sorry that this took so long to update, my teachers seem to think that I have too much time on my hands and bombarded me with work . . . buncha bastards. **

**But now I'm back, and I will try my bestest to get these up pretty quick. You guys are going to be proud of me; this chapter shouldn't have so many darned mistakes in it. If it does then you have my permission to beat me in the name of grammar.**

Katara was awoken by someone lightly shaking her shoulder. Eyes barely opened she rolled over to see Aang staring down at her. His usually happy face was now anxious, a tinge of worry was evident in his eyes.

"Aang," She said as she rubbed her eyes "what's wrong?"

"The air is heavy"

"What?"

"A storm is coming"

Katara looked up at the sky but saw nothing but slowly dying stars as the heavens became pink with the coming dawn. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure" He said uncertainly

Katara looked back at the twelve year old, wondering why he had woken her up on a 'pretty sure'. It annoyed her but it was also not like him. "Do you want to wake the others?"

"No," He said quietly, looking at the ground for a moment before returning her gaze. "I just wanted someone to know"

"Do you think it'll be bad?"

"I don't know" Aang admitted, in all honesty he wasn't even sure if anything would come out of it but a light rain. The 'storm' had just been a ready excuse to wake her up.

Aang had spent most of last night awake. Oddly enough in the beginning sleep had come easily for him. The second his closed his eyes Aang had lost consciousness, drifting into a part of his mind where he had seen a more beautiful than life form of Katara dancing. Her nimble steps making ripples in the water as her weightless form twirled upon the surface of a clear lake. But as he watched her Aang slowly realized that her graceful steps were taking her further across the endless lake-further and further away from him.

He shouted her name, screaming for her to come back, but the more he pleaded, the further she drifted away. Finally, unwilling to loose her Aang had tried to run to Katara, to try and make her listen to him. But as his first step pounded against the surface he found himself knee deep in water. Aang realized in shock that the lake wouldn't support his weight as it did hers. In a desperate act the avatar leaped into the water, swimming as fast as he could, his eyes searching on the surface. But she was gone. He screamed her name louder, his tears mixing with the lake as he swam further, but no one called back to him. No one was there anymore.

He had awoken to find the dream girl laying to his left, cuddled up in her sleeping bag. It had taken every ounce of will power to keep from waking her that every instant. To talk to her and assure himself that she was still here and had no intention of leaving him. But he had waited until he thought that he had his thoughts organized, now as he saw the worry in Katara's eyes he wished he had waited just a little longer. Aang gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he watched as her eyes became a little bigger, the fake smile hadn't worked, so he tried again, this time showing a few teeth.

"What's wrong, Aang?"

He stopped smiling promptly, he had talked to Katara about nightmares before, sometimes even about pleasant dreams, but never one that had included her.

He was embarrassed to tell her about the dream, he knew that Katara would do her best to make him feel better, but this nightmare was different from the others, it had revolved around her. Around how much he wanted her to stay with him.

He was the avatar, destined to be the master of all elements, a link between this world and the next, the peacekeeper of the Earth. And, when the occasion provided the opportunity, was a bit of a show off. Despite all of this Aang had never been overly confidant in himself, not when it was about something important.

What would happen if she realized that he liked her in a different way than he did others? What if she didn't like him anymore than she did Sokka, Toph, or maybe even Zuko? He had planned on telling her how he felt eventually, but this didn't seem like the best way to go about it.

At the same time the airbender was suddenly nervous, because he did care for Katara, he cared for her a lot, and the thought of loosing her made him feel sick inside. He knew that Katara cared about him, but how much? How long would he wait until he found out? Until she really was gone?

He had come to a decision last night, he was going to tell her. The plan had seemed so much easier then, before those pretty blue eyes were staring into his brown ones, tired and confused.

Just as tired and confused as he was. In all of his years amongst the monks Aang had been taught of the history of his traveling people, their secrets, and the art of airbending-even how to make the perfect toping for fruit pies. But never in any of his sessions had anyone ever explained something this nerve wrecking; how do you tell a girl you like her?

In Aang's temple there had only been young boys among his peers, that's not to say that he had never found himself in the presence of a girl before he met Katara. But he had never met one as pretty as the waterbender, had never traveled with one who wasn't old enough to be his mother long enough to grow such an attachment to her. And so his experience was limited at best.

Katara was pretty, very pretty. She had always been kind to him, had always been there for him when he needed help, even if he didn't really deserve it. And she loved Appa.

These thoughts gave Aang courage and he managed a smile. Hadn't it been _her_ idea to kiss in the cave of lovers? His smile grew a little wider. Disregarding that at the time she had been trapped in a cave with a dying light source and was desperate for a way out. Nor did it occur to his thoughts how she now acted as if it had never happened.

Aang realized that Katara was still waiting for him to tell her what was wrong with him. His mouth became dry as he stared back at her. What was he supposed to say?

He would have gladly traded all knowledge of fruit pies at that moment for one good line.

"What's bothering you, Aang?"

I should have got a flower first, he thought in regret. He remembered seeing a couple in Aunt Wu's town and how a flower could work wonders.

"I just wanted to tell you something," he said, a light blush rising to his cheeks "it's kind of important"

"Then tell me" Katara urged with a smile, trying not to let him see how relieved that she was. At first she had thought that he might have been having nightmares again or that he had seen some sign of Azula. She decided that he must have been acting strangely because he thought that she would be mad for him waking her up so early. Now he seemed fine, maybe even a bit giddy.

"Well, Katara" He said slowly, forcing himself to meet her gaze "The monks always said that you should go with your feelings, let them guide you when your in doubt, and that it's the only way to true happiness"

Katara had no idea where this was going, but nodded encouragingly so that he could get whatever it was bothering him off of his chest. This seemed to give him a second wind, because he sat up tall, though his gaze fell to the ground a few times.

"Well . . . for a while I. . ."

A loud yawn erupted from the inside of Toph's earth made tent. Within a few minutes the small bender had crawled out and settled herself on the ground as she stretched. She made no effort to knock off the dirt that had settled on her face and clothes last night. Gently she scratched the back of her neck, wondering why these two were up so early. The ground was still cool, which meant that the sunlight was just started to hit it.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Aang just wanted to tell me something"

But whatever it had been had certainly never been meant to be heard by an audience because Aang suddenly froze. Katara glanced at Toph, wishing that she could see her annoyed features.

"What are you doing up so early?" The airbender asked timidly.

"I'm up early because you and Sugar Queen don't know how to be quiet"

"And now _I'm_ up early because _none of you_ know how to be quiet" An intensely annoyed grumble informed them from Zuko's side of the campsite. Aang turned to see the prince sitting up on his elbows, surveying the campsite with sleepy eyes until he found his offenders.

"What's going on?"

Zuko's glare was cut short when he realized the strangeness of the scene before him, he was usually the first to rise, what had woken them up? As he looked closer he realized that the avatar looked sick, the boys face was pale, his lively brown eyes looked as emotionless as stone as they stared back at him. "What's wrong with the avatar?"

"His name is Aang," Katara growled, accepting that at the moment her hope of helping her friend was lost "and we were trying to have a _privet_ conversation"

Zuko cocked an eyebrow "In the middle of camp?" He asked sarcastically, wondering what in earth she was saying to him that made him look ill, then quickly decided that he didn't want to know.

"I'm with him" Toph agreed "If you two wanted some privacy you should have left"

"Everyone _was_ asleep"

"That's right, everyone _was_ asleep, and then you two decided to have a little talk" He scoffed.

"Ignore him, Aang" Katara said "We can go over there and talk if you want"

Aang looked back at Katara, but it was already too late, his courage had fled. He hadn't wanted anyone else to hear him tell her, which was part of why he had woken her up so early. It was awkward enough without them.

"I just wanted to tell you that we have some more papaya if you want them," He lied pathetically "there won't be any after Sokka wakes up"

Katara sighed, obviously disappointed "No thank you, Aang"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Her eyes crept to where Zuko lay and glared "I _hate_ papaya"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Oh, that stings" he told her as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting some papaya before your brother wakes up and inhales it"

"Your making a lot of sense today, hot head" Toph 'complemented', Zuko stiffened as she passed him on her way to the fruit. What was it with this little girl's need to assign a nickname to everyone? So far his uncle was the only one she had left unmarked by her habit. He wondered for a moment whether this was because she respected him more or if she hadn't had time to come up with anything that could top 'hot head'.

He took a deep breath and let the silly remarks go unheeded, he was still tired. Besides that he wasn't eager to alarm any bored spirits by needing to be reminded of how lucky he was.

Pain suddenly engulfed his gut, something small and hard had struck him. He bent slightly and his muscles clenched as he looked for what it was that had hit him.

"Whoops" Toph said mercilessly as the groan of pain reached her ears "You must be taller than I thought"

The prince gritted his teeth, removing his hand from his throbbing abdomen. Anger pulsed through his veins as he starred at the blind girl.

"Did I hurt you, or something?" There might have been a note of concern in her voice.

"No"

"Did you catch it?"

Instinctively Zuko looked down for whatever had hit him, and found a papaya laying a few feet away. Toph didn't wait for an answer.

"Well then pick it up, I thought you were hungry"

Zuko grimaced, he didn't even like his uncle telling him what to do, never the less a little, strange, dirty, blind girl that threw fruit at people.

"Can I have one?" Aang asked, with the reflexes of lightning Toph's pale little hand became a deadly catapult-like weapon. Snatching the fruit and throwing it with such force and accuracy that it hit the avatar squarely in the chest before he had the chance to prepare himself.

Suddenly Zuko didn't feel so bad for getting hit earlier. Though it was a damper that the world's savior had just gotten nailed by a blind girl's papaya.

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara gasped

"Fine. . ." He breathed, trying to sound as indifferent and masculine as it was possible while he clutched his heart.

Katara made a step towards him but Toph stopped her by lightly tapping her foot and causing the ground to sink a few inches below her friend.

"Nah-uh, Sugar Queen" The earth bender told Katara, waving her finger "He's got to learn to mind his surroundings, get away from him"

Katara's blue eyes became fiery, her lip went into a pout, Zuko quickly realized that she liked being told what to do about as much as he did.

"This isn't training time, Toph" Katara growled "He wasn't expecting it"

"Oh, and I'm sure that the fire lord is going to be kind enough to warn Aang before he tries to burn him alive"

Instantly Katara looked at Zuko to see his reaction to Toph's comment, but didn't see the raging fury that she had witnessed when Sokka had mentioned his scar. Instead much to her surprise he showed no emotion at all. He picked up the papaya that Toph had hurled at him and went on as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said.

But he kept his face away from her she noticed, turned toward Toph where he was in no danger of anyone detecting that he was able to show emotion.

Evil tyrant he may be, but Ozai was still Zuko's father. Katara knew that he had to be feeling something right now, loyalty? Pain? Fear? Anger? Maybe a combination of some sort, whatever it was he wisely kept it to himself.

Zuko had joined this group of his own free will, he had known what lay ahead and had accepted a part of the load on his shoulders. Over his time in the group Katara's doubt in his loyalties had eased.

He was determined, and she knew from their past encounters how Zuko's determination was one of his strongest qualities. After he made up his mind to do something he followed it through, no matter what it took. In this case it was the fall of his father, whether this pleased or disturbed Katara she wasn't sure, all she knew was that it made her sad.

"Its rude to stare" His head was turned ever so slightly, so that he might be able to see her out of the corner of his burned eye.

She averted her eyes quickly, then wished that she hadn't. He probably saw it as some kind of victory, as a thing of authority.

"She's right" He added suddenly, "there will be no warnings, it will not be fair in any way that doesn't serve as an advantage to the fire lord" he turned completely around so that the seriousness of this conversation could be stated clearly "it's better he get hit with fruit now, then to be smeared across a wall by a sucker punch later," He turned to Katara directly "whether you or anyone else will be there to help him is something that we can't predict, so he has to learn to get back up on his own"

Zuko's tone had been meant to be indifferent, but as he had progressed the words had taken in a devious persona. Becoming something scary, this increased tenfold as he spoke his next breath "He isn't above kicking you when you're down"

Everyone was silent after Zuko finished, Katara looked at Aang and saw that his worried expression from earlier had returned and doubled. He stared at Zuko as if the gravity of his words were still sinking into his mind. For an instant she was angry at Zuko for giving such raw advice, but as the seconds passed she realized that he was helping Aang, in his own way.

Confrontation with the fire lord was inevitable, and the responsibility was taken seriously by the entire group. Each had their own mental image of Fire Lord Ozai, a vicious figure that lurked from the deepest pits of hell, but none had ever actually seen the real enemy. So they had difficulty picturing him simply as a man whose face probably resembled Iroh and Zuko. This made him more so like the boogeyman than the foe that they would all too soon fight, Ozai had become something that they feared, but who seemed barely real.

Zuko however, was his son. For him to say all of this made it much more real than the imaginary versions they had created. It reminded them of the reality of the situation they were facing and that they would soon face it.

Aang returned her gaze, he suddenly looked so young, so unprepared for what awaited him.

"Don't worry," She told him in a strong voice "we have faith in you, Aang"

A slight smile formed on his lips in appreciation, then with a deep breath he picked up the papaya that now lay at his feet and sat beside the others. It was at this moment that Katara noticed how Zuko was still staring at her, his gaze was intense, his amber eyes bore into hers, sending a shiver down her back.

"What?"

Zuko knew that Aang had turned to look at him, but he took his time removing his eyes from Katara's. The way she spoke, her expression, it was as if she hadn't come to terms with what could happen in the final battle. When she spoke it was with hope and without a trace of worry or dread, perhaps she was just trying to comfort the avatar.

That or she didn't understand the gravity of what could happen. She didn't realize or refused to accept that even if they won the final battle and accomplished everything that they had set out to do. The end may not be a happy one.

Anyone in this group could die, in a variety of ways limited only the imagination. As she stood there, telling this boy that he would be alright, he wondered if she realized that she could loose him.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Aang asked, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the prince.

"Nothing" He brought his gaze down to the fruit in his hand and started eating. He saw no sense in lecturing them about the bloody battles ahead, if a moment of peace could be found between them then he wouldn't interrupt it. They still had times to get a grip on things.

The airbender grumbled something under his breath. He didn't like it when Zuko stared at Katara like that. It was something that the prince seemed to be getting a habit of lately. The little monk felt protective but didn't know why, he knew that Zuko wouldn't harm her, and that if he tried Katara would make him regret it.

Still he found himself scooting closer to where the waterbender stood, as if trying to block her from Zuko's vision.

But the prince was much taller than the boy and had no trouble looking over his head to focus on her again, "Wake up your brother," He said in a commanding voice, more out of habit than authority "we can start moving early and get to Oasino sooner, I'll get uncle"

Katara scowled at his orders but was just as ready to leave the forest as he was. So, biting her lip went to the lump in Sokka's sleeping bag and shook it a bit. He groaned and rolled over, muttering something that sounded like 'my boomerang!'.

"Good morning!" Iroh yawned, stretching his arms wide "I must have slept in"

"No" Toph informed him irritably "some people can't be quiet"

Katara shook him again, harder this time "Sokka!"

He moaned and pushed her away, burying himself deeper in the sleeping bag.

"Is he sick?" Zuko asked in a voice more annoyed than concerned.

"No. . . He just (she shook him again) doesn't want to get up"

Zuko looked down at the snoring, drooling blue mass. "I could set the bag on fire" He offered.

Katara looked up at him, stunned until she saw the smile hiding in the corner of his mouth.

"It was meant to be a joke" he said.

"Ha ha" she said lowly, she might have really laughed had he not _really_ set Sokka on fire it a few days ago. "I didn't know that you were such a comedian"

Zuko glared at her, she glared back. Aang took a bite of the papaya as he leaned against the walls of Toph's tent, suddenly much more at ease.

The prince stared down at the angry tribe girl, why did she snap at him like that? He knew that what he said hadn't been hilarious but it shouldn't have offended her either. Why had he even said it? It wasn't like him to make jokes. Granted it was apparently a bad joke, but it was still an attempt at humor.

Did that mean that he was getting comfortable here among these people?

"Forgive me," he said harshly "I didn't know you hadn't the sense to understand sarcasm"

This is the point of the argument that the onlookers readied themselves to dodge any cross fire. He had just insulted her intelligence, and her anger was clearly evident in those burning blue eyes. Zuko met her gaze and returned the glower, their audience knew them well enough to know that neither would back down. Not until the other gave in.

Iroh and Aang had both gotten to their feet, about to try and separate them before elements became involved in the argument. When something strange happened, Katara took a deep breath, and though her gaze remained locked on his, her expression softened "I'm sorry" She said

Now Zuko was confused, was she mad or wasn't she? Why had she acted mad to begin with? Now she looked sad. What was _wrong _with her?

Katara uncorked her water pouch, the liquid slowly rose from the spout as she manipulated its actions. Her hand posed over it as if she were controlling a stringed puppet. She guessed that she was just cranky from going to bed to late, then being woke up early and then not being able to help Aang with his problem. She shouldn't have been mean, hadn't she been the one to say that they had to learn to get along and work together? Zuko seemed to be trying, not too hard, but it was an effort.

Her water traveled like a liquid serpent, slithering through the air until it was over her brother's head, where it gathered into a ball and dropped. Sokka sat upright, chocking and gasping.

Now she was staring at Zuko as if she expected him to do something, he crossed his arms and stared back. In the background Sokka was shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" She finally asked.

Zuko was surprised, he thought for a few minutes and decided that no, there wasn't. She continued to stare at him, so he thought harder.

Nope, nothing.

That lip of hers was starting to pout again, _Great_. This meant that he had about three minutes to figure it out before she got mad again. His eyes shifted to his uncle for help, Iroh subtly mouthed something, but Zuko didn't catch it.

The old man repeated it, this time adding hand gestures so that he looked something like a mime. Katara noticed where Zuko was looking and turned her head, Iroh promptly began using his loud gestures to swat an imaginary mosquito.

She looked back to Zuko. Times up.

"Well?" She asked.

He decided it was best not to beat around the bush "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

He was a bit taken aback by the ridiculousness of her request. "For what?"

"For what you said"

"I was just defending myself"

"I apologized"

"Apology accepted"

"Now its your turn"

Zuko looked at her with a face that spoke louder than words-it was an expression that said 'what the hell is wrong you?'

"It's not going to kill you"

"I'm _not_ apologizing' He hissed

She gritted her teeth "You are so. . .-" She finished the sentence with a growling sound as she threw her fists to her side. She was so flustered that it took two attempts of roughly plugging the lid her pouch before it was sealed.

Sokka was now sitting up, his sleeping bag still covering everything but his face. He shrugged his shoulders through the thick fabric "What happened?" He asked the small crowd "What did I miss?"

No one answered him, instead Aang addressed his sister.

"What?!"

The boys face fell and Zuko watched as her mood did a 180. Now her expression was soft, sad but much more friendly. "I'm sorry, Aang. What is it?"

"Don't fight anymore" He said quietly "lets pack everything up so that we can get moving again, if we work together it won't take too long"

"That's a good idea" She praised, the airbender grinned and stood a little taller.

Zuko felt the urge to say that that had been _his_ idea to start with, but decided that that would be much too childish. She and Aang started rolling up the sleeping bags, Zuko went to his 'spot' and collected his things. Rechecking the contents of his bag to make sure he had everything.

"What is wrong with her, Uncle?"

"What?"

"The waterbender," His nephew said, frustration evident in his eyes "What is it with this apology nonsense?"

"She was trying to settle things between the two of you"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Your both quite. . . _Spirited_, both of you had had your pride stung, she healed yours and was expecting you to do the same" Iroh said.

Zuko supposed he understood, she had tried 'to settle thing' by forging a treaty where they would meet halfway. A truce.

It was still stupid, because he really hadn't done anything to be sorry for.

"And these mood swings she keeps having?"

He saw the old mans belly jiggle as he chuckled silently "Mood swings?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean?"

"She's happy and then she's content, then she's mad and then sad. . . what are you smiling about?"

"Katara isn't having mood swings, she just doesn't hide her emotions, she wears them freely"

"Why?" That doesn't make sense, why show your feelings so plainly? Didn't she realize that emotions can betray you?

"That's the way some girls are"

Across the camp Katara shot him a glare.

"Girls are crazy!" He growled, it wasn't his first time to say this, nor would it be the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about midday, safely and comfortably inside her carriage the princess napped, her head laid against a velvet pillow as her soldiers carried her to her destination. Suddenly an icy gust blew through the door, causing the curtains to attack the princess, whipping at her face and covering her like a net. She fought with the possessed drapery for a moment before Azula grabbed the fabric furiously and held it tightly in her fist as the wind struggled to free them from her grasp. Strands of ebony hair hung down in her eyes as she glared out the window, a slight snarl on her lips. Had she not ordered that her curtains be tied to keep such a thing from happening?

She was surrounded by incompetence; she opened her mouth to call a soldier to tie them down properly. Infuriated that no one had realized their princess's distress, someone would pay for leaving her so unattended, someone would pay dearly.

From behind the cloth she held, Azula saw the young captain, marching tall as if he thought himself doing a splendid job in transporting the princess. Azula's eyes narrowed into slits for a split second, in that second she had decided that this man was a nuisance, that she stood to gain nothing from his annoying presence and that his inferior was ready to replace him.

She opened her mouth to call him to tie her curtains; it would be his last act in service of the fire nation crown. But as she took in the sight of her surroundings for the first time for hours, the words that had formed in her throat they promptly faded.

The sky was grey with cloud cover, Azula noticed the way that moisture floated thick in the air. A storm was coming, a powerful one. At first glance the princess was enraged even further, this weather meant one thing-delay.

Her party's pace would be slowed to an unbearable degree as her troops waded and slipped in mud and heavy rain.

It was in the midst of these thoughts that another realization hit the princess like a war rhino on full charge. A smile curled on her lips, her eyes glowing with anticipation, their golden depths burning with malice and a hint of triumph that she would soon enjoy.

"Azula" Ty Lee asked uncertainly "are you alright? You hair is all messed up"

The daughter of fire paused for only a moment to acknowledge her 'friend', who stared into the carriage window with compassionate brown eyes. Disregarding her completely Azula pocked her head out of the window shouting her orders "Stop immediately!"

"Is something wrong princess?" The captain's voice called, as he turned o face her he stopped suddenly, for Azula's smile had disappeared. With her windblown hair hanging in her face and those evilly delighted eyes locked on him. The poor man had no way of knowing that he had just been saved from the fate he now feared. "Princess, what happened? What. . ."

"A storm is coming, captain"

"Er . . . Yes, Highness there is . . . do you want to stop and make a camp so that you will be more comfortable . . . ?"

"I, Ty Lee, and and Mae will go ahead, in my absence I'm giving you an assignment to fulfill" The princess had already left her carriage, surveying the land around her until she found what she sought. "This storm will flush them out of hiding; flying over it is there only option. Send two benders to the top of both of those hills behind you, have them watch the skies for anything that resembles the avatars flying beast, they are to bring it down by whatever means possible, failure to do so will not be tolerated, am I clear?"

She didn't exepect any of them to succeed in their attack, if the avatar encountered fire bursting from the hills as he flew by then he would think to have easily passed her and her party. He would stop briefly in Oasino thinking that she was well behind him. Her self-satisfied smile faded when she realized that the captain had yet to act.

His face was pale, to his princesses disgust he was sweaty as well. The guilt of the decision she had casually thrown at him weighed heavy on his shoulders. Which of his few men would he send to stand on the top of a mountain during what would be bad storm?

"I just gave you an order, Captain" Azula told him, only a hint of anger lingered in her tone but her casual voice didn't hide the venom behind her words "What is it holding you back? Something of extreme importance I'm sure"

"My Princess, the lightning. . ."

"Are you questioning my order, Captain?"

"No, Princess"

"When someone questions my order's that means that they doubt me. That they doubt my intelligence and judgment," She told him as if she were explaining a lesson "tell me, captain, who do you fear more, nature's random lightning or mine?"

"You, of course, your highness, I meant no disrespect. . ."

"I'm growing annoyed with these slips of the tongue that you seem to have become infected with, I haven't patients for any more mistakes," Her golden eyes glared at him with open disgust, "am I clear, Captain?"

He held himself stiffly; Azula guessed it was to keep from shaking. "Yes, Princess"

"And you are still standing here why?" She asked sweetly, then her voice became hard "Send your men to the top if those hills, now. Every second is precious"

He scurried away like a mouse that had found himself in the presence of a hungry feline. Azula gave a bit of a smirk, which told her two friends that she wasn't angry at the moment and could be questioned about her plans.

"What are you doing?" Mae asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Azula" Ty Lee piped in "If their keeping watch for it here then why are we going to Oasino?"

"With them dragging themselves along we won't be able to travel quickly enough in this mess to be able to even meet the avatar there. While if we travel alone we can get to Oasino first" She told them casually, her ivory fingers pulling one of her fallen strands of hair from her eyes. As she did this she cast a brief glace at Ty Lee.

"Can I redo your hair, Azula?" The acrobat asked politely.

Azula seemed to consider this "I suppose," she said "my comb is in the carriage"

Ty Lee climbed inside the box and within minutes found what she sought, taking a moment to admire the treasure. Like everything else Azula owned, the comb was extravagant. The teeth were made of gold, it's handle set with ruby's that were scattered across the tiny but detailed engravings.

"Ty Lee"

"Coming, Azula!"

She climbed out and immediately set to work untangling the princess's hair, not wanting to upset her. Not that Ty Lee minded doing this, really she didn't. But Azula could get cranky when she had to wait.

"Here" Mae pulled a broad bladed dagger from her sleeve and held it in front of the princess so that she might use its polished steel as a mirror.

"The avatar's transportation depends on that flying beast," The leader told them as the ribbon was tied securely around her ebony hair. "An animal that size has to be nearly impossible for them to shelter. In a storm like this one a million things could happen to him if they didn't get him somewhere safe."

Ty Lee finished, the princess studied her reflection before nodding for Mae to put away the knife. "They'll try to escape the weather if at all possible; they will seek shelter in Oasino,"

Azula smiled. Everything was falling into place, just like it always did for her. She was blessed by Agni himself, born a prodigy, born lucky.

"and we will be waiting for them"

**A/N:**

**I know it was a little _kataangy _and that I have yet to have real Zutara moment (its killing me to wait like this!) but I gotta build it up. Good things are coming, I have it _all_ worked out. **

**And Aang is interested in Katara, I know that, you know that. And its something that you have to acknowledge in Zutara. **

**I just thought that I'd point that out . . .**

**And evil drapery is not very Azulaish, but I couldn't resist. . .**

**Some of you (And you know who you are!) have been stingy with your reviews.**

**I'm afraid that if you don't start leaving more I shall have to send Azula for you.**

**And trust me my friend, you don't want that.**

**Seriously though, come on! Please leave me a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I really don't own avatar. It's alright, just take deep breaths until the shock wears off.**

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I tried something a little different with the point of views here, let me know if it gets confusing. **

"Looks like you were right about that storm, Aang" Katara said, staring past the violently shacking branches of the canopy at the patches of darkening sky. Clouds were gathering over the over them like a thick gray blanket. The air was so heavy with moisture that she probably could have bent it.

"What can I say?" The monk said from the bison's head "I guess I've got a knack"

Sokka gazed over the treetops, his expression hard. "We need to get on Appa and out of this forest now," He said "before the lightning starts"

"We can't fly through this" Katara told him.

"We can go over it" The airbender informed.

"Fine," Sokka agreed "we go over it, everybody get in the saddle"

He climbed up the bison's side first, extending his hand to help his sister. Katara took it, but as Sokka pulled her up she remembered something. Now standing in the saddle she looked down at Zuko, who was sitting stubbornly on his ostrich-horse.

Zuko looked at the white bison, his seat wobbling as the creature below him bent its neck down to munch on grass.

"You knew this would happen eventually" His uncle said before he slid off of the back of the bird.

Yes, _eventually_, not right now. He looked at the bison, it seemed to be staring back at him with those platter sized eyes. In his three weeks in the group he had never once climbed onto that creatures back, had not even touched it, in fact he had tried to keep as great of a distance as possible from him.

In the past he had seen how fast it could move and could easily imagine the damage it could do to a human. While his master had forgiven Zuko, the prince was hesitant about whether the monster understood that he was a friend now. This thought was reinforced by how he had been growled at during his first week.

The thought of climbing on this things back was intimidating enough, then theres the fact that he would be flying. Zuko wasn't afraid of heights, but didn't like the notion of putting his life in the hands of a giant, hairy monster that hated him.

He heard his name and realized that the group was in a deep discussion about something so he turned his attention to them.

"We can't just leave it out here in the storm!" Aang complained loudly

"It'll be fine!" Sokka insisted "Its an animal, it has instincts"

"It's Zuko's ostrich-horse!" Katara pointed out.

"That's right" Zuko said, pulling himself into the conversation. He almost immediately understood the dilemma and was angry that the conversation had began without him.

"Well, we can't take the bird with us," Toph said "I don't see any other choice but to leave it"

"In this storm?" Aang demanded angrily "How can you be so mean?!"

"What do you want to do then, Twinkle toes?" Toph inquired viciously "Throw him in the saddle with us?!"

"I'm certain that he will be fine, Aang" Iroh said comfortingly, his worried eyes looking up at the sky. Natural lightning was difficult to deal with. It could be manipulated only slightly and could be redirected properly only if it struck Iroh, not the other five passengers or the giant animal beneath them.

Furthermore he had never tried any of this from the back of a flying bison, so it was best to get over the clouds soon, before the storm started. "If you ask politely Toph might make him a shelter before we leave"

"That won't be necessary" a cool voice said below them. Zuko pulled the reins, forcing the ostrich-horse to raise its head from grazing "I'll meet you in Oasino"

"You can't ride through this storm," Katara objected "you'll be sick"

"I'll be fine"

"She has a point, prince Zuko," Iroh told him, one hand resting on his steed's neck "you are no good to anyone if your ill"

"You'll have to give up the ostrich-horse sooner or later" Sokka said impatiently "We're not going to hover the whole way to Ba Seng Se"

"After I get to Oasino I'm going to sell it" Zuko told them "We could use the money for supplies, no sense in leaving it here when we can make a profit"

"A few gold pieces isn't worth your health" Katara said.

He smirked "Is that a note of concern?"

Aang's head perked.

She grimaced "I just don't want to have to take care of you when you get sick"

The ostrich-horse shuffled its feet, becoming a bit restless as the wind got stronger. "I'm not going to get sick, but you need to go so that my uncle isn't caught in the rain"

Iroh looked as if he were touched by Zuko's concern, but felt too much of the same protectiveness for his nephew to let it dissuade him "Zuko . . ."

"Keep an eye on them," he interrupted, giving the bird a light kick with the back of his heels, sending it into a slow walk that took him a few steps from Iroh before he stopped and turned around to face him "make sure they don't do anything stupid"

"And riding straight into a storm isn't?" Sokka muttered.

"Here" Katara called, a familiar blue wad of fabric flew past her brothers head. When Zuko caught it Sokka recognized it immediately.

"That's my coat!"

"He needs it"

"What if I need it?!" He demanded "it gets cold up there!" He pointed at the sky as if to emphasize, this drew his attention to how dark it was becoming and how little time they had before the storm hit "never mind. . . I'll just wash it when he's done, come on, Iroh"

Zuko looked down at the coat, well aware that she was watching him.

It was thicker than any garment that he had ever seen in his life The blue fabric was padded inches thick and lined with soft white fur for isolation. The outside was a bit worn with a few small, powdery, gray stains that looked to have been only half heartedly knocked off. Zuko recognized it immediately as ashes. He starred down at the wads of white fur hanging from the collar and the top of the shoulders.

She was joking, right? He would rather die of hypothermia than be seen wearing this! True he was wearing earth kingdom clothes right now, but this coat was borderline Fire Nation blasphemy.

And it smelled like smoke, he noted. Smoke mingled with some other scent he didn't recognize.

He wadded it up, preparing to throw it back into the saddle with a 'no thanks', when an icy wind stung the back of his neck. He shook off the chill, then looked down at the strange coat. It _would_ keep the rain off of him, he grudgingly admitted to himself, and would certainly keep him warm.

"Now is not the time to be concerned about fashion" Iroh told him in a small voice so that only he would be able to hear.

In the corner of his eye Zuko saw that she was still watching him. Her arms crossed against the cold while those strange blue eyes watched him carefully. No matter how much she denied it she _was_ a little concerned. Her emotions were too easy to read.

He looked back down at the coat, his lip curled in distaste. For the first fourteen years of his life it had been drilled into his mind that image was second only to power in importance. But supposed that he hadn't exactly been letting that bother him lately as he strode around in earth kingdom for the past months.

He pulled the coat over his head, struggling for a moment. Sokka must have grown since he last wore this, Zuko decided. It was tight through the shoulders, the sleeves a few inches short, and the fabric would not give, making it quite constraining. But maybe it was supposed to be like that, because she smiled.

"It's a good look for you" Iroh said teasingly, he looked as if he were ready to say something else but Zuko cut him short.

"Not another word"

Zuko pursed his lips, he felt like a fool. He was fire nation royalty dressed like a water peasant. The only thing that could have possibly made it worse would have been for Azula to suddenly jump out of the woods and see him. She'd probably laugh until she died of exhaustion.

He looked back to the saddle, but the tribe girl was no longer watching him. She had sat down, now all he saw was the back of her brown head behind the rim of the saddle. He brought his gaze down to the reins in his hand.

She had no reason to continue looking, she had accomplished what she set out to do-she'd given him the ugly coat. Now he wouldn't get sick and she wouldn't be forced to tend to him.

A confusing disappointment settled itself in his chest, or maybe this thing was so tight that it was affecting his circulation. He felt more like an idiot for wearing this coat than he once thought possible for any human mind to feel about anything. It didn't exactly boost his self esteem when the avatar raised his eyebrow and said.

"You look weird"

He had to use extreme willpower not to rip it off and burn it.

Zuko felt a rain drop fall in his head, the storm was starting. "Get on the bison" He told his Uncle, Zuko gave a kick "Hya!"

The ostrich horse sprung to life, its long legs moving in a blur, racing into the woods with Zuko.

"Come on, Iroh!" Sokka called as the drops of rain got heavier.

Sokka helped Iroh into the saddle "In the rain without a coat," He muttered "when I get pneumonia. . ."

"Is everybody ready?" Aang asked

"Move it!" Toph commanded impatiently "We're getting wet back here!"

Aang ignored her, this was Iroh's first time flying "Just hang on tight" He warned "and get some cloth ready in case your nose starts to bleed. . ."

"Oh great," Sokka moaned "pneumonia _and_ blood loss"

"Yip yip!" Aang called, the bison roared at the command, his massive feet leaving the ground, shooting into the sky, anxious to have the storm behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sokka had predicted, the ride was a chilly one, as an added bonus it was also damp, but he didn't mention the coat again except for once.

"That sure was nice of you, Katara," He said with a hint of accusation in his words "to offer Zuko that coat, it was so _caring _the way way that you watched to make sure he put it on"

"I think he needed it a little more than you did, Sokka" She told him heatedly "don't be so selfish"

"Thank you both for your kindness" Iroh told the siblings, hoping to stop any tension "An old man is more at ease knowing that his nephew has a hood over his head in the rain. And that he has companions concerned enough to loan him theirs"

"That's us" Sokka said with forced enthusiasm "especially Katara here, she can't help but show _a note of concern_ for others"

Aang sat on Appa's head, pretending that he didn't hear what they were talking about, or what Sokka was insinuating.

Katara just didn't want Zuko to get sick, he assured himself, she would have done the same thing for anyone else. She _had_ only watched him because she wanted to make sure he put the coat on, she only smiled because he did what she wanted him to.

That's all, Sokka was just overreacting. Katara wasn't really _concerned_ about Zuko.

She wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko's hands felt like ice, numb with the cold wind and rain and frozen in the grip he held on the reins. The rain was pounding against his hood, but somehow the fabric had yet to soak through. In fact, while his hands and legs froze Zuko realized that he was sweating under the coat.

The ostrich-horse panicked a bit as thunder echoed above them. He pulled the reins, keeping the animal under control. He thought about the others, who were laying around in the giant saddle and how comfortable they must be.

As quickly as the thought entered his head it was shoved away, he _have_ to ride that thing soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Working together, Aang and Katara parted the clouds and found that after passing it twice they were now almost directly above the little town of Oasino. The order of their landing had been preplanned, everyone got down as flat as they could but Iroh. Who stood tall, ready to redirect any lightning that strayed too close, bellow him Katara kept the rain out of the saddle.

But the precautions tuned out to be unnecessary, the decent was remarkably peaceful aside from the powerful winds.

"I see some barns!" Sokka screamed over the storm, pointing at he homes bellow them. There were roughly about fifteen buildings that looked as if they might be barns. They were relatively small, he wouldn't have enough room to move around a lot, but Appa would fit.

To everyones relief as they got lower the weather eased, finally they touched ground.

"Iroh," Aang said, tying a bandanna over his head to cover his tell tale tattoos "Stay here with Appa"

"There's an umbrella in one of these bags," Katara told him, kicking herself for not remembering it sooner, Iroh was powerful no doubt, but he was old. Standing in the rain wasn't the best idea for him. She searched, tossing a few things into the saddle before she finally pulled out the umbrella, hastily she opened and handed it to Iroh. "here"

"Thank you, Katara," He said sincerely, though he was in truth a little ashamed of having taken their only umbrella when he knew that each of them were shacking and wet. "you are truly kind"

"Where did we get an umbrella?" Toph asked, as if she hoped there might be another one she didn't know about.

Sokka's eye twitched slightly,"_Aunt Wu_" he muttered before running through the rain.

The saddle quickly became empty as its occupants started to scatter themselves throughout the village, they had to find a homeowner willing to shelter them and their enormous friend.

"Don't worry, Appa!" Aang called "We'll be back in a few minutes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara's feet sank in the mud as she ran through the empty road, holding her arms as she began to shiver in the cold rain. She could have bent the water away, but was in too big of a hurry for the thought to occur to her. She climbed onto the porch of a small house, trying to catch her breath before she begged for a place to stay. Her wet clothes clung to her, chilling her as the wind swept past.

She could have dried them, but decided against it. As it was probably best to look as pathetic as possible and get their pity. The worse they felt for her, the more likely they would let her and her friends stay.

Katara knocked on the thin wooden door, she heard someone moving around inside, then some grumbling as the door swung open. A man stood in the frame, a tired looking, dirty man. He was probably working in his garden before the storm, that or he just wasn't fond of baths. His tiny black eyes regarded her carefully.

"Who are you?" He growled "What do you want?"

She put her hands together and bowed her head, her arms shivering with goosebumps and rain dripping off the tip of her nose "Sir, my friends and I have been traveling for many days. . ."

"And you want me to let you all stay here during the storm" He finished dryly.

She deepened her bow a little "Please, sir"

He was not a very compassionate man, but liked the way she showed him respect. Something that not many people, especially strangers, saw fit to give him; this made him feel a bit of pity as he looked down at the girl, wet and shacking.

"How many friends have you?" He asked her.

"Four are with me now" She said, noting the way his eyebrows raised in surprise, "one more is on his way, and we have a . . . big bison"

Calling Appa 'big' was like saying the South Pole was 'chilly'. But after seeing his shock at the size of her party, she gambled that it wasn't a good idea to mention that they also had an animal the size of his small house. It wasn't really a lie after all, she told herself, she just hadn't specified _how_ big the bison was.

"I haven't the room to shelter you"

"We can pay you" She told him quickly, not desperately but rather making a statement. She had one last card up her sleeve, but to use it _would_ be out of desperation. She could mention that one of these people she was traveling with just happened to be the avatar. But this was dangerous with Azula following them, so if the man could be paid it was by far the best option.

What she suddenly realized was that they actually had no money to spare, as his eyes looked down at her inquisitively she decided that she had best make some kind of offer "Our friend is bringing an ostrich-horse, you can have it if you let us stay"

In truth he was amused, he recognized a certain strength in her tone, and assumed that she was the queen of her group. She wasn't as helpless as she would have liked him to think when she come on his porch drenched and shivering.

He liked this girl.

"I said I haven't the room and that's what I meant," He told her "but I can point you to a place that can"

"Thank you!" She was relieved, not only because she had found a place to stay. But because she didn't want to have to explain to Zuko (particularly when he was wet and tired from riding through the storm) that she had given away his ostrich-horse. She wondered for a moment if he would have understood that she'd done it because she hadn't wanted to reveal Aang.

Probably not, She decided, and even if he did he'd still act furious. But then, Katara wasn't sure that she'd blame him.

"Take this road and you'll come upon a place with a fenced in pasture and an old brown barn." The man said "Go to the house and ask the old widow for a place to stay, she'll provide for you"

"Thank you, sir!"

"My names Ling"

"Thank you, Ling!"

She turned and climbed the small stairs off of the porch.

"Wait a minute"

He went back inside and returned a few minutes later with what she assumed to be a potato sack, he tossed it to her. "Hold that over your head" he directed "the old women would kill me if she found out I let you run around in the rain without anything"

Katara was a master of water, she didn't need an umbrella, but Ling didn't know that. She felt as if she would be caught in a lie if she suddenly started bending the rain away after coming on his porch soaked to the bone. Besides that they had to try and keep a low profile, she reminded herself, revealing herself as a bender wasn't the best way to go about this.

"Thank you!" She used the dirty sack like an umbrella and ran as fast as she could back into the rain, she had to find the others and tell them that they had a place to stay. Katara ran for a small distance before she found one of them standing in the road, she had to squint through the rain to see who it was. Why were they just standing there?

"I found. . ."

The figure spun around, steam rose as blue flames hissed at the rain. With one quick motion the fire was thrown at her. Pulling herself out of her shock Katara dodged, flinging herself to the ground as the flame passed, she could feel the heat as it flew by, beside her the dropped potato sack lay scorched.

"You!" Katara recovered quickly, pulling herself to her feet and gathering the heavy rain into a wall to shield her against the second fire attack. But the power of the flame was too strong, it pushed past the barrier, knocking Katara back several feet.

Azula seemed amused, taking her time as she strode towards her victim casually "Who else did you expect?"

Laying in a heap Katara clenched her teeth in pain. Her face and arms felt as if they were badly sunburned, though her wall had taken the brunt of it she had been hit with the impact of the blow. She had no time to rest or tend to the wounds, Azula was coming, and Katara would not give her victory that easily.

Katara's arm lashed out, the water in the puddles around her flew at the princess like curved blades. Azula easily dodged, sending her fire as an aid to counter and evaporate what she could not evade.

Katara was now standing, she shoved one arm forward, the rain gathered and punched Azula like a fist. Throwing her weight into the move Katara's other hand lashed out, the weather struck her so hard that Azula was knocked off of her feet and was sent skidding across the mud.

The firebender was suddenly jerked to a stop when the wetness below her hardened into ice, freezing the princess to the ground. Holding her still long enough for the rain to be gathered, dropped atop of her and frozen. Binding her like a restraint jacket, only her head was visible above the clear cocoon that Katara had created.

"You must think yourself at an advantage," The daughter of fire said harshly, with one deep exhalation steam rose and the ice melted, she leaped to her feet.

Katara froze the ground beneath her, but the princess had seen her bending motions and leaped in time to avoid the ice. Katara looked up and saw the firebender plunging toward her. He raised her arms to command the rain to push her away, but she had barely began the motions before a boot connected with the side of her head.

Azula landed gracefully as her opponent tumbled to the ground, clutching her temple.

"but you seem to forget who your dealing with" She continued, kicking the waterbender's stomach. Not hard enough to rupture anything, but enough to make her roll a few feet, enough to make her eyes bulge and the air to be ripped from her lungs.

"I am a master," Azula knelt down and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling the waterbender to eye level "favorite of Agni, the sun spirit, and heir to the Fire Nation thrown" Katara's eyes grew wide as Azula's other hand became alight with blue fire, fizzing against the rain. She held the flame close enough so that its heat was unbearable against Katara's cheek.

"You haven't a chance of defeating me," she said, her words spoken superiorly but calmly, as if merely stating the facts "tell me where he is"

Katara's breath was jagged, she gasped as the fire grew so very slightly. Her mind reeled in a panic. She was surrounded by water, but couldn't bend it, she knew the slightest motion would be caught by those evil amber eyes. And then she would be disfigured or killed.

Azula's grip on her hair tightened, "Or maybe he would come to me," She considered thoughtfully "if he heard your screams"

Katara let her mouth hang open slightly in a snarl, catching the rain water that was seeping down her face. She locked eyes with the princess and gave her silent answer, matching her cold indifferent stare with one of unbridled hatred.

Azula was not impressed, no doubt the glare was sincere, but it could not hide the fear that was causing the girls body to shack. What annoyed Azula was the way that this fool refused to bend to her, even when she was in danger of having her face melted off of her bones.

Instead of begging for mercy she dared to look the princess in the eye and scowl, as if this beggar thought herself to be her equal! Azula almost laughed at he notion, except the defiance in the girls eyes was beyond insulting. The peasant was one of the few ever to do this, in fact the only one that still had the habit of breathing was her brother.

Here was yet another pathetic waste, an arrogant, stubborn imbecile that just couldn't measure up to the challenge. Even when every aspect of the fight had been in her favor.

In Katara's mouth the rain water hardened into a sharp slab of ice, she closed her eyes, trying to focus on what she wanted to accomplish. A difficult feat when a crazy firebender has a torch by your face.

A slight grin curled onto the princess's lips. Now the girl closed her eyes in defeat, but even so Azula could sense the insolence that seemed to be radiating from the waterbender. Azula's dangerous grin deepened, this girl had strong will, it would be an interesting challenge to brake, but it would be broken, she _would_ learn her place.

Bent on the ground, screaming.

"Just like Zuko" She murmured, her eyes shining with delight as she watched the blue flames dance in her hand.

Panic gripped Katara's heart at the sound of those words. _Just like Zuko._

Zuko's scar. . .

Katara's eyes shot open, she heaved her head back slightly and with the biggest breath she could muster, spit.

A pointed shard of ice about two inches long and an inch wide flew from her lips, her pointing and middle finger motioned together harshly from her limp hand. The projectile flew rapidly at Azula, stabbing the upper arm just bellow her shoulder pads like a dart.

Had the situation not been life threatening Katara would have been disappointed with the aim. Just an inch higher and it would have hit the armor.

The princess let out a gasp, her golden eyes growing wide in her surprise and pain, Azula's grip loosened and the fire died down.

Katara yanked her head away, screaming in pain as she left a wad of her hair in Azula's fist. The waterbender swung out her arm, the rain lashed out like a whip, striking the princess across the stomach and throwing her back.

She picked up the water from the ground and air and pushed it forward, it rushed at the firebender in a wave, grabbing her as it passed. Katara slammed it against the side of a house.

On impact she saw Azula bare her clenched teeth and groan in pain, sliding down the side of the house she landed on her knees, but her arms braced her from the ground when she fell forward. She was dazed, but that wouldn't last long.

Katara fled, Azula didn't travel alone, those other two girls were here somewhere and were looking for her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"Any luck?" Sokka asked

"No" Aang answered.

"Did you tell them who you were?"

"I tried" He said grumpily

"And they still wouldn't let you in?!"

"They laughed before they slammed the door"

"We are all going to be sick after this!" Sokka declared angrily, then added in a whiny, childlike voice "And then we're gonna have to suck on frogs again!"

A man who had been walking passed paused to stare at him from under his umbrella, with a confused and shocked look.

Sokka looked at him angrily "It was only once!" he defended.

The man cast his eyes down and started quickly walking away.

"Its not like I had a choice! I was too sick to know what I was sucking on!"

The man broke into a run.

Sokka walked a few steps in his direction, his fist in the air as he shouted "Fine! I hope _you_ get sick!"

He turned around in time to see a giant leaf get plastered across Aang's face by the wind.

"I'm glad things are working out _so_ well for us"

The airbender peeled it off, as he reopened his eyes he noticed a dark figure standing on a nearby porch that he hadn't noticed before now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai stopped leaning against the house and stood up straight, after traveling for hours through the rain she was more than content to stay where she was. But just standing here had started to get dull, now she could entertain herself with the avatar, but it meant getting back in the rain. Mai considered, then pulled out a dagger.

What the hell, she was wet anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning struck above them, startling Appa a little so that he flinched visibly.

"Don't worry" Iroh said, patting the thick, wet fur with his free hand. "the others will return soon"

Or at least he hoped they did, they were taking a little longer than he had expected, or maybe it was the fact that his umbrella was useless that made the wait seem longer. The wind was blowing the rain sideways, so he was soaking wet from the chest down, but even so Iroh continued to hold the umbrella, for no other reason then that it simply felt like the right thing to do when one stood in the rain.

Katara skidded to a stop when she reached Appa, nearly falling in the mud. "Iroh!"

"What is it?" Iroh's merry eyes grew wide when he saw the panic in her face, the way that her skin was so red, it might have been blistered. He ran to meet her "What happened?"

"Azula-!"

"Get on the bison! Quickly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang backed up, dodging as knifes flew from the girls hands. Sokka suddenly jumped in front of him, his club griped firmly he knocked the daggers away as quickly as she threw them.

He made a charge toward her, swinging his weapon furiously against her attacks. He made it halfway before finally he missed, Sokka clenched his teeth to muffle the yell as her steel dug its way into his flesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Katara asked anxiously as they glided through the streets. As if to answer her question a boulder suddenly flew in front of them, nearly hitting Appa before he could pull up. After they were at a safe distance Katara pulled the reins to stop him.

She looked at the rock and found that draped over it was an unconscious girl that Katara recognized to be the acrobat that could stop the flow of chi.

"_That's_ where the cute guy is!" Toph's voice yelled triumphantly from the alley "Hussy!"

"Toph?"

"Katara?" She looked confused "Where are you?"

"I'm on Appa, we have to find. . ."

"Sokka and Aang are in trouble," She interrupted, "follow me!"

Katara obeyed, flying after her as she led the way towards their vibrations. Noting the way Toph's good arm was swinging limply behind her as she ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An invisible force struck the knife thrower, hurling her back and skidding across the ground, but even as she slid the girl righted herself and regained her footing, running towards them only to be knocked back again, this time straight into the side of a store. She didn't get up so quickly.

Aang raised himself from the attack pose, "Sokka, are you. . ."

"I'm fine," He groaned, trying to turn away before Aang saw the wound, but it was too late. Aang's eyes grew big as he stared at the dagger handle protruding from Sokka's shoulder. "come on, we have to warn the others"

"Your arm . . ." Aang said in an almost frightened voice.

"Katara can fix it," Sokka assured him through gritted teeth. He had to get Aang out of here, this girls presence meant that two others were running around Oasino.

He turned his back to the Avatar and grasped the handle of the knife, clenched his teeth in anticipation of pain, then began to pull it out. Sokka fought but was unable to keep from letting out a pained growl as the blade emerge from his flesh. He threw it on the ground, unaware of the way the avatar was watching his blood be cleaned from the blade by the muddy water at his feet. He pressed his hand over the wound, flinching and gritting his teeth but forcing himself to apply pressure against the blood flowing steadily from his shoulder.

When he faced his friend again the boys face was frighteningly pale. Sokka would have spared Aang that sight, but he had had to get it out. What if the blade was poisoned? The longer he left it the longer the toxin had to seep into his bloodstream. Besides that there was no way he could fight with a knife in his arm.

Mai gritted her teeth, glaring at the youngest boy as the pain radiated from her spine and the back of her head. He was detracted she observed, her hand flinching as she reached within her robe and pulled out another knife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph was running as fast as she could, so set on getting to her friends that she failed to mind her surrounding as well as she should have. She felt the footsteps pounding towards them but it didn't register somehow.

Then Azula jumped out in front of them. As she flew her body spun, a flame trailing from her hand, when she landed in her bow stance her arm flung the fire on the ground, causing an explosion of blue light as the flame suddenly overtook the ground around her, frightening the bison. Appa roared as he tried to stop suddenly, throwing his passengers from their seats.

Azula's teeth were clenched so tightly that her jaw was almost numb, her eyes narrowed with fury. She scanned the ground until she found her, laying stunned from her ejection from the beast back.

Azula brought up her hand and punched in the air, blue flames were cast from her fist, flying at Katara's back.

A large hand reached into the crossfire and swatted the attack away, knocking it to the ground. "Hello, niece" Iroh greeted neutrally.

"Uncle" she hissed, but a smirk crossed her angry features when she saw that his hand was burned.

"Meet Toph"

The earthbender grinned, two rocks as tall as she was floated at her sides. Toph spun around and kicked, the boulder to her right was hurled at Azula, who nimbly jumped away.

The moment her feet touched ground again the second boulder went flying in a blur. Azula positioned herself in a horse stance, one fist clenched at her side her other hand launched forward, palm up. A massive fire attack was sent flying, it absorbed itself into the rock, causing it to glow before the stone exploded.

Debris rained down, but none touched Katara or Iroh. Toph, leaned her body weight back and the shards of rock rose into the air. She threw her weight forward, stumping her foot to catch herself.

The earth flew at Azula, she ran to evade, but the rock followed as if magnetized to her armor, creating a trail of rubble in her path as the missiles pounded against the earth.

Toph was frustrated, she was convinced that she could have already smashed this girl if she had her arms. Her lip snarled, for one was in a sling, aching from her natural reaction to use it in her bending, the other felt dead.

The others had warned her about the girl that could block the flow of chi with a pinch, so she knew that it was temporary. But for the love of the spirits, how long was it going to take!?

People had heard the commotion from inside their homes and were now peeking out their windows at the fight. No one seemed to know what was going on, some had started to cheer Toph on after Azula had revealed herself to be a firebender, some were screaming for the fighting to stop. No one however, made a move to help or separate them.

Too soon Toph ran out of ammo, Azula raised her hand, ready to rid the world of this little nuisance when an iron grip took hold of her wrist, she turned to see a bearded face.

"You never were very smart, Uncle"

Her other hand raised as quickly as lightning, ready to strike the old man down. Nearly as quickly the old man prepared his counter attack, but never had the time to use it.

As Azula's blow lowered the rain suddenly pounded her down, snatching her from Iroh's grasp and slamming her to the ground.

"Come on!" Katara yelled to the others, climbing back onto Appa's head while Azula started to get back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai twirled the dagger so that it was in a throwing position. She wouldn't kill the avatar, to do so would be to sign her own death certificate, she would wound him so that he couldn't escape, then Azula could have him.

Pain shot through Mai's hand as the dagger was knocked from her grip, she gritted her teeth as the boot that had just struck her flew back to the stirrup and the body attached dismounted from some steed.

She turned to face her interference, her eyes were met by nothing but a blur of blue as swords flashed above her and a blade immediately became pointed at her throat.

Her face reflected her disappointment, but she made no attempt to remove the sword. By no means did Mai have a death wish, but she had faced these people before, and while they would defend themselves of they _had_ to, they squirmed at the sight of blood. She knew that as long as she remained still she wouldn't be harmed, so instead she occupied herself by guessing the identity of the one towering above her.

It wasn't the water tribe boy, she had just stabbed him, and this person was build too masculine to be the waterbender. She peered through the rain until finally she caught a glimpse of the one beneath the hood.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, she had known that he was traveling with them, but had been totally unprepared to see that scar under the water tribe hood. Why was he wearing _that._

"Is the avatar wounded?" Zuko called, never letting his gaze leave the girl, he had a feeling that she was much more lethal than she looked. Probably fire nation assassin or bounty hunter.

"I'm fine, but Sokka's hurt!" Aang said in a panicky voice.

"How badly?"

"I'm fine," Sokka spoke up, this assured Zuko that it was a serious wound "We have to find Katara and the others and get out of here!"

Zuko continued to look down at the girl, not understanding. She was no longer a threat, did she had accomplices he was unaware of? If so then they were nowhere in sight, it would seem like he'd be more eager to find a healer.

As he looked down at her he realized that she seemed familiar to him somehow, the way that she looked at him but refused to make eye contact reminded him of someone.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked, Mai noticed that his voice had gotten deeper over the past few years.

The fact that he didn't recognize her was a little sad, she had had a crush on him once upon a time, mayhap she still did. As he stared down at her she felt her cheeks burning slightly.

And then she remembered that he had a sword pointed at her throat.

"Mai" She told him in a emotionless voice.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, the name was familiar, but he was not immediately concerned, it was a relatively common name.

"Are you deaf!" Sokka screamed "We have to leave now! Azula is here! That's her friend!"

At the sound of his sister's name Zuko's eyes grew wide, then narrowed in fury. The moment he had secretly dreaded had finally arrived "Damn it!"

The angry features that controlled Zuko's face increased to an alarming degree, as Mai looked up at him, she was reminded so much of Azula that it was disturbing. They were sibling's, twins in fact, and so mirrored each other in looks, but beyond the features that they shared there was something in Zuko's eyes. Something cold and yet at the same time a fiery hatred raged, and maybe a touch of madness. It was an expression that could effortlessly strike terror into those on the receiving end. A look that longed for a fight, to cause pain, for revenge.

The only difference was, that beyond the hatred, the coldness, the downright evilness of those eyes, there was something else. An emotion that Mai was sure Azula didn't know how to feel, only how to create.

Fear.

Mai understood that the game had changed with the mention of that name, that now she was in danger.

Zuko glared down at her, Azula's _friend_, and gradually his mind matched her to the little girl his sister had regularly summoned to the palace when they were children. He remembered her having no extraordinary skills, but such a thing was a requirement to make you worthy of Azula's attentions. Cautiously he lowered his blade so that it touched her throat.

"Where is she?"

But the weapon didn't seem to intimidate her, she never even flinched. Her answer was short and bored.

"I don't know"

As if this were a cue a bison's roar suddenly became deafening over the thunder and rain. Zuko flinched for a second at the sound, a second was all Mai needed to gain the upper hand. Her leg flew up, knocking the sword from his hand as he had done to her only minutes ago, another swift kick brought him down.

Zuko was still falling when he felt a sting in his left cheek, a metallic shine flashing past him. As he descended he felt the blood beading down his face.

He hit the ground ready to bounce up again with his remaining sword when he saw another flash of metal. This time he saw the knife and instinctively flinched, it was stuck in the ground, so close to where his neck had laid that he had felt the coolness of the blade as it grazed his neck.

"Don't move" Mai was standing now, and though her expression had changed slightly, her voice remained in monotone.

Zuko of course, had never been one to do as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Boy, this thing was long!**

**What did you think of the fight scenes? I gotta tell you, they're much more fun to watch then they are to write. Hope I did everyone justice. **

**Sorry Ty Lee kinda got left out, I had to cut her scene out. **

**And I'm sure I'm going to hear it for making Zuko and Azula twins, but I have heard so many different things concerning this, some say she's one year younger, some say that shes two, I've even heard that she was the eldest. (possible if the fire nation is like other royalty where the son always has first dibs on the crown, even if his sister is older.) **

**Personally, I like the twin theory so thats the one I went with. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it, and be sure and leave me some reviews! They add meaning to my life!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: For the love of Iroh people! How many times am I going to have to say this?! I DON'T OWN AVATAR! **

**A/N:**

**(rubs the back of neck nervously) Lots of grammar screw ups, eh? **

**Everyones got a weakness, Superman has Kyrptinite, Iroh has tea, I have grammar.**

**As soon as I get the time I'll go back and fix them. . . thats something I never have enough of; Time.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko eyed her carefully, knives, that was her talent, that meant that she was likely a worthy head to head fighter as well as a long distance thrower. She stared back at him, waiting, posed for action should he try to attack.

His eyes narrowed, her gaze was intent but she seemed to be watching for the wrong motions. He could tell this by the way her stare was glued mostly to the remaining sword in his hand.

Perhaps she thought herself safe from bending in this downpour, Zuko clenched his teeth, he hated to be underestimated.

He moved the part of him that seemed the least in her gaze, his left leg, and as quickly as possible kicked. Orange flames shot up, a silver flash bore down, both fighters flinched, one in pain, the other in surprise.

The attack Zuko had created was much weaker than he had intended, his fire no match against the rain pouring down. Because the fire had been meant only to startle her long enough for him to get on his feet, it was near pathetic. What she had encountered was nothing but sparks licking at her for a few meager seconds.

The plan still would have worked but Zuko flinched, pain radiated from his leg, his calf burning. He didn't need to look down to see the blade embedded in his flesh, gritting his teeth he forced himself up.

Another sharp pain struck him, this time in his left arm where his sword was held. Zuko didn't allow himself anything but a groan as his body twitched in pain. He reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her clothes, slamming her into the side of the store.

Her entire body cringed in pain as Zuko made his demand "Where is she?!"

Her voice was like a pained groan, "I don't know"

Zuko brought the hilt of his sword down hard against her head, she crumbled at his feet.

Much more quickly and less delicately than Sokka had done, Zuko removed Mai's weapon's from his body. In his haste he gave himself no time to dread the pain, bearing the agony with clenched teeth before picking up his second sword.

Aang was frozen in the position he had taken to deliver an earthbening blow to help Zuko. Before he could get the ground to cooperate the girl had been disabled, and Zuko was practically tearing the blades from his skin.

Aang let himself fall out of stance, cringing at the sight, not just the grotesqueness of it all, but at Zuko's actions. As he ripped out the knives he did it with purpose, as if his wounds were nothing but a minor set back to be dealt with.

It didn't seem human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Appa was flying at full speed, Katara gripped the reins for dear life, the weather rushing into her face so fast that she could barely breath through the rain. She hoped that Iroh and Toph were safe in the saddle, she couldn't open her eyes enough to see them. In fact right now, though she held the reins, Appa was the one that was deciding where to turn.

Every so often a flash of blue light would rain down as Azula threw her fire. Katara assumed that Appa was flying and turning so fast that she couldn't get a good enough aim through the rain. She only hoped that the attacks missed the houses around them as well.

Appa didn't let up until they came to the main road and he caught sight of a little bald head. He stopped so suddenly that Katara was thrown from her seat, dangling from her grip on the reins. As she hung she realized that the rest of the group was standing in front of her.

Zuko was here too, good. That meant that they could all leave together right now, it took a few minutes to notice a girl dressed all in black lay at his feet. She recognized her in an instant, the knife thrower, a low moan assured her that the girl was alive.

Thats when she noticed the way Zuko's leg was bleeding.

"Zuko, are you alright?"

When he turned to face her, Katara heard herself gasp, Tui, but he was terrifying. Those eyes locked onto her, burning with hatred. "What happened to you?"

The question it seemed was more so to confirm what he thought rather than out of concern.

"Katara,!" Sokka called the instant he heard this "What's wrong? Are you hurt?!"

"I'm. . .Oh Gods, Sokka!" Her eyes fixed on the blood seeping between his fingers as he held his hand over his shoulder.

"It's alright" He tried to tell her "Its not that. . ."

"Your bleeding!"

In a panic Katara ran to Sokka, her eyes wide with fear and pity as she stared at the crimson stain that was slowly consuming his shirt. She clenched her teeth, trying to force herself to think clearly. Azula was coming, it was only a matter of time before she showed herself.

She could heal him, but right now they had to get out of here.

"Isn't this sweet?" A cruel voice said from above them.

Lighting struck, illuminating a figure that stood atop one of the roof's. Suddenly Katara realized how Azula had managed to keep up with them on Appa. She had been shooting down at them, not from behind. Leaping from house to house in pursuit.

Katara remembered all of the attacks that missed, had that been on purpose? Had she been pushing them to run to Aang? How long had she been standing there?

Azula stepped off of the roof, as she fell her spot of landing became consumed in orange flame, but Azula had but to swat her hand before the fire died.

Her feet had barely touched the ground before the one wearing the hideous coat charged at her. At first she wondered about his identity, then saw the twin swords that he wielded. It was no surprise when flame was flung from the weapons blades. She evaded, then used her fire to force him back, his hood fell, Azula could see him clearly now. She glared at her brother, making sure he saw her disgust in his choice of blue clothing.

"You never miss an opportunity to make a fool of yourself, do you, Zuzu?"

"SHUT UP" He punched the air, throwing balls of fire from his fists as rapidly as his confining coat would allow. His sister merely smirked, putting out the fire before it had a chance to reach her.

His fire was not as strong as Azula's, that was a fact that he had forced himself to admit long ago. But this rain was weakening his attacks, reducing the power behind them to a pitiful degree. The scary thing was that from what he could tell from the wall she had used to force him back, the weather seemed to have little if any effect on hers.

Azula was about to speak again when a metal boomerang forced her to duck, as it flew passed she turned, thrusting fire at it. The metal melted, bending and falling to the ground, utterly useless.

"MY BOOMERANG" Sokka screamed as if she had just torn off a limb rather then destroyed his weapon.

Azula watched as the airbender raised his staff to deliver a blow, immediately she jumped away, escaping so narrowly that she felt the wind at her back. But Azula could not be dissuaded from her mission, stumbling only slightly as the ground began to tremble beneath her.

She could not avoid it however, when the rain shoved her down for the umpteenth time today, but this time was different, this time it held her down.

"Everybody get on Appa!" Katara commanded, fighting against with the princess's strength as Azula tried to force herself back up. Katara summoned more water, increasing her power so that she was held firmly in place.

Azula soon discovered that the harder she pushed the heavier the water got. She flirted with the idea of evaporating it but this would take too much energy. Besides that the savage would be able to replace the water as quickly as she could dissolve it.

So she stopped fighting, relaxing her body for the right opportunity to present itself. She glared up at the waterbender. She was an interesting opponent, very unpredictable but what had started as a game to break her will had become something much less enjoyable. She had made a fool out of the princess, thrice now she had managed to over power her, even if it was from pure luck and an undeniable advantage from this weather. That was far beyond unforgivable.

She had already decided that this girl would be punished, from the first blow that had been dealt the waterbenders fate had been determined. But with every encounter her rage grew and her pride, her untouchable, royal pride stung a little more. For she, princess Azula, had been outwitted today, and by a water peasant no less.

Her mind became darker and darker as she contemplated again what should be done with the girl. Her twisted imagination running wild with the options that her fire offered her in the critique of torture.

She looked at the smirk on the waterbenders face, she honestly thought that she had beaten the princess. She had no idea that Azula was waiting, waiting for the others to get away from her, waiting for her to be alone. A few seconds was all she needed.

"Didn't anyone ever warn you," She asked in a calm but serious tone "that power doesn't come from the muscles?"

Like a fool she had left Azula's head uncovered, this told the princess that she didn't want to kill. She was weak, Azula decided weak and stupid. She should have known that a firebender's breath is more dangerous than her fists.

Katara was taken by complete surprise when flame suddenly burst out of Azula's mouth, she tried to raise the water against the attack but her reactions were too slow. Pain shot up her left leg, ripping a scream of agony out of her lungs .

The pressure holding Azula down instantly let go. She climbed to her feet, swinging her flaming arm back as she ran at Katara. Preparing to show the peasant that what she had just felt was nothing but an appetizer compared to pain she was capable of bestowing.

The female firebender was only a few feet away when, what looked like to Katara to be a blue blur, tackled her to the ground. It took a few seconds for her to realize through her pain that the blur was Zuko. He had Azula pinned, her face pressed against the muddy ground, her arms held firmly behind her back.

"Go on!" He yelled as she struggled beneath him, it was obvious he wouldn't be able to hold her for long. She wasn't as physically strong as her brother, but her strength was nothing to sneer at, besides that she was starting to use her fire "Go NOW!"

Sokka suddenly appeared behind her, his arms scooped her up, she felt him flinch violently and he dropped her. Katara's pained cry overpowered Sokka's as her leg thumped against the ground.

Gritting his teeth and eyes full of guilt he grabbed Katara around the midriff with his good arm, half carrying half dragging her to the saddle. She screamed as every nerve in her leg burned at the forced movement. Trying to use her right leg as much as possible as she tripped and limped, struggling to keep up.

"I'm sorry, Katara"

Her screams and tears tore at Sokka's heart, but he had to get her out of here. Later he would make it up to her. He would apologize until he lost his voice, bring her whatever and do anything she wanted.

He would let her call him anything she wanted, let her throw things at him until she felt better and he would grin and bare it. But right now he had to get her somewhere safe.

"Wait. . ." She cried through gritted teeth "We can't leave. . ."

"We won't, Sokka assured her, though whether it was the truth or a lie to comfort her Katara was too distracted to tell. She was barely aware when she was passed up to Iroh and lifted into the saddle. Almost immediately the bison took off, Sokka looked over his shoulder at the fire siblings, by now Azula had forced Zuko off of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She started to run past him, Zuko reached out to grab her and received a swift blow to the jaw for his efforts. When her back was turned to him he created a wall of fire between her and the bison. Azula was startled for only a second, then effortlessly parted the flames.

In a half mad rage Zuko held up his swords, running at her as fast as his legs would allow, raising the blade over his head to strike her. Azula managed to dodge, but barely, his speed surprised her. He had improved since their last encounter.

Her small, but powerful fist came down against the bloody stain on the arm of the parka, she was rewarded with her brothers painful scream. His other arm came down with his sword, Azula grabbed the wrist used the chance to body slam him. The second he touched the ground she continued her pursuit.

However, Zuko was not one to give up so easily. He grabbed her foot, twisted it and forced her down. When she landed her other boot came down to kick him, but Zuko caught it before it could make contact with his face. Azula turned her head, the bison was gone.

She glared down at Zuko, he had cost her her revenge, as well as the avatar.

Her hand became aglow as blue sparks licked the air around her fingers. She reached down for her brother, if he wanted her attention so badly, she would give it to him.

Zuko rolled away as her hand made a grab for him in the same manner of a way that a cobra strikes. Climbing to his feet he realized that he had achieved his goal, the group and his uncle were gone, safe.

Azula was certain beyond any doubt that she could overpower him. Leave him bleeding in the mud or half drown him in a puddle, but that punishment didn't seem to fit the crime. She had been so close to the avatar and hadn't even been able to wound him. So close to repaying that infuriating water bending scum, and she was still breathing, not in nearly enough pain to suite the princess.

No, Zuko deserved more than a mere beating. Though death was far from her mind at the moment, he was family, her brother. Easily manipulated and potentially useful.

A true warrior knows that there are more ways to wound your enemy than with blows. Much more painful ways.

Even as Azula glared at him, probably trying to decide whether to burn him alive or strangle him with his own entrails he couldn't resist a smirk. He had already won. He had stopped _the prodigy,_ and in that knowledge there was more satisfaction for Zuko than he could ever remember feeling. Unfortunately it was short lived.

"I didn't think that it was possible," She said slowly, her honeyed lips became venomous with her next words "but you have managed to become more pathetic than even father predicted"

"I don't care what he thinks anymore!" It was a lie, and they both knew it.

"Obviously," Azula taunted "look at you, look at what your wearing, look at where you are and at the traitorous company that your keeping. Your a disgrace! No, far beyond that, I don't know _what_ you are. No wonder the entire nation is so ashamed of you, if father could see you now. . ."

Zuko launched a wave of fire at her, but it seemed to annoy Azula more than anything else. She waved it out with her hand and sent the same attack with her own fire, Zuko attempted to block it with a counter but the blue flames consumed his within a matter of seconds. He was forced to jump out of the way, narrowly escaping.

"Look at how far you have fallen," She continued " and you just keep dropping, at least in exile people felt sorry for you, now your just an embarrassment to your people"

Zuko threw himself at her, the children of the Fire Lord went into what could only be described as an fighting frenzy. Both moving so quickly in their dodges and attacks that a spectator could barely tell what fist belonged to who. Only when the fire was wielded did the identity of the attacker become evident.

He was panting but tried not to let his sister see this.

"You've already lost, brother," Azula said, spitting the last word like poison. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had guessed his thoughts accurately "You never did stand a chance against me, the only thing that you can do right is fail"

"YOUR WRONG" Zuko was barely managing to hold his own, he was already wounded, and the tight coat did nothing to help matters. If he could just get it off! If only he had never put it on, why had he let that waterbender talk him into putting it on?!

He put extra energy into his fire, focusing hard and breathing deeply to produce the strongest flames as was possible. The attacks lasted in the rain but were still no match for hers, and this effort was draining his energy. But he dare not let on, he dare not stop.

Azula was taking full advantage of this handicap "I'm never wrong, Zuzu" She grinned and then added with false sympathy "is that some lie that uncle told you to give you hope? Did he tell you you weren't weak and useless? That you still had a destiny?"

Orange flame shot past her cheek, had she not so quick to move she would have suddenly resembled her brother a lot more.

"Every man controls his own destiny"

Her eyes once wide with surprise now narrowed "And what about little boys like you?"

He jumped at her.

"Uncles not here to save you this time" She told him.

"I don't need anyones help to handle you!"

These words had not more than left his mouth when her leg raised from the ground, he saw the motions of an attack and readied himself. But his arms were held firmly by the tight sleeves, limiting his range of motion, too late he realized the extent of the bondage. Her boot met his cheek, Zuko stumbled back, spitting out blood.

"Interesting choice in clothing, Zuko," She said, easily dodging his fist "I'll bet that that waterbender had something to do with it"

He didn't answer, putting all of his rage into his next attack, which she blocked, accepting his determination as her answer.

"She did!" Azula exclaimed, her tone turned dark "I should have known you would stoop so low, you may not appreciate it, but that is _our_ royal blood keeping you alive. That your polluting with that _filth. _Are you just determined to bring as much shame to our family as you can gather in a lifetime?" Her eyes narrowed threateningly "Don't make me spill that blood we share"

"Come and try!" He roared as his sword swung at her; again missing. "You're the one dishonoring and misusing that blood you boast about!"

"Yet father didn't disown _me_" She hissed. "Your already defeated, face it, Zuko, your outmatched, you might have stood a chance if your _friends_ hadn't abandoned you" She glared at him

"They didn't abandon me!"

"They saw you were in trouble and they left you"

"I told them to" He hissed

"And they _listened_!"

"Shut up!"

"Even Uncle left," She smiled cruelly.

"I said SHUT UP!"

Undaunted she continued "They didn't need you anymore," she snarled viciously "no one does"

**BOOM**

Azula was sent spiraling to the ground. She lay still for a moment in complete shock as the taste of blood leaked into her mouth. Zuko stare down at her with total loathing, his anger to great to let him revile in the hit.

He struck her! Azula couldn't believe it, he had never gotten a punch in on her before, not since they were incredibly young. Raising herself from the ground she scolded herself, she had allowed herself to become distracted.

Wiping the blood from her lip Azula decided that she had dealt enough emotional pain, now it was time for some physical suffering. She heaved her arm back. . . and was promptly knocked away.

Zuko stood in shock as his sister was sent flying, surprised, but not entirely unpleased. A loud roar, drew his attention to his sudden aid. The Avatar was flying toward them on the head of the bison, Zuko looked back down at Azula, who was still dazed by what must have been an airbending attack.

"They came back"

It was meant to be a gloat, but held as much surprise as it did smugness. _They came back for me_.

And then the bison flew passed him, its speed so fierce that Zuko had to shield himself from the wind.

"Come on!" Aang yelled. Several similar commands called down from the saddle as the bison flew on. They wouldn't stop, they couldn't. If she hurt Appa then all was lost.

Zuko's head whipped around until he found the ostrich-horse, standing on a porch to escape the rain. Its head raised as if it had just watched the bison whiz by with a certain awe.

He ran to the animal and jumped on its back "HYA!"

The bird took off, Azula raised her head in time to see the blur shoot past her, rushing at the white bison in the distance. A single word fell from her lips.

"No"

It was a statement, a command to whatever deity ruled over this moment. They would not get away a second time, _he_ would not get away.

Her head throbbing Azula rose to her feet, to run after them was pointless, she was a master, not a racing lizard. After a quick survey of her surroundings she found the tallest building in sight, a barn and ran to it.

Zuko rode alongside the bison, releasing the reins to grab onto the long white hair of its side, and pulled his feet from the stirrups. As he hang there, blinded by the wet fur whipping at his face he felt a strong tugging at the hood of his coat, slowly he was lifted and pulled, or rather dumped, into the saddle.

A powerful embrace instantly took a hold "Are you alright, Zuko?"

"I'm fine, Uncle" He said, squirming away. Zuko did a quick head count, feeling his eyes grow wide when he saw the waterbender. Her leg was terrible.

No, to say it was terrible would have been an understatement. Right now Zuko was too tired to think of a word that could properly describe it, but even he found an excuse to look away.

"Katara, you have to heal it" Her brother was saying.

Yes, why didn't she just heal it? It wasn't like there was a lack of water. She could be in shock, he realized.

Unconsciously he grabbed the side of the saddle as an odd sensation in his stomach told him that they were gaining altitude. In the corner of his eye he saw that her hands were glowing, or rather they were flickering.

Uncle was trying to sooth her at little avail, telling her to take deep breaths in a way that reminded Zuko of jokes about childbirth.

"Whats wrong with her!?" Toph demanded, the annoyance in her voice assured him that she had asked this repeatedly without an answer.

"She got burned"

Toph's blank eyes grew wide "How bad?"

Zuko hesitated, was it wise to tell the child the truth? On the same note Toph hardly had the mind of a child, was it wise not to?

"She can heal it" He told her.

She was silent, Toph hated being blind at times like this. She couldn't feel the heartbeats, or the breathing, she had no way to monitor Katara's health in this saddle.

Years of being sheltered by her parents had trained her to see beyond what people said, that the truth can hide lies. What Zuko had just told her was one of these examples, his words convinced her beyond any doubt that her friend was seriously injured.

And _little, blind, hopeless _Toph couldn't do a thing to help.

"Where is she hurt?"

"Her leg"

Toph could hear his labored breaths, he sounded weak "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You sound like your dying over there"

"I'm fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The princess squinted through the rain as she stood atop the roof, she saw the unmistakable form of the monster, rising from the streets.

Concentrating hard her arms began the complicated motions. With fire came other, more powerful devices, the one thing that could humble the princess.

Azula could feel the flow of chi in her body increase dramatically, it was a familiar rush of intensity, a feeling of absolute power that the princess relished. Her golden eyes alight Azula extended her reach to the dark sky.

This weather had forbid her from using her own lightning. The power flowed through water, to attempt to use it in this rain was a risk, the worst case scenario being instant suicide.

Manipulating natural lightning took more focus, but was nothing beyond the princess's ability.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara's healing was taking longer than usual, but her leg was slowly getting better. She felt ashamed of the way they were having to coax her into helping herself, but she couldn't force herself to think clearly. Her minds eye wondered at its own leisure focusing on things that she should not have been dwelling on. Memories became a chain as one thought led her to another.

Things like the pain radiating from her leg.

Those evil, amber eyes glaring down at her. Azula's arm heaving back, leaving a trail of bright blue fire as she ran at Katara. She was going to burn her.

The pain.

Prince Zuko, striding out of the belly of the dark ship that had just crashed into the banks of her home. Those same eyes, but less intense, staring down at her, demanding the avatar.

The Pain.

Coming home to find her home destroyed, scorch marks and ashes staining the pure white. The scent of smoke and burning flesh stinging in her nostrils.

_The Pain!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aang guided Appa up, one hand holding to the reins he waved the other to clear the way so that they could get above the storm.

The dark cloud suddenly came alive as blue light engulfed it. Crackling viciously before a stream of electricity erupted from the sky and licked at them.

Appa's roar could barley be heard over the deafening thunder as the bison fled in panic, a current running through his thick fur.

"Appa! Calm down, boy!" Aang shouted "Its al-"

Lightning struck again, this time so close to that Aang was temporarily blinded by the intense light. Eyes clenched shut he heard the others screaming in the back of the saddle, and the air rushing passed him at incredible speed as the bison rapidly descended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whats going on?!" Zuko clung to the saddle with every ounce of strength he had left. He should have just stayed and faced Azula; on the ground. From the looks of things he had about the same chance of surviving.

"This is no ordinary lightning!" Iroh shouted over the wind and rain "Its being bent to keep us from safety!"

"Well then bend it away!" Sokka screamed as the giant creature beneath them made another swift turn that threw them all to one side of the saddle. "NOW!"

Zuko glared at him, had he not been clinging to the rim for dear life he would have jacked the boys jaw. "Lets see you stand up in this saddle and focus while this thing goes crazy beneath you!" He snapped "Theres more to it then just flicking your hand, you pathetic. . ."

"I guess thats why _you_ can't do it, huh?!"

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, Appa turn completely to one side with a jerk that tore Katara from her grip on the saddle. She was flung away, her heart became ice as her arms flailed instinctively, but there was nothing solid to grab, nothing around her but air.

Time seemed to stand still in that moment, she could see her friends gripping to their safe holds. Their terrified expressions of clenched eyes and gritted teeth, all but Sokka, whose eyes were wide and his mouth open. He was screaming something that she couldn't hear over the thunderclap. His arm reached out for Katara, but his fingertips never even grazed her before she fell beyond his reach.

Her groping hands caught something, yanking her to a stop. Her fingers entangled in Appa's long fur she clung to the bison as he continued to descend in fear. The wind tossed her left and right, pushing against her grip as if it were trying to pluck her off of the bison's side.

Sokka stared over the edge of the saddle. _Thank you Yue, thank you Tui, Karma, destiny, dumb luck, whatever force had just saved my sister. **Thank you!**_

Gripping the rim of the saddle with one hand Sokka lowered himself over the side.

"Katara!" Sokka called, she opened her eyes and squinted at him through the weather, his hand was outstretched "Reach for me!"

Her grip tightened, if that was possible. Instinct had taken over, the will to live numbing her brain to reason. She loved Sokka, she trusted him, but in the back of her mind her fear whispered that if she let go of her hold on the fur for even a second then she would be gone.

"I won't let you fall, Katara!" Sokka vowed "I promise! Give me your hand!"

Her heart was beating so hard and fast that it seemed only a matter of time before it would break its way out of her chest. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was crying, she looked up at her brother, his eyes pleading with her.

Katara took a deep breath and as quickly as she could uncoiled one hand from Appa's long fur and lunged herself foreword to Sokka.

He caught her fingers, agony shot through his shoulder as part of her weight pulled at his arm."Don't move!" He shouted "Somebody help. . ."

Appa shifted again, Katara's hand slid from the wet fur, she screamed in fear, Sokka howled in pain. He held her by the fingertips, an agonizing task, it felt as if her weight were tearing the muscles in his shoulder apart, snapping the ligaments.

Gritting his teeth Sokka bore it. He _wouldn't_ let her fall.

Though his eyes were clenched shut Sokka felt the presence of someone climbing down beside him.

_Hurry_, Sokka mentally begged as the bison wobbled slightly, sending new pain up his arm as his sister swung in his grip. Sokka focused every ounce of his being on keeping his fingers closed around hers.

A blinding flash, a thunder roll, and Appa's flinch. Sokka felt it, her fingers slipping away, immediately he tried to increase his grip. She just kept slipping, until the weight that had been pulling at his wounded arm was gone.

Sokka's eyes shot open, for an instant he saw her face. That easily read face, always brimming with emotion, was wiped clean of all feeling. But her eyes pierced into his soul, their blue depths didn't seem real, but like glass or ice, wide with terror. And in Sokka's mind betrayed.

And then in an instant, she was gone.

"KATARA" Sokka threw himself forward, one last vain attempt to grab her, to snatch her out of the air. Strong hands grabbed him, pulling him back. "NO! KATARA!"

"Shes gone!"

"NO! Get off of me!"

But they didn't, Sokka struggled but was being forcibly towed back into the saddle.

"NO!"

He had failed, his little sister had needed him.

And Sokka let her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Sorry to leave it like, I'll try to update ASAP.**

**I want a big brother like Sokka, I just have one little evil one. . . **

**I partially take back what I said about Azula, yeah shes a bitch but shes definitely the best bad guy (er girl) I've seen in a while.**

**Better than Zhoa. **

**Anyway, PLEASE review.**

**_Pretty_ please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: (My Yoda speak) If own this, you think I do, very silly you are.**

**A.N: Wow! I got so many reviews (wipes away a tear) THANK YOU!**

**SORRY thing took so stinking long, my teacher decided to have a test.**

**I hate math. **

**With an utter loathing that surpasses anything that a mere mortal should EVER feel at a single subject. (ahem) I really don't like it.**

**I wrote this on and off in my study breaks throughout the week.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aren't you going to go after them?"

"Theres no need to go stumping through the forest," The princess said "they will come to me"

Mai didn't seem convinced as she glanced down at the body in the floor. Silently she questioned her leader's certainty.

Azula was always sure in herself, but never without reason, when she acted each detail was carefully calculated, every plan masterfully thought out and executed. But in this particular case the princess was basing her entire strategy on a dirty heap of blue in the floor.

"Do you have your doubts, Mai?"

Mai knew better than to openly criticize the plan, but one was not silent when the princess asked you a question. Her next words were spoken carefully, in a way that should please Azula.

"I just don't understand why anyone would risk their lives to come back for _her_"

It wasn't a lie, because this was somewhat what Mai was thinking, this girl was just one member of the group, it wasn't as if they couldn't get along without her. Why risk their lives and the avatar's freedom for one girl? Logically it made no sense.

"They seem to have a fondness for her," Azula explained as if the girl were a stray dog, but a hidden smile played on her lips. Mai knew from experience that this was a dangerous sign "and are willing to do stupid things to keep her safe"

Her lip twitched, causing her cheek to sting from her brothers blow, but the pain did not bother the Princess, its discomfort was a reassurance. A reminder of just how far some would go to keep the girl from danger.

"They will come, Mai," She said cruelly "make no mistake"

The girl in black robes made no attempt to voice anything that could be interpreted to mean otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Appa was flailing about so fiercely that as they dived into the canopy several trees were snapped, the smaller ones uprooted. Branches fell and slapped the passengers but no one seemed to care, everyone was too hurt, too scared, too heart broken to put forth the effort of caring.

With a thud the bison hit the ground, his feet creating enormous ditches in the soft earth as he slid in the mud from the momentum of his landing. His legs slipped from under him, and Appa fell on his side, dumping out the occupants of his saddle. But Aang held to one horn, vainly trying to sooth the creature as it flung its head from side to side in terror.

"Appa! We're safe now!" He yelled over the bison's roaring "We're-"

A swift jerk finally detached the boy from Appa's head, sending him sailing through the air for a moment before the young monk created a wind to catch himself.

"Appa, _please!" _he begged, but it was as if he weren't speaking at all.

Thunder rumbled above them, Appa's gigantic eyes became even larger, he charged across the glade as if deaf and blind. Paying no attention to the yells of Aang or the others as he ran, no attention to the trees he smashed into, or where his friends were standing.

"Sokka MOVE!" Iroh yelled, seconds before a giant foot landed where the boy had been standing "Toph!"

The Earthbender glanced to acknowledge the old man.

"Bind him!"

Toph nodded, mentally chewing herself out for not thinking of something so obvious. She concentrated hard, this particular task was very difficult without her hands, if her rock was too loose Appa would just escape, more freaked out then ever. Too tight though and she might crush him.

Toph stumped her feet as if marching in place, with each contact she made with the ground a pillar of earth rose like a dull spike. Pinning the enormous creature who continued to vainly struggle and roar.

Aang landed on the animal's head, stroking his fur and speaking comfortingly to him.

"We have to go back," Sokka declared "now!"

"Are you nuts?!" Aang yelled "She almost killed Appa!"

He laid his head on the bison's fur, closing his eyes as he continued to talk him out of his fear.

"We lost Katara!"

The Avatar's eyes popped open, "What?!"

"We lost her back in Oasino"

Staring down from the bison Aang searched the group in disbelief. She wasn't here.

_She wasn't here!_

"What happened?!" The avatar screamed furiously "Why didn't you guys tell me she fell?!"

"Calm down. . ."

"No! We're going back for her, now"

"Aang, we cannot just march back back into Oasino. . ."

"Then you stay here!" He shouted at Iroh, "I'm going!"

"Me too" Sokka agreed.

"Your doing exactly what she wants you to do!" Zuko told them, "We have to stop and regroup before we do anything else!"

It wasn't that Zuko didn't want to help Katara or that he thought that the drop had killed her. He was almost certain that the waterbender had survived the fall, they had been fairly low when they lost her.

It bothered him immensely that she was trapped with Azula. Yes, Katara was aggravating, infuriating even, when she wanted to be, but Zuko wouldn't have wished that fate on his worst enemy.

Well, maybe Zhoa.

But they couldn't help her right now, the bison was still in a state of mild panic, not to mention the fact that they were weak, wounded, and had no plan.

When dealing with Azula one at least needed a plan.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Sokka spat "If we hadn't come back for _you_ she wouldn't have fell!"

The prince glared at him, _why that little bastard_.

"Don't you _dare_ try to blame this on me!" He raged "I tried to help her! And if I hadn't stopped Azula she would have burned her alive!"

"You can tackle Azula but you can't reach down to help me pull Katara up?!"

Zuko's temper shot through the roof, when he spoke steam poured from his mouth "I climbed over the saddle to get her, I tried! Its not my fault you let her fall!"

Sokka threw himself at the waiting prince, but he would never reach Zuko. A large hand flew from nowhere and pushed him back.

"Enough!" Iroh shouted "None of us are to blame for this, we all did what we could to help. Standing in the rain, fighting amongst ourselves will not help Katara! We will get her out of there, but first we have to create a plan of action or we will each have a seat beside her!"

"If we wait how do you know that Azula won't hurt her?" Sokka demanded.

"Your sister is far too valuable alive and healthy," The old man stated "so that is the way Azula will keep her"

"I'm with Iroh" Toph stated almost emotionlessly "if we go back now then we won't be able to save her"

Everyone looked at Aang, they could squabble all they wanted but in the end it was his decision alone that would decide they're next action.

He was torn, Aang knew that what Toph had just said was right, they _wouldn't_ be able to help her if they left right now. It was basic logic, common sense really, his team was weak and injured. Azula and her team had to be suffering from a mild version of this, but now she hung a huge advantage over their heads; Katara. A leverage that she would sell for all it was worth and ten gold pieces more.

But last night's bad dream kept replaying in his mind, it filled him with an extreme urgency to have her back in the group. Back with him.

He couldn't loose her, not like in the dream. But if he left now he'd be letting his other friends down _as well_ as her. The decision should have been simple really, his choices being failure or possible victory.

"We wait," The airbender said quietly "and plan our next move"

Very relieved Iroh turned to the earthbender, "Toph could you make us a shelter?"

She gave a high kick, the ground rose and slid above them, creating a sloppy cave.

"First let us tend to these wounds. . ."

Sokka went to a far off corner of the cave as the others started chattering and pulling bandages from the saddle.

Sokka glared out at the rain, he could not forgive himself for being safe back in this forest while he knew she was trapped in Oasino.

He knew it had been a hard decision for Aang, and that deep down it was the right one, but couldn't help feeling disappointed in his friend.

_Katara would have come back for you,_ he thought bitterly, _Katara would have come back for _any _of you._

As he sat on the drenched ground he began sharpening his knife. He would get her out of there soon, he would get her away from Azula.

He would not fail a second time.

As the minutes passed, half a thousand silent prayers must have been said between the five that remained of the group , but Sokka slipped one more.

_Please be alive._

He was aware when someone sat down beside him, Sokka refused to look at the old man. He believed that if Iroh had bent the lightning away then Katara wouldn't have fallen, and then he had spoke against Sokka's plans to rescue her.

He didn't know that the old man had questioned his actions on the bison at least a hundred times in the past five minutes. And though he knew that he never would have been able to focus well enough to bend the wild lightning. To let go of the saddle long enough to perform the delicate motions required, he felt the immeasurable guilt of a guardian that had failed.

Despite that he couldn't see the sun through all of the clouds, had asked Agni to watch over her. Hoping that the spirit would listen, even though she was a child of water.

"Sokka. . ."

"Just. . .! Just leave me alone alright?"

"I know how you feel," He said gently "but when we return you cannot let your guilt cause you to do anything regrettable. . ."

He glared at Iroh "How? How could you possibly know how I feel right now? My sister could be dead already, and we're just sitting here!"

"I'm sorry Sokka, I truly am. I would never wish any harm to come to Katara, but if we had rushed back then we all would have been captured; including Aang" Sokka turned away, Iroh merely kept his gaze on the back of his head"You understand that, don't you?"

Yes, Sokka understood it, he knew the logic in the old mans advice but that had made it no easier to follow.

Iroh watched him shrug, he feared that Sokka's guilt driven determination might cause him to get carried away today and act rashly. In a fight with his niece that could get the boy killed.

"I let her fall" Sokka murmured.

"You did everything you could"

"No, I should've. . ."

Sokka looked down at his hand, there were so many things that he should have done. He had known she was weak he should have been holding on to her in the saddle instead of arguing with Zuko. He should have moved faster, held on tighter, there were so many things that he _should _have done.

"I once led an attack against the city we now travel to," Iroh told him "Ba Sing Se, obviously I didn't succeed, but it was a great battle. . ." He paused, looking down at his hands.

_Iroh raised his sword in triumph, initiating a cry of victory that swept across the field as the troops followed suite, raising there weapons to the sky._

_The prince's eyes settled on a particular warrior standing only a few feet away. He was breathing hard, but his golden eyes were burning with the thrill of the fight. Iroh's eyes fell in his chest, a blade had torn through the armor, leaving a miniature tide of blood tinkling down his uniform. _

"It wasn't a fatal wound," Iroh explained "I was about to tell him to go to the medical tent and get stitched up. . ."

_Seeing the General's interest in him the warrior smiled and bowed respectfully, Iroh paused for a moment and smiled back._

"His name was Lu Tin," Iroh said, the pride in his voice smeared with sorrow "he was my son"

Sokka was shocked, Iroh had a son? He had never heard him talk about having a son before, and then his mind picked up on that simple word that held so much pain. _Was_.

_He _was_ my son._

Sokka suddenly knew that the old man was confiding something in him that was extremely personal and painful and so allowed Iroh his attention by turning to face him.

_Iroh noticed an Earth Kingdom soldier stirring a bit behind the warrior, but saw no immediate danger._

"He had been left for dead," Iroh explained "mortally wounded, just barely clinging to life"

"_We did it" Lu Tin said, sheathing his sword._

"_Yes, we did," He agreed, a hint of sadness lingered in his voice, his gaze dropped to the dying man, who glared up at him hatefully. He turned back to his son "But remember that. . ."_

_Iroh's wise words were never finished, his eyes caught a quick movement from the ground where the fallen soldier lay. He realized what was happening more out of instinct than logic, he launched forward making a grab for Lu Tin, to pull him out of the way._

_Too late._

_Dark liquid was sprayed across Iroh's face, the general suddenly stopped, unable to move, unable to tare his stare from Lu Tin's face. His smile had disappeared, his eyes wide with a combination of shock, pain, and confusion. _

_Lu Tin stared back, embedded in his features was a silent plea that to Iroh was deafening. _

_Help me._

The old man closed his eyes and bowed his head "he fell. . . bleeding; a rock had been thrown through his chest"

Iroh opened his eyes, they seemed to be looking at something far away "I carried him to the healers, but, there was nothing that they could do but try and make him comfortable"

Iroh would never forget those hours of his son gripping his hand until it was numb, of wiping away the blood that was spewing from his lips.

Of telling him that he would be alright, and then praying to any spirit that would listen to make those lies truth.

Staring down at his dying child the mighty 'Dragon of the West' had found himself helpless.

He had found himself singing old lullabies and watching the calming effect it had over the once fierce warrior. Slowly the pressure gripping Iroh's hand weakened, until finally Lu Tin's hand lay limp within his and he knew that his son's sufferings had ceased.

"I abandoned the war on Ba Sing Se and returned home. So heartbroken and guilt consumed that I didn't care that my brother had succeeded me in the thrown. I thought that I didn't deserve to be a Fire Lord"

During the tale Sokka had become entranced by Iroh's words, but now he purposely looked away. Not out of anger or disinterest, but because it looked as if at any second Iroh might start crying, and it just didn't feel right to see another man cry.

"I _know_ how you feel Sokka, I know how easy it is to fall into the sea of 'I should have's', I have fallen in more than once. " Iroh told him "No matter what we find or what happens, you did everything within your power"

Not far away Zuko sat, resting as he leaned against the stone wall, pretending to be asleep.

He had never heard his uncle explain the death of Lu Tin like that. A sadness swept over him as the two continued to talk, Lu Tin had been a good man, a good cousin to Zuko.

He would have been a great Fire Lord.

Again Zuko found himself amazed at the actions of his uncle, how he could use his own pain as a tool to help others. Zuko could never do that, Zuko couldn't stand the pain long enough to even help himself.

Sokka felt guilty, that was understandable, she was his sister, he had been the one to let her slip. So why did Zuko feel bad about it?

It wasn't as if Zuko had just sat back and watched it happen. He had climbed over the side to help, despite being weak and wounded. He had tried to help rescue her, she had fallen before he had had a chance to take her from Sokka.

The storm must be starting to clear up, the sun was becoming stronger, he could feel it. Though Agni's rays didn't touch him he felt the fire within him raise as if fed by a gentle breeze. As the sensation filled him Zuko considered asking the spirits for help or luck, but decided against it.

He had only asked for their help twice, once after his banishment, and once after Azula had wounded his uncle with lightning. Once they had ignored him and once they had had pity on Iroh and let Zuko have his wish to keep his uncle.

He was due for another letdown, and felt like to ask the spirits to look after her would be a jinx.

Besides, he thought confidently, Azula won't kill her, at least not until the avatar gave himself up to retrieve her. Then she'd likely do it just out of spite, but for the moment the waterbender was, in a twisted way, safe.

And she could take care of herself, he would give her that much, she had proved it on numerous occasions.

So there was no reason for him to feel guilty or worse yet, worried. It was pathetic, being in this group was causing him to become soft.

Would he have felt this way if Sokka had fallen instead?

Something told him no, but somehow that didn't ease his frustration with himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Though her eyes remained shut, Katara realized that she was awake. She felt no desire to stir, her mind nearly numb with pain. Everything hurt, her body felt as if Appa had sat on her, no, more like the bison had tap danced on her.

Slowly her eyes eased open, but instead of seeing a canopy or sky Katara found herself staring at a wooden ceiling. She was in a house, whose house?

What happened?

Memories flooded back to her. She had fallen, where was she now?

An attempt to sit up resulted in a painful yelp as agony shot through the arm like a poison. Every nerve in her arm burned like a million white hot daggers tearing deeper into her flesh with every move she made. Katara tilted her head to examine the injury; her arm was swollen and outstretched.

She tried to move a few fingers, and though the attempt was excruciating, found that she couldn't. Katara knew without a doubt that it was broken.

A face suddenly appeared directly above hers.

"Your awake!"

Startled Katara stared up at the girl who smiled down with warm brown eyes, her thick braid hanging over her shoulder. "I thought you'd never get up!"

_The pincher!_

Katara's left arm, though bruised was otherwise unharmed, she brought it up, inwardly flinching at the pain it caused the broken one. She swept her fingers frantically over her chest, blindly searching for the strap of her water pouch.

"We took that bag" The girl informed her with an innocent smile "Azula said absolutely no water"

"How did I get here?" Katara demanded.

"Azula had one of the village men bring you here," Ty Lee said conversationally "before that you fell on a house"

_I must have landed in my arm_, she thought, biting her lip at the pain. Or had Azula done this to keep her from bending?

Thats when it hit Katara. She couldn't bend.

As if this realization had not sent enough panic through her Katara heard the clicking of steps as some being advanced outside the room she was held in. A door swung open and a disgusted scoff followed before they spoke.

"Ty Lee, I'm quite sure that I told you to inform me when she woke up"

The words, though spoken casually, sent a chill through Katara. She knew that voice, knew that she was glaring down at her before Azula's face ever came into her range of vision.

"She just did," Ty Lee explained, her smile shrinking so slightly at the princess's displeasure. "I was about to come and get you"

Azula paid her little mind, gracefully walking to a spot so that she was certain the water peasant would be able to see her. She stared down in disgust, the girl's robes were torn and filthy, the hideousness of the blue somehow intensified by the muddy stains and scorch marks.

Her braid was half fallen and matted with the blood that had dried on her face, apparently she had bumped her head during her landing. The arm, she noted, had increased in size from the swelling.

The sight of her wounded leg caused Azula to feel a pang of disappointment in her actions. She had obviously not done her ability justice; it simply wasn't gruesome enough. Although she'd known it hadn't been to the extent that she would have wished, Azula had been certain that the burn was worse when she inflicted it.

Katara could do nothing but stare up at her, Azula seemed completely unscathed from their battle except for a purple bruise that stained her left cheek. Her head was turned however so that this was only partially visible, she stood regal and proud, glaring down at Katara as if she were an insect.

_Shes trying to intimidate me_, Katara thought, _she's letting me know how weak I am compared to her right now._

As if she wasn't already aware of that fact. Staring up at those evil amber eyes Katara felt her heart speed up considerably. She couldn't remember ever being more scared in her life, never more _defenseless_.

Katara was a warrior, a master of her element. She depended on her bending like a Samurai did his sword, it was their protection as well as their offense, their very soul. Without the it neither fighter was complete.

Now, though the power lay within her, it was impossible to summon her element properly with only one arm, a handicap that she knew she couldn't overcome. Besides that she had no water to bend.

She knew that if Azula wanted to she could burn her alive right now and Katara wouldn't be able to do anything to protect herself. She wouldn't even be able to try and run away.

And from the gleam in those monstrous eyes, Azula _wanted_ to, wanted to dearly.

The princess raised an eyebrow at her, in a way not unlike her brother often did when annoyed or confused. "Your quiet,"

What did she want Katara to do, beg for mercy? Probably.

Katara narrowed her eyes, _not if she dangled me over boiling oil._

Azula's jaw tightened, there it was, that defiance that ignited the princess's temper. "most prisoners in your position are anxious to know their fate"

"I won't be here long" Katara said confidently.

At this Azula smirked "Oh? Is the avatar going to rescue you?"

Katara's glare deepened, but she was silent, and so Azula continued, "Speaking of you're little rescue party; my brother, I noticed that he was wearing some water tribe atrocity earlier"

"You mean the coat?" Katara asked coldly, her eyes narrowed further in thought. Azula struck her as the kind of person who did nothing without a reason, why was she suddenly so interested in Zuko's fashion sense?

Azula watched carefully for some reaction from the waterbender as she spoke of Zuko, but sensed nothing but slight uncertainty. Her full lips pouted, she had judged from Zuko's reaction that it was _possible_ that they meant at least a fraction of something to each other. Such knowledge proved true would have been quite entertaining when he came with the others to save her. It would have been fun to toy with them.

Of course the girls lack of interest didn't mean that Zuko didn't have a crush on her, Azula thought, that was a possible consolation that proved to be more exciting than the first option.

But then perhaps his fondness went no further than friendship, she considered, _maybe he has a few morals after all._

Her lack of certainty was aggravating. Azula had a knack for seeing things that people tried to hide. Of accurately guessing personalities, strengths and weaknesses by the way a person presented themselves. The manner in which they spoke and the body language they used.

She had always been able to predict Zuko, he was like an open book, but it was hard to imagine him in this situation somehow. Maybe it was just difficult to imagine someone actually wanting to be with him.

Still, such knowledge could prove useful beyond just serving as her currant amusement, and was worth finding out.

"Tell me, what do you think of Zuko?"

Katara considered her answer, then spoke truthfully "I think he and Iroh got all the sanity in the family"

Azula stopped smirking, she bent her heel, pressing her foot down against Katara's burned leg. The firebender was rewarded with a painful scream that rattled the walls of the shack.

"Keep in mind that its by my decision alone that you are still alive, and that I am at liberty to change my mind whenever I wish" She snarled "I don't know how you spoke to those traitorous relatives of mine, but you _will_ fear and respect _me_"

The breath was wasted, Katara hadn't heard her. Eyes clenched and teeth bared she could do nothing but slam her good arm against the floor to relieve the agony that shot through her limb. Her other leg flailed helplessly, weakly ramming into and kicking Azula, who suddenly seemed to be made of steel.

The pressure increased, Katara cried out louder. She forced her eyes open, unaware of the tears sliding down her cheeks as her eyes became fixed on the smile spreading across the princess's face.

The pressure slowly eased, satisfied Azula strode across the room to the door, she had better things to do than watch the filth in the floor squirm.

"Keep an eye on her, Ty Lee"

"Yes, Azula" She said quietly, her eyes on her lap. The door closed and Ty Lee looked at the figure in the floor.

Katara's eyes were shut, she felt drained from her struggle. Could you even consider _that_ a struggle? It was pitiful! But what else could she have possibly done?

She made a fist, slamming it against the floor, flinching at, but not caring about the pain that the blow caused.

Did it make the _princess_ feel big to abuse a wounded and disabled opponent? Her jaw clamped tight. _I'm going to get out of here, and when I can find some water and heal myself, we'll see which one of us can walk away smirking._

Katara opened her eyes, looking at her disturbed guard, before closing them again.

Now she just had to think up a way to get out of here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph was laying flat on her back, eyes closed and feeling hard for Katara's familiar vibration.

"Anything?" Aang asked impatiently

"Quiet!" She growled, clenching her eyes tighter. She didn't want to admit it, didn't want to accept that she couldn't feel Katara at all.

Sokka sat crossed legged on the ground, studying one of his maps intently. It paid to know ones surroundings before going into battle.

"She has to be in one of the houses," Toph finally said "they must have wood floors, I can't see inside"

"Great," Sokka said "What about Azula?"

"I can't feel her either"

"How do we know she hasn't left with Katara?" The Avatar asked anxiously.

"Because she hasn't got the one she wants yet"

"And the people are nervous wrecks," Toph said, "they're scared witless"

"I thought you couldn't feel in the houses?"

"Some are walking around"

"That means Azula hasn't taken over" Aang said.

"She sees no need," Iroh stated "these farmers will not rise against her and risk their lives and lands for a girl they don't know. As long as they cooperate absolutely with her wishes, she won't think it worth her effort"

"Shes arrogant," Sokka pointed out "we can use that to our advantage"

"She has a reason to be arrogant," Toph told him "don't overlook that and get arrogant yourself"

"I'm not getting arrogant!"

Aang broke in "Knock it off!" He spat, his face enraged "the longer we argue the longer its going to take to get Katara back!"

Everyone was silent for a while. Granted Zuko hadn't known the boy very long but he knew that this behavior was unusual for the avatar, and that it had been worsening as time progressed.

_He misses her_, it wasn't a sympathetic thought, just an acknowledgment.

"You say that they're walking in the streets?" The prince asked.

"Yeah," Toph answered "what are you thinking?"

"Is there a place that they're specifically staying away from?"

Toph felt the ground "They're too scattered out to tell"

Zuko's eyes narrowed as his mind considered their options.

"Listen carefully," he said "I have an idea"

It was a simple plan, but that made it practical. As he explained it even those who were unsatisfied with their role was forced to admit that it was a good idea.

Three of them, Iroh, Zuko, and Sokka, would one by one creep into Oasino, after the weather that they had just had no one would think it odd if they kept their hoods on. Aang and Toph would remain on the forests border to complete there task.

The team would wait until night to act, when Azula would be most vulnerable and they could quickly escape into the shadows. If all went well the rest of the plan went something like; get in, grab her, and run like hell.

"We'll have to scatter in pairs," The prince said "separate her forces in the darkness and we have a better chance; If one does catch you it will be a two on one fight."

"I'll take Katara" Sokka said, it wasn't an offer, it was an informing.

"No," Zuko said neutrally "she was wounded _before_ she fell, it's safe to say that she won't be much help if one of them catches you. She needs to go with a bender."

"I'll take her" Aang said.

"No," The prince repeated "your already a target, one she wants a lot more than your waterbending friend. You will stay with Toph"

Despite the way the boys face turned red with anger Zuko felt quite proud of that decision. Toph could sense an enemy long before they ever became aware of her presence and because of her blindness she would be completely unaffected by the dark, this gave her an immediate advantage over any opponent or pursuer.

Her stubbornness would force the avatar to obey the plan, and keep him from doing anything heroic. Yes, besides his uncle, Zuko considered Toph to be the most capable of safeguarding the avatar.

"Then who takes Katara?" Sokka demanded. The water tribe warrior didn't like what this was leading to. He did not.

"Either me or Uncle"

Sokka and Aang spoke the next word in unison.

"Iroh"

A look of distaste crossed Zuko's features but, though insulted, said nothing to dispute this.

"Then the water tribe boy comes with me"

Sokka was quiet, but his lip raised into a barely visible snarl. Making sure the

prince knew that he liked the arrangement about as much as he would enjoy having his arm mauled by a polar bear.

But he wouldn't complain, let Katara have the more powerful, more endurable partner; Sokka would put up with Zuko. After all that had happened to her, he didn't want to put her through the trial of putting up with the younger firebender.

Nor did Sokka want _him_ to have any alone bonding time with his sister.

"We need to find a town or landmark to meet at afterwards" The said prince announced.

Sokka looked down at his map, then pointed to a spot on the paper marked by fading ink. "Theres some sort of shrine three miles North East of the village"

Zuko took a look, he wasn't enthusiastic about trusting a map that could fall apart of handled too roughly. But even if the place was nothing but marble rubble then that was all the more likely that it wouldn't be on Azula's map.

"There then," He said "do you all think that you can find it?"

"No problem" Toph said in her usual casual voice.

"Wait until morning before you come to the shrine," Zuko advised "use the sunrise to find your direction"

"Why wait?"

"We can't scatter in the same direction," He said "and if our paths start to meet Azula will catch on, does everyone understand?"

No one said otherwise.

"I'll go into town first," Zuko said "I'll need a cloak"

"You'll have to borrow Katara's"

This didn't bother Zuko, a cloak was something that was unisex. He had no problem wearing it as long as it wasn't some unbearably bright, ridiculous color. Or blue. He might as well just walk in holding a giant sign over his head that read 'Intruder is here!', if it was blue.

He was a bit surprised when a heap of dark fabric was tossed down at him. So it was black, he had trouble imagining her in this, it seemed too. . . _dark_ for her, too morbid.

It was made of a cheap, rough fabric, cut in the most simple design imaginable. Perfect. No one would look at him twice in this.

Then he draped it over his shoulders and found that it hung about six inches above his ankles. So much for that notion.

"Isn't there another one?"

"Only Aang's"

Zuko glowered, the boy was foot shorter than she was!

"Fine," He mumbled "everyone remember the plan, keep out of sight until its your turn to act, and, Toph, make sure no one comes too close to the group"

"Careful there, Hot head," Toph teased "your starting to sound like a leader"

Sokka didn't like the sound of that "Just for the record, Aang is the leader, I'm second in command, Katara is third, then Toph, then Iroh, then Appa, then Momo, my socks, that rock over there, and _then_ Zuko." Sokka took a breath "But in this case he makes a decent point"

"I think he's starting to accept you" Iroh said as Zuko's jaw tightened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was obvious that he didn't belong here, he walked with a certain air about him, tall with long strides. It wasn't the walk of someone who had nothing, though that was obviously the pretense he was trying to pull off in that peasant cloak.

He was trying to make himself of little interest to those around him, but in a town where everyone knows everyone a hooded stranger does not go unnoticed or ignored. He is stared at, his presence silently questioned, but no one speaks to him, they wait, as soon as he has drifted beyond their sight they speak about him.

The figure watching knows not whether to be relieved or become more disturbed.

Well, its about time _someone _showed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was well aware of the eyes watching him and kept his head nodded slightly so that the hoods fabric concealed his scar. As the stares increased Zuko found himself loosing faith in his own plan with every new face he saw and soon realized its major flaw.

No, Azula wouldn't pick him out of a crowd, but these people knew he didn't belong.

He should have waited until night to infiltrate Oasino. When the shadows could hide him from the eyes of his enemies and onlookers, just as they had the blue spirit on numerous occasions.

But there were no shadows now, soon there would be, but for now he had no choice but to stand in plain sight. It was unnerving. Especially when these people could be telling Azula about this new, hooded stranger.

He decided that the best thing to do was to give himself purpose, just walking around aimlessly was bound to draw more unneeded attention. So he bought a pear from a rude, grungy looking merchant's stand and settled himself on the ground. Leaned against what he assumed to be some sort of public building from the amount of people rushing in and out.

He sat, slowly and humbly eating the pear without really tasting it. His senses straining to overhear the conversations of the people who walked by.

He noticed that a man was staring at him with a look of loathing, and submissively lowered his head deeper in the hood. He wasn't worried much about him, if he knew who Zuko was he wouldn't waste time glaring at him, he'd be running to tell Azula.

No, this man likely thought him some useless drifter that he had best watch his pockets around.

With his face hidden in the hood Zuko continues to eat as if he were unaware of the mans glare. As he sat like this noticed for the first time that the dark cloth of the cloak smelled like sea water, sea water mingled with a woodsy smell. Yet there was something soft and feminine about it that he couldn't pick of of the odd mixture. Something that reminded him of one of the palaces gardens.

Zuko wiped the pear juice from his chin, for the god's sakes, who cares what this ratty thing smells like? If it wreaked like sea water? He'd spent the majority of two years in the company of that stench, riding on his ship searching for the avatar.

He heard heavy footsteps and turned his head slightly to see that the glaring man was walking up to him; there was about to be some trouble.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

_None of your damn business_, was what he wanted to say but Zuko answered"Lee"

"What are you doing here, _Lee_?"

_For the love of Agni, don't _breath_ on me, you disgusting ogre! I know giant bison with better hygiene than you!_

"I said what are you doing here?"

_I'm here to rescue a water girl from my insane sister. But I will gladly take some time out of my schedule to drown you in that mud puddle if you don't back off. _"Just passing through"

"Why don't you just keep passing," he spat; literally. As the last word hit the air,a light mist of saliva did as well "we have enough strange company around here"

_Why don't I just take my foot and shove it up your fat. . ._ "I don't mean anyone harm, just passing through," He said with extreme control as he wiped the mans spit off of his face. "whats this _other_ company? More drifters?"

He scoffed "Freaking royalty"

"Royalty?"

"A fire nation, princess"

"_Here_?" The fire prince asked "Why?"

"To hell if I know, but we don't need anymore distractions with her around, so you keep to yourself and don't cause any trouble, do you hear me?"

_Trouble? Of course not, I'm just going to steal Azula's hostage. _

Zuko just nodded this time.

"In fact you should leave the first chance you get"

_Finally, we agree on something._

"Trust me, I will"

He leaves, Zuko throws down his drool covered pear. So the people don't know what Azula's waiting for? That meant that he could casually ask questions without being turned in.

A shadow overcast him, Zuko looked up. His first thought was that the man had come back to verbally abuse him more, he gritted his teeth. This time _Lee_ wouldn't be so submissive.

But when he looked up, ready to give a verbal lashing at the first ill comment made to him, Zuko saw that it was another man.

"You're names Lee, eh?"

"Yes" So he'd been listening. Why?

He gave a look and scoffed "Yeah," He said "you here alone, or did the others come too?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes "What others?"

"The way I figure it, there should be four more of you, and a 'big bison'"

Zuko glared at him from under the dark hood, there was no mistaking what he had just said or what he was talking about. He knew.

He studied the man, at the layers of dirt that soiled his clothes and skin. He was a poor farmer, someone that Zuko couldn't see his sister lowering herself to associating with.

So how did he get this information?

"Was wondering when one of you would show up," he said quietly "she's been here for hours"

"Who are you?"

"Ling"

"How do you know why I'm here?"

"I met her before all hell broke loose, she was looking for a place to stay" He said, no affection for the said girl showing in his voice, then told him "I saw you come into town, figured that you were one of those friends she was talking about. You stick out too much"

A silence passed, Ling spoke again.

"We can't talk about this out here, come with me and I'll tell you what I know about it"

Zuko wasn't a very trusting person "Why would you risk anything for her?"

"I''m not," He said "the sooner you're lot saves her the sooner the princess will leave to chase after"

"I see"

"Nothing personal, I liked the girl, this way both of us get what we want"

Ling turned to leave, Zuko considered whether he should follow, this could be a trap.

But Azula's traps didn't work like this, the princess did not sneak around and let others take the credit, she stood in the open, letting her opponent know who had beaten them.

Had this been Azula's trap she would have already revealed herself, would have already attacked, after all, he was wounded and alone. Here was as good of a place as any for an ambush.

Cautiously he followed.

Ling led him to a small shack that the prince considered nearly identical to the others, Zuko let him go inside first, then, hand on his hilt, followed slowly. The contents of the house were as would be expected from the outside, it was very. . . _humble_.

"Figured you would be after her," He said "I had the notion from the way she acted that she was important to your group"

Zuko scoffed, he could imagine her, standing on that porch, soaking wet and asking for board and all the while showing the pride of a queen. Or maybe she had given him one of those infuriatingly affective speeches she had a habit of administering. She made an impression wherever she was, that was for sure. Back in the group it had been strange without her annoying, hyper, presence. No one to calm down Aang or Sokka, to heal the wounds or hand out sappy words of hope.

Of course it had been a lot quieter too, a lot more peaceful when you could get her brother to shut up. No annoying, happy, do-gooder running around. . .doing good.

Still. . .

"You were right," He said in a smaller voice than he was used to using, but quickly regained his composure "what do you know about where shes being held?"

"What do you know about the ostrich-horse in my barn?"

"You caught him?"

"I knew someone was coming back for her, and that they might want their bird back," he said casually, watching the emotions in the boy's eyes "don't worry, lad. She's a strong girl, I could tell, she can handle that _princess_"

He said the title as if it were a syllable for weakness.

_Obviously this man has never met Azula; Never looked her in the eye._

Zuko was certain that if he had he would never say the word princess again without a shiver.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me just yet," he said "you owe me three bronze pieces worth of feed"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N:**

**I know, kinda long and not so much excitement, but certain things needed to happen before hell breaks back loose again.**

**In the meantime PLEASE review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: (closes eyes tightly)**

_**I wish I owned avatar .. . **_

_**I wish I owned avatar. . . **_

_**I wish I owned avatar. . .**_

**(One eye peeks open and looks around) Damn! It didn't work!**

**A.N.: **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**This was meant to be short, sweet and to the point, but thats not the way it turned out. It just kept growing, and growing until it became Godzilla sized. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zuko stared at the small house from a safe distance, if Ling could be trusted, that was where she was being held. He studied it for minutes, shocked at the lack of security his sister was daring to use.

There was no guard outside, none that he could see anyway, and for that reason carefully kept himself from sight. Where the other two girls may be Zuko didn't know, but Azula, he was certain, was in that house. She would never stray far from such a valuable hostage, not when she was expecting a rescue.

Yet he couldn't see his sister in all of her arragance degrading herself by guarding a peasant girl. So at least one of the girls was likely inside with her, standing over Katara while Azula waited, the third one must be keeping watch or scouting the perimeter for his group.

After several minutes of watching the house and deep consideration a possible plan for his next move came to him. It was an action that compromised his plan slightly and was very dangerous, but could prove well worth the risk if he wasn't caught.

More information was not something that they were in dire need of, he reminded himself, but then again would be a great convenience to have on hand.

He weighed the pro's and con's, if he was caught and managed to run then his best chance for escape, the ostrich-horse, was tied quite a distance away.

But they would know what to expect, what kind of injuries she had and how difficult it would be to move her. If she was indeed, still alive. Ling had informed him that the whitenesses had seen an unresponsive girl being retrieved from the roof, whether she was unconscious or worse, no one knew.

Though it was a very likely possibility, Zuko somehow found the thought of her being dead hard to believe. Though the reasoning behind it was something he couldn't decipher.

She wasn't some kind of superhuman that could be dropped from the sky and land unharmed. And it was more Zuko's nature to believe in the worst case scenario instead of one of those irritatingly happy ending that the avatar always hoped for.

She's just too stubborn to let herself die, he decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka held his hand tight over the opening of his cloak to conceal his blue clothes as he carefully came into town. He kept his head nodded to conceal his face but bellow the fabric he scanned his surroundings for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Something that would give away where Katara was being held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of blissful silence Ty Lee found a way to amuse herself by asking Katara an endless series of questions. It seemed to be a game she was playing, to try and see if she could get the prisoner to answer her. So far the circus performer had hit question number 79 since Katara last lost count, and showed no signs of stopping.

"What's your favorite color?" The acrobat asked, totally undaunted when Katara didn't answer. "I bet its blue. . . I like yellow but pink is more my color, Azula's favorite is gold, and Mai, she likes black. . . a lot."

Katara tightened her eyes, will this girl ever run out of things to talk about?

"Mai has a little brother, do you remember? You met him back in Omashu, I mean New Ozai, I wish I had a little brother, I'd play with it and. . ."

_Then buy a puppy. Just Please. . . PLEASE be quiet. . . _

"That was clever of Azula wasn't it?" She asked. "Naming Omashu after her father, I bet the Fire Lord was so happy. . ."

But to this Ty Lee received a direct, unrestrained answer. "No."

The acrobat looked surprised but then smiled before slight confusion took over her features. "You don't think he was happy?"

"She shouldn't have changed the name," Katara stated coldly. "it was terrible and dishonorable to the memory of Shu and Oma!"

"Who?"

"That's who the city was really named for. Two lovers that were forbidden to be together because of a war between their people. It was in honor of their love and struggle to be together that the people gave it the name Omashu. Not after some power hungry, tyrannical, maniac! For hundreds of years that city bared their names, and now. . . its gone, that part of them is lost . . . Because that pig headed brat wanted to suck up to Daddy!"

Finally Ty Lee was quiet. Staring at her like a small child that had heard someone say a swear word.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"I'll say whatever I want about that. . .that. . ."

As Katara struggled for an appropriate word Ty Lee interrupted. "What if Azula hears you?"

"I _don't care,_" Katara hissed, just that name sending a tide of fury through her. "I don't care!"

"_You'll care when you have a hole burned through your stomach!" _A strange voice whispered.

Katara's eyes opened wide in confusion, it was so faint that she wasn't even sure she had heard it, but she could have sworn. . .

"_Don't say anything," _It whispered._ " and don't look for me, just close your eyes like your angry."_

It's finally happened, Katara decided, I've completely lost my mind.

"What. . ."

"_I said don't say anything!" _The voice hissed.

It was. . . coming from the floor, almost directly under her head.

"_Now listen carefully to everything that I say," _It instructed. "_I can't and won't repeat it."_

Zuko, the voice was Zuko, he had crawled through the space under the floor.

A rush of relief washed over her, but soon passed as a second instinct took over. Where were the others? Were they okay? Did anyone else fall? Did anyone stitch up Sokka's shoulder?

Katara carefully looked to see if her guard had heard or noticed his presence. Ty Lee seemed frightened by the outburst Katara had just thrown, her eyes had become round and her lip quivered. As if by reflex Katara instantly felt guilty but quickly chastised herself for it.

_No matter how naive this girl may seem she is still the enemy! She has took away my bending and paralyzed me before and would again in a second!_

But still, there was an innocence about her that wouldn't let Katara label her as 'evil'. How on earth did this bright eyed, happy go lucky girl ever become friends with someone like Azula? How did she even survive that first encounter?

Interrupting her thoughts was Zuko's demanding whisper._"When I ask you a question _casually_ knock once for no and just be silent for yes." _

Below her the prince shifted his weight uncomfortably in the limited space.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

There was a slight hesitance, and then a knock as she shifted above him. He gritted his teeth, he'de expected as much. Zuko waited a few minutes before asking his next question so as not to arouse suspicion. "Cough for yes, be quiet for no, are you hurt besides your leg?"

A cough echoed above him, perhaps too generous of one because she seemed to have lost control and started gagging.

"_Are you alright_?" Zuko heard her guard ask.

"_I'm fine._"

He felt the urge to scold her but knew that what he was doing was dangerous enough for the both of them, every word he said was a risk. And so wisely decided to wait until they were safe in a shrine or on the back of a bison before he expressed his frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka walked around for a few minutes, listening in on what conversations he could, but it seemed like as the people neared him their voices would become hushed. Sokka became more and more aware of the strange looks he was receiving and self consciously raised his head a little. He mustn't look like he has something to hide.

Sokka positioned himself near a closing merchant stand which was swamped by costumers making they're last minute purchases for the day. Sokka casually leaned against a house as if he were tired, listening carefully to the shoppers talking.

He learned within a few minutes that a man named Kao had be kicked by a mule. The mayor had lost his reelection after some very questionable business involving a chicken, and that the merchant's pots were way overpriced before he heard anything of relevance.

"Well, where is Taku staying now?" One lady asked in almost a whisper.

"His sister," Her companion answered with equal stealth. "until _she_ leaves."

"Why did she come _here_ though? I don't understand it."

"No one does, but mark me, there must be something special about that girl," she said with absolutism. "she had Taku climb up on the roof to fetch her, then took his house to keep her in."

"Marta said that she saw the princess fighting with a waterbending girl during the storm, do you think. . .?"

"You can't believe a word Marta says, remember those rich relatives shes supposed to have in Ba Seng Se?"

"Juna, too many people are talking about it for it not to be true, something huge happened during that storm."

"Something huge is still happening. . . "

"Can I help you?"

It took Sokka a few minutes to realize that the merchant was talking to him, he cleared his throat as the clerks eyebrows narrowed deeper at him with annoyance.

"Yes, actually I was going buy something for my. . . uncle, I'm supposed to meet him here in Oasino and, well. . . how much is that. . . thing above your head?"

Sokka pointed at the strange metal object that hung on display, at the same time kicking himself for not being a better lier.

"Twenty gold pieces."

Wow, pots weren't the only thing he had overpriced. He was about to ask what the heck it did that made it so valuable when he remembered he had to keep a low profile.

"No thanks. . . listen, if you could spare a minute I need some help finding someone. . ."

"Can't you see I'm busy? Come back tomorrow." He said.

Sokka reached into his pocket, pulled out three copper pieces and slid them across the stand.

"You think that you can just buy me off like that? What kind of person do you think . . ."

Sokka threw down a forth piece.

". . . I am, of course I'll help you, kid." He gathered the money and dropped it in his purse.

"Uncle and me were supposed to meet at his friends house."

"And you want'a know where that is?"

Sokka nodded. "His name is Taku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko had gathered all the information he had came for, he knew all he needed about her health and that she would have to be carried. As well as the fact that she had a wound she couldn't heal herself, where she was being held and which room she was in.

Yes, that was everything. Now he needed to go, to relay this information to her brother so that it could be passed to his Uncle. Sokka should be in town by now, unless something went wrong.

"I'm leaving," He told her through the wood. "be ready for us."

Above him had Katara not been so relieved she would have rolled her eyes. What precisely was she supposed to do to '_be ready_'? She was stuck in the floor with a broke arm, burned leg and a peppy guard.

But even as this sarcasm was thought, a slight panic fluttered in her chest, because she was about to be alone again. Alone with Azula and her sick tendencies.

Zuko's company, though unseen and his voice far from sympathetic had been comforting somehow. If only because she had known that she had a friend nearby, that she wasn't completely alone.

She didn't want him to leave, but had too much pride to say otherwise; even if she had been able.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

". . . So I advise you go to his sisters house unless you want to meet a princess"

Sokka didn't have to fake a look of frustrated urgency, "But that's where my uncle is going!" he insisted. "you have to tell me where it is so that I can. . ."

Sokka's words died when he saw something reflecting in the polished steel if the overpriced pots, or rather someone. The figure was blurry in the primitive mirror but was dark, as dark as night, except for a pale, featureless face. Yet Sokka knew exactly who it was staring at him from behind.

The merchant was rambling about the dangers of provoking the princess, Sokka pretended to listen, nodding when he thought it appropriate. His mind fixed on the reflection of the knife thrower as she stood motionlessly a distance behind him.

"Got it?" The merchant asked.

"Got it." What did he get? Sokka didn't know.

"Then get out'a here!" The salesman growled waving his hand as if shewing away a fly.

Sokka gave a mild glare but obeyed, walking away as casually as he could, fighting against the urge to look back to see if the girl had followed. Instead he looked to the glass of the windows, which in the light of the soon to set sun, were considerably reflective. In the glimpses he was able to catch he could see her trailing behind him, but she seemed to be taking her time. Maybe she hadn't noticed him after all, she didn't seem like she was in any hurry to catch up to him, maybe it was just a coincidences that had caused this.

"You, in the cloak," She called. "stop!"

And maybe he would come back to camp to find that Momo had learned to speak and was preaching the wisdom of the centuries.

He walked on, pretending not to have heard, willing the townspeople around him to stop staring and resume whatever it was that they were doing. It wasn't that any of them thought that the girl in dark robes had addressed them, they all knew full well it was this stranger that she had commanded.

But he _didn't_ stop, he just kept going, he was defying an important servant to the fire nation. Which in their minds labeled him to be just as important as her for daring such resistance, maybe as important as that girl the princess had stolen.

And so they watched, wondering what would happen when these two were finally forced to clash.

"Stop!" She yelled.

Sokka broke into a run, ducking into an alley that led out into another side of the town. He didn't have to turn around now, or look at the reflections of glass to see if she was following, the knives flying passed him served as a pretty good hint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lip pouted Aang stared down at his baby sitter, a girl no older than he was, laying flat on the ground, waiting for a signal.

Actually he was a hundred years older than her if you really wanted to get technical with it. He was hundred years older _and_ the avatar.

He wasn't stupid, Toph didn't really need him, Aang had been thrown a bone. This was their way of keeping him away from Azula.

Zuko's way, he corrected himself, all of this was his idea.

But as Aang sat here, starring at the roof's of the few houses he could see from this hill, he wondered if it was really Azula that Zuko wanted to keep him away from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai stopped short when she left the alley, her dark eyes searching the thin crowd for her fleeing prey. But now he was nowhere to be seen, the boy had stopped, she decided, he was trying to camouflage himself as a villager by mingling into the crowd.

Of course this couldn't work, the little fool was bound to stick out in that dark cloak, no matter how hard he tried to blend. Mai moved slowly, studying the faces that she passed, searching not only for some familiarity, but for a hint of surprise or indication that they had seen the one she was looking for.

Which one of them was it under that hood? She wondered, then realized that this was the second time she had thought this today.

It wasn't the waterbender, of that much she could be certain.

To tall to be the avatar or earthbender, too thin to be the old general, that left the water tribe boy and . . . Zuko.

The corners of her mouth curved ever so slightly into a secret grin, though why exactly she wasn't sure. If it was the banished prince then this meeting would end like the last one, a struggle and then someone being knocked unconscious.

She spotted the top of the hood, barely visible, hiding on the other side of a wagon. Mai took her time, he was still unaware of her presence and rushing would only draw attention to her.

She was standing only a few feet behind him and he still had no clue she was there. _If it is Zuko, _she decided, _this match will end much differently than the last._

She grabbed him, spinning the startled captive around. But this wasn't Zuko, it wasn't the water tribe boy either. . . who the hell was this?

He was a middle aged man with a graying beard, staring back at her with a terrified expression. She released him, half in surprise, half in disgust.

The man cringed, he was having a bad day! First that storm had ruined his cabbage, then a boy had thrown this cloak on him like a net. He thought _that_ might have counted as good luck since he was needing a new one, but now one of the princess's minions had attacked him like a common thief. He decided it was time to go home, before a flying boar fell out of the sky and crushed him or something. But as he moved to make that first step homeward the Fire Nation girl grabbed him by the collar.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded, shoving the cloak in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wiping the sweat off of his brow Sokka peaked around the shed to see if she was still following him. He saw no sign of her, regardless he mentally cursed himself, the damage was done, she would be a fool not to suspect something, not to report it to Azula.

"Hey, Mister?"

Sokka turned around quickly, knife drawn and posed for attack. He was surprised to see a little boy standing there, his head tilted to the side, looking a lot more curious about than afraid of this armed warrior.

"What!?" Sokka demanded in a fierce whisper.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a. . . a traveler, I'm traveling."

"Where are you going?"

"Um. . . shouldn't you be playing or doing chores or something?" Sokka asked, putting his knife back in his belt.

"Nuh-uh."

"Perfect."

"Hey, Mister?"

"_What_?"

"How come you wear so much blue?" He pointed at his water tribe clothing, Sokka crossed his arms over his chest to conceal his shirt, which by this point was little more than singed, bloodstained rag.

"Because I _like_ blue, alright? Now, run along and go. . . play soldier or something. . ."

"Hey, Mister?"

"_**What?**" _Sokka growled with annoyance.

"Are you hiding from her?" The little boy asked as he pointed.

Sokka followed his finger and found himself facing not the knife thrower, but Azula herself, standing on a porch not ten feet away. Sokka thought that his heart might stop at that second.

"_Hey, Mis. . ."_

Sokka grabbed the kid, clamping his hand over his mouth and slowly carried his squirming hostage to the other side of the shed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko moved slowly in the confined space, careful not to bump the floor above him as he crawled on his elbows to the exit. The loud slam of a door startled him and caused him to bump his head, thankfully the slam had covered the noise.

He heard the hurried clicking of shoes above him before another door was torn off of its hinges.

"Ty Lee!" His sisters voice said. "Its started."

"What do you mean?"

"One of them just managed to allude Mai in the streets," She told her accomplice, a hint of displeasure in her voice. "but he lost his disguise in the process, he shouldn't be hard to find."

"Which one was it?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, he knew exactly which one it was, _Stupid water tribe boy!_

He could hear the smirk in her voice when Azula said. "Her brother."

"The cute one!"

"If you say so, Ty Lee," Azula humored. "now go and find him."

He heard soft steps race out obediently, now Azula and the tribe girl were the only ones in the room.

Katara looked up at her, feeling her muscles tighten in anticipation of a battle she couldn't fight. She wondered if Zuko was still below her, and decided that he was, she had felt him bump the floor under her leg just a few seconds ago. This gave her confidence, though she knew that her secret ally couldn't reveal himself by helping her.

"You're rescue party is here at last," Azula said mockingly. "I thought that you might look a bit more excited, or are you disappointed that your brother came and not mine?"

"What?!" Katara hissed.

That's precisely what Zuko was thinking. Only his thoughts might have went more along the lines of 'What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?'

Azula watched as the girls cheeks turned red and knew that it was from embarrassment and not anger. Satisfaction swept over her, it was so fun to toy with someone who annoyed you as much as she did the princess. "Why the blush?" She smirked.

Katara glared at her, _because I know something you don't_, she thought angrily as she felt her cheeks burn, _he's right under us listening to every word that we say!_

"Because your demented accusations are embarrassing!" Katara snarled. "What makes you think that I would want anything to do with Zuko?"

_What makes her think that I'd want anything to do with you? _Zuko thought angrily.

"The _water tribe_ coat he was wearing made me wonder." Azula told her, saying 'water tribe as if it were a disease. She watched with amusement as the girls face became even angrier.

"We made him wear it so that he wouldn't get sick!"

_Thats right, _the prince silently agreed with the lie.

"Hmm," Azula purred as she pretended to be disappointed. "well, I suppose I may have jumped to conclusions,"

_Damn straight_, Zuko thought.

"I can't say I blame you, he's really not much to look at is he?"

To this Zuko had no immediate mental comeback, though his temper had rose considerably and he now struggled to keep his body temperature normal. That was perhaps the only thing that she had said so far that had even a grain of truth in it.

Katara half expected an angry bender to burst out of the floor, when this didn't happen she found herself in a rage. Not so much at Zuko's failure to act, but at Azula's cold reference to her brother.

She had seen Zuko's reaction at the mention of his scar, she knew him well enough now to know that it was pain that he was hiding with his anger. Katara could easily imagine how he must feel right now, forced to be silent while she verbally attacked him.

"How can you be this way?!" She demanded. "What did he ever do to you to make you hate him so much? He's your brother for Tui's sake!"

_So predictable_, Azula thought as she stared down at the flustered girl. The princess's words had hurt her, even though they insulted someone else. The waterbender's reaction was even better than she had expected and proved that she cared a good deal for Zuko, perhaps more than the idiot even realized herself.

She felt no need to answer to this scum but the game was becoming quite amusing as well as informing, and so said. "For starters, he was born."

"Oh my, how original." Katara said bluntly.

"He marred the celebration of my birth by being born on the same day,"

Twins? Katara wondered, such a thing was very rare in her tribe, maybe it wasn't so in the fire nation, or perhaps the fire lord has multiple wives.

"he was born weak," Azula continued. "and never grew out of it."

Bellow them Zuko made tight fists and gritted his teeth, he was enraged, but the next words spoken took him by complete surprise.

"You're wrong," Katara said confidently. "he's not weak."

"To not care about him you certainly do rush to his defense quickly enough."

"He's my friend."

"With benefits?"

Katara fumed. "If he wasn't strong he would have never survived having a psycho like you for a sister!"

Azula's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know, I do think that the two of have more in common than I ever thought," She said calmly. "neither one of you know when its not your place to speak out against a superior, when its best to keep your opinions and idiocy to yourself. But you'll learn your lesson soon enough, just like he did."

Zuko tensed in anticipation, she didn't know that Azula was referring to the war chamber, didn't know the price he had paid for his_ opinion_.

_Don't speak again_, Zuko willed her, _just be quiet._

"Opinion?" Katara mocked.

_Shut up!_ Zuko glared through the wood,_ shut up you stupid girl!_

"There's no opinion to it, thats a fact!"

"You are incredibly stupid." Azula hissed.

There was a loud bang above him, a painful scream that echoed in his head.

"Just because your pathetic brother has been sighted doesn't mean that you're safe," Zuko could feel the heat rising in the room as Azula's fury raged on. "it only means that I'm that much closer to my goal, and after that is achieved nothing prevents me from ridding myself of you !"

"How brave," Katara groaned. "what nerve it must take to attack someone that's wounded! To make threats when you know that I can't fight back!"

"I'm the one that gave you those injuries, need I refresh your memory?"

"You burned my leg," Katara said defiantly, determined to show no fear. "everything else happened during my fall."

"Which I caused."

"So sure of yourself," Katara spat. "but you won't let me heal myself, are you afraid I'll escape _again?_"

Another scream, this one was deafening. Azula was yelling something about how Katara was a prisoner and not an equal, or even an opponent, but Zuko could barely make out her words over the agonized howl.

He gritted his teeth as the screaming got louder, his fingers dug deep into his shirt in an effort to restrain his hands from reaching for his swords. Katara's next scream had meaning but the words were intelligible to Zuko, he only heard the pain.

_Stupid, **Stupid Girl!**_

Fire burst from the floor and blew the wood to splinters, erupting like the mouth of an angry volcano. Azula was so startled that she took a step back, nearly trotting on her shaking hostage.

"Zuko!" Azula's eyes were wide, but she quickly recovered, she was about to speak again when the leg of her wounded captive lashed out, sweeping her feet from under her.

Zuko wasted no time, launching himself at his sister, but Azula was ready and with one well placed kick she sent him flying backwards. Clutching his middle Zuko hit the wall, sliding down in a heap, he heard Azula walking toward him and forced himself to rise.

He raised his last sword only to have it kicked out of his grasp, when her hand came down to grab him he grabbed it. Her other arm pushed forward, Zuko was forced to let go to roll away from the flame.

"We were just talking about you," Azula taunted, as she raised her hand to deliver another blow. "how _sweet _that you would be the one to turn up to save her."

He made no answer but flames sprouted form his fists like daggers before he let out a yell that Katara could only compare to a battle cry. She watched as Zuko and Azula went into a furious battle, one much too fierce to be held in this small room, especially when both were wielding fire.

Katara did what moments before she thought she couldn't. She forced her body to set up, and with her two good limbs dragged herself as far from the fighting as she could. Her new motivation to keep from becoming burned any further gave her the strength she needed. Blue and orange flames were consuming the walls, licking at her as she watched the sibling exchange attacks as if it were some demented dance.

_I have to do something_, she thought desperately, _but what?_

Then she saw it, laying benignly on the ground, its steel glistening in the firelight, was one of Zuko's swords. She picked it up carefully, flinching slightly at the heat of the hilt.

Azula grabbed the collar of his robes and flung him down, her hand raised, fingers posed not for a fire attack, but for lightning. A threat to be considered greater than if she had held any weapon.

She smirked, the fire consuming the walls around her creating a scary effect as the light and shadows danced across her triumphant features.

"Don't!" Katara threatened.

In the corner of her eye Azula saw the reflection of metal and needed no more to realize her predicament. During the fight they had ended up too close to the waterbender, and she had one of Zuko's sword's.

It was instinct for this knowledge to alarm her, but when she looked at the girl any danger she might have felt melted.

She was holding the heavy weapon shakily with her one good arm, an effort that was obviously causing her pain, though she tried to hide it, her face gave it away. There was also fear in those eyes, fear of what she was threatening to do, this girl wasn't a killer. She had proved that earlier when she had failed to drown Azula while she had her pinned with water by leaving the princess's head uncovered.

Azula's startled look became one of amusement, "Go on then, do it." She dared.

Katara stared at her for a moment in disbelief, then arranged her features as menacing as she was able. "Let him up!"

"Strike me," Azula taunted, blue static tickling the tips of her fingers. "do it now or I'll kill him."

"Let him go!"

Azula laughed, "You're pathetic."

On the floor Zuko stared at the two. He didn't understand, Katara had the opportunity to strike Azula, not to defeat her by any means, but to wound her enough so that Zuko could get back on his feet. To give the princess an injury that would keep her from using those quick movements her fighting style depended on. To slow her down when she chased after them.

To keep him from being struck by lightning.

_For the love of Agni, _he thought,_ what is wrong with you! You have the opportunity to strike your enemy! Stab her, hit her with the hilt, _throw _it at her, do something!_

_**THUD**_

Azula suddenly collapsed, a trinkle of blood seeping down the back of her neck. Behind where she had stood was Sokka, holding a scorched piece of the floor like a club, "Katara!" he dropped the weapon and ran to her, kneeling down beside her.

As he left the doorway another figure appeared in his place, "Azula!" Ty Lee shouted.

Zuko intensified the flames near the door to shut her out. "You are the most idiotic creature I have ever seen!" He raged at Katara. "Why not just _provoke_ the one that wants to kill you?"

"Don't yell at her!" Sokka screamed in a threatening tone, nearly deafening his sister.

"I'll yell all I want! She ruined the plan with that mouth of hers!"

"It wouldn't have worked anyway!" Sokka snarled. "The whole thing was idiotic! I can't believe we ever agreed to it!"

"It was going perfectly until you managed to screw it up by getting sighted by Mai!"

"Who?!" Sokka hissed "You mean you know them by name?! I should have known! You probably grew up together, throwing knives and setting houses on fire for fun!"

It was clear by the sarcasm dripping in Sokka's voice that he had no clue how close he had come to the truth in his rant.

"I make a point to know my enemy!"

"You didn't even now what Aang's name was until he let you in the group!" Sokka pointed out.

"Guys. . ." Katara tried to interrupt.

"You need to learn when to be quiet, little boy." Zuko hissed.

"Guys!"

"Oh, and what are _you_ going to do about it?!"

"**_Guys!_**" She screamed, both Sokka, (who had his knife out) and Zuko (whose fire daggers had returned) turned to face her. "We haven't got time for this! The room is on fire, that pinching girl is outside and Azula is laying in the middle of the floor! You can kill each other later, I for one don't want to die here!"

Neither male said a word, though there were about a thousand aching to be screamed in the back of Zuko's throat. She was, for once, right. They had to get out of here, and right now.

He would postpone maiming the water tribe boy and chewing her out until they were safe. Then heaven help them both.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked as she flinched at his touch.

"My arm. . ."

"I think its broken."

"I know."

"We'll fix it," Sokka told her, as if he were talking about sewing a little girls doll back together. "don't worry."

"Just pick her up," Zuko ordered, there was no time for this little reunion. "we have to get out of here!"

"Give us a minute!" Sokka snarled. "Can't you see she's hurt?!"

"She'll be dead if we don't get out of here!" Zuko countered "Now just pick her up! We have to leave!"

Bellow him Azula stirred a bit, Zuko gave her a sound kick and she slumped back down.

"How do you expect us to escape?!" Sokka yelled gesturing at the burning walls that surrounded them.

"I'm a firebender, you idiot."

The flame that was consuming the back wall disappeared, Zuko picked up his swords and kicked an exit in the charred wood. "Now pick up your sister!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Sokka spat.

Katara gritted her teeth, this is what you get when you take two guys that both think they're the leader and put them in the same room. A battle of the ego's.

She tugged his shirt to get her brothers attention, "We haven't got time for this." She told him, looping her good arm around his neck.

Sokka gritted his teeth, growling under his breath as he picked up his sister, careful to make sure that her broken arm rested across her stomach. It was painful to the both of them, but bearable, Katara's arm around his neck helping to support a portion of her weight against his bad arm.

Satisfied, Zuko raised his swords defensively, "Stay behind me," he ordered. "and keep up."

Jumping down out of the house Zuko threw a fire attack at the ground as he waited for them to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Toph, let me go!" The angry avatar snarled as loudly as he dared.

"Not a chance, Twinkle toes!" The earthbender said smugly. "You lost your walking privileges."

Aang struggled to bend his way free from the rock shoes that Toph had fitted him with, but she held the stone firm.

He suddenly wished he had been just a tad bit more clever about sneaking into town, and that he was a better earthbender. He glared down at Toph, he knew that she was sensing more than she was telling them, she tried to hide it but he could tell by the hints of expression that kept crossing her face. Something strange was happening and she was keeping it to herself.

"Iroh, make her. . .!"

"I don't think anyone can make Toph do something that she doesn't want to." The old man said.

"_Thank you_!" She said with uncharacteristic spirit.

"I know that you're worried, Aang," Iroh told him. "we all are, but if we alter the plan then we risk . . ."

The plot of land that Toph had been monitoring suddenly undertook a change, she felt the heat absorbing into the ground, the scorch that stained the earth. Fire.

Toph's blank eyes became wide, "Iroh!" she called.

"What is it?"

"Somethings wrong," She told him. "Zuko just sent the signal, go now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know where you're going?!" Sokka demanded.

"Of course I do!" Zuko spat. There was a well at the end of the next street that he had taken note of earlier, it was critical that the girl heal herself so that she could run on her own.

The sky was turning a shade of burnt orange and Zuko felt the suns power weakening as he ran through the town. The down part of scheduling the attack at sunset was that Azula wouldn't be the only one weakened by the absence of Agni.

It wasn't a dramatic change, but it was enough to make him lag a bit at first, enough to slower his reflexes for a while. A very significant thing when you are the most direct source of defense at the moment.

When exactly she appeared Zuko couldn't be sure. He suddenly just became aware that she was simply there in a single moment, when a blur of black came rushing at him from his side.

He dodged in time to watch the blade fly passed him, inches from his nose. He turned with his broad swords drawn high and ready to beat down any other missiles that she might send.

Mai stood in a similar stance, two daggers in each hand, ready to throw them in an eye blink if the notion struck her. Her pale face was red, probably from running to catch them, normally Zuko would take this as a sign of fatigue and be slightly relieved, but she wasn't panting, wasn't sweating, she showed no other signs of tiredness.

She stood tall and ready for whatever he might try, alert to every movement that he made, every breath that he drew. For a few minutes they stood there, in somewhat of a staring contest, when Zuko realized that she had no intention of fighting him unless she had to. She was merely holding him here long enough for her leader to appear and take them off of her hands.

Little did she realize that Zuko was also waiting, much more impatiently as he gripped his swords, but was no less sure that aid was on the way.

He felt a weak vibration beneath his feet and smirked as Mai's face became uncertain. The ground began to rumble as a mild earthquake shook beneath them, a platform rose beneath Mai raising her several feet before she jumped down.

The earth bent, towering over her like a tsunami of stone and dirt. She leaped away to avoid being crushed, as she rolled to her feet she realized that Zuko and the others were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Safe with Aang on the hill, Toph gritted her teeth, concentrating harder than she ever had before. Her tiny hand dug into the ground as she lay on her back, _careful_, she kept hearing herself think, _careful._

She had a mental image of the town, like a map, a map with tiny footsteps and houses all over it. In all of this she had to find her friend's particular set, and then stop anything that got in their way; Without hurting anything else or killing someone, by moving earth that was a considerable distance away.

She had never tried bending like this before, and despite her earlier cockiness it was harder than she had anticipated. Not impossible, just hard.

By staying at this distance she could not only help Katara's rescuers, but since she was nowhere in sight Azula couldn't stop her or predict her next move. This also kept Aang out of harms way.

While she helped to defend those in town her own welfare depended on him, it was his duty to protect her should an enemy find her in such a vulnerable state. Toph was no damsel in distress but she knew her limits, and fighting here _and_ there was beyond them.

Despite her dependence on him Toph found herself afraid to remove the rock shoes she had made.

Toph knew the little do-gooder better than Aang had ever guessed. If he thought that any of the boys, or, heaven forbid, Katara was in trouble and saw that Toph seemed to have things under control, he would leave her to play hero. In an instant he could disappear, and she wouldn't know it until his light footsteps were added to her map.

That was too dangerous to risk. It was her duty to safeguard the avatar just as much as it was his to protect her. She understood her 'babysitting' role just as well as the airbender did, and she would not let anything happen to her friend.

So the restraints would remain until danger showed up and he needed to be free.

It was strange and kind of sad when she thought about it. She could trust Aang to keep her safe while she helped the others, knowing that Azula would have to little less than kill him before he would let her near Toph.

But she couldn't trust him enough just to stay and wait in case that happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The back of her head hurt like hell but she would not allow herself to show weakness by reaching back to touch it. Azula shrugged the prattling Ty Lee away, assuring her that she was fine with two simple words.

"Get away!"

Shakily she rose to her feet, the fire that had been consuming the house was gone, now she was surrounded by the charred remains of the room. It had been put out, she noticed in her anger and frustration, and not by the normal means.

"Where are they?"

"Mai went after them." Ty Lee told her.

"And you remained, why!?"

Ty Lee was silent for a moment. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

There was a flash of something in the princess's eyes, whether it was surprise at her sincerity or anger at her staying behind, Ty Lee would never truly know. But in an instant the charges against her were dropped and Azula focused on her main task.

"Which way did they go?"

Ty Lee pointed.

"You watch for the rest of the group," Azula ordered. "when they turn up, stop them."

Azula started down the road to join Mai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N:**

**Its taking a little longer than I expected but things should start picking up soon.**

**Does anybody know when season three is supposed to air? It's driving me crazy!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Things I would do if I did own avatar:**

**Zutara would be cannon.**

**Azula's demise would be to be smothered by a mountain of pink fluffy stuffed bunnies.**

**Mai would get some antidepressants. **

**Aang would grow hair (just to see what it looked like)**

**Sokka would get muscles. **

**But I don't.**

**Be thankful.**

**A.N:**

**Thank you all for the reviews: ) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iroh ran through the streets, paying little attention to who saw him in his rush, stealth was no longer something that he had to concern himself with. Azula knew that they were here, the battle had already begun, and his nephew could be in grave danger.

The few people still on the street parted for him to pass. One look at the old man's face silenced any remark one might have made when he occasionally brushed against them.

His golden eyes were narrowed with worry and urgency, and yet no fear, he wore an expression that suggested that he had never felt the emotion in his life. His jaw was set tight and powerful hands clenched as he ran passed. The dragon of the west had returned with a determination that rivaled the sun's need to rise.

The devil himself would not have dared stood in his way.

The sun was had nearly set by now, and Iroh realized suddenly that there would be no moon. This was very good in the sense that when they ran to escape that Azula would have a hard time tracking them with no moonlight.

Very bad in the sense that Yue would be too weak to help them, if she could even see them tonight. Iroh had barely met the girl before she had become a spirit before his very eyes, had only learned her name after hearing Aang and Katara talk. But he knew somehow that she was fond of this group, if only because of Sokka, and would have done something to help.

The ground shook violently beneath him and Iroh quickened his pace in the direction that he believed Toph's attacks were based.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran through the street, Mai in hot pursuit. Sokka felt a sharp sting at the edge of his leg and looked down in time to watch the knife fly passed. He looked back as the chaser flung her arm again, what seemed like an explosion of steel suddenly flew from her hands as blades shot at them.

The knives were air born, there was no time to dodge, instinctively he turned completely around so that his back was to her, shielding Katara. Gritting his teeth in anticipation of the pain that was soon to come.

A rough shove nearly caused him to fall, as he struggled to regain his balance he heard the sound of metal clashing. He looked to see Zuko batting the daggers away with his swords.

The prince advanced, flame dripping from the tips of his swords like drops of red hot molten steel. Swinging his long blades fiercely, the fire lashed out toward her. Mai avoided it by jumping away; Zuko was amazed at how quickly she could move.

She noticed his stare and smiled slightly, her face becoming a deeper shade of red.

_Why is she smiling? I just tried to burn her._

The smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of determination. Mai quickly weighed her options, searching for a weak point in Zuko's defense. Long distance attacks were what Mai specialized in and usually served as an advantage when she was taking on an opponent physically stronger than she. But this case was different, Zuko also had such an attack; fire bending, something that could be quicker than a blade, much more deadly, and could turn at the owners will. He was probably a master by now she thought with a mixture of awe and worry.

Head to head combat wasn't an option either, not while he had those swords; she would be able to get no closer than he wanted her to. Her short knives would be no match against his twin blades.

Hit from afar and dodge his blows, that was her best chance. Immobilize him as quickly as possible.

She would have to disable both arms to start, see how much fight that that took out of him. If he continued to resist, her attacks would become more and more threatening, until he had to give in.

The ground suddenly attacked again, this time walls sprang up all around her, boxing her into a cell. She jumped, kicking off of one side, giving herself the height to grab the edge of the growing stone. She dangled there for a few seconds, unsure if she was going to be able to keep her grip but soon raised her other hand and grasped the rim, climbing over carefully.

Zuko could see the top of her dark head as she struggled to climb out, she wasn't going to give up. She probably knew better than to let Azula see that she had failed twice in one day.

That's too bad, he thought, because she _is_ going to fail, I'll make sure of that.

He looked to Sokka, "There's a well just ahead." Zuko told him, pointing with his sword.

"I see it."

"Take her to it so she can heal, I'll stay and deal with Mai."

"Can you handle her alone?"

"I have been so far." He said smugly.

Sokka glared at him, "Jerk." he spat as he carried Katara to the water.

Zuko crouched down into his horse stance as Mai escaped her prison. "Idiot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ty Lee stood on a roof, looking down at the streets below before she performed a skip like leap from house to house and searched again. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, though in the twilight she now had to squint as she looked.

She took a deep breath and changed her position again, moving nimbly and silently without any real effort. An admirable feat when you remember that the roof's were still wet from the storm and so were a little slippery.

Her lips pouted in disappointment as Ty Lee gazed down at the shadowy street. True she had only been looking for a little while, but she had expected to have already met someone by now.

She flipped her thick braid over her shoulder, wondering if Azula or Mai had caught up to the water tribe boy yet. _I should have asked that girl what his name was_, she thought, but didn't linger on it. _She probably wouldn't have answered anyway_.

As she flew to the next roof she wondered about the temper on the little earthbender she had met earlier. All she had done was ask were the cute water tribe guy was, and had had a boulder hurled at her.

_Maybe I should have asked _before _I pinched her, _she considered thoughtfully, still she sensed a high level of bad chi around the girl, and mentally suggested a few hours of meditation with some aroma therapy to sooth her aura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko dodged as an arrow flew over his shoulder. _How many things could she possibly have left to throw?_

Another arrow whizzed by his ear. A lot apparently.

_Enough of this!_ Zuko struck the ground with his sword, a stream of fire slithered across the earth like a serpent as he directed it with his arms. It circled Mai, then erupted into a blaze that towered over their heads.

Now that she was trapped Zuko let himself relax slightly. He was tired, his muscles ached with fatigue and stab wounds. He gazed toward the well and saw two blue figures, safe and sound. Zuko walked a few feet so that he could lean against one of the porches posts for a while before he joined them.

He closed his eyes for a moment, though the grip on his weapons remained strong. He stood like this for a few seconds, his breath slowly returning to normal, when the crackling of the flames of his trap suddenly stopped.

He opened his eyes to see that his fire was gone, and there stood Mai in the center of a scorched ring. _She's a fire bender?! _Zuko wondered in shock, but realized that if she had been she would have revealed it by now, she would have countered his attacks rather than dodge them.

"Where is she, Zuko?" A voice hissed, he was irritatingly unsurprised when he saw Azula standing there. Her face reflected her aggravation, had his life not been in danger he might have found this entertaining, for a truly aggravated Azula was a rare sight. She was too clever, too powerful to let anyone annoy her or to let things get so far out of hand to get her to this state.

As she approached he raised his swords defensively.

"Don't make me laugh," she said coldly. He spun, swinging his sword's to create a massive fire blow, shoving it at her with all of his might.

Azula raised one hand, bringing it down so that it sliced the attack in half like a blade, parting the fire as it passed her. "I haven't the patience for you right now." She snarled.

He tried to hide how shocked he was, tried to hide the labored breaths he was taking in, the sweat rolling down his cheeks. It hadn't fazed her, it didn't even look as if it had taken any effort at all to ward off his attack.

But she _was_ beginning to tire, she hid it well but Zuko knew her too well for her to be able to keep it from him. This did little to give him hope though, she was nowhere near as fatigued as he was.

He had to keep her talking until Toph gave him a distraction, it was his only chance.

"I thought you wanted the Avatar?"

"I'll have them both soon enough," She assured him, her glare deepening. "you can't protect her this time, Zuko."

Mai watched as Zuko bared his teeth in an angry growl.

_Her?_

Didn't Azula mean _him?_ As in the avatar? Why would Zuko protect that little waterbending filth?

She looked back to her leader questionably and saw that the princess's angry features had taken a dramatic change. She was smirking now as she stared down the road, Mai followed her gaze and saw the water tribe sibling's.

"Never mind," Azula said cruelly. "I found her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ty Lee sat on the edge of the roof, letting her feet dangle as she stared at the woods, wondering if Azula would be _too_ very angry if she left this task and came to help her and Mai.

She pulled herself back up on her feet, deciding that it wasn't worth the risk, Azula had been pretty mad when she left and she didn't want that anger directed at her.

After a sigh she bent down and stretched a little. Wasn't anybody coming?

The house suddenly shook violently, throwing her off balance and nearly making her fall from the roof before she was able to regain her footing. Just as quickly as it had occurred the shacking stopped.

Ty Lee blinked, confused as she held to the roof tightly. An earthquake? That was strange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STOP IT!" She snarled.

"LET ME GO!" He demanded.

"NO!"

Aang focused hard on the rock, gritting his teeth with effort as he worked to pry the stone away from his feet. Something was wrong, his friends were in danger, he couldn't just stand here, stuck in the ground while they fought Azula!

To think he was supposed to be protecting his captor, ha! As if Toph needed protecting! He couldn't bare the thought that they could be fighting for their lives while he just stood here, useless and immobile.

Were they fighting? Or were they running away? Were they alright?

The only thing worse than the images that filled Aang's imagination was the curse of not knowing which vision to believe.

The ground shook bellow them as the benders battled, Toph's eyes were held together tight as she gripped the earth at his feet, refusing to let it bend. All the while her mental map was becoming harder and harder to read as she fought a battle of will with the Avatar. She regretted being such a good teacher.

"I can't help them if I'm fighting with you!" She screamed. "So stop it before you get someone killed!"

To her surprise he complies, but unfortunately he's not done fighting.

"Toph, you have to let me go!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"You won't stay!"

"You don't need me!" He told her as he started to try and bend his way free again. "And they do!"

"No they don't!" She spat furiously. "As long as everyone does what they're supposed to we'll all be fine! So shut up and stay still!"

"You don't understand. . .!"

"I understand plenty!" She snarled. "You're not satisfied just staying with me, you want to go out there and be the hero! _You_ want to be the one to save _Katara,_ the fact that someone else is going to is killing you!"

"No its not!" He bellowed, glad that she couldn't she the blush that consumed his face. "You're wrong!"

"You _know_ I'm not!"

"I _know_ you are!"

"I know you're keeping me from helping them! I know you're being a selfish brat! And I know I'm going to put you in a body cast if you don't STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"So that's her name! Katara!" An excited voice said from behind Aang. "She wouldn't answer me when I asked."

The avatar spun his head around to see Azula's acrobat friend staring at them with obvious interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko ducked down as the fire flew over his head, then quickly rolled away before the ground he occupied became impaled with Mai's arrows. He got back to his feet, swatting away a dagger with one sword and throwing fire with the other.

But his flame was thrown back at him tenfold and three arrows were launched in the daggers place. He jumped away, feeling the heat of Azula's attack so intensely that when it passed he turned around to make sure he hadn't caught on fire.

He had no time to attack, they were too quick. When he did find an opening his energy draining effort to attack was slow and weak, easily avoided or overpowered. His resistance was based purely on evasion. Don't stand still long enough for them to get a clear shot at you.

This was getting harder and harder as the seconds dragged on, he was weak, not so much from the dying sun anymore, but from the day's battles. He just couldn't move as quickly as he usually could.

He was very much aware that he was being driven back, Azula was practically in a casual walk as he struggled to hold them off, if not by force then by keeping their minds occupied on him and not the wounded two by the well.

An arrowhead grazed his shoulder, a sweep of fire made him stumble back. The prince was in a rage at his own incompetence, he should be able to at least make this a challenge for them!

He needed help. Damn it, what was Toph waiting for?

Then it happened, Zuko had just barely gotten out of the way of another dagger when he turned, a blinding blue light flashed and he barely had time to react. A howl of agony tore its way out of his lungs as his left leg buckled from the pain that consumed that side of his stomach.

He clenched his teeth and looked down at the scorched cloth, the rising smoke stinging his eyes and the smell of his own burned flesh filling his nostrils. The fire seemed to have grazed him, but he knew that if he examined it he would find a large patch of destroyed skin on his side. Skin that would soon look like the left side of his face.

"What's wrong, Zuzu?"

Zuko raised his head, wearing a glare that would have scared Satan back into the pits of hell. She only smiled, advancing toward him with insultingly careless steps.

There had never been a chance of Zuko winning this fight. Not in his condition, not against both Azula and Mai.

He had tried, but trying just wasn't enough.

"It's over." She said.

"Not yet!"

Sokka was in the battle now, crouched into a fighting stance that none of the Fire Nation recognized. Azula was not at all impressed, if memory served right he wasn't even a bender, just a peasant that followed the avatar around.

"Yes it is." She scoffed.

Zuko looked behind him and realized for the first time just how far back he had been driven, a few more yards and he would be close enough to touch the well. Katara was still healing, she must have tended to Sokka first, Zuko's battle must not have been taking as long as he had thought.

Sokka had his machete raised, apparently waiting for the enemy to move first. Frankly Zuko wondered if he realized that holding a long metal object over his head made him into a perfect lightning rod.

"How are you doing?" Sokka asked out of the corner of his mouth.

Zuko gritted his teeth and stood up, stumbling a bit despite himself. The water tribe warrior pretended not to notice to save what was left of the banished prince's dignity. Sokka was brave but he wasn't stupid, there was no chance in this world of them holding there own in this fight. They had to run, but that in itself presented another dilemma, how do they get away long enough to disappear? What he would have given for some of those smoke pellets that the pirates had had.

Zuko was now and had been thinking the same thing for a while with the very same problem, but there was no time to think, they had to act.

"You take Mai, I'll handle Azula."

Who was he trying to kid? Zuko didn't compare to Azula on a good day. He watched as Zuko ran at his sister, swords flashing.

_He'd better have a plan_.

One hit sent Zuko flying.

_I guess not._

Sokka rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up a rock, tossing it up in his palm a few times before he heaved his arm back.

Mai had been so occupied watching Zuko and Azula's fight that she didn't notice the stone until it had connected painfully with her skull. She dropped her daggers, stumbling back as her hands covered her forehead where she had been struck.

_That takes care of her. _For a few minutes at least, he gambled.

Zuko saw that Sokka had somehow managed to disable his opponent. The warrior's glanced at each other, Sokka nodded, seeing no other options Zuko grudgingly returned it.

Both boys let out a battle cry as they ran at Azula with all of their might, weapons held back and ready to strike the moment she came into range.

She raised both arms, when they dropped a cyclone of flame formed around her, its force hurling her attackers through the air. When her fire died she stood on the scorched ground, glaring down at them as she pulled back a hair that had fallen out of place.

"Is that really the best you can do?" She asked her dazed enemies. "Is this all the water tribes have to offer? A loud mouthed girl and a brainless, weak little boy? No wonder the southern tribe fell so easily! And you Zuko, hasn't Uncle taught you _anything_ new since your exile?"

Her brother made no attempt to move or to reply.

"Is that really it, then?"

A wall of orange fire raged across the street, separating the sibling's like a sliding door. Azula jumped back, her pretty features contorting into an angry mask.

"So you do have some fight left in you." She said, parting the fire like a curtain before it disappeared completely. She found herself facing not only her brother, but her idiotic uncle, standing there in his stance as if he were indeed the dragon of the west once again. _You're about ten years and fifty pounds late. _

"That is enough."

"Are you scolding me, Uncle?" She challenged.

"Surely you wouldn't kick an opponent while he was down, I thought that my brother would have taught you to have more honor."

Azula's jaw tightened. "My brother can hardly be considered an opponent, only a nuisance that is currently in my way. My father taught me to rid myself of such obstacles."

"You will find that some obstacles cannot be gotten rid of so easily, that they can present more of a threat than you could possibly imagine."

"Don't flatter yourself, Uncle," She sneered. "you're nothing but a broken down has been, the _great_ dragon of the west died in Ba Sing Se with his son."

"I wasn't referring to myself." The old man said coldly.

Azula looked at him blankly for a few seconds then laughed, a cold, humorless laugh.

In a rage Zuko threw fire at her, she swatted it away and laughed harder, she turned to Iroh. "It doesn't take much to impress you does it?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Zuko snarled.

"I'm not."

He stood, his arms moving in a peculiar motion that the princess recognized immediately. Her eyes grew wide as she stared back at her brother, _impossible._

_Lighting_,_ the old bastard taught him to use lightning!_

Iroh also knew the motions."Zuko, NO!"

_**BOOM**_

Zuko was sent spiraling through the air from an explosion that would have left Azula truly laughing to tears had she not been close enough to be caught in it.

Mai and Sokka, who were rolling around in the mud after Mai stabbed him again and Sokka managed to tackle her, were blown off of each other by the force of the explosion.

Sokka was pushed across the ground. "What the hell?"

When Zuko finally touched ground again he skidded across the mud until his head rammed into the side of the well and he came to a painful stop. Agony shot through his skull and both hands dropped their swords to reach for the wound. Teeth bared he lay there, his pain momentarily distracting him from his self disgust.

"Zuko!" A hand reached out to touch his shoulder, he growled in response. "Are you alright?"

A stupid question, Katara could see that the top of his head where he had been struck was bleeding. One handed, she bent some water out of the well bucket and healed his wound, hoping to the Gods that no serious damage had been done in the blow.

As the process began Zuko's eyes came open, she looked down at him, waiting to see if he was alright. She carefully watched his eyes focus on her as the pain eased away and guessed it was a good sign.

When the glow of the water had died she saw that her hand was touching the edge of his scar and for the first time noticed the roughness of the ruined flesh beneath her fingers. Katara instinctively pulled her hand away before she thought about the action.

After it was done she regretted it, Katara looked down at him apologetically, his jaw was set tight, eyes narrowed slightly whether in anger or hurt or both Katara didn't know, it was hard to tell with him. As if to make up for it she put her hand back on his shoulder and was about to ask him again if he was alright but he roughly shoved her away.

"I'm sorry."

He acted as if she had never spoken, pushing himself up when his leg buckled, the pain of Mai's stab wound engulfing his calf. Good Gods, everything hurt, everything was tired, and the little lightning backfire hadn't exactly helped things.

Katara moved toward him. "Let me. . ."

"Get away!"

"I just want to . . .!"

"I don't need help!"

"You're bleeding!"

"I am aware!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Toph shook the ground, Aang threw a gust of air to sweep her feet from under her. Ty Lee jumped to the security of a tree branch and sat there for a few seconds before Aang blew her down.

Toph waited impatiently for the landing, not knowing where the girl would touch down but knowing that she had to act quickly. The girl stepped almost as lightly and nimbly as the airbender, making her a difficult target, she just wouldn't stand still long enough!

Finally she felt it as the acrobat's first toes reached the earth. Ty Lee let out a scream as she sank chest deep into the ground.

"Good job, Toph."

He regretted this compliment sorely when she suddenly jerked him waist deep into the dirt. Ignoring his complaints Toph lay back on the ground and felt the earth until her map was clear again.

As soon as she saw what was happening her hand dug deep into the ground, her feet stumping against the earth as she bent it to her will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man walked home, rubbing the back of his neck, his new black cloak draped over his shoulders. He wondered vaguely if the princess's servant had ever found the boy that had threw it at him.

He heard something loud going on in the next street but decided to ignore it, turning his gaze to the ground when a strange light flashed. He didn't know what was going on over there and he didn't care. He was just going to mind his own business and go to bed early before anything else happened to him today.

He let out a sigh of relief as his house came into view, a smile creeping across his face as he thought of his nice warm bed. Tomorrow he would wake up and it would be a new, better day.

A wall of rock shot up from the ground, he watched in shock and horror as his house was smashed in half by the rising stone. He just stood there for a moment in utter disbelief as the fragments of wood rained down around him.

Toph's wall divided the street in two, an attempt to separate the enemies. It almost worked.

Zuko stared at the rising earth as towered over them, then searched to see who had been left on his side. Beside him, obviously, was Katara, who had been surprised out of her angry rant by Toph's display of power.

Over there was Sokka, who he noted was bleeding again.

_Where's Uncle?_

Zuko searched in panic as he rose to his feet. _Where is he?!_

The answer was an obvious one, but one that he didn't want to accept. Iroh was on the other side of the wall, his uncle was with Azula.

"Take her and run into the woods!" Zuko commanded Sokka.

"What are you. . ."

"I'm going to get Uncle, go now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iroh mentally commended Toph on her accuracy, although he didn't pretend that he didn't wish she had acted a little sooner.

"Mai," The princess commanded as she glared at her uncle. "go around."

The girl in black robes ran as quickly as her legs would carry her. She couldn't remember ever seeing Azula angrier and couldn't have been more eager to get away from her. She almost felt pity for the old man, but better he than she.

"You do understand that you've lost?" She growled.

"I understand that that girl will never overpower all three of them."

"You overestimate them," She said. "but it doesn't matter, they won't leave without you."

"I have no intention of staying."

He lowered himself into a fighting stance, with one quick motion Azula formed a ring around the both of them, its blue light casting an eerie glow in the new darkness.

"Don't tempt me," She warned. "I'm not weak like my brother, I _will_ kill you."

"So, you believe that living without a conscience is strength," He said sternly. "but without shame or remorse for one's actions, you cannot have honor."

"The traitor lectures _me _about honor." She sneers.

"I am no traitor, I . . ."

"Be quiet, Uncle," She snapped "I haven't got time for one of your droning speeches. Where is the earthbender?"

"You really expect me to answer?"

"You _will_ answer."

"You seem to think that I'm afraid of you," He said, his face as emotionless as stone. "you will soon find that I am not."

With quicker reflexes than she would have ever given him credit for Iroh summoned and fired a powerful firebending attack that encircled his niece like a fiery globe. But before he could set down his first step in escape his trap exploded. Azula glared at him in a rage and launched several darts of blue fire at her uncle. Each was small, but perfectly capable of burning their way through whatever obstacle they met.

Iroh inhaled deeply and with his exhale pushed his hands forward, throwing his weight into the move. It was as if the old man had brought the sun into the night, the entire street became illuminated with the light of his power.

Azula's eyes widened as the fire plummeted in her direction, then narrowed as she gritted her teeth. She held her hands out, blocking the attack. The force that hit her when the blow made contact dug her feet into the ground, pushing her back a few feet before she came to a stop.

The flame poured around her, sweat rolled down her brow, she had underestimated him. As the attack weakened near its end Azula drew her hand back and her blue light engulfed the orange in a swirl of color before her fire consumed his and disappeared.

Azula stood, her fine clothes singed and her face wiped clean of emotion except for the utter loathing that was radiating from her eyes, casting Iroh a glare that would have killed a lesser man.

"If you continue," He warned. "I will not hold back."

His arrogance sent a surge through her. "Lets make something clear, _once_ you were considered great; I don't care what you _were_, you're old _now_, nothing but a paragraph in a history scroll."

Fire twisted loosely around body like a protective serpent, burning like sapphires as the flame danced, growing steadily as it revolved around her.

She moved her hands oddly and her 'snake' uncurled and flew at Iroh like a dragon. With much more difficulty than his niece had had Iroh parted the flame and killed her monster.

"Don't confuse my old age with weakness, nor your youth with strength."

Her fingers closed and lightning sparked at their tips, he had known that sooner or later she would resort to this, he had hoped that he would be able to get away before it happened.

It was a moment that took only seconds to pass, an attack that can be launched quicker than an eye blink if dealt by a master. In this limited time hundreds of thoughts bombarded Iroh's mind, memories, sadness, and dread.

He wasn't afraid of her lightning, he knew how to redirect it and he would. In a matter of seconds Azula would be struck down by her own blow.

It was, in every sense the most logical thing to do. Azula was insane, and the most dangerous kind of insanity, she was a smart crazy person, a girl with no conscience of her actions.

She would kill in an instant if it suited her purpose, would kill Aang if she could find a way to break the reincarnation cycle.

She would never give up her birthright, and for her to possibly take the thrown would be as if Sozin had returned. Peace would never come until she was gone.

She was a monster.

But he had seen her hours after she was born, had shown the squirming bundle to Lu Tin and watched his face light up with glee as he stared down at his new baby cousin. Iroh had held her and let her tug his beard, had performed an exaggerated sneeze that made her laugh.

Even Azula had been an innocent babe at one point. It wasn't until she started to get older and more able to express her own opinion that he and Lu Tin started to realize that something was wrong with her. Though she never said it he thought that Ursa knew too, she had been a loving mother to both of her children but had always had a certain fondness for Zuko, her little miracle.

Perhaps she had spent too much time around Ozai in those early, impressionable years. He had every respect for Ursa, but couldn't help but wonder that if maybe she had forced her company on the girl that Azula would have grown up differently.

In a strange way he did love her.

She was his niece.

He readied himself, silently slipping a prayer for the soon to depart. He must be careful to strike her chest so that she will have a better chance for an instant death without suffering.

She pulled her hand back, he prepared to receive it.

Fire burst at Azula's feet, causing her to yell in shock and stumble backwards. Surprised Iroh lowered his arms and turned to see his nephew, panting like he had just run a hundred miles.

"Uncle, come on!"

The old man did as he was told, disappearing in an alleyway as the princess fumed. Azula started to follow when the ground opened beneath her, despite her surprise she landed gracefully at the bottom of the pit, which was continuing to sink by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You worked at a circus?"

"Uh huh, I did the high wire act," Ty Lee told him proudly. "I even got a bigger applause than the clowns! Maybe that's why they were always so mean. . ."

"The clowns were mean?"

"Well, they were kinda moody, especially Bowbow the clown, he even came into the ring drunk a few times."

"Didn't he get fired?"

"The ringmaster yelled at him and said that he was going to, then Bowbow mooned him and the audience laughed so hard, they thought it was all a part of the show . . ."

"Come on, Twinkle toes! Lets go and get Appa."

Aang found himself airborne for a moment as the ground spat him out, his airbending saved him from a painful landing.

"It's over?" He asked.

"Everyone's out of Oasino, and lets just say Azula is one ticked princess right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Sokka had Katara by her sleeve to keep from loosing her in the darkness, running with one arm outstretched so that he didn't crash into anything. He wasn't sure how far they had gone before he stopped, leaning against a tree as he caught his breath.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Katara panted.

Sokka could see nothing but a fuzzy outline of his sister, as so realized that she couldn't see him when he shrugged. He decided it was for the better, they needed to be positive. "Yeah, they'll be fine," He assured her. "how's your arm?"

"Broken."

"We can't set it tonight, I won't be able to see," The only regret in his voice came from his concern of her limb healing properly, he was in no hurry to personally force her bones back together. "we'll have to wait until dawn."

"How are we going to find the others?"

"We're meeting them tomorrow."

"Where?"

"A shrine."

"What shrine?"

"I'll show you tomorrow." He told her.

She closed her eyes and took her first relieved breath for what seemed like an eternity. "Some day, huh?"

He gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, some day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko climbed on the ostrich-horse's back, extending his hand to help his uncle. The two raced into the woods, not knowing where they were going, except that it was away from here.

"Where are Katara and Sokka?"

"I told them to make a run for it." Zuko answered.

"If Azula or her minions find them then they don't stand a chance."

"They have a better chance in the forest than they do in the middle of the town square." Zuko pointed out, defending his actions. "What are the chances that someone will find them?'

"Don't tempt fate with such questions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Sokka whispered.

"What was what?"

"Shhh!"

It came again, a quick familiar whistling sound. After waiting for several minutes without hearing it again Sokka shrugged it off. "Never mind," He told her, getting to his feet. "we should probably get deeper though, the cronies will be after us soon."

She groaned but stood anyway, "Just how far are we from this shrine?"

_Please don't be far_, which even if it was Sokka would lie and say it wasn't, it was still nice to pretend they wouldn't have a long walk ahead of them.

"We've walked farther." He told her. "Now lets-AHHH!"

"SOKKA!?"

"Katara RUN!"

"What is it?!"

"RUN! I'm right behind you!" He shoved her forward, scared and confused Katara took off as quickly as her legs would allow, holding her broken arm to her body to keep it from swinging violently.

"Sokka?!"

"Don't talk!" He told her. "Just keep going!"

Something hard struck Sokka's skull, he had a moment to gasp before he fell to the forest floor unconscious. Unaware of this, Katara kept running.

Wondering which one she had hit Mai looked for the fallen body and soon found the Water tribe boy. How appropriate that the rock should strike him.

She commended herself for this hit and for the dagger that was still embedded in his leg. She had done very well considering she had had to listen to the voices to be able to hit her targets in the dark.

Her next question was what to do, she could bring him back to Oasino, but this was not the one that Azula wanted. It would please her much more to have that ugly waterbender back in her possession.

Mai's own dispute with the boy was settled in the fact that judging from his earlier actions it would hurt him a lot more to steal his sister again than to make him face Azula himself.

Besides, dragging him all the way back to town would be a task, and if she didn't find that little floozy then she could always come back for him. Its not like he's going anywhere anytime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The toe of Katara's shoe caught behind something on the dark ground and she plummeted to the earth. A howl of pain escaped her as her as excruciating pain shot through her injured limb.

She lay there for a few minutes or maybe hours, she wasn't really sure, on her knees cradling her arm as she waited for the pain to ease away. When the ache became bearable she regained her senses somewhat and wondered why Sokka wasn't trying to help her. It was then that she became aware of the fact that she seemed to be alone in the darkness.

"Sokka?" It was barely above a whisper and trembled with fear. "Sokka?!" She called a bit louder.

_Sokka please answer me!_

"Sokka?!"

He would never put her through this, he wouldn't ever not answer if she needed him. He wasn't here.

Whatever it was, whoever it was that he had heard, the thing that had hurt him and made him yell. Whoever it had been had him now.

And she had left him.

_Maybe we just got separated_, she thought hopefully. It was so dark that it had taken her this long to realize that he was gone, it would have been easy for him to loose track of her and go the wrong way. She hadn't heard a struggle and Sokka would have put up a fight.

She scooted against a tree and hugged her knees to her chest for warmth. She let the damaged arm hang at her side, it hurt too much to move and maybe if she was lucky the cold would sooth it.

What she would have traded to be back in her sleeping bag, listening to Zuko and Sokka fight over something stupid. Watching Aang and Iroh playing referee while Toph egged both sides on to get to see a fight.

Tears swelled in her eyes, she had never been more alone, more scared, more worried in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN

Yay! We left Oasino, _FINALLY_, (does a happy dance).

Please remember to review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I don't even know anyone, who knows anyone, who owns avatar!**

**A/N:**

**This took A LOT longer than I thought it would. I had finals, it was in this process that all sanity was sucked out of my ears and I became this semi human creature who used caffeine as an alternative for sleep in order to have more time for studying. My fingers are still neon from the highlighter marks.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I want you to know that I deeply appreciate each and every one of your comments.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai let herself fall from the last branch, landing as gracefully as one could, being as sore as she was. She pulled the twigs out of her hair and dusted off her clothes even though she knew that they were ruined from earlier.

From the tree she had been able to see that she was still heading in the right direction and that Oasino wasn't far, she had saw light burning in the distance. To her surprise Oasino seemed to still be intact; the soft glow that Mai had seen was not from a blaze, but probably lamps. They were lucky, Azula must still have a use for them.

However she decided to cope with her defeat would determine whether or not they would survive this encounter.

Mai rubbed the sleep from her eyes then broke into a run, she should have just brought the water tribe guy back; Azula would have been appeased, Mai would have been forgiven, and Ty Lee would have exploded for joy. Everyone would have been happy.

Now after running around in the dark all night, she had not only failed to find the waterbender, but couldn't find where she had left the boy either. So she had no hostage at all to present to the princess.

Mai constantly found herself in awe and fear of Azula, whose personality could morph into whatever she found would be most useful at the moment. Of all of the attendants, guards and noble people that surrounded her, Mai and Ty Lee were the closest things that the princess had to friends.

Azula was fond of them both to a degree, but this attachment only went so deep and so Mai's immunity was fragile.

She was pushing it, having failed twice in one day. At the moment her hopes for redemption depended on the information she had overheard the water siblings discussing. Despite how vague it was it could ease Azula's wrath, but only if she managed to find Azula before her knowledge became useless.

If she returned without anything for her princess, even if nothing was said to her, a mental note would be made. Azula was patient enough to wait to bestow punishment until she saw an appropriate retribution.

Sooner or later Mai would pay for her failure unless she brought back an offering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ty Lee's head fell over and her eyes popped open from her unintentional nap, leaned against a building she looked up at the sky and saw that it wouldn't be much longer until the sun rose. She looked back at the princess and knew better than to say anything right now about sleep, Azula was angry. Very angry.

The leader stood rigidly tall in front of her, silently overseeing preparations. The villagers had been awake all night, running around with torches and lanterns, back and forth, in and out of houses. Some carried boxes, others were hauling giant sacks, while some carried there loads in there arms. Ty Lee didn't know what they were doing and didn't dare ask.

Last night Azula had sent a small search party to find Ty Lee, after they dug her up Azula had questioned her about what happened and she told the truth.

The princess's eyes narrowed deeper and Ty Lee knew that she was angry, she had apologized but Azula said nothing, no forgiveness, no scolding, nothing . That was what worried Ty Lee.

Now she dare only watch as the villagers scurried around fulfilling Azula's secret plan.

A man wearing a black cloak ran up to them panting, he threw himself on the ground more as if he were ducking a blow than to bow. "You're excellence." He addressed her, his voice shacking.

Azula's lip curled in distaste as she looked down at the commoner. "What is it?"

"Your companion, the girl in dark robes. . ."

Her eyes sparked to attention, though her grim expression remained. "She's returned?"

"Yes, your grace"

"Is she alone?"

"Yes, you're highness."

The royal's brows narrowed and her eyes closed for moment. "Is that all?" She asked bitterly.

"She says it's important that she speak with you immediately."

"Where is she?"

"I'm here." Mai gasped, still breathing hard from her run, she pushed the man aside and stood in front of Azula, trying desperately to regain her breath without looking weak or disgusting. Judging from the look on Azula's face she was failing miserably.

The princess stared at her, noticing that Mai was not wounded except for that mark on her forehead she had had before she left. Frankly she didn't look as if she had been defeated in a fight, which made Azula wonder if she had ever caught up to them at all.

Though her face remained still, her frustration increased. All Mai had had to deal with were the water tribe siblings; a wounded waterbender with no water and an idiot with a machete, who, if she recalled correctly, was also wounded. How could she have possibly failed such a simple task?!

"You had something important to tell me?"

Mai nodded her head, but the confirmation didn't seem to soften her mood, so Mai smirked slightly. Azula was surprised, just as Mai had known she would be, now that she had Azula's complete attention and curiosity she spoke. "I know where there going."

Azula returned the smirk and nodded her head to continue.

"They're meeting at a shrine."

"Where?"

"Somewhere close, within walking distance, is all I know," Mai told her. "but I bet that some of these villagers can tell us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had barely begun to peek over the treetops when Iroh started shaking his nephew's shoulder. Zuko opened his eyes, startled at first when he realized he was slumped forward with his face resting against the neck of the ostrich-horse. He sat up quickly, as if he were foolishly trying to hide the fact that he had fallen asleep in the saddle, regaining what poise he had left he straightened his back and looked around him, then, realizing that it was light out, glanced behind his shoulder.

"How long?"

"A few hours."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed rest."

A short silence passed.

"Thank you."

"You'll get plenty of sleep when we're all back on Appa."

Zuko cast a disbelieving look behind him. "Sure."

"It's really a smooth ride when we're not being attacked," Iroh defended. "quite peaceful."

The old man noticed the way that Zuko was gritting his teeth and gazed down at the scorched fabric of his shirt with pity. "We'll have to have Katara heal you before we set her arm, I doubt she'll feel up to it. . ."

"I don't need her to heal me!" He snarled.

Iroh raised his eyebrows in surprise at his defensiveness. "Well, if you enjoy intense pain and fatigue. . ."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," The general said sternly. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Iroh frowned, he hated that word. Zuko used it a lot.

"Did you and Katara have a dispute?"

"No." Zuko replied harshly, but Iroh sensed something else in his voice.

"Did something happen?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?!" The young man said angrily. "Just let it go. Which way is it to the shrine?"

_Correction,_ Iroh thought, _What__ happened?_

But Iroh just shook his head and pointed in the direction that he had calculated from the sunrise. He would find out sooner or later, hopefully it was just a silly dispute that he could solve with a few wise words and a little common sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara woke up with an aching back, sitting up against a tree wasn't exactly the most comfortable sleeping position. She rubbed her eyes to make them focus then looked around her cautiously, almost as if she expected something to jump out from behind every tree.

_When did I become such a scardy cat?_ She scolded herself, but supposed that spending a day as Azula's prisoner, running for her life and loosing her brother in the darkness were good enough reason's to be a bit edgy.

Her stomach growled angrily, she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since the night before last. Memories of the bear boar meat made her mouth water and she could swear she smelled its aroma drifting through the woods, taunting her.

She laid her hand over her stomach as if to sooth it, this was no time to sit on her butt and think about food, she had to come up with some kind of plan. But her situation didn't exactly give her a lot of options and despite her best efforts after about fifteen to twenty minutes of conspiring the most elaborate plans she could come up with were; A, stay here and wait for someone to find her, or, B, go looking for Sokka and the shrine herself.

Plan A was the made the most sense, straying deeper into the forest was most likely to get her even farther away from where she wanted to go. The odds of her accidently happening upon the place were about as great as Sokka becoming a vegetarian.

But just sitting here waiting to be rescued or recaptured was not appealing either. She wanted to feel like she had some sort of influence over whatever happened to her next.

Katara got to her feet, gritting her teeth as she held her broke arm to her side and started off in a random direction. Since she had no clue where Sokka or the shrine were it was her only choice.

She shook her head in an attempt to ward off her light headedness and decided that she had best eat soon, between all of this stress and lack of nourishment she was likely to be found fainted on the forest floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm just saying. . ."

"No, Uncle."

"Just listen. . ."

"No."

"You should be more open minded."

"I am not going to let you-. . .!" Zuko stopped, squinting at something. "What is that?"

"What?" Iroh turned to see what Zuko had found. Laying a few feet way, barely visible on the other side of a large bush was something blue.

Iroh slid down off of the bird and hurried to the unconscious one, pushing the foliage away he realized it was Sokka, he instantly spotted the wound that had disabled him; a bloody knot protruding from the back of his head.

Zuko stared down from the steed for a minute in bitter shock, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine," Iroh told him, examining the boy's wound, then went to his bag to retrieve some supplies. "it needs to be cleaned. . ."

"Where's Katara?"

Iroh raised his head and looked around for any sign of the girl, then looked up at his nephew with a worried expression.

Zuko climbed down, he had left them together so he had every reason to believe that she had been here when Sokka was hurt. He kneeled to the ground, examining the disrupted earth.

He found Sokka's footprints easily enough, they were the largest set here, he ignored them and focused of the other sets of tracks. Both were small but the owners differed in their height and choice of footwear.

He bent down lower, tracing the outline of the shoe with his finger. This print was made by a shoe with soft, worn soles. The space between the steps gave him a rough indication of how tall she was, unsurprisingly he estimated that she was about the same size as the waterbender.

The way that the dirt was kicked up told him that she had been running, seeing that her weight appeared to be one sided reminded him that she was injured.

The last pair also looked to belong to a female judging from the size, one that could be slightly taller than Katara and who wore finely made boots. The knife in Sokka's leg caused the prince relief, at least this meant that it wasn't Azula.

He stared into the direction that the prints lead, wondering if Mai had caught her or if she was out there hiding with no clue as to where she should go or what she should do. He looked back down at Sokka as Iroh cleaned the wound and wiped the blood from the back of his head.

_This is my fault_.

He had known that they wouldn't stand a chance if they were caught but had ordered them to go off alone anyway. He hadn't thought about the decision before he barked the order and now the consequences were laying on the ground bleeding.

Sokka's injury and whatever might happen to Katara, was and would also be his fault.

"Put him on the bird and head for the shrine." Zuko said.

"And what are you going to be doing?"

Zuko paused. "I'm going to bring her back."

Iroh stared blankly at his nephew. This was, frankly, not a good idea.

Zuko's nap on the ostrich horse wasn't even close to the rest that he needed, beyond that he was wounded and bleeding at every other extremity, he was in no condition for a fight right now, and that was very likely to happen.

Zuko had that spark back in his eyes, a need fueled by the guilt of his actions. Arguing would do no good, his nephew had willpower like Iroh had never before seen in a young man, was capable of a determination that could not be dissuaded by any means.

Which meant that he was as stubborn as a jack ass.

So rather than argue, Iroh tried to negotiate.

"I'll come with you."

"No." Zuko said simply.

"Why not?"

"Traveling as a group will make us easier to track and find, harder to escape."

"More likely to win in battle." Iroh reminded him.

Zuko wasn't stupid, Iroh was the _only_ one here strong enough to fight, but trying to protect himself as well as three others against Azula and her companions was too much to ask of the war veteran. At least this way his sister wouldn't be able to catch four of them at once.

"I'm going now."

"And what will you do if she has been captured?"

Zuko didn't speak for a while. "Then I'll come back to the shrine and this time Sokka can come up with the plan."

Iroh looked at him with disbelief. _To hell you will, you'll get her out of there yourself or die trying._

Unfortunately the second option seemed the more likely to happen.

"Zuko. . ."

"Goodbye, Uncle."

Iroh bit his tongue, Zuko wasn't a child anymore, and beyond that Iroh wasn't his father. By no rights did he have the power to make Zuko stay. He could only hope that the young man would act wisely.

"Be careful." He said.

"I will."

"Wait," Iroh said suddenly, Zuko stopped and turned around to see Iroh leading the ostrich-horse to him. "Take the bird."

Zuko shook his head.

"It makes a quick get away." Iroh thrust the reins into his hands to settle the argument.

"How will you move him?"

Iroh looked down at Sokka, "He won't be out much longer, he shifts a bit every so often, see? He and I can walk the rest of the way." The old man kneeled down beside Sokka to finish washing the wound, his head bowed low and his worried face turned away from his nephew. It was hard to focus on the injury he was supposed to be healing. _Agni watch over him_, he silently prayed, then on second thought corrected himself, _Agni watch over_ _him _and_ Katara._

"I'll meet you there soon." Zuko led the animal away as his uncle started to tend to the fallen tribe warrior. Had they known how long it would be before they saw each other again, they might have said goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai rubbed her eyes as she waded through the high grass, she was back in the forest again, this time with the company of Ty Lee. Which wasn't a bad thing, she liked the girl, but Mai was tired and in no mood for her perkiness, which soon proved to be annoying.

"So," Ty Lee said as a sly smile formed across her face. "did you get to talk to Zuko?"

"No." Mai lied, glaring at the ground.

"You got to see him though, right?"

"Yes."

Ty Lee yawned, stretching her arms in such odd positions that Mai half expected them to snap off. "He's changed a lot hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"I only got to see him for a few seconds, I wonder if he recognized me. . ."

"Who cares?" Mai asked as nonchalantly as possible. "He's our enemy now."

"So is that water tribe boy," Ty Lee said coyly. "but I still think he's cute."

Mai played with one of her knives, absentmindedly spinning it between her fingers. "You think everything's cute."

"But he's _cute_ cute."

Mai rolled her eyes, touching one hand to the knot protruding from the side of her head. _He's got a hell of a throwing arm too._

"Wait a minute."

Mai looked at her, "What?"

"Look."

Ty Lee did an unnecessary flip to a thorny shrub where she pointed out her find, a piece of blue cloth dangling from one of its branches. She plucked it off, her once tired eyes were now wide with excitement and examining it carefully. "Oh! Do you think it's his?"

Mai took the frayed fabric in her hand, studying it thoughtfully. "No."

"How do you know?"

"It's been scorched," Mai answered. "and only one of the water tribe got burned yesterday."

Ty Lee let out a disappointed sigh. "Do you think that she's still nearby?"

Mai looked at the ground, she wasn't exactly a skilled tracker but could see where the earth had been disturbed. Someone had been in a hurry to get away, or to hide, which is probably why they had left such an obvious trail as the blue rag.

"Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara watched through the leaves as two familiar women stopped in front of a bush across from the one she now hid in. Mentally reprimanding herself when she saw the cloth they found.

She had heard someone coming when the hem of her robes snagged on the thorns, she'd tugged roughly at the clothes and jumped into this bush, but hadn't realized the fabric had torn until now.

Katara watched both girls carefully. Never had an odder pairing ever been sighted, for these two friends were in every possible way complete opposites.

One wore dark robes that covered her from head to toe, with her raven hair carefully pinned back out of a face that seemed to have been forever wiped free of all emotion.

While her companion was dressed in a bright pink out fit that left her with a bare midriff, Katara guessed that it was designed so that she wouldn't be restrained while doing the outrageous acrobatics she performed. Her thick braid hung over her shoulder as she looked around confusedly.

Katara allowed herself a sigh of relief, at least she had been spared the presence of Azula herself. That gave her a grain of hope that otherwise she wouldn't have had.

But still, by no means was she going to let her guard down , both girls alone could be deadly, and right now they were together.

She had fought them both before, and knew that even if she had had her bending it would be a miracle to escape from this two on one battle and that there was no way that she could possibly outrun them.

If they found her hiding place in the bush then they simply had her. End of story.

She watched as one girl shoved something with a metallic shine in her pocket. It didn't take much imagination to guess what it was, especially considering that this girl's expertise was throwing knives faster than an archer could release an arrow. Her dark eyes surveyed the ground, making Katara's heart skip a beat when they rested on her hiding place for a brief moment.

"What do you wanta do?" Ty Lee asked, tossing her chocolate brown braid over her shoulder in a way that could only be described as ditzy. Katara reminded herself that this girl was not to be underestimated.

For a moment Mai was unsure, it was their mission to bring Azula's troops back to Oasino to resupply with the provisions that the villagers had kindly 'donated' last night at the princess's urging. Sending both of them to complete such a simple task was a way of showing her friends how incompetent she thought them at the moment.

Mai would not be forgiven for her blunders until her information proved true, and Ty Lee had yet to find a way to redeem herself. If they brought back the water girl all would be instantly forgiven, Mai was sure of it.

But this also meant that it would take them longer to complete their task and would make Azula even angrier if they returned without the captive.

Katara watched as the dark girl's eyes narrowed as she thought about this, then returned normal after she released a sigh.

"A quick look around, then we keep going."

Ty Lee nodded her head then, using acrobatic skills like Katara had never before witnessed, swung herself above the tree limbs, and out of her range of vision.

"She wouldn't be in the trees!" Mai called. "Her arms hurt."

"I know, but I can see better from up here."

Mai just shook her head, wondering how on earth someone could have that much energy with little if any sleep. "Whatever."

The waterbender watched as the remaining girl played with her jagged bladed knife before moving so that she could have a better view of the tracks; coming so close to the bush that Katara could have reached out and touched her.

The huntress turned around sharply, staring straight at the clump of greenery Katara hid within, panic seized the waterbender's heart, she dare not move for fear of making a noise or causing a motion in the leaves that would alert to girl to her presence. Katara had had to choose he hiding place quickly, the shrub's foliage was thick, but was it enough to conceal the blue of her robes?

The girl turned around, briefly looked up and around, and grumbling something that Katara couldn't hear, took a few brisk steps to her right, and left Katara's range of vision.

Katara closed her eyes in relief and let out the breath that she realized she had been holding. Turning her head slightly so that she could see where her enemy had gone.

It happened so quickly that she was barely aware, only when she heard a whistling sound, and felt a bit of impact on the ground beside her did Katara realize that something was wrong. She was completely unprepared when she turned her gaze down to see a crooked dagger stabbing the earth inches from where her leg lay.

Katara's blood turned to ice, every muscle in her body froze solid as she stares down at the steel.

_Dear Gods_! _She knows!_

Katara clenched her teeth as she waited for the impact of more blades, for a hand to reach into the bush. But this fear that had consumed her gave way to an unnamed rage, she would _not _be taken back to Azula, not by this girl or her cheery friend. She would not go through that again, she wasn't just going to just sit here and be a scared little girl, her hand gripped the handle of the dagger. Bending or no bending, by gods, she was going to fight!

She had to wait for the girl to come to her and hope that she wasn't expecting the struggle Katara was willing to put up. When she reached into the shrubbery to pull her out, Katara would attack.

And so she waited.

And waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mae gave a disappointed sigh, she had expected her shot to cause a painful scream or send some one running out of the bush in a panic. After a few minutes of waiting and seeing nothing Mai deemed the shrub empty without another thought. Fighting back a yawn she messaged her sore arm and continued looking somewhere else.

She paid no attention to the lost dagger, years in the luxury of plenty had taught her no such attachment as to retrieve it. She had more than she knew what to do with and beyond that wasn't about to go crawling around for it in the bush.

As she watched the dark girl turn and walk away Katara felt a wave of relief wash over her, and then shame. She looked down at the knife whose handle was warm in her fist, the knife that would have met its mark had she been sitting only slightly more to the left. The knife that she had almost used.

She let the steel fall out of her hand, tears swelled in her eyes as the weapon hit the ground with a soft thump. What would have happened just now, if that girl had come closer? Would Katara have really hurt her? Would she have killed her to save her own life?

Her secret was that a part of her had _wanted_ the girl to come, to end this game of cat and mouse by facing her fear head on. A part of her had been willing to take her life if it meant that she would finally be safe.

For a long time She sat completely still in her silent sobs, had all of these battles changed her? Was she now like the monsters that she fought against? Was she any better than Azula?

No, I'm not like them, she assured herself, this was self defense, anything will protect itself if backed into a corner.

And with every ounce of faith in her, hoped it was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ostrich horse nudged the back of Zuko's head with its beak.

_I can't go any faster!_ He thought irritably as he bent over again and studied the tracks. After three years of searching for a legendary being he had learned quite a few things about tracking people, but her footprints had become nothing but scuffs on the ground, occasionally a broken plant and once he had found a brunette hair.

The bird snorted as if in disgust and tugged lightly at the reins, Zuko tightened his grip on the leather strings and pulled the animal further along the trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iroh watched as the young man groaned in his sleep, occasionally twitching an arm or leg, he had tried to wake him but no matter how hard Iroh shook him Sokka remained in this state. The water tribe boy's eyes were sealed shut in some private horror that Iroh couldn't save him from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sokka struggled to walk through the knee deep snow, shielding his face with his arm against the deadly wind as it lashed at him like an icy blade. He was lost._

"_Somebody!" He screamed over the howl of the blizzard. "Somebody, help!"_

_His teeth chattering Sokka hugged himself against the cold. "Help!"_

_That's when he saw something moving in the distance, they were people, running across the snow._

"_Hey!" He shouted as he ran towards them. "Over here! HEY!"_

_As he got closer he realized that it was a woman with two children in tow, he watched as she stopped suddenly and turned so that she faced him._

_He stopped, staring back at her as a panic flew through him. Something about the way that she was staring at him, a look of disappointment mingled with slight anger, made him want to hide in shame._

"_How could you let this happen, Sokka?" She asked sadly. "You promised me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_She bowed her head sorrowfully and looked away as a wind blew, playing with her hair loops._

_A loud bang behind him made Sokka whirl around, he saw his village under attack as giant black warships landed at they're shores. He turned back around to tell her to take the children and hide, but she was gone. _

_The pouring snow had become gray ashes now as he looked around frantically for the woman. "Mom!?" He shouted. "Where are you?!"_

_He spun around, desperately searching when he turned and suddenly found himself face to face with a soldier clad in red armor, the warrior leaped at him, shooting a stream of fire from his fist. Sokka's own painful scream rung in his ears as the light of the fire engulfed him. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sokka's eyes shot open, ignoring the pain in the back of his head he sat up quickly, his eyes darting around for danger. A hand landed on his shoulder, Sokka whirled around and found himself face to face with Iroh.

"It's alright!" Iroh told him as the boy practically jumped from his touch. "The danger has passed!"

Sokka quickly regained the sense of where he was and calmed down slightly, then his eyes became wide with urgency. "Where's Katara?!"

"Calm down."

"Where is she?!"

Iroh took him by the shoulders to both balance and calm him. "Its alright, Zuko went to find her. . ."

"_**ZUKO**_?!"

"He'll find her," The Iroh assured him. "and bring her to the shrine."

"He couldn't find water if he fell out of a boat!" Sokka snarled. This was a total lie and he knew it, he knows from bitter experience that Zuko has a way of finding people. But she was his sister, _he_ should be looking for her.

"Don't worry, Sokka," Iroh told him. "Zuko is a very accomplished tracker, I'll bet that by now he has already found her and is taking her to the shrine as we speak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko let out a growl of aggravation. "Come back here!" He commanded.

But it seemed that no one had explained to the ostrich horse that Zuko was of any rank to give orders.

"Now!"

It raised its head from a particularly tasty patch of flowers and stared at him. Deciding that it didn't like the way that this human was stumping toward him with that murderous expression, it quickly trotted further away, keeping itself at a constant distance.

"I haven't got time for this!"

He'd been following the trail for what seemed like hours and now that thrice be damned bird had decided it was time for a break.

_Where the hell is she?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Katara's head perked, listening carefully as someone ranted about roasting a bird. With one hand she pulled the leaves aside and peeked out from her hiding place. A brown blur shot past her, startling her so that she jumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As Zuko followed after the insane animal he stopped in mid walk, _that bush just moved_.

He looked down at the marks on the ground, then at the bush.

_By the Spirit's, I'll kill her myself_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A strong hand suddenly reached into the shrubbery, grabbing Katara by the collar and pulling her forcibly from her hiding place. She screamed in pain and surprise, her good arm lashing out violently as her legs kicked in an effort to stop herself from being dragged any further.

"Let me go!" She demanded. "Let me. . ."

A slapping sound echoed as her fist connected with something behind her. Hard.

Katara was released immediately, her knuckles were throbbing and the cursing of her would be attacker rung in her ears. She spun around quickly and saw Zuko holding his nose as blood seeped from between his fingers.

"Zuko!" She was so happy to see him that she could have hugged him, in fact she probably would have had he not been damning her name with obscenities she had never even heard of before. "I'm so sorry, I thought. . ."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He roared, spitting out the blood that dripped sickeningly into his mouth. He whipped it away with his sleeve.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," She said sincerely. "you scared me. . ."

She came toward him with the intention of helping him and Zuko dodged, he didn't want that hand anywhere near his face right now. "Get away from me! I'm fine," He barked angrily. "why were you hiding in the bush?!"

"I saw Ty Lee and that knife throwing girl."

Zuko's eyes got wide. "How long ago?"

Katara paused, it had been quite a while ago, with any luck at all the girls were far away by now. But she didn't want to tell Zuko how long she had remained in the bush even after the danger passed, he'd probably make fun of her or call her a coward. "I'm not sure."

His nose had almost stopped now, as he wiped it for the last time Katara tried not to stare at the way the blood had smeared across his pale face. He turned around and went toward the ostrich horse, who quickly moved away. Cursing under his breath he followed, snatching at the reins only to have them suddenly jerked out of his reach again.

He whistled but the animal paid him no mind. He growled in aggravation, this beast had always been obedient before, why did it suddenly decide to be a nuisance now?

He walked after it but it ran away, Katara watched the scene, Zuko's walk was pained with injury and so when he ran it was with a limp, which somehow reminded her of a skip. The image of Zuko skipping made her forget about his pain for a moment and she had to resist the urge to laugh. Zuko was likely to burn her alive if he caught her giggling at him. "He'll never let you near him if you keep doing that."

He stopped in his tracks, turned and glared at her. "And what do you suggest?"

"Why don't you try calling his name?"

"I didn't give him one."

"What? Why not?"

"He doesn't need one."

"No wonder he won't come to you."

"He's just a dumb animal!"

The _dumb animal_ hissed and fluffed up the feathers on his neck a bit to let the _dumb human_ know that he needed to back off if he was going to keep yelling like that.

"He seems smart enough to understand you."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Then be quiet so that I don't have to!"

"Why don't you just. . .!"

That's when the ostrich horse let out an earsplitting screech and stumped its clawed foot into the ground. He snorted and stared at the two, it was the only way that he was able to say "shut up". What was the matter with these little humans? Why were they growling at each other like that?

Neither Zuko or Katara said anything for the first few seconds, but it was silently agreed that the bird would be given a reasonable amount of time for a snack break.

As they waited Katara caught his attention when her head perked, she turned to face him and in a rush asked. "Have you seen Sokka?" Her eyes were wide and desperate as she looked up at him. "We got separated last night, I think someone might have. . ."

"Uncle and I found him."

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine."

He could see the relief wash over her face as she mumbled thanks to someone named Yue. She was probably some kind of ancient water spirit or something.

The two stood in silence for a while, Katara watched the bird graze, "Don't you ever feed him?"

"He eats better than I do!" He snarled. This was true, although it wasn't because Zuko was overly fond of the creature; it was because he ate grass and grass was everywhere. "He's just greedy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Azula flicked her bangs with annoyance as her guide slowed down even more, to the point that they seemed to be barely moving.

The man could see in the corner of his eye how frustrated the princess was becoming and resisted the urge to wipe the sweat off of his brow, he must look like he had everything under control. The truth was that he had gotten a bit turned around and really needed to get his bearings back.

When a misquito bit her neck she lost what was left of her patience. "Do you know where you're going or not?"

"Yes." He answered quickly. "Yes I do. . ."

"Let me make myself clear," She told him acidly. "I have limited time to get to this place, and your dawdling is making me late. . ."

He tried to block the rest of the sentence out, it would only make him even more nervous, besides he knew what she was saying, it all boiled down to a simple "I'll kill you and your village" with a bunch of fancy words.

She seemed used to presenting herself in a calm, superior manner and apparently was making a weak attempt to keep herself in that disposition. But occasionally that eyebrow would twitch like it was right now and the false pleasantness would leave her face entirely. He could sense that she was very angry and stressed, and he did not want to be on the receiving end when all of that bottled up tension exploded.

So when she finished he nodded his head weakly and assured her that they were close now.

How close, Princess? Oh very close now I should think. . .

Did I say think? I meant that I _know _we're close now, Your Highness.

He squinted his eyes at his surroundings, praying that he was taking her to the right place. The ruins of Feronia had been a shrine . . . at one point.

It was a shrine that his ancestors had built a temple around and dedicated to Feronia, the spirit of this forest. After many years and hard times his people had abandoned the place, it was nothing but moss covered stone now, but it was the only thing that even vaguely resembled what the princess was looking for.

It was soon after this that he realized that he was just south of the place, and soon found the first marker. A boulder covered in engravings of spiral designs barely visible from the wear of the weather and time but still noticeable to the touch.

This had once been a part of an enormous gate that opened to a now grown over path to the temple. "We're almost there now, Your Grace, you'll be able to see it soon. It's right up this hill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara was pulling up grass, trying not to be concerned about the teenage boy that sat on the other side of the tree. She could hear his unsteady breathing, had seen the way he flinched when he moved, but if she offered to help him he would just snap at her again, besides, what could she do to help him without water?

_I didn't always have healing powers, _she remembered, she knew how to deal with cuts and burns without her bending, but that required supplies and the cooperation of the patient. Neither of which did she have.

She heard him stand and as he limped past her she got a good look at his burn for the first time. She couldn't tell much about it because of the clothes and the fact that he was moving, but she could see it well enough to know that it was a serious injury and that it should be treated soon. It needed to be cleaned and bandaged before infection set in, but she bit her tongue. If she said anything it would just make another fight and that was the last thing that she wanted, she just hadn't the energy for it right now. They would be back in the group soon and Iroh would make sure it was tended to.

"Come on." Came Zuko's voice, she was brought back from her thoughts and saw that he was leading the enormous bird toward her, it had calmed down now, and was still chewing on a wad of grass when he climbed on its back. "Can you get on or do you need help?"

Suddenly feeling very small she stared up at him.

Zuko sensed her hesitation. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong was that she was imagining the agony of having her arm jarred as she rode on the birds back and was about to kindly remind him of that when he misinterpreted her hesitance and spoke.

"Do you mean to tell me," He began irritably. "that you'll climb onto a two ton, crazy, flying bison, but you won't ride an ostrich horse?"

She glared at him. "I'm not afraid of it!" She defended. "And Appa is not crazy! He was just scared. . ."

"Well, _Appa_ caused all of this!"

"No, your sister did!" She countered angrily. "Appa has saved us more times than I can count!" _Especially from you,_ She mentally added with a burst of spite.

Zuko gritted his teeth but knew he had no argument, "Why won't you get on?" he asked bitterly.

She glared up at him and was about to shoot a vicious retort to deflate that oversized ego of his when her eyes settled on the many blood stains were scattered over his robes and then the wound on his side. He was in more pain than she was and was still riding. If he could then so could she.

"Nothing." She told him surely, then outstretched her hand. "Help me up."

Zuko was surprised by her sudden change of heart but didn't waste the good fortune by hesitating, he took her hand and attempted to pull her up.

This did not work as planned.

First she couldn't get her foot in the stirrup and nearly fell twice in the attempt, all the while Zuko is gritting his teeth at the soreness of the arm that she's dangling from. As she's finally getting seated behind him Katara almost slips down and grabs the back of Zuko's shirt in a panic to stop herself, nearly bringing them both down before he can grab the saddle to anchor them.

It was when she was sitting securely behind him that they realized that she couldn't hold on properly when her only good arm had just his burned side to latch onto.

So he climbed off and she scooted forward so that Zuko could sit in the back. It was most uncomfortable.

Katara held to the front of the saddle for dear life as the animal started a gallop, leaning as far forward as he could to get as far away from him as possible. She soon learned that this was pointless because she kept sliding back into him as the animal walked.

Her back was against his chest and two powerful arms guarded her from falling as he held the reins at her sides. She felt boxed in, like she was a prisoner again as she was jarred up and down on this hard saddle. At least now she had an aching butt to help take her attention off of the pain throbbing in her arm somewhat.

She'd never appreciated Appa's smooth, comfortable rides, and now wished that she was in that giant luxurious saddle. Flying bison were the only way to travel.

Had Zuko known about her discomfort he might have been somewhat pleased that she was no more comfortable than he was. This was . . . awkward.

Zuko was the sort of person who liked having his personal space; she had might as well be sitting in his lap. He had never been this close to her before, or any other female for that matter with the exception of this mother's hugs.

Her nearness also made him feel,. . . strange, for lack of a better word. Atop of all of the pains and aches he was feeling he now had a strange light sensation in his stomach, not unlike the way that he had felt when she healed him on the day of the bear boar attack. He would have liked to have been able to blame this discomfort in how improper it was to have her so close to him.

So close that he could feel her breathing against his chest, whenever she squirmed (which she was doing a lot) he felt his muscles tense. Strands of brunette hair kept whipping at his face and tickling his nose, which he couldn't scratch without risking letting her fall off the bird to her doom.

He would have really liked to say that all of this repulsed him to the point that he was on the brink of insanity. He really wished that he was repulsed. At least then he would be able to name that feeling in his gut.

But he wasn't, not that he _liked_ her sitting there, the whole thing was annoying and awkward. A better way to describe it would be to say that he felt neutral, this seating arrangement was uncomfortable but he found that he didn't really mind it. What he didn't understand was why didn't he mind it? Why didn't he hate it? He _should_ hate it, _she_ obviously hated it judging from the way she kept trying to scoot away from him. And with her unwanted touch came this unnamed feeling that Zuko just assume stay hidden in whatever dark crevasse it had crawled out of.

Both riders were, unknowingly to the other, thinking the same thing over and over as their journey began.

The sooner we get t to the shrine the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN

Yeah, pretty long and is pretty much just a filler to get everyone where they need to be, but things start getting interesting after the next chapter. Promise.

Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned avatar do you think that I would be writing fan fiction? NO! I would be writing episodes! So you would be watching and not reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the top of a hill a gigantic bison lay among the trees at the edge of the clearing, an attempt to hide his massive form in such an open area. Aang had decided that the small building which occupied this space was either a large shrine or a small temple, it was covered in vegetation that had taken root over many years of neglect. The entire place was overtaken with vines that ran like veins throughout the stone with patches of moss growing here and there.

The airbender sat on Appa's head, twisting his fingers to make miniature tornadoes to amuse himself. Below him Appa groaned softly in his sleep and his fifth leg jerked a little, Momo had left some time ago, Aang could look up and see him jumping from branch to branch every so often as he played with the squirrels. Letting out a bored sigh the avatar looked inside the doorway of the temple and saw that Toph was still laying in the floor. His lips pouted and he let his tiny wind storms die, she'd been laying like that since they got here, she kept her eyes closed but Aang knew that she wasn't asleep, she was too still. She wouldn't talk to him though, and when he tried to talk to her he was quickly told to be quiet.

No doubt she was 'keeping watch' for anyone that might mean them harm, but Aang felt that they were beyond the point of the plan where fearing for their lives should still be a major issue. If she should be worried about anyone's safety it should be for those still in the forest, as far as Aang was concerned he and Toph were, for the moment, in the clear. It's not like Azula knew that they were meeting at this shrine, the place was probably too old to be on any map but Sokka's.

He stared down at her motionless form for a few minutes, considering blowing a mountain of leaves atop of her but decided that the ancient temple wouldn't be able to stand Toph's angry response. He rolled his eyes in boredom and slid down from his seat.

She didn't say anything when he entered the shrine, running his hand along the wall he looked at his surroundings for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few hours. At one point this place had been elaborate, not the most impressive thing that he had ever seen, but it had, in its own right, been beautiful.

The walls around him were smeared with ancient brush strokes, blurry and somewhat dull images that drowned the room in the color of autumn leaves. No doubt they had once been the work of fine artisans but now Aang had to squint to see the faintest outline that had been traced into the carved walls. He soon found this tiring and entertained himself by finding new images in the paint, like that big red spot over there that looked like a winged spider.

This was the only room to explore and though the painted walls and columns of careful carvings had been amazing at first sight it had gotten old after the first ten minutes. The only thing of mild interest in the entire place was a statue of a doe that stood in the center. A series of strong poles encircled it, and supported a miniature, very worn roof that suggested it had not always been protected by the walls of this temple.

It wasn't a very realistic image of a doe, but was carefully carved, he suspected she was some sort of spirit. Antique urns sat on either side of her, filled with dead leaves fallen from the vines that had devoured the place.

He wasn't sure he liked the statue, although there was a certain beauty about it but there was something eerie as well. He tried not to look at it too much.

"Are you mad at me?" His voice hung in the air for several seconds, echoing off of every wall in this empty place.

Toph looked annoyed, but not enough to open her eyes. "No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm busy!"

"DOING WHAT?!" The stupidity of the question was only obvious after it hit the air, Aang had almost forgotten for a moment that in just lying there Toph could be scout the land for great distances.

But the response he got was different than anything he might have expected. Toph just opened her eyes, something that happened more out of instinct than any real need, and without a trace of malice in her tone said quite simply. "I'm _seeing._"

Aang stared at her blankly, what did she mean? Toph liked to use word play and sarcasm, especially when it concerned her sight. Was she being cynical again or did she mean that she was surveying the ground around them?

But Toph had meant exactly what she said.

Her particular brand of 'sight' enabled her to do things that no one else could, not even the greatest earthbending masters. It was because she was born blind that her senses had developed as keenly as they had, in a dark world she had clung to the one thing that could show her her surroundings, that she could feel like it was a part of her; the earth.

She had learned to see things by the weight they pushed on the ground, by the pressure points that held them. She knew each thing, each person by wieght, sound, smell, and touch.

Some might say that she saw better then those with vision, and she probably did in the sense of understanding her sorroundings. But there was a drawback.

She could hold a leaf, feel its stem and shape and tell you what it was, she could feel a tree embedded in the ground and not walk into it. But she had no idea what the color green was like, could not describe the way that a treetop seems to go on forever. Could feel the light but not imagine a sunrise.

It was a flaw that she chose not to acknowledge, but that sometimes had a way of gnawing its way to the surface and annoying her.

Once when she was much younger she had heard the maids talking and realized that there was a picture hanging in her bedroom.

After carefully walking around her room with her hand pressed to the wall as high as she could reach, the tips of her fingers finally found it. Toph climbed up on a chair so that she would be tall enough to touch it, and with a tiny finger she had traced over the rough surface of the canvas.

How long had this been here? What was in the picture? Were there anymore? A new question popping in her head with every passing second, she climbed down and ran to find the smartest person that she knew to get some answers; her mother.

After a good scolding for running (What if she had hurt herself?) her mom had let Toph coax her into the room to explain what she wanted to know. Her mother's voice was sad but she had tried her best to explain every detail. She spoke of colors and lighting, of lines and details to all of which Toph became more confused than when she had started. The conversation had ended in her mothers tears of pity as she hugged her poor helpless daughter.

That night she climbed back up on the chair and pressed her palm to the canvas, trying to somehow imagine the flowers her mother had described. The butterfly that she had told her was perched on one of the petals and wondering what the hell a butterfly was.

This painting did not feel soft like petals, it didn't smell sweet either, there were no roots stretching into the earth.

Nothing. Nothing but the rough feeling of dried paint under her fingertips.

The painting hung for three more days before it had an unexplainable accident and somehow ended up in the fireplace.

Toph took a deep breath, this place was covered in pictures, but not the kind her parents had hung, these pictures where embedded into the walls, into the stone.

She slid her hand over the cool rock and felt her senses sweep over the temple, over every bump, every chip, and into the craves of every carving.

She could see these pictures.

It was the closest thing to an image that she had ever experienced, rather than feeling it with her fingers she had a print in her mind of the things that had decorated the walls. Some things she recognized quickly, like these tall things sticking out of the ground that had to be trees. Other things like the somewhat less than perfect flowers took longer to figure out, at least, she was pretty sure that's what they were. People and animals were scattered throughout the landscape along with many other things that she couldn't find a name for, she wasn't even sure if they were real.

She had but to ask the questions and Aang would tell her exactly what everything was, but some part of her decided to stay quiet. She could tell by the way he had acted when they came in that he could barely make out the pictures, this was something that only she could see clearly and that made it special. It made it hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko had clenched his teeth until his jaw started to ache but it was doing nothing to relieve the pain.

_Can't stop. Won't stop. _

He tightened the death grip he had on the reins and nudged the ostrich-horse to go faster, the jarring of the saddle increased and he inhaled sharply as the pain intensified but otherwise bore it. The faster they went the sooner he would get there and the sooner this would be over. He could feel Katara flinch as they sped up but besides that she endured the speed well.

In her mind Katara was calling Zuko things that would have made Toph blush. The agony of her arm increased tenfold every time he went faster, she was biting her lip to keep from uttering a sound, at this rate she was going to bite it off.

It was stubbornness and pride that kept her silent and refused for her to make him stop, but she could not hide her disgust when she realized that her back was wet. _He's sweating on me!_

She let out a revolted gasp and tried to move away but found it impossible on a running ostrich horse, she gritted her teeth at the pain of the effort and decided to worry about smelling like stinky Zuko later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka walked behind Iroh, silently vowing to return the favor of this headache and stab wounds with generosity to that psycho, pointy object loving, Fire Nation girl.

He watched the old man in front of him, wondering how he should ask the question that had been nagging at him for the past five minutes. In the end he decided that the classic direct approach had never failed him yet.

"Who's idea was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you make him go after Katara or did Zuko decide to himself?"

With his back turned to the boy he raised an eyebrow and judged from the suspicious way Sokka had asked the question that he'd best word his response carefully.

"I cannot _make _my nephew do anything, Zuko felt responsible for what happened to you two after following his orders."

"So he volunteered." Sokka said coldly.

Iroh noted the harshness of his voice and suspected that he knew the cause of it, but decided to play dumb and find out for sure.

"He felt that it was his duty to retrieve Katara." He explained, listening carefully for and then being rewarded with Sokka's angry growl.

Sokka's instincts were going off like ten barrels of blasting jelly. He could see what was happening, or what was probably going to be happening soon.

There were hints, little looks, gestures and words spoken that had seemed harmless enough at the time, now when he added them all up he realized that he could have a serious problem on his hands. Granted he could be wrong all together, but he was pretty sure something was starting to form between his sister and Zuko. Something that he didn't like.

It was southern water tribe tradition that a lady had the right to accept or reject any suitor as she saw fit. Sokka had respected this custom, he'd never declared that Katara couldn't see someone, although he had been known to want to leave a place whenever Katara started to get cozy with a local. It wasn't because he didn't want Katara dating, it was because of the simple fact that if she did then she would want to stay longer then it was safe, or even stay behind.

And then there was the fact of what kind of men she liked to choose. Like Jet.

He wasn't like harmless Haru, and her letting his smooth talk blind her made Sokka question his sister's judgment. She was a sucker for the 'hero type', he was pretty sure that she had even had a little bit of a crush on Aang at one point.

He had honored this law of his tribe, never loosing his temper and declaring that Katara couldn't date someone, but there was a handwritten page he had added in this rulebook, that stated Fire Nation prince's need not apply.

He had been coming to terms with the fact that Zuko wasn't a _complete_ ass, but he was still not right for Katara for so many reasons. They were opposites in everyway, their personalities were as different as their cultures.

Beyond that Zuko still didn't have Sokka's complete trust, Zuko had just proven himself on the battle field yesterday but it took more than that to trust a former arch enemy with your only sister. In fact he didn't think that there was anything Zuko could do to make him trust him that much.

And you have to look at the big picture; the guy was a prince, a banished prince at the moment but that was about to change. Before next winter he would be Fire Lord Zuko if they succeeded, and if they didn't succeed. . . well, then nobody had to worry about any of that.

Whose to say that when he became ruler and suddenly could have anything that he wanted Zuko would choose to spend his time with a southern water tribe peasant? Thousands of gorgeous girls would line up in front of him, all praying to be the next queen or at least a concubine.

Even if he honored Katara and this relationship became serious it would never be allowed to be. It was politically incorrect and all that crap, neither of their people would ever stand for it. If Zuko wanted to keep support his best bet was to immediately marry a girl in a powerful family of his own nation. Katara would be seen as dangerous to the politicians, a disgraceful peasant, a gold digger holding the rank that their daughters deserve by birth. The romance would be crushed by any means necessary, he doubted that politicians were above associating with assassins if all else failed.

No matter how the cards played out, even if Zuko returned her feelings Katara would never be allowed to have him, and in the end she would be alone and broken hearted.

Sokka knew how that felt, and he didn't wanted her to have to go through that.

Sokka hoped that he was mistaken, and that he was just being an overprotective brother. But better safe then sorry, whatever was happening was still in the developmental stages and so there was still hope. He just had to snuff it out right now before it became anything dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara's eyes became dark when Zuko shifted behind her and the hilt of his sword became embedded in her back. Angrily she moved a little, just enough to regain what comfort she had had. What was left of her braid flew out from between them and attacked Zuko, swatting at his face as the passing wind blew it madly. Trying to ignore the obscenities pouring out of Zuko's mouth, Katara pulled the hair over her shoulder with the intention of tucking it under her arm to keep it secure when she noticed the braid was damp and sticky, she looked down and her eyes grew wide.

"Zuko, STOP!"

Her sudden command surprised him so much that he jerked the reins hard and the ostrich horse skidded to a stop, nearly sent them both flying out of the saddle with the sudden halt. When they had recovered from that near death experience she started trying to turn around to face Zuko in such a hurry that she almost fell off .

"What is wrong with you?!" He demanded in a fury.

"Zuko, you're bleeding!" She told him. "Bad!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's taking them so long?" Aang was sitting crossed legged on the floor of the temple, tapping his knee against the ground impatiently. "They should have been here by now."

"Calm down."

"But. . ."

"Keep worrying like this and your going to make yourself go bald."

Aang stared at her for a minute, the light from the door shining against his smooth head. "Toph, I'm already bald."

A look of genuine shock flashed across her face. "Really?"

"Yeah."He confirmed somewhat self-consciously as her expression became mocking.

"_Seriously?_"

"_Toph_!"

"Just take a minute and breath, _Baldy_." She told him sternly. "Nothing has happened to make us think that anything went wrong last night, just give them a while, they'll come."

Aang hugged his knees, he _was_ a little worried, but mostly he just wanted some company. After another fifteen minutes of silence he couldn't take it anymore. "Toph, talk to me!"

Her eyes opened wide. "No."

"Why not?!"

Toph got to her feet, "There's been a change in plans."

"What. . ."

"Someone's coming!"

"Great!"

"No its not!" Toph barked, she reached out, grabbed his shirt and ran out of the temple, dragging the stumbling avatar behind. She should have been paying more attention, she should have been watching the ground instead of stupid pictures.

Everything was happening so fast that Aang barely had time to understand what was going on. "How close are they?"

But Toph didn't answer him, her tiny form was trying to shake Appa awake, when this failed she stumped the ground and the animal experienced a mild earthquake. He roared in surprise, jerking up so quickly that he stumbled and nearly fell on her.

"Get on the bison!"

Aang opened his mouth to say something but his attention was stolen by the face that appeared from behind the trees. It was just some guy, probably one of the villagers, Toph was getting too edgy. He had no sooner thought this when a flash of red leapt out from behind the stranger, when it landed a fire nation princess stood before him for a split second before she was airborne again, a surge of flames propelling her towards him at incredible speed.

"Aang!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front of Zuko's shirt was drenched in crimson. Ironically, while only a few minutes ago she had been utterly repulsed by the thought of him sweating on her, the fact that her back was covered in his blood was quickly overlooked.

When Zuko's feet hit the ground he stumbled in pain, then sat down to keep from falling down. He untied his shirt and examined his wounds to see that they had been reopened by the ostrich-horse's jarring pace.

Damn. Now they had to stop so that he could bandage this. His uncle used to keep a medical bag in his pack, but Zuko knew it hadn't been restocked since he had used it for Iroh's lightning wound and that there _might_ be a jar of salve left. He was about to stand to see what he could find in the saddle when he looked up and saw that Katara had beaten him. She had gotten Iroh's pack down and was throwing things out as she searched through it madly.

"Get out of that."

Katara stopped, glaring at him. "Would you rather I let you bleed to death?"

"I'm not going to bleed to death." He assured her.

"You have to put some dressing over it, Zuko." She told him in a voice that reminded him of his Uncle.

"I was about to."

"Well, I was just. . ."

"Trying to help." He finished bitterly.

"Yes, its what people do when a friend is in trouble," She said angrily and then mumbled "even if they _don't_ deserve it."

He leered at her, gritting his teeth he snatched the pack away and proceeded in throwing things out just as she had been doing not five minutes before, but rather than panic it was anger that made him want to throw things.

Iroh had too many shirts, Zuko decided, way more than he needed. He folded one carefully into a gauze to cover the burn wound, now if he just had something to tie it with to hold it in place. . .

As if she had read his mind Katara now dangled one of Iroh's exceedingly long belts inches form his nose. He grabbed it out of the air, trying to ignore her smug look as she put her hand on her hip.

He finished taking off his ruined robe and looked down at the burn at his side, inwardly cringing, blood was seeping from the open wound, the surrounding flesh sickening to stare at. He needed more than just a bandage, he needed medicine. Suddenly he wished he had Iroh here with all of his herbal knowledge, then just as suddenly changed his mind when he remembered the white jade bush incident and his uncle's poisonous tea.

Seeing the wound suddenly made it seem to hurt more, Zuko would have given anything for a nice pond to sit in, to sooth the destroyed flesh with cool water. But he'd just have to make do with what he had until he was able to do better, agonizingly held the makeshift bandage over the wound and attempted to wrap himself with the belt.

He was well aware of the way she was staring at him and knew it was only a matter of time before she would say something like. . .

"Do you want me to. . ."

"No," He cut her off. "I don't need help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Azula was only feet away from the startled avatar when Appa's enormous tail slapped down and caused a gust of wind that threw her sideways. Azula slid to a stop, unsure of what had just happened, had that beast just bent the air? That made sense, how else would a creature fly without wings?

She jumped away as a boulder flew at her, at the same time a ball of fire formed, hovering inches over her hand as her eyes locked on the bison, trying to seek out its most vulnerable spot. It was time that she finished what she started yesterday, the monster would be destroyed, and with him all of the avatar's hopes for escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara held the makeshift gauze in place as Zuko wrapped himself with the belt, having only one hand it was the most help as she was able to offer. She had seen the wound, and though she tried to hide her concern to avoid another fight, knew it was dangerous, more than just the graze that he claimed it to be. It needed to be treated with salves, unfortunately the only kind Katara knew how to make involved ingredients like wale blubber and penguin oil.

She didn't know anything about herbs because there were no herbs in the south pole, and so the only advice she could give was to make sure it was cleaned properly. Unfortunately not even this was possible because they had no water, but then if they had had water she could just heal him and that would be that.

Zuko gritted his teeth but tried his best to show no other indication of the pain, every so often he would look at her and see that expression, she was worried. She didn't say anything but those big eyes told all, he was pretty sure she would have demanded to do the bandaging herself if she had been able to use both arms. She had certainly been determined to help in some way, whining until he let her hold the shirt in place. In the corner of his eye he saw her limp arm and felt a pang of guilt for never offering to help her, especially when you considered how much it would affect her if the injury didn't heal properly.

Zuko had broken his arm once when he was very young after coming down on it the wrong way during a training session. The healers had waved a bottle under his nose, fumes from its tip made him unconscious and when he woke up his arm was set in a splint but aching.

He had no potion to put Katara asleep with, and from the look of the dead limb it would be much more painful than anything that he could have felt.

But it was still something that had to be done, whether it be now or later, and the longer she waited the worse off she was. He tied the belt and when every stab wound had been covered with a shred of cloth and she was satisfied he gave her the option of having her arm set.

Her face became pale and she bit her lip.

"The longer you wait the more likely it won't heal properly," He explained. "it'll keep getting worse."

She wasn't stupid, she knew that. "Are you sure you know how?"

He was slightly insulted. "If I didn't do you think I'd suggest it?" Zuko wasn't qualified to be a healer by any means, but he knew how to care for battle wounds, Iroh had made sure of that. "If you want to wait and let Uncle or your brother do it then fine," He said indifferently. "I just thought I'd offer."

Katara would very much like to wait and let Sokka do this, but Zuko was right, the longer she waited the more likely the injury would get worse, especially when she's being jarred up and down on an ostrich horse. There was a lady named Mila in her village that had broken her arm, and now she could only move it so far in certain directions.

When bending Katara had to be able to use all of her limbs freely, the water would only respond correctly if the motions were perfect. If her arm was permanently damaged, she could loose her waterbending.

And yet she didn't want it set right now, who was she kidding? She didn't want it set by _him_. In the time that she had gotten to know Zuko he had never struck her as the kind of person that could be gentle or sympathetic. She didn't want a healer that was rough and dispassionate, she wanted someone that she could cry in front of and not feel like a total weakling.

There was no time for indecision, he had his foot in the stirrup and she had a feeling when he got in the saddle the offer was void. "Zuko, wait. . ."

She could handle it, she could endure whatever agony awaited. She couldn't risk loosing her bending, no matter what kind of horror awaited her in the next five minutes.

"Do you want me to?"

There was a slight hesitation, but her voice was sure."Yes."

He felt a sudden dread rise in his chest as he climbed off of the stirrup, he almost wished that she had waited for his uncle. "Roll up your sleeve."

"What?"

"I have to look at it before I can do anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Azula's fire left her palm, flying at Appa's enourmous eye, satisfied with her aim she waited for the attack to meet its mark, with any luck it would shoot straight to the creatures brain.

A wall of earth shot up, blocking her fire. Azula's eyes shone with anger before they opened wide with surpise, the wall was suddenly rushing at her like an enourmous plow.

Azula leaped out of the way, the wall flew passed her, colliding with the trees and clearing about ten feet of the forest before it stopped. She pushed herself up, raising her head in time to see the tip of the bison's tail as it shot into the woods, she raised her hand in a last attempt to wound it when something leaped out of the trees and landed on her head.

Tiny white hands entangled themselves in her hair, pulling and tugging with all of its might, Azula grabbed the little monster and tore it from her head, still struggling and holding fists full of her hair, Momo hissed and scratched at the hand that held him. She threw the poor lemur like a rag doll and ran after the bison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Zuko held her bare arm in his hands, carefully feeling the bones beneath her flesh, he started at her wrist and slowly eased his way up. Against her strange tanned skin his fingers looked surprisingly pale, how could someone who had spent most of her life covered in a coat could have gotten arms so dark? They also seemed thin somehow, very delicate; she was weak, one of those women that had to have someone help them open jars. But there was still a stinging in his nose that reminded him that she was stronger than she looked. Touching her like this was as bad as riding with her, throughout the examination he tried to keep the state of mind of a healer tending to a stranger.

His fingers touched a tender place and Katara, who had been admirably gritting her teeth until now, let out a cry, he flinched a little but let no emotion show in his face. He was suddenly angry with himself for not doing this before they ever got on the ostrich horse. "This is more serious than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it will ever heal properly."

Her eyes got wide and he supposed he shouldn't have been so blunt for a moment, but he replaced the regret with urgency and went to break off a sturdy branch for a splint.

Katara had hoped for a moment that he might comfort her, but now remembered that such a thing was much too much to be expected of Zuko. She had been without her bending for a day and a half now and that was more than she ever wanted to again, but if what Zuko had said was true then she would have to learn to get along with restrained motions. She'd only be a master only in mind, knowing how to do it but unable to make her body cooperate with her wishes.

A gentle, 'your going to be alright.' Would have been nice, even if it was probably a lie, it would have made her feel a little better.

She had thought for a moment that he was concerned about her, the way he had offered to help her and then the way he had been so careful when handling her injured arm. But his immediate retreat reminded her that he was doing only what he thought that he had to, what he thought was his duty.

She didn't yet know Zuko well enough to be able to translate his urgency into his alarm that her wound may not heal properly or know that he was now trying to whittle a branch as straight as was humanly possible for her splint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang held his arm out to shield his face against the branches that were slapping against him like whips as Appa tore his way between the trees. "YIP YIP!"

In response to the command the bison began to ascend, when they were above the tree tops Aang let down his arm and looked up. They were in luck, the sky was dominated by cloud's, perfect for escaping.

Behind him he heard Toph shrieking at their rapid rise to the sky and felt himself relieved that she hadn't been knocked from the saddle by a branch. He had almost thought them safe when a surge of blue light reminded him that they hadn't escaped yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Katara held a stick between her teeth, eyes cleched shut in anticipation as Zuko took hold of her limb. He stared down at her cringing form and hesitated for a moment but recovered. He was doing the right thing so there was no reason to dread to deed.

"Just do it!" She ordered, the twig in her mouth slurring her words.

He shot her a nasty look, then focused back on her arm, with a swift motion he shove the bones into place.

A deafening scream escaped from her clenched teeth, instinctively she jerk away and nearly tore herself from his grasp. The howl had barely left her before she collapsed and lay unconscious before him. A little shaken by her display, Zuko turned her fallen body on her back and continued wedging her arm back in place.

She was lucky to have passed out so early into the procedure, Zuko wondered about her health for a moment but soon blamed her response to the pain on a lack of endurance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara's unconscious form was draped across the back of the animal, as they began to climb the hill Zuko held to her robes to keep her from sliding off of the bird. This was a lot less awkward than the previous arrangement and Zuko decided that he preferred it this way.

The bird snorted below him, shaking its head at a foul smell that his owner had not senses keen enough to notice. Zuko was instead wondering how many of them had made it to the shrine by now, surely the Avatar and Toph were there, they had had the bison. Depending on how long it took Sokka to wake up would determine how long it would be before Uncle came.

Zuko wondered for a moment how the airbender would react when he saw his precious Katara laid over the back of the bird like a sack of rice. Most likely the lttle boy would become this emotional wreck for a good ten minutes and then get mad at Zuko for somehow 'letting' this happen.

He could almost imagine the stupidity that this supposed _'ultimate being'_ would show whenever she woke up.

_Are you okay, Katara?_

_Do you want me to get you anything ,Katara?_

_Was _he_ mean to you, Katara?_

Pathetic. Utterly pathetic.

Maybe he could volunteer to scout the perimeter and avoid the seeing the entire display. No, he hurt too much for that, he would just find a nice shady tree to lean against and go into a coma. Zuko's disposition had started to lighten with the thought of sleep, and then he entered the clearing and saw the one thing that he had forgotten to worry about.

Azula had found this place, it didn't take much tracking skill to see that; the bison prints, raised ground and scorch marks were a good enough indication of what had gone on here. The stink of burned earth floated in the air and Zuko wondered how he could have not noticed it before. He immediately dismounted and drew one of his swords, keeping his other hand on the reins he lead the bird around the clearing.

Judging from the lack of prints and the enormous path of destruction through the trees they had fled on the bison. So the only way Azula could have possibly gotten them would have been to shoot them down, and seeing as she had neither the means or desire to dispose of such a giant animal he would be able to see the body if he could get to the top of the shrine.

He just had to climb up on the roof, a simple enough task. On a regular day.

He tied the bird incase it decided to be rebellious again and after a few failed attempts Zuko managed to climb to the roof of the shrine. Staring down the hill he saw that the bison had plowed its way to the bottom before it pulled up, but it looked like they had gotten away. If the bison had fallen he would have been able to see it from here.

So a pissed off Azula was on her way back to catch the next of his group that came here for sanctuary.

He could just run, save himself and Katara, but what about his uncle and Sokka? How would they know that this place was dangerous? Waiting anywhere near here to try and intercept them was a death wish, and what if they couldn't find them in time?

Zuko had an idea, something that would definitely get their attention and let them know that something was wrong. But they wouldn't be the only ones to be alerted by this signal and so there were certain consequences attached.

He looked at the girl laying across the saddle and then in the direction Azula would likely emerge from. She would be back any minute, he had no time for hesitation, the decision had to be made right now.

He climbed (or more so fell) down from the roof. Cringing from the impact of his fall Zuko pulled the dagger from his boot and moved toward the unconcious figure on the bird, as he worked his senses stayed alert for anything that might suddenly jump from the woods. This was how he noticed something laying at the edge of the trees and after a moment of deliberation, decided to pick it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You haven't said much, Sokka." Iroh prodded in an attempt to get some conversation out of him. But the young man just mumbled something under his breath before he crossed his arms and his eyes once again became vacant in thought.

"You're still worried about Katara?"

Sokka finally looked at him and gave a clear answer. "Yes." _More than you know._

"Is it because you're afraid that Zuko won't find her, or because you think he _will_ find her?"

Sokka paused, looking at this old man and for the first time seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eye that his nephew knew all to well to beware of.

"Should I be?" He asked in a somewhat harsh, but businesslike manner.

"Zuko will not hurt her or let any harm come to her if _that's_ what you're worried about."

Sokka could tell by the way that he said this that Iroh knew that that _wasn't_ what he was worried about. Sokka glared, determined to win this game. "You're sure Zuko can be _trusted_?" The young man asked meaningfully

Iroh was however, the undisputed champion of wit. "Just as much as Katara." The old man answered with twice as much meaning.

Both players were caught off guard when the top of that hill in the distance suddenly burst unto flame, had Sokka not been experienced in such matters he would have thought that it was a volcano erupting. The fire slowly eased down the earth, almost like a tide, until nearly half of the hill had been consumed .

"What is that?!"

Iroh seemed unsure himself for a moment, but soon realized that the bonfire was in the same direction as the shrine and that there was only one reason for someone wielding orange flame to make such a spectacle.

"It's a warning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Zuko kicked the bird to go faster, holding the unresponsive Katara in the saddle as the animal beneath them shot off at unbelievable speeds. He had to get as far away from here as possible, as far away from the others as he was able.

Azula would chase after, she would follow these painfully obvious tracks but she would never catch them, Zuko wouldn't let her.

His grip on Katara tightened as her body was tossed in the air by the bird's leap over a stump. He wondered for a second (for a second was all he could spare at the moment), whatever happened next, how long it would take her to forgive him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN**

**Now the fun starts. : )**

**I'm not sure how well Toph's 'pictures' would work, but it seems to me that if its in the rock she should be able to 'see' it. **

**Anyway, please, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimor: I don't own anything. Are you happy now? **

**A.N: Sorry it took so long to update, geez I've been busy. I just realized how much I hated my classes last semester and how much I dread the next ones. Even though I did pretty good in them if I hate the classes that much then I shouldn't be going into a career all to do with it. So I'm trying to figure out what my new major should be while my parents have a nervous breakdown. (They really wanted me to go into the medical field.)**

**So **_**if**_** I'm late updating the next chapter too, that's why.**

**But don't worry, it will come.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang had landed Appa at a safe distance from the shrine, since they had been using the clouds as a cover Azula should have no idea what direction they had fled in. So they were by all means safe now, but even so Aang remained on edge. Why had the hill cought afire? Azula wouldn't do that, she wasn't like Zhao, she wouldn't let her anger control her and let herself ruin a plan that might still work against the others if she were clever about it. And Azula was nothing if not clever.

Another firebender must have done this, Iroh or Zuko, either as a warning to the last group heading to the shrine or as a cover to make a quick get away. Aang was still under the impression that the teams were still paired as they had planned, Iroh and Katara and Sokka and Zuko, this in mind the young avatar hoped that it had been Zuko. Both of the boys were resourceful and he was certain that if they could cooperate long anough that they would be a powerful team and manage to get away, while Iroh, though being as strong as he was, had only poor, wounded Katara for help.

Toph was again laying flat on her back, as the avatar stood beside her as still and quietly as was humanly possible. Despite his best efforts to calm down she could still feel his heart pounding, it was almost like someone was beating him with a hammer, but with all that was happening he was to be excused for such a distraction.

So instead of yelling at him she put her energy to forming another mental map like the one she had made of Oasino, feeling the forest floor in an attempt to locate her nearest ally, she gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes in frustration. It was harder here, much harder. The town had been a very simple piece of land, with houses lifted off of the ground and maybe about thirty to forty people walking around at tops, plus a few livestock animals and pets.

The forest was much more complex, hundreds upon thousands of trees and animals were scattered everywhere, and each little step or block of weight caught her attention. The wider she stretched her power the less accurate she got, after about a mile it would have taken another one of Azula's tank's to get her attention.

_Deep breath_, she coached herself, _I'll find them, no one can hide from me._

The blind girl almost smiled at the irony of that thought but quickly suppressed it, she didn't want to give Aang false hope. Clearing her mind she continued to search for that particular set of vibrations.

Human steps were unique and unmistakable, being that they were one of the few creatures with two legs, another characteristic was the way they carried a strong stride, one foot in front of the other. Not like a platypus bear, ostrich horse, or anything of the like; whose massive weight shifted from side to side with each step, creating something like a waddle.

And so Toph recognized it immediately when a human stepped into her map, and then another, and another. . .

Toph's eyes shot open, now that they were well within range their colossal presence needed no care to detect. There was a small stinkin army marching through the forest, not towards she and Aang thank gods, but where _were_ they going?

She withdrew her senses that made her map and focused every corner of her mind hard on the direction they were stumping for some clue to their intentions. But the effort behind her concentration wasn't enough, she got but a distant glimpse before Toph felt herself jerked back like the release of a sling shot. Not eating or sleeping for so long had taken a toll on her, even if Toph had the soul of a warrior she still had only the tiny body of a child.

A headache had formed in her temple, but that didn't matter, she had seen what she'd needed to know. The soldiers where going to the shrine, _they must belong to Azula_, she thought with unrestrained disgust. She must have told them to meet her there thinking that she would have an avatar to show off.

The fire that had been blazing minutes ago was gone, Azula had wasted no time in putting it out, didn't she realize the damage had already been done? With a blaze that size it was stupid to assume that none of them had seen it, or would at least notice that something was wrong.

Or maybe that's not why she did it. . . Toph thought uncomfortably, maybe she had done it so she could find who had started the fire.

Because of her role in the battle she knew that the two firebender's had ended up together after the fight in Oasino, and had no reason to think that that had changed. They were the only ones that had the ability to make such a bon fire, but did they get away? They had an ostrich horse, so there was virtually no reason why they shouldn't have been able to. Besides together they should certainly be a match for Azula who had been all alone at the time.

But now she had troops marching to her aid, it would probably take them hours to reach her at their currant pace, that was enough time for Iroh and his nephew to run away and loose the princess in the woods before her reinforcements showed up. . . if they weren't already in her custody, in which case they had better hurry and escape.

At the same time Katara and Sokka were alone and vulnerable, she hadn't told Aang about the way partners had gotten mixed up in Oasino, so he didn't know to worry about them. At the time it hadn't seemed like anything that would have been worth worrying him, Sokka and Katara had seemed healthy, Azula was stuck in a hole the two had had a good head start on anyone else that might have chased after them.

Finally Toph sat up and looked in the direction of her friend. "Listen, we have a choice to make."

"What you you mean?"

"We need to decide who to needs our help the most."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka was still staring into the air where distant raging flames had disappeared before his eyes. Zuko had to have been the one to start the fire, Katara was with Zuko. Katara was in danger.

He and Iroh were far from the shrine, and though the fire had been meant to keep them away from the spot, that was now the very place they both ran. Both of them had a loved one that could be in serious danger and cared not what threat was ahead or what might happen to them, the only thoughts in their minds were what could be happening right now.

"Azula?"

"Without a doubt." Iroh confirmed.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"What are the chances they'll get away?"

Iroh chose not to answer that question with logic, but rather what he hoped for. "They had the ostrich horse." He told the boy, " the odd's are for them, so we can't reveal our presence until we _know _that they are still in danger."

They ran for half an hour, Sokka was amazed at how well this old man could keep up with him as they sprinted through the woods, but hoped he wouldn't be too tired to fight when they reached the shrine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Toph, what's wrong?"

The little earthnder bent over and touched the ground with her palm to make she she wasn't mistaken. "Alright, this is weird."

"What is?!"

"I feel Iroh."

"Good, he and Zuko can help us. . ."

"He's with Sokka."

Aang was silent for a full minute. "What? Are you sure?"

"I'de know that strut anywhere, its definatly Sokka with him."

"But I thought you said Sokka was with Katara?"

"Apparently he's not."

"Then. . ." That's when things clicked for Aang, Katara was either alone or with Zuko, which option was worse though was not something he was going to take the time to think about. "Come on! Let's get them so they can help us find Katara. . ."

"And Zuko." Toph reminded him.

Aang's lip pouted. "Yeah, him too. . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko had never hurt more in his entire life, he had been riding for hours but now he pulled the reins to a halt. He shouldn't be stopping, but there before him is a temptation that no man in his condition has the willpower to risist; A river. A nice cool, soothing river.

He slid down from the saddle, landing in a heap next to his steed. He had made a few fake trails to occupy Azula's time but didn't know how long she would let them fool her. He needed to cover their tracks, but couldn't will himself to move let alone get up.

Zuko defended his actions to himself with the thought of how sure he was that Azula wouldn't go far without her companions, not when she could be walking into an ambush. Katara had seen both girls earlier from her hiding place, traveiling in the opposite direction from here. Azula would likely wait for they're return, and if she didn't she still had no transportation besides her own two feet as well as the fun chore of trying each of the misleading trails he had left until she found them. Still, even through his body's agonized demand to stay he felt a nagging in the back of his mind that said that his tricks wouldn't work for long and that he should be putting as much distance between himself and Azula as was possible.

The ostrich horse stretched its neck down and sniffed him as if he were wondering if his master was dead or not. Zuko lay there, barely aware if he was concious or not for a long time before the bird nudged his head gently, Zuko pushed it away. "Why couldn't you just _fly_?"

He remembered the waterbender that was probably about to fall off of the animals back and break her other arm. She had been out this entire time and still showed no signs of stirring any time soon, he knew that she was fine, a little weak from what all had happened maybe, but alright. He wished she would wake up already and go into one of her 'I'm-going-to-help-you-whether-you-like-it –or-not!' modes. Pain could do wonders to humble ones pride and he would have gladly let her heal him right now.

But naturally, now that they were less than ten feet away from a river and he was more than willing to let her help him, she was, of course, unconciose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph, now close enough to the shrine to have a clear view, knew that those Azula was chasing had lost her long ago, and now she was waiting for her troops who would be arriving any minute. Everyone was relieved at the announcement that she had no prisoners, and when her men finally came, she moved out immediately. After a while of waiting to let a distance grow between them and the princess they began their own search.

Aang had not touched the ground since the hunt for the lost ones began. He had insisted on doing his own scouting, soaring between the trees on his glider at speeds that the wind would have envied. No one liked it, especially considering what all had just happened, but Aang wasn't taking advice today. Even the slightest remark against his search resulted in an infuriated airbender screaming that he _could_ go off alone, that he didn't _need_ any _babysitters_ and that he _would _find Katara.

Sokka knew that the boy would never be able to pick up a trail with the speeds he was using, but maybe if he were extremely lucky he would run into them. In any case his arrow had flickered (Iroh made the mistake of trying to comfort him in saying that Zuko would take care of Katara until they found them.) and since there were no water tribe girls standing around to calm him out of the avatar state, Sokka decided that it was a good idea to just let him do whatever he needed to blow off some steam.

Aang knew that Azula didn't have anyone, so he would keep a good distance from her, Sokka knew from experience on a bison that you could see far into the distance from the sky, and that the boy wouldn't accidently run into her.

Iroh kept insisting that Zuko had had hour's worth of a head start on an ostrich horse and told them that the prince would make a crazy trail to keep his sister occupied and then try to find them, so they should stay in one place. Sokka didn't want to wait to see whether Azula would catch Katara again or not before that happened.

But then, what else could be done? Following the tracks would lead him on the same wild goose chase that Azula was following.

Sokka, Iroh and Toph were heading toward the shrine that had once been their safe rondevu, looking for something without really understanding what that something was. Maybe signs of where their lost companions had fought, or some sort of clue as to whether anyone had been hurt.

Appa was left in the shelter of the trees, where he could remain hidden. Soon enough they came to the black hill, from the sky it would have looked like a piece of coal laying in a bed of moss had it not been for the hint of green they could see peeking down from the top. Sokka was somewhat glad that the entire place hadn't been destroyed, Iroh eyed this green suspiciously but said nothing. Machete drawn at the foot if the hill Sokka had one foot on chared dead ground and the other on green, _Leave it to Zuko to set the forest on fire._ But he had to admit, as questionable as his technique was, Zuko's warning signal had been effective.

The drawn weapon was completely unnecessary, Azula was long gone. Toph could tell that there was no one around for at least a mile, but the young warrior had come to terms with the fact that if it _could_ happen to them, then it _would_.

Iroh started to wander up the hill, Sokka found himself drawn to the ground where he found a series of tracks left by Azula's troops and somewhere in the mix of them, what had to be a set of ostrich horse foot prints.

As Iroh climbed the charred hill he heard the pitter patter of bare feet trailing behind him and was ready when the little earthbender asked. "Why are we going up here?"

"Because there is no way that this place was naturally spared."

"It wasn't exactly natural fire." She pointed out.

"True, but this was deliberate," He explained as they reached the top and got the first glimps at the shrine. "very deliberate."

The temple, though black with the soot of the destruction around it and its most of its greenery singed, was for the most part untouched, it even still had a plot of grass gorwing on one side, which was what they had seen from below. It reminded him of the Spirit Oasis, something that was so out of place with its sorroundings that it had to be special.

"So Zuko saved the shrine," Toph said as if not at all impressed. "why?"

But at the moment Iroh was preoccupied trying to figure out the _how_. He wasn't sure if Zuko could have been so precise even at full health never the less when he was wounded and running for his life. It was purely guesswork but perhaps his nephew had started the fire in a wide border around the place, knowing that Azula would have to put most of it out if she wanted to chase after the arsonist unhindered. Therefore giving it a chance at survival.

"I don't know," Iroh admitted. "but he went through a lot of trouble, I doubt it was because he liked the architecture."

He entered the place, scanning the room for whatever clue his nephew had left behind. Iroh looked around, then scratched his head in confusion, Toph walked passed him, pressing her hand to the wall. "What's that?"

She pointed in the direction of a new blemish on the stone, something had been burned onto the lower wall, way over there in the far corner behind the statue, below it something was laying on the floor, but Toph didn't know what.

He found it almost immediately. Iroh ran to and kneeled before the spot, dusting off a few dried up leaves that partially hide the objects from sight, it wouldn't have been seen unless someone was paying close attention.

"Iroh, are you alright?" The old man's heart rate had gone up considerably, not a good thing for someone his age. "What is that? What do you see?"

"Could you fetch Sokka for me?"

Toph was hardly one to take orders, even less of one to let her questions get brushed off, but Iroh's voice had been weak and worried despite the calmness he tried to fake. She had enough respect for this man to give him a minute to regain his composure before she bombarded him with questions. Besides, whatever this was Sokka deserved to know.

Her shadow left the doorway and the light flooded in, reflecting beautifully within the carved blue pendant, its cloth ties were laid carelessly over the regal scabbard of a dagger. They lay beneath a symbol that had been sloppily burned onto the wall, the word was 'continuing'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Katara's eyes flickered open, she felt like someone had ripped off her right arm and slapped her with it a few times, she was vaguely aware that something had constricted around her middle, an unsteady hand reached up and felt straps tightly tied around her. She heard water flowing and tilted her head to see a river peeking from behind the long blades of grass she was laying on. At first she thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her, but there was Zuko sitting shoulder deep in the water, wearing every stitch he had to his name.

He acknowledged her movent. "Are you awake?"

Katara gave a painful moan as her response as she sat up. She looked herself over and realized that her arm was set and strapped securely to the trunk of her body with the biggest belt Katara had ever seen.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." It wasn't a taunt, but the way he said it so casually still stung, it was almost like he had expected it.

"How long have I been out?"

"Hours."

She looked down at him and wondered what on earth he was doing just sitting there in the river as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. She waited but he gave no explanation for his strange actions, Zuko just kept starring at her as if he were expecting something. It took a few seconds for her to remember his injuries, she realized in a single thought that the water must be soothing to him, and that Zuko was waiting for her to heal him.

"Why didn't you say something?" She demanded as she hurried onto the sandy riverbed and dipped her hand in the water, when she withdrew it was encased in the glowing liquid. "Come here."

To her surpirse there were no smart ass remarks, in fact he didn't say anything. He moved slowly and painfully, cringing with every motion until he was sitting in front of her, he disguarded his shirt quickly, nearly throwing it in his rush to be healed. Katara gasped at the sight of him, the wounds had gotten worse.

"Its not as bad as it looks." He lied.

Katara regained her senses, "What have you been doing?!" she scolded, he gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

She held her shimmering had over the burn, watching him cring at her touch. _Big baby_, she taunted,_ I know this doesn't hurt._ Despite that fact he remained tense, the hard muscle beneath her fingers tightened at her touch. "Just relax." She told him soothingly.

If she had had both hands then the process would have went a lot faster, but after about five minutes Katara was still working on the burn and getting her third helping of healing water from the river. At this point her patient was starting to shiver, he was after all, half naked and wet. To make matters worse there was a frequent breeze in the air, she felt him shudder beneath her hand with each chilly gust.

"We could make a fire." Katara said.

"No," He told her firmly. "she'll see the smoke."

He didn't need to say her name, Katara knew that he was talking about Azula. "Maybe not a small one. . ."

"No fire."

"Fine." She conceded. "I just don't want you to get a cold."

"I won't."

A long silence passed between them, it lasted until after she had finished with the burn. Zuko looked down at his side, he had been so certain that it would scar that he had already accepted the fact that he would have one. But the skin was pale and smooth, she had left not even the slightest indication that there had ever been a wound at all.

As Zuko stared down at were the burn had been he let himself wonder for a second how things might have been different had there been a waterbender among the healers on the night of his exile, but didn't let himself linger on it any longer than that. Such thoughts were not only stupid but caused nothing but grief, besides Zuko had a feeling that even if there had been such a healer in the palace they would have been kept away. At the Agni Ki Ozai's attack had not been a careless blow, it was precise and deliberate, he had wanted Zuko scarred for life, perhaps that made him easier to find or identify should he ever come back home.

In any case Zuko had his mark now and no amount of wondering or wishing was going to change that fact. It was a part of him, the part that reminded him of his duty to his people and birthright, and told him when it came time to play his part in this revolution that he must not hesitate.

Perhaps when the war was over and the nations were finally at ease with each other he could introduce a few waterbender's to his country to join the healers. Accidents weren't uncommon in the fire nation, a place where untrained children could find themselves in possession of fire and many of a person had been left severely scarred or worse. In exchange perhaps he could send them some blacksmiths, from what he had seen of the tribes they were both sorely lacking in technology.

Such thoughts were somewhat impractical, the tribes would probably send the healers as spies, a safeguard against another rise of the firenation. Not that anyone, even Zuko, could blame them for at least thinking about it, after all of the things that his line had done. Zuko's great grandchildren would probably still be paying for the deeds of their ancestors, watched carefully and suspiciously by the other nations.

_Let them do what they will_, he decided, _there will be no dishonor in my reign, no shame for them to expose, they'll never have the pleasure of having something to report back on me_. Still, that wasn't to say that he wanted them there, because even if they found nothing certain things may just suddenly _happen_ out of the blue, like an enormous screw up or terrible deed stamped with the fire lords forged insignia.

"Do you have any food?" She asked in a small voice as she healed his stabs.

He wished. "No."

She sighed and he noticed how tired she looked, Zuko wondered if healing had the same effect on her that firebending did on him, which was to say that it could be energy draining. If that was true then she needed to eat in order to regain her normal levels of chi, and from the look of her she really needed to.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She answered absentmindedly as she finished sealing the last wound. "Just please tell me that we're close to the shrine now."

For a moment Zuko stared at the ground guiltily but Katara's attention had been turned to the river where she saw her reflection and suddenly for some reason felt unbearably self conscious. Her hair was a mess, half fallen with twigs and leaves sticking in it from hiding in the bush. Her forehead still had the blood from the knot she had healed after her fall and her clothes were destroyed beyond any hope of repair.

_He could have said something_! She thought, pulling the twigs from her hair as a slight blush rose to her cheeks. She cupped the water in her hand and brought it up to wash her face when she finally realized that something was missing in the reflection.

A shriek pierced the air and Zuko grabbed his sword, leaping to where she sat, ready for danger, but all he found was an upset water tribe girl clutching her neck.

"Mom's necklace!" She said as if she were speaking to herself, Katara finally let go of her neck and searched the ground desperately. "Where is it?!"

_That's it?_

Zuko almost wanted to yell at her for startling him like that, but instead just pouted his lips in displeasure. He had known that she was fond of the necklace, had known from passed experience that it was really her mother's, but he _hadn't _expected this kind of reaction from her.

She hadn't acted like this that night when he and the pirates had had her tied to a tree, she'd said a few words like 'that's mine' or 'give it back' or something akin to that. He'd known that when she realized that it was gone that she would be angry, but what he had really expected to upset Katara were the new traveling srrangements that he had yet to explain to her. Now he wasn't sure what to expect when he told her the truth, would she just burst into tears? Not likely. Try to drown him in the river? Yeah, he'd best be ready in case she tried that.

"Zuko, have you seen it?"

He looked up at her and saw the emotional pain in her eyes as she stare back at him. Zuko's concern about drowning somehow instantly dissolved. He looked away. "Yes."

He could hear the relief in her voice. "Why didn't you say something? Where is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Back at the shrine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka held the familiar jewelry in his palm. "This is mom's necklace." He thought aloud. "Katara would have never taken it off."

Iroh held the scabbard, he would have recognized this in the dark. It was a part of a dagger presented to him by Earth kingdom General Fumio upon Iroh's triumph over the outer wall of Ba Seng Se, he had sent it to his nephew as a gift when he was nine.

"What's going on?!" Sokka demanded. "I know you know!"

"Did you see the mark?"

"It's in fire nation."

"It means continuing," Iroh explained. "Zuko and I had a pact, that if during our travels we should become seperated we would both continue the journey and meet wherever we had been going before the incident."

It took about five minutes for all of this to sink in for Sokka, he just didn't want to believe what he was hearing. His eye brow twitched dangerously. "Do you mean to tell me," He began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to go to Ba Seng Se with _you_?!" Katara demanded.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual."

"Why can't we just find the others?"

"Because Azula is traking us," He explained brutally. "and that's just what she expects us to do."

This news made her face go pale. "Oh, well that's just great!" She ranted. "What are we supposed to do when she catches up?"

"She won't."

"She always does!"

"I won't let her."

At this he got, "psh!" which was probably worse than anything she might have said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Just forget it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"_FINE!!_"

"_**FINE!!**_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Sokka was pissed would have been the understatement of the millinium. No, Sokka was far beyond pissed, pissed people could unually be negotiated with, pissed people could usually control themselves. No, Sokka was far beyond pissed.

_That son of a bitch!_ He raged as the pieces started falling into place. _That mother fucking son of a bitch!_

It all made sense, after torching the hill Zuko had used himself as bait to draw Azula away from the others, Azula would follow thinking that he would eventually lead her to the avatar, and Zuko would loose her before he got to or by entering the walls of Ba Seng Se. If Zuko had a death wish, then more power to him, Sokka would have wished him good luck with his plan, except for one detail; Zuko had drug his sister along in this race with death.

Yesturday he had lost her, had felt her slip from his fingers and watched her fall. Sokka had never known more torment than what he had felt in those hours before their infultration into Oasino, it was the agony of not knowing.

Not knowing if she was alive or dead, if she was hurt, if she was a prisoner, if she was at this very moment praying for her brother to come and save her. He'd sworn to never fail her again and when she was finally safe in his care it had taken all of maybe half an hour for that vow to shatter.

She was in danger again, probably more than she had ever been in her life, and he had no idea where to find her. He was expected to wait, to leave to Ba Seng Se without her and just wait, unable to do anything but hope and pray that she would eventually come.

"To hell with you!" Sokka exploded. "I'm tracking them down!"

"Those tracks will take you straight to Azula!" Iroh told him.

"I don't care!"

"Sokka. . ."

"He's going to get her killed!" Sokka raged. "He's nothing but a selfish, egotistic, brainless, asshole!"

Iroh stared at him, his patients waging war with his temper for the first time in years. Sokka was just worried abot his sister, he didn't trust Zuko with her safety and with good reason.

But he was insulting the old generals favorite relative, the boy he had watched over and who he considered to be his son. Iroh was worried for Zuko with a ferousity that could compare only to what he had felt for Lu Tin, it was taking every ounce of will power not to follow the tracks just as Sokka was demanding they do. But that would put them all in danger, danger that the young prince had sacrificed his own safety for to spare them from.

He was badly wounded, but then who better to accompany him than Katara? A master waterbender and exceptional healer. Iroh knew that in return he would protect her, the two were a formidable pair, a match for Azula if they cooperated. They had been getting along relatively well lately but the old man couldn't ignore the obvious controversy that was always springing between the two and would again before they got anywhere near Ba Seng Se. So the real question was, could they get along long enough to do what they must?

Looking at Sokka he regretted his earlier teasing, it couldn't have done anything to help his currant situation, but the boy had to accept what had happened. "You're not the only one who lost someone today, Sokka," He said in a tone no one had ever heard him use. "Zuko is my nephew, and I would do anything I could to keep him from harm, but right now I have to trust in his judgement, and you have to trust in your sister, you have to keep hope. . ."

"Enough!" He spat. "I've had enough of your _wise words_ for one day!" He took one step outside the temple before the ground slipped from beneath him like someone had pulled a rug from under his feet. He was saved from the fall by a mound of soft earth that caught and engulphed him before it hardened so that he was imprisoned in a warped sculpture. "Let me go!"

Toph wasn't saying anything, her head was bowed and her long bangs hid her face, her whole body seemed to be limp except for her arm which was still outstretched from her attack. "You're not going anywhere, Sokka."

"Damn it, Toph!" He howled. "Now!"

"NO!"

"Don't you care?!" He accused. "Don't you. . ."

The rock around him constricted slightly as Toph's face turned up to glare at him and he swore that, for a moment, Toph could see, could glare into his very soul with those pale eyes. Her lip was pulled back in a snarl, she spoke in a low tone, one more dangerous than the tough guy voice she usually used. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't care!" She roared. "I want Katara back too, but I'm not letting anything happen to you either!"

She had still not forgiven herself for getting sidetracked in the temple, for letting down her guard and letting Azula sneak up on them. If she had been paying attention she and Aang could have been ready, and this might have never had to happen.

She knew Sokka was glaring at her, could feel the wieght of his eyes, could feel the hatred of his leer, his saddness and his fury. Though he probably thought his glower went unnoticed she was painfully aware, even if she'd never let on how much it hurt her. She knew she should say something soothing to him, something that would calm him down and make him listen to reason, but this was simply not her style. It felt unbearbly awkward to her to try and use sappy words and calm people the way that Katara could; especially towards Sokka.

"What was done here today was done to warn you and I, and protect Aang ," Iroh told him. "they did what they had to, and now as painful as it is we must do our duty and continue, we must protect the avatar and deliver these scrolls or all that they have risked has been for nothing."

The old man had come up with yet another inconvenient truth, just as he had yesturday as they waited for sunset in Toph's cave. Again, its obviousness made it no easier to endure. So he hung there in the rocks grasp, his feet dangling from the ground, wishing that he could at least kick something to ease this frustration.

Minutes passed without anyone sayng a word, and yet they all knew what the other was thinking. _How are we going to tell Aang?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Do you think that I _wanted_ to travel all the way to Ba Seng Se with a little _peasant_?"

"Stop calling me that!" She raged.

"What?" He asked cruelly. "Peasant?"

"I have a name," She spat. "I think we've been through this before."

"Whatever," He grumbled ."just get on the bird."

"Don't order me around like that!" She defied. "You're not the prince here you know!"

His glare intensified by a fraction. "What do you want me to do? Bow and say pretty please?"

"Just a please would do."

"Then _please _shut the hell up and get on the bird!"

She stumped her foot, behind her the water splashed and parted like someone had dropped a rhino in the river, her small frame was shaking with fury. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

The calm, caring girl that had healed him was gone, it was like Katara had been replaced by an evil look alike, had she been a firebender he probably would have exploded under the force of that glare.

He regained his composure quickly. "Oh, so now you're mad," He said, folding his arms to show his lack of interest. "I said _please._"

Her lip pulled back in a snarl, when she spoke it was a strong, furious voice that he could not ignore. "You are the most pompous, ungallant . . . _idiot_ that I have ever met!"

"That's enough!" He roared, advancing so that he was now directly in front of her.

"No it's not!" She spat, staring him straight in the eye in a way that few would have dared right now. "I'm not done telling you what a jerk you are!"

"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you!"

"Is that a threat?" She challenged. "Don't make me bloody your nose again, your highness."

By the Gods, but how he hated her at that moment. The way that she glared at him in that haughty way, how she had some retort to everything that he said.His face was enraged as he towered over her, a dark hatred washed over his features. She knew that she had gone too far that time, and took a small step back as if trying to leave his arms reach without a full out retreat.

"Keep in mind who you're speaking to!" He said in that cold, familiar voice, the voice that had belonged to her enemy. "I am a prince of the fire nation, I don't care what you think of me, but you _will _respect me."

Katara was silent, what he had just said was so similar to her speech, it was almost as if he was trying to imitate Azula. She tried to lie to herself, to make believe that she wasn't afraid of him, but her frozen heart betrayed her. His shirtless form was a terrible reminder of his strength, just one of those powerful arms boasted more strength than she had in both of hers. Beneath that muscle he had fire, the most destructive thing to have ever been created in nature.

She felt the same helplessness that she had experianced as the princess's prisoner, knowing that if he wanted to hurt her that she wouldn't be able to get away, even when standing by a river. When he glared at her it was as if Azula were staring down at her again, those same golden eyes burning with hatred for her.

"Do you feel like you're in control now?" She asked, her voice shaking as much as the clenched fists at her side in both fear and anger. "Yelling at and threatening a wounded girl? Let me tell you something, if I can survive falling off of a bison, being trapped as your sister's prisoner, and then loosing my brother, then I can certainly survive you!" She looked him dead in the eye and delivered the death blow. "You act like you're so different from her, but you're not," She yelled, "You sound just like Azula. You will lower yourself to intimidation to get what you want, just like you did with my village, just like your doing with me right now. You don't care about other people or what they've been through, you only see what you want to!"

"I'm nothing like Azula!"

"Then why are you acting like this?!"

"Because you're yelling at me for something that I had no control over!"

"Well,. . .!" Her mouth hung open for a few seconds as she searched for words to shoot at him, but nothing came to mind. She had to admit, to herself anyway, that he was right. Katara was stumped for a moment, she still had all of that anger bottled up, still wanted to scream at him until she turned blue for what he had said, for what he had done, but knew that it was wrong.

He really couldn't help what had happened and if he hadn't done what he had then Sokka and Iroh would be the ones paying for it. She still actually owed him thanks, not only for saving Sokka but for setting her arm and watching over her while she was unconciouse, he could have easily left her at the shrine and made a faster get away. Healing him was thanks enough, she decided stubbornly.

In return to her silence Zuko said nothing as well, mentally preparing himself for when she got over her speechlessness. But her next words were not insulting.

"What if they don't find it?"

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Your sign," She snapped. "what if no one find's my necklace?"

"They will," Zuko angrily insisted, trying to emphasis a 'you're overreacting over something stupid' attitude.

His carelessness was like throwing wood into a dying fire and her anger began to rage again, he had just tossed away something sacred to her and couldn't care less."Did you ever even think about that?"

"What's the big deal?!" He demanded. "It's just jewelry!"

"It's my mother's!"

"Then buy her a new one!"

_**SLAP**_

Zuko's face remained turned in the direction that she had knocked it. The impact of what the blow meant did more to stun the prince than the contact of her hand could have ever hoped. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid, why else would she continuosly refer to it as her mothers necklace as if that made it worth a thousand gold pieces? He didn't have to look at her to know that tears were swelling in her eyes, he could hear the shackiness of her breathing as she fought against crying.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't responed, Katara turned heel and walked further down the river and panted herself by the waters edge, where she was certain he wouldn't be able to hear her sobbing.

He looked after her, then kicked the ground angrily and put his sword away, tying the sheath back on his belt. _Fine, just run over there and cry like the little weakling you are!_ He sat down and focused on raising his body temperature, soon his flesh was dry and his clothes barely damp.

When he opened his eyes the ostrich horse was staring at him, and though its face was one that would be forever emotionless, Zuko thought it looked like he was glaring at him.

_Stupid animal_, He turned away from it and found himself facing the direction Katara had left in, she wasn't so far away that he couldn't see her, way over there, hugging her knees. He tossed a pebble in the water, why did she have to do that? Why couldn't she just get mad and scream or try to drown him?

And the worst thing was that he couldn't leave her and avoid seeing this display, even standing next to a body of water she was at less than half of her former power and since he had taken her along Zuko was honor bound to keep her safe until he returned her to her brother.

Crying was never something that had been tolerated in Zuko's past, it was weakness at its most disgraceful, an open statement that let the person know how much that they had hurt you. Keeping all of this in mind Zuko tried to ignore the weeping girl down the river, to watch her would be like a gloat.

Obviously crying females were not the sort of thing that Zuko knew how to deal with. It should have been a sure sign that he had won, but triumph was the very last thing that he felt right now. In fact he was starting to feel like that giant jerk she had been screaming about five minutes ago.

It seemed like every time he was around that girl he was feeling guilty about _something_, but so far this was her grandest achievement in making Zuko feel like scum. Like her slap it wasn't so much the fact that she _was_ crying so much as _why_ it was she was crying.

He knew what it was like to loose a mother, knew what it was like to be taunted about her absence, Zuko knew exactly what she was going through and what kind of pain he had unintentionally dealt her. He had had something like that necklace once, similar because it was a token that reminded him of his mother, though it was much less elegant than what Katara had carried. It had just been a silly pink seashell, but it had served as a memory of a time when everything had been good.

On the night of his exile he'd gotten angry and thrown it, Zuko remembered the saddness he had felt as he stared down at the shattered pieces. He imagined what he might have done had someone else broken it or purposely left it the way that he had Katara's necklace, and decided that someone would have been going through the rest of life without their front teeth.

Yes, he felt bad, he admitted that much, but its not like there was anything that he could do about it now, and damn it all, she was _still_ crying. He wondered what Iroh might do in his place, then realized that Iroh would have never gotten himself into this situation.

He wished his Uncle was here, he would have known just what to say to make everything good, he was already starting to miss the old man. He remembered the way that Iroh had gotten through to Sokka as they waited for sunset in Toph's cave, how he had shown Sokka that he knew how he felt by telling the boy about his own past, using the pain as a remedy to heal, and suddenly he knew exactly what his uncle's advice would have been.

_Well, so much for Uncle's approach_, Zuko didn't care if she cried for forty two days and nights, he wasn't about to start talking about his mother the way Iroh had Lu Tin; end of story.

Whatever he decided to do he had to do it quickly, it was dangerous enough having stayed here as long as they had. He looked at a pouch tied to the horn of his saddle and wondered if maybe she would stop crying if he showed her what was inside, then again it hadn't moved a muscle that he could tell, and finding out that its dead might just finish her off.

He loosened the drawstring and peeked inside, the little white lemur still wasn't awake but its chest was rising and falling evenly. He decided to wait until it woke up and he was sure it would live before he showed it to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara heard his footsteps coming toward her, not knowing what to expect but feeling very ashamed of him seeing her in such a state. Zuko didn't understand, he probably thought that she was being silly, clinging to the necklace like it was actually her mother.

She did her best to suck up what was left of her tears, turning her red face away from him when he came close enough. His voice was not harsh but then nor was it gentle. "I didn't know."

She hadn't expected this, she almost turned to face him in her surprise. A part of her knew that Zuko would never attempt to defend his actions in such a calm manner unless he really felt bad for what he had said.

Of course Zuko hadn't known about her mother, how could he?

A sort of guilt for all of her reactions for the passed twenty minutes knawed at her conciounse. He really couldn't help any of it. . . not really.

"I know, its just. . ."She paused, trying to think of the words she wanted to use. "so much has happened. . ."

"I understand," He told her in a strong voice. "but we have to go, we've already stayed here too long."

"Okay, just. . .just give me a minute. . ."

"Here," He kneeled down, she turned around and saw that he was offering her the handle of a pearl dagger. "until you're arm gets better and you can bend," He explained. "keep it in your belt incase something were to happen."

She sat there for a moment, staring at the dagger in a mild state of surprise. How had they gone from shouting at each other to him loaning her this dagger? She took it from his hand, admiring the fine craftsmanship of the weapon as Zuko stood.

"Hurry." He told her, walking away.

She spared the dagger a few more second of her time, remembering the crooked knife she had held as she hid in the bush, waiting for Mai to come closer. A shiver ran through her, but even as she prayed to never have to use it she couldn't deny the security she felt in just knowing that she had it if she needed it, that she wasn't completely helpless. Katara carefully looked at Zuko, he was keeping a sharp eye on her, his hand rarely leaving the swords at his side.

She wasn't sure whether that fact made her feel better or not, a part of her wanted to believe that he was being protective, but could not shake the feeling of inferiority she felt to him.

No, he was not evil, not so much of the demon she had once thought him to be anymore than Aang was. True he was every bit as stubborn and arrogant, but he was also fair and brave, definitely more human than she would have ever given him credit. And strong, she remembered uneasily, very strong.

Katara was not used to being so weak, she hated it, hated being so afraid and suspicious, hated how much she would have to depend on Zuko to keep them safe.

But as she sat there on the river bank, staring back at her reflection she realized that his presence, however uncertain it made her, was, in some way, a comfort. Just as his voice whispering from beneath the floorboard's had given her a sense of reassurance, it was the fact that she wasn't alone anymore.

He had told her the origin of the dagger, and though it had been a simple tale she could tell by the way his voice had softened when he spoke of it that it was something important to him. He had entrusted her with it, a kind gesture no matter how she looked at it.

Having decided this she felt a strange sense of ease as she tucked the blade between the folds of her belt. Her lips curled slightly into a smile for reasons beyond her understanding.

Katara picked the leaves out of her hair and washed the blood and dirt from her face, happy to find that her bending wasn't totally impaired, she was able to bring a stream of liquid to her mouth for a cool drink to ease her burning throat, but the water did nothing to satisfy her stomach.

"Lets go!" Zuko called impatiently.

"I'm coming!" She answered. "Don't have a cow-pig!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours upone hours of flying through the forest Aang had nothing to show for his efforts, he had continued his search until it was too dark to see. Now as he glided through the canopy he was searching for the light of a campfire, hoping that his friends had had more luck than he.

Aang's sudden drop from the tree tops didn't do much to startle anyone but Toph, who jumped visibly. They sat gathered around the small fire, none of the talking or laughing that usually filled this group was present , only a sadness and certain dread in the air that told him that they hadn't found anything either. He closed his glider disheartedly. "I couldn't find her. . ." He told them, his head bowed. "But we can start looking again in the morning and. . ."

"We already know where they are." Toph interrupted, she felt bad for her carelessness when Aang's excited voice rung in her ears.

"Really?!"

"Aang," Iroh said gravely. "please come and sit, listen to everything that we have to tell you before you say anything against it."

"What happened?"

"Just sit down." Sokka said dully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara still found the jarring pace of the bird painful but much more endurable with her arm now set and secure, she was still however, uncomfortable with sitting in the front again. But there was many of a time that she had slipped sideways and would have fallen had Zuko's arms not been acting as guard rails. No longer pained with injury he was going much faster now and with all of the turns and jumps he was commanding Katara was sure she would have never been able to hold on in the back.

He zigzagged through the woods, obviously trying to make an aggrivating trail but Katara found that they never strayed too far from the river. Zuko was hoping that Azula would not notice this very thing too quickly, it was dangerous to follow the river, but if they did then they would likely come up on a town of some sort. There they could get out of these bloodstained clothes and into some that would help them blend into the crowds, not to mention some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang just stared at them blankly as if he didn't understand what they had just told him.

"Zuko and Katara are going to meet us in Ba Seng Se?" He asked as if he didn't believe them.

"Yeah." Toph told him.

The airbender stood as still as stone, he didn't know what to do or say, except. "No."

"Aang, theres nothing. . ."

"We can find them," Aang insisted. "Toph, can't you feel her?"

"No."

"Have you even tried?!"

"Of course I've tried!" She raged. "They're too far away!"

"We can't just leave them out there!" Aang exploded. "I'm not going to loose her!"

"Aang, there's nothing we can do." An emotionless voice spoke, the avatar was amazed when he realized it had come from Sokka.

"How can you say that?!"

"Because that's all there is to it!" He raged, making the boy take a step back. "We can't go after them, we _have _to wait! Don't you understand?! There's nothing we can do!"

The warriors eyes were glassy as he turned his back to the others, "There's nothing _we_ can do." He repeated furiously and with a certain conviction.

He normally wouldn't yell at Aang like that, and under different circumstances the boy might have returned the verbal lashing back in equal, but the airbender was silent, merely staring at his friend. Aang was a child, but just as Katara had acknowledged, he sometimes understood more than the average twelve year old. He could tell that Sokka's angry outburst had had very little to do with him, he had merely been facing Aang as he yelled at himself. Angry at what he thought was his own incompetence.

As defeated as the others believed him to be Sokka, as usual, had a plan. Not one that he intended to share with them, it was crazy and very embarrassing. Without saying a word he started to walk away from them, no one followed, all of them giving him the space that they believed he needed.

Sokka walked until he was as far as he could get without loosing sight of the campfire, he waited there for a few minutes, listening to make absolutely certain that no one had followed him. He looked up, searching the sky until he found that slit of white that hung amongst the stars, the moon in one of its less impressive phases.

He let out a breath, feeling very stupid as he tried to decide what he should do next. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and opened his mouth, hoping that the right words would come out.

"Yue?" He began. "I don't know if you can hear me, in fact I'm pretty sure that you can't. . .But I don't know what else to do. . ." He paused. "Something's happened and I need help, Katara needs help. . ."

He hadn't felt this stupid since he'd explained to Gram Gram how he'd managed to get two fish hooks stuck in his thumb. "If you can hear me, then let me know," he told the sky. "give me some sort of sign."

Sokka waited, what he was waiting for wasn't clear to him but he felt that he would know it when it happened. He stood perfectly still and silent, straining his ears for even the slightest sound, scanning the forest for the tiniest movement.

Slowly his body became stiff and his eyes began to ache from straining in the darkness. Nothing happened, whether this made him more angry or sad he didn't know, but anger was easier to deal with so it was the emotion he embraced.

He glared down at the ground that was too dark to see, his lips pursed tightly as his hand clenched at his sides. "You lied."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

**AN**

**Poor Sokka. . .**

**It was tempting, but I figure Katara is too occupied with his injuries to notice how nice Zuko looks without a shirt. I had so many idea's for this chapter, very few made it in it though, I ended up spending most of it explaining how the others realized what they were doing. . . but the next chapter has lots of KataraxZuko interaction. **

**If Katara seemed a little ooc, remember what all she has been through in the passed 48 hours, I think she's due for a nervous breakdown. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Avatar, but a few minutes ago I saw Aang with hair. . .anything's possible. . .**

**A/N:**

**For the passed 15 chapters you guys have had to put up with my poor attempt at spelling, at my atrocious grammar, well, NO MORE!**

**Now I have a beta! So things should be looking a lot neater around here, thank you all for putting up with me for as long as you did. **

**And thanks for the reviews.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katara shifted uncomfortably on the bird, gritting her teeth and holding the horn of the saddle tightly in her fist. It wasn't pain that made her do this, even though her stomach ached with hunger, in the last two days the most she had had were some berries she and Zuko had found in passing, it was still however, very urgent that she stop soon. She had been waiting for when Zuko decided to stop and rest to deal with this, but they had ridden all night without a single break.

Spirit's but he was stubborn! She knew how tired he was; more than once Zuko had leaned on her as he nodded in and out of sleep. Katara had hinted that they could stop and rest a few times now that they were so far away, but she hadn't been able to budge him. So when he started to lean she'd just squirm a little and he'd sit up quickly.

His determination not to stop despite how tired he was, as well as a tinge of embarrassment had kept her quiet so far, but it was becoming clearer to her that if she waited much longer something much more embarrassing was going to happen.

Finally she spoke. "Zuko, stop for a minute."

"Why?"

"I need to stop." She said vaguely.

He looked down at the back of her head, at first thought he figured her broken arm was hurting her, but such pain never showed in her voice and she didn't look like she was in any sort of agony. Zuko decided she just wanted to take a break from riding and to stretch her legs. Well, he was tired and his legs, stomach, and butt were aching too but if he could take it so could she, besides they needed to hurry and find a town to hide in before Azula showed up. "You can wait."

"No I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"I need to stop now!"

"Why?"

"Because. . ." She hesitated for a second, then in desperation became straightforward. "_Because I have to pee!"_

Behind her Zuko was silent for a few seconds. "Oh. . ."

The ostrich horse roared in aggravation as the reins were jerked hard and he was forced into another sudden stop. "Go on then." He said quickly as she slid down from the steed. "And hurry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wading into the river the soldier started examining what the hyper pink girl had seen in the water, his princess had seemed curious about the find. So now here he was moving rocks and probably about to get bitten by a water cobra, trying to uncover what was probably nothing but trash.

He kept his grumbling to himself, letting no expression show on his face for his superiors to notice. He looked down at his target, which was some brown fabric sticking out from under a pile of stones. He dunked his head under the water as he bent over to pull the rocks out of the way, then grabbed the fabric quickly before the current could carry it off.

With the prize in hand he started to walk towards the shore so that the ruler could have a good view, but above the water he suddenly realized there was a giant spot in the fabric, a familiar stain with a crimson tint.

Out of instinct he dropped it, utterly repulsed by the realization he had just made. "Blood!"

"Yes, blood." The princess said with distaste as she stared down at the bloody fabric; luckily for him it had landed on the bank. "I should think being a soldier you would know how to deal with the sight of it."

The soldier opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again; he didn't know what to say and so wisely said nothing. Bowing deeply he backed away and stood back in the ranks.

Azula bent down and with the tips of her fingers, examined the blood soaked shirt. It had been folded several times but it was still obvious how huge the owner was.

Bandages. She deduced quickly that someone was badly wounded and had tried to hide the old gauze from sight by tucking it under rocks in the river. _Clever_, Azula admitted grudgingly, she would have never known it was there had Ty Lee not looked down at her reflection and noticed the fabric sticking out from under a stone.

Given what she knew from the battle Azula decided that the wounded one had to be her brother: he was the only one to receive a blow like that, and from the size of that shirt he was still traveling with their uncle.

But thing's didn't make sense, things like the small footprints by the water's edge that could not have belonged to either of the men, and the lack of Iroh's enormous tracks.

"Ouch." Ty Lee whispered behind her as she caught sight of the bloody fabric. "Someones hurting. . ."

Mai guarded her face carefully as she stared down at the royal blood. She, like the princess, knew who had been so badly hurt. Unlike the princess the knowledge caused her to feel a slight pang of something, she referred to it as something because Mai simply refused to acknowledge as pity or concern.

Compassion was not a trait Mai flaunted. She didn't feel sorry for people because people had a tendency to feel sorry enough for themselves and on top of that they usually had it coming to them. In this case Prince Zuko had made a stupid decision in choosing to fight back both Azula and herself, so now he was paying for his idiocy.

But as she stared at the blood she knew that a small part of her, however much she denied it, didn't want the prince to die, and that this compassion, however unwillingly felt it was, was treason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara stepped out of the woods feeling much more relieved as she walked up to the ostrich horse.

Zuko looked down at her. "What took you so long?" Her face turned a light shade of pink and she put her hand on her hip. "Never mind, come on."

He let out a frustrated breath when she stood still. "Zuko, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Of course I do."

"How?" She asked skeptically.

"We're going to find a town up this river."

"How do you know there is one?"

"Because towns are built by big rivers like this."

Katara thought about it, what he had said made sense, civilizations were usually based by river's: they provided food, water and transportation, but how long would they have to go before they finally found the town this one led to? She was glad however, that he at least had a plan, so she nodded her head in approval. "That's pretty smart."

_Actually its more or less common sense, _but Zuko decided not to say anything if she was complimenting him. He just held out his hand to help her back up on the bird, she took it and soon they were off again. Now they traveled in a walk for the sake of the poor animal that carried them. It was more comfortable than the run she had endured and Katara soon found herself attempting conversation with Zuko, partially to help her ignore the hunger gnawing at her stomach and partially to keep him from falling asleep again.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Get some supplies, new clothes, and a map."

"You have money?"

"Only a few copper pieces, but you're going to sell some of the stuff in Uncles pack."

"Me? Why do I have to?"

"Because I can't draw attention to myself, at least not until we have Azula far behind us. I'm too easy to identify," He explained. "and anyone looking for us will spot us in a second if we stay together."

"I'm going in alone?" She asked, walking into a strange town with nothing but left handed knife fighting for defense was a more than a little upsetting, especially when you're already being hunted by a psycho.

"I won't be far." He assured her.

"How are you going to keep from being seen?"

"If I don't want to be seen," Zuko told her. "then I won't be seen." He said it with such certainty that she believed him, or at least she believed that he believed it.

"Well, Jero's getting tired so when we get there we should. . ."

"Who?"

"Jero," She repeated. "that's what I named the bird."

"You can't name it."

"Why not?"

"Because he's mine."

"Well, you didn't so I did," She told him. "the poor guy needs a name."

"You're being stupid."

"Why?"

"It's just a bird."

"Well, you're just a boy!" She combated childishly.

"I'm not a boy,"

"_Huh_?"

"I'm a man!"

She laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She giggled.

"What?!"

Since he was seated behind her she couldn't see his face, but she could tell that he wasn't really angry, not really, mostly he was just annoyed. Katara decided to tease him, just to see how the terrible prince Zuko would react. After all, if it just leads to another fight she was guaranteed at least another half an hour of conversation of some kind. "How come you don't have to shave yet then, Mr. _Man?"_

She seemed to have surprised him with such a bold remark, but he answered her quickly.

"I _do _shave!" He told her in a somewhat flustered voice that she found very amusing. "I just don't stand on a rock and announce it like some sort of proclamation," She heard a surge of distaste in his next words. "_unlike_ your brother."

If these words were meant to insult Katara then they failed miserably, they actually made her smile wider. Since Sokka had discovered that there was a trail if peach fuzz growing under his nose he had made quite a show of jerking out his machete and announcing, very unnecessarily and in his _proud_, _manly_ voice, that he was going to go shave.

But the happy memory did strange work on her, it made her sad. Sad because it would be a good long while before she would see her brother again and laugh at his silly antics. She and Sokka had never been apart for more than a day, and even though she sometimes got mad at him and thought of how much she'd like to get away from him for a while, it was just an angry lie.

Sokka was her best friend, he had been before she was old enough to even utter those words. He was her most trusted companion and overbearing protector.

She missed the others too of course; missed Aang's goofy smile and Toph, who had never yet failed to make things a little more interesting, whether it ended in laughter, tears, screaming, or all of the above.

"Why _Jero_?" Zuko asked with obvious disdain.

"Why not?" She asked defensively. "What's wrong with it?

"It sounds like one of Uncle's tea plants."

"Jero was the name of Kwam's steed."

"Kwam?"

"The warrior that traveled to the bottom of the ocean to fight Ilao, Tui's evil son who makes the giants waves in storms. Ilao had seen Kwam's betrothed on the deck of a ship coming home from the northern tribe and wanted her for his own, so he sent a great wave to snatch her away." When she spoke there was a sigh in her voice and certain warmth in her tone. "Kwam came for her in the spirit's dark lair and fought Ilao for the right to return home with his beloved."

She smiled to herself as Zuko thought about what he had just been told. Finally he came to a decision.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Katara stopped smiling. "What?!"

"That's impossible," he told her matter-of-factly. "No one can get to the bottom of the ocean, I don't care if the spirit had his woman or not, how did he keep from drowning?"

"Nymphs helped him."

"Nymphs?

"They're like spirits. . ."

Zuko made a disbelieving sound behind her so harshly that she felt his breath blow her hair.

"It's true!"

"How do you know?"

"Because. . .!" The word lingered alone in the air for much longer than she would have wished. Katara realized that besides a few ancient, charred pieces of parchment back home, she had no proof to offer in her argument.

"Because someone told you so," He finished. "Now I'm going to tell you that Kwam's betrothed found another man while she was at the North Pole, so he went up there, fought her lover and brought her back. Now how do you know if _that's_ not what really happened?"

"That's _not_ what happened." She told him lowly.

"How do you know? It's a lot more logical."

"Because that isn't what's written on the scrolls of my people." She told him in an icy voice. "Sometimes you don't need proof to know if something's real or not, sometimes you just know, you can feel it in your heart that its true."

"That's called self delusion"

"It's called Faith."

"Same thing."

"No," she told him quietly. "it's not."

Zuko had been starting to enjoy himself in a strange way as the argument progressed; he waited for her to enlighten him on what the difference was, but after that last statement she stopped talking to him. He realized he might have gone too far with his taunts; her people might take this silly story as seriously as his did the tale of Vela, the great phoenix. Zuko noticed the way her good arm was stroking the birds neck and thought for a moment before he let out a breath.

"In your little story, Kwam, he won, right?"

"Yes."

Zuko considered for another moment. "Then I _suppose _he can be called Jero."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Aang sat crossed legged in the temple, his fists held together as he concentrated hard. He had positioned himself directly in front of the statue for obvious reasons to the group. No one tried to dissuade him, because each of them secretly hoped that the doe spirit might somehow help them find the lost two.

_Please, _he mentally begged. _I need __your __help to find someone._

Iroh and Sokka had just finished putting everything from last night back in the saddle; the young man picked up a pouch and tossed it in his hand a few times, looking in the direction of the shrine. The bag was filled to the brim with Sokka's favorite kind of berries, but even though his stomach was rumbling again Sokka resisted all hungry urges. These were for Aang, since there was still plenty of dried meat in the saddle from the boar and the avatar had the least of anyone left to eat.

Toph was sitting on the ground, leaning her back against the temple when Sokka approached her. "He's still just sitting in there." She told him.

Sokka passed her and walked through the door, "I got some breakfast," He said waving the bag and trying to make its contents sound appetizing. "Berries! The little, sweet, red kind."

"I don't want any."

Sokka sighed. "Aang, we're going to have to go soon."

"I'm not leaving until she talks to me."

"Aang. . ."

"She might be able to help us!"

Sokka was silent for a few minutes before he spoke. " The spirits haven't been listening lately."

Aang looked at him strangely, Sokka turned away, walking toward the door when a blinding light flooded the small room. Sokka spun around, in the time that took the light had vanished.

"AANG!" Toph ran into the shrine, "What happened?" She screamed. "Sokka what's wrong with him?!"

She darted toward Aang like she was going to grab him but Sokka caught her, picking her tiny body off of the ground. Toph kicked, punched, and screamed as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Put me down!"

"Toph. . .!"

"NOW!"

"Toph, he's fine!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!" Sokka insisted as her fist swung and barely missed his nose, he looked down at the boy, Aang's eyes were shut but the arrows that marked his head and arms were glowing brightly. "He's contacted the spirit world, Aangs's done this before, he's fine."

She calmed down a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," He assured her. "we just have to keep his body safe until he comes back, understand?"

"Fine," She told him, trying to hide the shakiness of her voice. "now put me down!"

He complied and watched carefully as she walked to the avatar and sat down beside him. While she was sitting outside she had felt Aang's vitals drop so dramatically that. . . that it was like his heart had just stopped.

Now as she sat so close to him she could feel that he was still breathing, that his heart was still beating, it was just very softly. _Gods you scared me, Twinkletoes._ She thought, _if you ever do that to me again I swear I'll kill you myself._

Sokka felt a smile cross his lips, and one thought came to mind, _cute._ He raised his gaze from the two in the floor to the statue of the doe, _Please be able to help us._

Iroh stepped into the shrine "I heard screams, what's. . ." He found the glowing boy in the floor. "What's happening?!"

"Aang's in the spirit world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Aang opened his eyes it was very apparent to him that he was no longer in the shrine, though he sat in a similar structure there was an eerie light flooding in from the door, and a feeling that he couldn't define, a sense that told him he was in a world forbidden to mortals.

He stood and left the place, when he reached the door Aang was greeted by the swampland that made the spirit world. He felt his heart sink as he stepped on the dead ground: this place had been damaged with its counterpart in the mortal realm.

He climbed down until he found green, or what was similar to green at least, hoping that the doe wouldn't be vengeful for the destruction of her hill. "Spirit!" He called since he didn't know her name. "Spirit that brought me here! Where are you?!"

"Avatar?"

Aang turned quickly toward the voice, was someone hiding behind the trees? Confused, Aang looked around and behind them. "Hello?"

The mossy bark morphed into a face. "Hello, Avatar."

Startled, Aang screamed and jumped back, falling into the murky water. The face smiled and a body formed below it, the being stepped out of the tree and the two separated becoming flesh and blood, until a woman stood before him. She seemed young, maybe twenty years old, her long brown hair floated around her gracefully in an unfelt wind. The robes she wore were strange, the sleeves were cut at the top to reveal her shoulders, and the fabric seemed to flow somehow, almost like emerald green water, perfectly the same shade as her eyes.

"Where did you come from?!"

"The tree of course." She told them as if she thought his question was funny. "Now what are you doing here, little one?"

"I'm looking for the spirit of this shrine."

Her eyes followed the finger he pointed up the hill. "What do you need of Feronia?"

"I need her help to find my friends."

Her pretty green eyes widened slightly with compassion, there were marks painted on her face, he noticed, barely visible little designs that danced in spirals beneath her eyes. "I don't know where Feronia is, but I think I might be able to help you."

"Really?"

She smiled and extended her hand. "Come with me," She told him. "and we'll see what I can do."

He smiled and reached out to take it when something stopped him, his hand hovered inches from hers when a dark dread came over him.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Letta," She told him. "Now come, lets find you're friends."

Aang reached for her hand again when a light flashed behind him. "What was that?!"

"Nothing!" She told him urgently. "Now give me your hand!"

Aang suddenly realized something was terribly wrong and tried to turn around when her hand shot out and grabbed his, pain tore through his arm, her touch was like fire that spread through his body. Aang fought but her grip was like steel, he was in such pain that he wasn't aware when another hand intervened, prying hers away from his and throwing the evil woman away from the child.

"Aang, are you alright?"

Aang heard but didn't respond. He couldn't remember screaming but knew that he had to have been, now that the demons grip had released him the pain was easing away but an aching in his throat remained.

"Leave him to me!" Letta shrieked. Aang forced himself up and flinched at the sight he saw, a hag beyond all imagination stood there, wearing Letta's robes and speaking with her voice. "Its my right!"

In front of him stood avatar Roku, looking so fierce that Aang barely recognized him at first, he glared at Letta with a rage that almost made the boy tremble.

"You have no claim to this child!" Roku declared in a deadly tone, "now leave here!"

"Not without him!"

Roku's eyes became white and a glowed with such an intensity that Letta shrieked and covered her eyes, it suddenly seemed like a typhoon was forming around them. Roku now stood before them like a terrible god whose wrath had been provoked. "_**If you try to touch this child again**_," The spirit threatened in a booming voice. "_**So help me, Letta, I will come upon you with a fury that will make you mourn that you are a spirit without death!**_"

Letta's eyes, now slanted and devilish, looked at Aang as if she where considering whether it was worth it or not, when an enormous doe stepped beside the former avatar and blocked him from Letta's sight. She frowned, much to Aang's relief Letta seemed to have decided against whatever she might have been thinking about trying, she turned around and after muttering a few words Aang couldn't understand stepped back into her tree.

The wind vanished, Roku's light dimmed and the old man was again the kind adviser that Aang knew; he kneeled down beside the boy, "Are you alright, Aang?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara was upset with Zuko after he attacked one of her favorite legend like that, and hadn't spoken to him even after he agreed to let her name the bird. He didn't seem to mind, which frustrated her somewhat; she was trying to give him the cold shoulder but he seemed to enjoy the silence that she found almost deafening.

Zuko started to lean against her again, she shoved him roughly but this time he didn't retreat, he kept falling against her until his weight had her pinned against Jero's neck. "Zuko!" She cried, trying to force him off of her. "Zuko, GET OFF!"

Jero had slowed to almost a stop now, it was a good thing too because a good thrust from Katara sent Zuko sliding out of the saddle. The impact of the ground woke Zuko, and when he recovered from the sudden shock and pain he was nearly deafened by angry yelling.

"What's wrong with you?!" She watched him pull himself to his knees and rub his head, he glared up at her for a moment, even after falling off of Jero he looked barely able to hold his eyes open. "We're stopping right now."

He was startled by her command, then got a bit angry, how dare she command him? "No we're not."

"We have to," She told him forcefully as she swung her leg over, holding to the horn of the saddle for balance as she prepared to dismount, Zuko stood up, with an angry expression on his face. "You can't even hold you eyes open. . . AHH!" She fell, landing with a hard thump that almost muffled by her pained scream.

"Are you alright?!"

She didn't answer, her teeth were clenched tight with pain as she held to her hurt arm, he kneeled back down and touched her unharmed shoulder lightly, her response was to look up at him; tears were forming in her eyes. Damn it, not _again_.

"Are you alright?" He repeated.

She shook her head.

"Do you want me to look at it?"

She shook it again.

He sat down completely and found after a few minutes he was dozing again and hadn't the will in him to get back up in the saddle. He looked at her; she'd been up all night too, and looked tired, she was still holding her arm but seemed to be getting over the pain. But she remained pale, he noticed, and knew that he needed to find her something to eat, she was getting too weak, besides she needed the nutrients if she was ever going to heal.

He gambled that they were many miles from the shrine and Azula now and that they should certainly have time for a quick rest to regain they're strength. But he was too tired to find food for them now, he'd have to sleep first.

"If _you_ really need to stop, then we can for a while. . ."

"_Me_?!" She demanded angrily. "You're the one that fell asleep on a . . ."

"If _you_ want to rest then fine, but be ready when I wake up."

She glared at him for a moment, how could any one human being be so stubborn? He was so tired he could barely walk straight and was still trying to act like he was only stopping for her. But she decided not to say anything, because she knew that ultimately she had won the fight; they were stopping and that was what she had wanted.

Zuko opened the saddlebag and took out an enormous piece of brown fabric; it wasn't until he spread it out and she could see the button latch that Katara realized it was a cloak, Iroh's from the looks of it. Zuko had made a pallet out of it big enough for Jero, she had just thought to herself 'what am I going to sleep on?' when he tossed a smaller, black cloak at her.

She looked down at it with surprise. "This is mine."

"I had to borrow it when we went into Oasino."

Now that she thought about it she remembered seeing him in it and supposed that she had been too occupied to notice at the time.

"What the. . .?" Zuko pulled a warped piece of metal out of the bag, rotating it in his hand it as he tried to figure out what it was and how it had gotten in his bag.

"Sokka's boomerang!"

Zuko looked at it again. "It _was_ Sokka's boomerang," he muttered, Azula's fire had really done a number on it. "that farmer must have picked it up when he got Jero."

She didn't seem to have heard him. "Let me see it."

He handed it to her and kept looking in the bag for something he could wad up for a pillow.

"Maybe someone could fix it."

He didn't answer her. Fire nation blacksmiths were the best in the world, and he doubted even the royal craftsman could have fixed that thing.

"I'm going to save it for him."

Now he turned to look at her with the intention of telling the girl that that thing would only take up room that they needed for supplies and that since it was broken anyway such a thing was pointless. But then he saw her, she had a strange look about her, an expression he had never seen her wear. Her eyes were sad but her lips were curled into a slight smile, he studied her for a moment, and realized that she missed her brother. He found himself saying nothing to her, instead he just laid down the pallet he had made without another word.

He was pretty sure that Azula had never missed him; hell, she hadn't even said goodbye before he was forced to leave the country on what everyone thought was a wild goose chase.

After just the first few days in the group it had been clear to him that Sokka and Katara had a very different relationship than himself and Azula. They had obviously been raised as close friends, neither had had to fight for their father's affection, neither had ever been thought to be superior to the other.

When his uncle had told him that the water tribe was made up of closely-knit families, he had supposed that in such a dangerous place it was for survival. After all there was strength, not to mention warmth, in numbers, but now he wasn't so sure about that notion.

Katara had only spoken of her childhood to him once, and while it had been related to her and her brother doing something as crazy and barbaric as penguin sledding, it had been very happy for her.

Azula had always been Azula, for as long as Zuko could remember she had always had something to say that would make even the most seasoned adult turn their head in upsetting shock or pure amazement. But he could also recall playing in the gardens, running and tagging each other, there was even a time when Zuko could talk to her without guarding every word he said, but as they got older, things had changed.

When Azula saw that something was happening she looked at the ways in which a situation could be used to help herself. She had the power to make people believe that she cared; Azula could tell you an outright lie, something that you _knew_ wasn't true, but then somehow make you believe it. She looked at how a person could serve her and make her own life better, after that person completed their purpose, she dropped them.

Katara was a goody-goody to the point that it was irritating, but she was there when you needed her, ready to help in anyway that she could whether you wanted her to or not. He had seen her do things for others that put herself in a bind; it seemed like a dumb thing to do, especially when such gestures are just overlooked and never repaid. Yet she kept acting, even when she had nothing to gain.

The waterbender had a mouth on her that wouldn't slow down: she screamed and shouted, she threatened and she raged, but Katara would never hurt anyone. Not unless they tried to hurt her or her friends.

Azula would; without a second thought.

Sokka was protective of her to an aggravating degree, but Zuko was pretty sure now that he understood why: it wasn't that he thought she was weak, but because he just didn't want to risk anything happening to her. As he lay there looking at her look at the boomerang, his eyes drifting shut, realized that he was, to some small degree, actually _jealous_ of _Sokka_. And he wondered if water tribe boy realized how lucky he was to have a sister like Katara and not a sociopath that happened to have the same parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang sat on a gigantic root that had lifted out of the ground.

"You have to be careful here, Aang," Roku told him in a serious but somehow comforting voice. "everyone is dangerous and only a few want to help you."

"Where did she go?"

"Don't worry, she won't bother you anymore," Roku assured him. "why did you come here?"

Aang looked down at the hand Letta had grabbed, amazed that there was no mark left by her touch and wanting to know more about her, about why she had wanted him, why she had hurt him. But knew that he should stop acting like a scared little kid and get on with what he had come here for, Katara could be in danger.

"I needed to speak with her," Aang said, pointing at the doe. "Feronia."

"Why?"

"I need to find my friends."

Feronia blinked at him but did not speak. She lowered her massive head to his lap; she was not as big as Appa, bit still enormous for a doe. Knowing what she wanted he placed a hand on her forehead, in that simple motion her thoughts became his that he could listen to like a whispering voice.

_Hello, Avatar Aang._

"Hi," Aang said quickly. "listen, I need your help, my friends. . .

_I know why you've come._

"Good! Then . . ."

_And there's nothing I can do._

"What?!"

_They've already left my forest, but be at ease, the child of fire that follows them is far behind._

Aang felt crushed, he had been so certain that she could help him, had thought that if he could just get here she could help him find Katara. Now here he was, he'd almost been abducted by Letta, and now Feronia had just told him that it was all for nothing.

_Avatar, I know I was the one you sought, but I did not bring you here._

"What do you mean?" He asked, then added fearfully "Was it Letta?"

_No, she's not strong enough to pull you through, neither am I anymore, but while you were open and searching for a way someone gave you the push you needed. _

Now he was confused. "Who?"

_A very powerful spirit, but she means you no harm._

"How do you know?"

_Those of us without words can't easily be lied to. Come, get on my back and I'll take you to her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara laid the mangled boomerang beside her, trying to pretend like she wasn't being just a little silly. At least Zuko didn't tease her over it; maybe he still felt bad for losing her necklace and that was why he didn't say anything against it. She looked over and saw that he was already asleep, his mouth was hanging open slightly in a very unregal way and she thought heard. . . yes he was definitely snoring. He'd always slept so far from the others that she hadn't heard it before, but it was soft so she didn't think that it would bother her, heck she was so tired right now a snoring Appa probably wouldn't bother her.

Jero had lain down too, after all of that running and walking with them on his back the poor thing had to be tired. She wondered again how long it would be until they reached a town, and what would happen when they got there; she knew from experience that things had a tendency to get out of control, no matter how carefully they're planned.

What would they do if someone spotted them? Zuko had said he was too easy to identify to walk out in the open, and she knew why, that scar was hard to miss.

His head was turned in a way that she had a clear view of his face, and for the first time she looked at him closely, something she hadn't dared do while he was awake. The mark covered a little under half of the left side of his face; it was a miracle that the eye had been unharmed. In the south pole people depended on fire for survival and so she knew a burn scar when she saw one; had he gotten it in a fight with another firebender? Azula maybe? The princess's cold words as she had held the flame to Katara's cheek still haunted her memory.

'_Just like Zuko.'_

No, despite what she had said Katara was sure if Azula had given him that scar she would have gloated over it more.

Looking at Zuko, sleeping so peacefully, she felt bad for him; Katara remembered how it felt having Azula wave the flame beside her face, she knew the terror he must of felt, but Zuko hadn't been so lucky for that to be the end of the bad memory .

She tried to imagine Zuko without the mark, looking carefully at the smooth side of his face. After a few minutes she decided that he had been kind of good looking, maybe even a little handsome. Katara felt bad for such a judgment but the plain and simple truth was that scar's are not pretty.

Not that it she found it repulsive or anything, it was just. . . a part of Zuko.

She didn't mind the scar, she was used to it now, it had been scary at first, but then so had he. Now it only sparked her pity and curiosity; it was a reminder to her of how little she knew about Zuko.

Heck, she'd been traveling with the banished prince and his uncle for over three weeks now and didn't even know why he'd been banished. Zuko was not the sort of person to talk about such things on his own and it wasn't exactly something that one could just casually bring up in conversation.

The only thing that he had ever told her about his past was now snug between the folds of her belt, the dagger that his uncle had given him when he was a little boy. Besides this she had nothing but the few hints Iroh had said, none of which had been very happy. He'd been through a lot, more than most people ever feel and was barely older than she was.

Maybe he would learn to trust her one day and tell her on his own, but for now his scar and everything else about him that had happened before the last three weeks was a part of his old, secret life.

Katara lay down on the cloak, stretching to try and rid herself of the achiness that had settled over her sometime last night on the ostrich horse. She pressed a hand to her throat, it was still sore, she thought about walking to the river and getting a drink, but no, she was too tired. Katara curled up on her cloak, closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Zuko's snoring and Jero's frequent snorts and the clicks of his beak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From Feronia's back Aang stared up at the pale spirit who glowed with a silvery light, she was so near that he might have been able to touch her, but her head was still above his as she floated before him. He rubbed his eyes at first before a smile formed across his face, he hadn't seen her for a long time; not since she was mortal.

"Hello, Avatar Aang." Her voice seemed different somehow, more powerful and mysterious, but that mattered very little, even in her new form she was unmistakable: this was princess Yue, now the spirit of the moon.

"This is great! You can definitely help me! I mean you're the moon spirit for spirits sakes . . . !"

"Aang, listen to me very carefully, there's something I need you to do."

"But I need you to help me first."

"I know, Aang, I know about Katara and Zuko, and I'll help the best I can, I promise you, but . . ."

"The best you can?"

"There's only so much that I can do."

Aang's eyes were wide with disbelief. "But. . . But you're the _moon spirit_!" He told her desperately. "You're very powerful! Can't you. . ."

"Just because I'm the moon spirit doesn't mean I can do anything I want, Aang," She said with sternness. "Everything has a balance, I have to be careful to keep that balance, it's a part of my responsibility."

"Can't you just tell us where they are?"

Her eyes became sad. "I'm sorry, Aang," Yue said. "I can only see the mortal realm at night, and now my power is weak there because the moon is only in its first phase's. One of them would have to call to me before I'd be able to find them." He lowered his head as if defeated; Yue descended so that she could put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry, every night I grow stronger, and you have my word that I will do all I can to help them get to Ba Sing Se safely."

"Thank you." It was a sad, pitiful thanks that tugged at her pity.

"I know that you're worried about Katara, Aang, but I assure you, she's well protected."

"But you said you couldn't. . ."

"Not by me, Aang."

He was quiet for a while. "What do you mean?"

"Zuko," She told him. "he won't let anyone harm her."

He looked away again, but not quickly enough to hide his jealousy. "How do you know he'll take care of her? How do you know. . ."

"Weren't you the one that told Sokka that the prince was good now ?"

Aang turned to face her quickly. "How did you know about that?"

"The same way that I know Zuko will protect Katara; you said that you trusted him Aang."

"I do trust him," He told her.

"Then you have to trust him with Katara."

"I don't trust him _that_ much." He told her angrily. "Will you promise me that you'll watch over them?"

"As soon as Agni leaves the sky I'll do whatever I can to aid them."

He was silent for a while, when he spoke his voice was burdened with worry. "Thank you."

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"There's still something that I need for you to do for me."

He looked up, she suddenly seemed so sad as she stared down at him, "What's wrong?"

"Please listen to me carefully, Aang," She told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Zuko was surprised when he woke up and saw that not only was it evening but that Katara was still asleep, curled up like a cat on her cloak. He would have thought that spending those hours unconscious yesterday would have helped her as far as rest goes; he decided to leave her alone, the last thing he needed was a cranky water tribe girl. Jero seemed content, chewing his cud in such a satisfied way that it almost made Zuko want to try the grass. Almost.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his tangled fishing line, his fingers working at the knots was he walked toward the river. Katara would be fine until he got back, she was well within hearing distance of the banks, and they were both going to die without some food soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara was awakened by a deafening roar, she sat up quickly and looked around, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she found Zuko's pallet and realized it was empty.

"Get back!" She heard someone yell. "Get back! You stupid. . . !"

The recognition escaped her in a whisper. "Zuko!"

Katara got to her feet and ran toward the sounds; when she came out of the woods she found herself back by the river. Katara jumped back, her jaw dropping in fear and surprise as she stared at what must have climbed out of the water. It was an angry platypus bear, standing on its hind legs so that it could swing its massive paws at Zuko.

"What did you do?!" She demanded, then yelled. "Quick, play dead!"

She watched as Zuko backed up, clutching something to his chest as the platypus bear stepped toward him, its angry roar ringing in their ears as the fur on its back stood up on end and it lowered itself to all fours. _Play dead_? Was she crazy?

Zuko's foot stomped the ground and fire swept across the bank, the bear took a step back, shacking off the stinging of the weak attack. When the animal raised its head it found itself shadowed by a wave rising out of the river; the water dropped, it roared in confusion, and then swung its head in anger when it finally noticed that there was a second human.

"GO BACK TO CAMP!" Zuko ordered, and Katara realized what he was holding so protectively to his chest; An egg, a gigantic egg about the size of his head.

A part of Katara was angry that he had stolen the poor creature's baby, and couldn't blame what the mother was doing. Of course the other part of her was only thinking about one thing at the moment.

_Food._

And survival instincts overpower any moral or maternal drive any day.

"I can help!"

"I don't need. . ." The bear charged at him, but being as bulky as she was couldn't turn fast enough to chase Zuko when he jumped out of the way. "Okay, fine, take the egg and run!"

"What about her?"

"I can deal with the mother if I have both hands! Now get this!" He held the egg out and she took it, holding it to her chest as she watched him turn to face the angry mom. He waved a hand in front of him and another tide of fire swept out, the bear roared in pain and stopped, then he sent a similar attack that forced her to take a step back.

"Don't hurt her!" Katara heard herself screaming, even as she held the precious food in her arms. "She's just trying to protect her baby!"

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Zuko screamed back angrily, "But she's not going to stop as long as you're standing there with that egg!" He sent another attack, trying to drive her back into the water, but Katara wasn't moving. It wasn't her nature to run, not when someone was in trouble, she didn't want to leave him to deal with the bear alone, but the mother would never give up as long as she could see the egg. Besides, Katara thought with disgust, what could she do to help? She was lame and so was useless in battle, she was only a distraction. "GO NOW!" He commanded.

In the corner of his eye he saw Katara run away, then returned his full attention to the mother, who had went into such a frenzy now that he had to turn up the heat on his attacks. He didn't want to hurt her, he really didn't, he hadn't done anything but singe her fur and scare her so far, but if she didn't calm down. . .

The bear leaped at him, claws drawn and eyes full of rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko walked into camp holding his arm, a blood stain racing down his sleeve and fingers. It was just a graze; she had managed to grab a little bit of him as he jumped away, but at first glance it seemed like a considerable amount of blood, so he expected Katara to go into one of her fits. Sure enough when he came into camp she jumped up from her seat and ran to him, eyes full of compassion.

"Zuko!" She pulled his hand away from the wound, examining it through the ripped sleeve, after a few seconds she released him completely and in a gravely concerned voice asked. "What about the mother? Is she alright?"

"_The bear?!_" He couldn't believe it, he had risked his life to get them food, almost had his arm torn off by that thing, and she was more worried about that animal than she was him!

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

He looked down at her with a cold glare. "She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, why don't you go down there and ask her how she's feeling?"

She glared at him as he pulled away and went to find something in the saddle to wrap his arm in.

"She was just doing what mom's do, Zuko!" Katara told him angrily, "If you mess with their babies they're going to fight back!"

He looked at her in a strange way, not a mean way but one that looked more like he was surprised by what she had said. She'd never seen an expression of anything but absolute certainty on his face and so was stunned that such a simple comment could make him to look like that. "What?"

"Nothing." His features went back to normal now, "Where's the egg?"

She pointed, it was lying on her cloak, not far away was a stack of wood she had gathered that was obviously for the cooking fire.

"Why haven't. . ."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't," She told him angrily, "I can't break it!"

"Spirits. . ." He muttered with anger and frustration, taking a skillet out of the bag and then threw a spark into the wood pile. But when he walked toward it something terrible happened.

"Oh no."

"What?"

It was moving, the egg was shaking and the top of the shell had begun to crack. "No!" Zuko said as if scolding it. "No! No, you get back in there! I command you to stay in that egg!"

"I don't think it's listening, your highness!"

The shell shattered and fell around a little gooey, furry mass with a beak. It opened its eyes one at a time and sneezed. The baby shook its head, raising himself so that he was sitting up as he stared at them, his head cocked to the side.

"_Awww_!"

"Don't you start _that!_" He told her, then looked down at the little animal with murderous intentions. "You like meat right?"

"Zuko!" She scolded, obviously shocked. "we can't eat it!"

"Oh, yes we can!"

"It's just a baby!"

"It's dinner!"

She stomped passed him and bent down beside the little monster, taking it in her lap. "You're horrible!"

"I'm starving!"

"You sound like Sokka!"

Emotion left his face for a moment, then he pouted. "That's the cruelest thing you've ever said to me."

"You're lucky that's all I've said to you."

He clenched his fists and the fire grew slightly. "Give me the cub!"

"No!"

Zuko glared as the baby nuzzled her arm; it was like it was purposely using its cuteness as a defense mechanism.

"We have to eat something! I've barely eaten in two days. . .!"

"So have I!"

"Listen you little waterbender. . . ."

"No, you pigheaded _firebender!"_

He gritted his teeth and the camp fire shot up. Katara held the baby protectively under her arm, staring at Zuko with eyes that told him she would not yield to such petty intimidation. Yes, he was getting angry, furious even, but he never tried to do the thing that she kept expecting; he never tried to take the cub from her.

She watched him carefully as he glared down at the little creature in her lap, Katara searched those amber eyes and couldn't help but smirk when she made a realization.

"What?!"

"Nothing," She told him, unhooking her arm from around the cub and nudged it forward. "here."

Zuko looked at her with suspicion, then in a rage realized what was going through that twisted little mind of hers. "You don't think I'll do it?"

She looked at him seriously and without a trace of amusement in her voice. "I think you'd have to be heartless if you did."

He felt pressure on his foot and looked down to see the little monster had propped one paw on his boot and was staring up at its would-be killer curiously. Zuko bent down and picked it up by the loose skin on the back of its neck, it wasn't very heavy, the wretched thing was only about the size of a cat.

It stared back at him with tiny black eyes, making low clicking sounds with its beak; it made no attempt to escape, the stupid little thing didn't even know it was in danger. He knew Katara was watching him closely, he knew what she was expecting him to do and for the life of him he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right.

His pride demanded that he kill it now just to show her that he would, but he couldn't even look at the little mangy thing when he thought about it. Killing it wasn't right; It wasn't even five minutes old yet and was defenseless and it was. . . it was cute, damn it.

Katara forced herself not smile or show relief when he put out the fire and dropped the cub in her lap. "The last thing I need is for you to start crying over that mangy little thing."

_Happy now_? He thought viciously as he sat by the dead fire, Zuko ripped off his ruined sleeve and used it to wrap his arm in. _You've managed to make a fool out of me._

He didn't realize that Katara was looking at him, or that she had a vague idea of what was going through his mind. When she sat beside him Zuko turned his head away, her hand fell gently on his shoulder. "Thank you, Zuko," She said in a soft voice. "I know that you're hungry and that that was hard for you, I'm sorry that I had to ask that of you, but it wasn't right. The fact that you knew that and let that help you decide to let it live. . .well. . . maybe there's hope for you after all. A strong leader has a level head, and doesn't let things like pride or their own wants keep them from doing the right thing."

He turned and looked at her. Was that _praise_? Coming from little miss water tribe of all people?

Of course it was! He had just done what she had wanted him to hadn't he? But even as he thought this, when he looked at her he knew somehow that she had meant what she had said. Katara's face held no secrets, her expressions showed the world how she felt.

She was smiling ever so slightly, but not in a mocking way. Her blue eyes were bright and staring at him with _something_, what exactly it was he didn't know, but it was something enough in his mind not to be titled as _nothing_. He realized he had never been this close to her before, not face to face like this.

She had called him a good leader, a strong leader.

"I only did it because I didn't want to hear you moan and complain about it all through the trip."

Katara sighed. "I know," She said, but he wasn't sure she was being honest. "Let me see you arm again."

"It's fine," he told her, turning his head away and pulling his eyes down to his arm. "it only grazed me."

"Let me see. . ."

"Its fine."

"Zuko!"

He held it out and let her inspect the limb as she would, her hands were gentle even as her mouth lashed at him about being more careful. He let her berate him, he told himself it was because if he egged her on then he might not get his arm healed today, but a small part of him was glad in a weird way; it felt good to know that someone cares that you got your arm slashed by a bear.

He looked down at the cub, who was harassing Jero; the ostrich horse got up and moved but the baby followed, trying to catch his tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara held her breath as the mother bear stared down at the cub, sniffing it before she shook her head as if the baby stank. _We shouldn't have handled it so much_, Katara thought with regret, but let out a sigh of relief when the mother started to lick her cub clean.

"Happy now?" Zuko whispered, letting go of the branch and blocking the animals from view, Katara pulled it back down, and continued to peek at them from the hiding place.

"Yes."

"You know we still have a problem," He reminded her. "we still don't have anything to eat."

"Well," She considered as she eased away from the river. "you go fishing and I'll look for plants, one of us is bound to get lucky."

He followed her, "We'll have to move further down the river."

"Then let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang had not moved an inch for what could have been hours but seemed like days; the three sat beside him, eagerly awaiting the moment when the boy would stop glowing and tell them what he had been said between him and the spirit. Iroh had occupied himself by cleaning the leaves out of the shrine and lighting the old urns for the first time in what must have been close to a century. Sokka helped after a while of waiting and nothing happening, both felt that the simple gesture might soften the spirit of the temple a bit and tempt her to help them.

Now Iroh had set up his tea set and handing the other two generous helpings of jasmine, despite the calming drink Sokka remained a nervous wreck. He kept tapping his thumb against his knee, then he'd get up and pace, then he'd sit and tap a while, then get back up and pace. Had Iroh had his pack with him he might have slipped a little whiskey into his tea and advised him to gulp it.

"Sokka," Toph finally said. "stop fidgeting or. . ." Her eyes got wide all of a sudden, she looked back at Aang as his vitals became stronger, "Twinkletoes?"

He let out a breath and opened his eyes, before he had a chance to answer to the nickname Sokka had practically leaped across the temple, and was now sitting directly in front of him. "Aang! Did you talk to her? What did she say?! Does she know where they are?!"

Sokka was suddenly scooted away by a sliding floor. "Give him a minute to breath before you start interrogating him!" Toph commanded.

Iroh was coming toward them now. "Are you alright, Aang?"

"I'm fine," The avatar said.

"See?" Sokka pointed out to Toph. "He's fine! Now were you able to talk to her or not?"

"I was."

"What did she say?"

"Feronia, the doe spirit I mean, she couldn't help us, she says that they've left her forest, but that Azula is far behind them."

The room became very silent as everyone experienced a strange mixture of relief and frustration. "But I talked to someone else too." Aang went on. "She said that she would watch over them and do whatever she could to help them get to Ba Sing Se safely," He looked at the puzzled Sokka. "She made me memorize a message for you, she said to tell you that she's sorry for what happened, and that she wishes she could have done something then. She says she's also sorry about not answering you, but that she didn't lie, the phase of the moon was too weak and she couldn't."

"But she wants you to know that she heard you when you called her and that she was there with you, and that she has been there since the night after you left the north pole," He paused, catching his breath and watching the emotions that had spread across his friends face. "and she said to tell you that she'll always be there for you when you need her, and she wishes she could tell you all this herself, but to please believe it and to please. . . to please remember it, even when its hard to see her."

Everyone looked at Sokka, who was staring at Aang with such sorrow and awe that the boy looked away from him. Sokka went outside, Toph opened her mouth to call after him and probably ask what as going on but Iroh put a hand on her shoulder; the motion silenced her long enough for Sokka to climb down the hill, where he could be alone with what he had just been told. "What were you talking about?" She asked. "Who said all that to Sokka?"

"Yue," Aang explained. "the spirit of the moon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:**

**Letta, #46 why you should never talk to strangers. **

**Originally Instead of Roku, Aang was saved by a former avatar named Kamira, who is said to be the cruelest avatar of them all. Then Roku would come to take him off her hands and she'd leave Aang in a sense of uncomfortable wonder of why she had really done all of the things credited to her. But things got too sidetracked by her story, which wasn't really relevant. **

**But I liked her character so much I had to at least put her in the author notes.**

**Anyway, yeah that was long, my longest yet in fact but I hope you guys aren't too tired of staring at the screen to leave me a review.**

**Pretty please? **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar! Are you happy?! I've said it! I own nothing! NOTHING!!

AN: Sorry for the long delay, my computer got mad and would not speak to me for a few weeks. . .

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were very helpful and encouraging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara woke up when Jero decided to see how her hair tasted as opposed to the grass he'd been munching on all morning.

She sat up, batting the bird away in surprise; Jero gave an offended snort and after shaking his head at her, trotted away. Katara looked after him, _what did I ever do to you?_

She let herself ease back down on the pallet, wanting nothing more than to lay there and never have to move again. Her limbs were tired and achy, she stretched but it did no good, Katara rolled over on her side and curled up against the morning chill that hung in the air.

Zuko's snoring was the only thing that could be heard in the silence besides soft flowing of the nearby river. She wondered how much longer she would be allowed to lay here before he woke up and she was shoved back on Jero. Katara knew that she needed to get up, that she should wake Zuko so that they could get a head start on the day, but when she moved she felt aches and her head felt. . . funny.

As she lay there, all of this sinking through to her, Katara's hand, almost out of instinct, made its way up to feel her forehead. When she felt the mild heat Katara's eyes shot wide open.

_My hands are cold, _she told herself, _my hands are cold so it seems warmer. I'm fine, I'm not … _

Katara had a coughing fit, the sore throat that she had been trying to ignore for the last few days now tormented her; it felt like she was coughing up razors. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there like that, holding her throat and gasping for breath before Zuko woke up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Noth-" she was broke off by another string of coughs.

"Are you choking?"

Katara managed to regain control. "Fine." The word was strained but it seemed to satisfy him.

He stretched, it felt good to wake up with a satisfied stomach; last night he had caught fish and Katara managed to find some nuts. The fish had been aplenty but slightly undercooked because of the dangers of Azula spotting the fire, mixed with Zuko's culinary skills (or the lack there of). Also some of the nut's had fallen early and were so bitter that they locked their jaws, it was a long way from the gourmet meals he had once been accustomed to, but no master chef had ever managed to satisfy his stomach like last nights dinner had. Of course it could have had something to do with the fact he'd never gone hungry for that long before.

He got up and folded the cloak, about to put it back in the saddle, when he stopped about midway and looked down at her. "What are you waiting for?" He looked at her closely, she didn't look good. "What's wrong? Those nuts make you sick?"

She glared up at him. "I'm _not_ sick! But if I was it wouldn't be from anything but that raw fish!"

"Then get up," He told her, "you didn't have any problem eating it last night."

She sat up but rose no more than that. "I assumed that the _firebender_ would had cooked it all the way."

"I'm royalty," He told her arrogantly. "I don't need to know how to cook."

"Bet you wished you did last night."

"No, I wished that a certain water tribe girl was able could cook it for me. "

"What do you mean 'cook it for you?' I'm _not_ your servant!"

"I didn't say that!" He told her angrily.

"What was it supposed to mean then?"

"You're a girl."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What's that got to do with anything?!"

"Most girls know how to cook."

She looked at him viciously. "And let me guess, boys know how to hunt and fish and fight, right?"

In Zuko's defense he didn't know Katara was mimicking a sexist remark made by her brother, but what exactly _was_ going through Zuko's mind when he answered, we can't really know. Maybe Zuko didn't hear the irony in her tone, maybe he just didn't think it through before he answered her.

But it was at that moment that Zuko did something very, very stupid. He agreed with her.

"Of course." He told her in a harsh, blunt tone. It took a full second for him to figure out why admitting that boys knew how to do these things had made her face go red, by that time her mouth had opened, and it was far too late to do anything.

"Why you. . . .! You sexist pig!"

"_What_?!. . ."

"I would expect something like that from Sokka. . .!"

"How dare you. . .!?"

"But you're supposed to be a ruler some day!"

"Listen to. . .!"

"Is this how you're going to rule?"

"_Will you just_ . . .!"

"With prejudice and. . ."

"_**SHUT UP!**_" He yelled over her, this startled Katara long enough for him to get a few words out. "You're being stupid! _Again_!"

"You said. . .!"

"You twisted what I said!"

"I did not!"

"You've met my sister, you little idiot, how could you think that I see women as weak?!"

She leered at him from the ground, because she knew he had won with that statement. Cruel Azula may be, but if anyone was an example of how powerful girls could be, it was her; Katara had overreacted and the stinging part of that was that they both knew it. She turned her gaze to the ground and pouted. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then stop acting like one," He told her harshly, "now get up so we can get out of here."

Katara didn't move; she didn't feel like it, both physically and out of pure spite. She wanted to lay here for a bit longer, to make some ice to suck on to sooth her throat, and she didn't want him to get his way.

"Damn it," Zuko swore, "what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!" She yelled back, her throat burning at the word. The storm, she thought vaguely, running around in that that storm in Oasino must have done this to her.

"Then lets go," He told her, "the faster we move the sooner we get to Ba Sing Se and the sooner you'll be out of my face!"

He watched as her anger disappeared and all emotion melted from her face, as Katara looked at him she was blank except for those eyes, those be damned eyes that he had been noticing a lot lately. He had hurt her with that blow, it had cut her somehow, but how deep?

Her eyes suddenly narrowed furiously and when she spoke it startled him, because her voice was dark and damn close to cruel. "Good, help me up on Jero," She commanded. "I _can't wait_ to get away from _you_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula looked down at her map, it was obvious to her now what her brother was doing. With a finger she traced the thin blue line that ran across the green, the river, until she found the first dot that represented a town in its path.

The princess held her chin in deep thought, because this, like the footprints on the bank, didn't make sense. She looked down at the spots she had marked on the map, places she had found the avatar or suspected he might be.

The campsites were spaced ridiculously far apart, zigzagging across the land. Had she not known any better she might have thought that the avatar was skillfully eluding her; but having set eyes on them Azula didn't give the group that much credit, these spots were random, wherever they had been on that flying monster when someone got tired or hungry.

But there was a certain pattern to these spots, they all connected to make a line that lead crookedly in a single direction, that assured her they had a destination of some sort in mind, and weren't just jumping around the map to evade her. But they had benefited from their stupidity: the carelessly chosen, scattered sights made a hard trail to follow, since she could never quite predict whether the next one might turn up a few miles away from the last, or a hundred, nor when they would change direction.

But the town Zuko had to be running to went against all this, it was in a completely different direction than what the group's path had been going thus far.

Adding Mai-Lin and Oasino to the avatar's sightings made the line take a drastic turn to the North East, Azula looked ahead at the possible places he could have been planning on going. There were five names on her map, five places that the avatar could be going; but when she saw the city with the bold print, she didn't bother to look at the other four.

_**Ba Sing Se.**_

This was the first thing she had seen all day that made sense, and that one factor cleared up almost everything else that had puzzled her. Where else would the avatar feel safe from her? From the entire fire nation except in that infamous city?

Zuko was going the wrong way, Azula's eyes narrowed, he was bait. Zuko was sacrificing himself to keep her away from the avatar, just as he had in Oasino when he had kept her busy long enough for them to fly away on the monster. _You always were predictable_, she looked down at the river and smiled.

_Silly Zuko, if you'd had a map you would have known that following the river is the long way to town, and that you could have cut your trip in half by using a forest trail._

She made a few revisions to the map and then called for her captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you understand, Captain?" To say that she had asked him a question would have been a lie, she had demanded it in a calm voice.

"Yes, my Princess. . . I understand. . ."

She handed him the map, he held the rolled up paper as if it weighed a thousand pounds.

"I hope that you do, and I hope that silly sentiments don't prevent you from fulfilling your duty to us, what you are doing, you are doing for the greater good, for the sake of your family and nation. You are to perform every action _exactly_ as I have instructed."

"Of course, Highness."

"Excellent," She said as though she were pleased with his obedience, it sent a shiver down his spine. "now bring me your fastest messenger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko didn't know how long they had been on the bird, but he knew she was making a point not to speak to him. That suited him just fine, he didn't want to talk to her anyway, the little annoying, smart mouthed, idiotic. . . girl!

He didn't care if she talked to him or not, in fact this was a lot more peaceful.

What was wrong with her anyway?! Its not like she didn't get enough sleep, she had a full belly, he was taking care of her as well as could be expected, what was her problem?

He thought about the way that she had been coughing when he woke up and how bad she still looked; had that fish really made her sick? He couldn't see how, he had eaten almost twice a much as she had last night and was feeling fine.

She hadn't coughed anymore since, taking that into consideration along with how she seemed to feel good enough to chew him out, Zuko decided that she was fine. Besides they had bigger problems, Jero was getting too tired, his steps were becoming unsteady.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara was thirsty, which was something that would have been a lot easier to deal with had she not been traveling by a river. But Katara never said a word, she held tightly to Jero's mane, wishing that she had been stuck with anyone, _anyone_ other than Zuko.

But no! Out of five candidate's she was stuck with this arrogant, stupid, pinheaded, mean, stupid . . .boy!

'_and the sooner you'll be out of my face!'_

How dare he say that?! How _dare_ he!?

Was he trying to imply that she was a burden to him? Like a child he had to look after? Katara probably wouldn't have let his comment get to her, wouldn't have let herself read into it as anything other than Zuko's anger. Except this was exactly how she felt right now, every time she turned around she was at someone's mercy, right now Zuko held the yoke. She needed him to get to Ba Sing Se, and she _hated_ that, hated it with a passion.

Katara had thought that yesterday, after he let the cub go, as she talked to him. . . she thought that she had seen some softness in those amber eyes as he looked back at her. Then that night when he came back with his bounty of fish he had made her a plate first, it was a simple gesture, but she had noticed and appreciated it.

But was he just taking care of her until he delivered her back to the group? Like a messenger carrying a parcel, knowing he won't get paid if he brings it broken? Was that all she was to him? Not a friend but a burden?

So it would seem.

_I don't care what _he_ thinks_, she told herself, _my friends are waiting for me, and I'm not going to let them down, or give _him _the satisfaction of getting to me_.

But it was a bad feeling, traveling with and depending on someone who didn't want you there.

"'Ello there!" A voice rang out.

Zuko and Katara's head snapped to attention, an old man was calling to them from a decently sized raft that was drifting slowly up the river, propelled by some sort of wheel attached to the back; the man sat on a strange contraption pushing foot petals that made it turn. "You folk's headed to Sen-So?"

_Sen-So?_

"Yes!" Zuko answered, he made sure not to let Jero wander out of the edge of the woods into the open. He assumed it was this thin cover and the man's old eyes that had kept him from seeing the bloody, torn clothed state he and Katara were in. "Can you tell us how far we are?"

"Hours, especially considering the state of your animal;" He told them with disapproval. "I can see him stumble from here, but just follow the river and you'll find her soon enough."

"Thanks." Zuko said curtly, he didn't like that comment he'd made about Jero, he couldn't help that the bird was tired. He gritted his teeth when the old man stopped pedaling and turned to face them. The raft floated steadily backwards down the river.

"He's tuckered out, where are you two hailing from?"

Zuko didn't answer with anything but. "Far away."

"What brings you out here?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to go?"

"Zuko!" Katara scolded angrily.

"That's fine, miss," The old man said, though a little offence hung in his voice. "young man's right, its none of my business," He started pedaling again. "I need to get going anyway, it's a long way to Oasino, and I gotta pick up my load before. . ."

"No!"

Katara had startled him. "What was that, child?"

"You can't go to Oasino!"

"And why would that be?"

"Its occupied by fire nation troops at the moment." Zuko explained in a dull voice, dull because he knew what he was about to hear next.

"Those malicious scum bags! What would those bullies want with a place like Oasino? There's nothing there for them to take but crops, those bastards!" His face had gotten red. "They won't stop until they burn the world!"

He turned the helm and the vessel slowly turned. "Thank you young'uns," He said, though his voice was still angry. "you've probably just saved old Lan. . . listen, since I don't have a load I can haul you and your animal with me back to town with me, it'd be a lot faster than what you're doing right now. It's the least I could do."

Despite what great of an offer that seemed, Zuko was hesitant, they needed to draw as little attention to themselves as necessary and riding into town on this raft wasn't the best way to achieve this. Before he could say a word though, Katara's voice rang out.

"That sound's great!"

Zuko could say nothing to dispute this before Lan called back. "Catch this and tie it on something so I can pull myself in."

_Stupid, Girl!_

They didn't know if this generous old man could be trusted, nor how he would react when he saw their blood stained clothes. However Katara seemed to have already decided both of these questions for him, before he could say a word she had already slid down from the saddle, and went to the bank, ready to catch the rope.

Lan had barely looked up before he saw what distance and the woods had partially hidden. Blood stained robes and her leggings which were practically burned off on one side.

"By the spirits, Child!" He exclaimed.

Too late did Katara realize what he meant, looking down at herself she could only imagine what he thought. Katara suddenly felt very, very stupid, she had been so eager to get off of Jero, to have a place where she could lay down and was so trusting that she had accepted without thinking. "Don't worry it. . ."

"The fire nation did this didn't they?!" Lan accused, his face turning red again. "That's how you knew they were in Oasino, you two got away. . . those sons of bitches. . ."

Lan grabbed another rope with a giant, multi-pronged hook on the end and dropped it in the river before snatching a pack off the deck and jumping in himself, letting the raft drift away in the currant to the ropes extent. Holding the bag above his head he waded toward them in the chest deep water. "Don't you worry, poor girl," He told her quickly. "I'll take you to town and Elma can take a look at you. . . how's your young man over there doing?"

"You don't understand!" Katara told him as he came up on the bank, drenched and breathing hard. "I'm a waterbender, a _healer_; These wounds are already healed."

Lan stood still as if in shock. "A waterbender?"

"Yes."

He looked at her for a long time, mostly at the exposed lower leg and the charred fabric of her leggings, probably imagining what it had been like before she healed it. He had seen the blood all over her back, dear god's, what had this poor girl been through? "Well," He asked finally. "Why didn't you say something before I jumped in?!"

"I tried. . ."

"Why didn't you fix your arm while you were at it?"

"She can't mend broken bones back together." Zuko answered for her as he rode up beside the girl, making sure the man could see his swords.

"Spirits, they did a job on you too," Lan exclaimed when he saw the bloody stains and burned hole in the boy's shirt. Old age must have taken more from his eyes than he had ever given it credit, for these two to be in such a state and him not notice, even if he was looking at them from the distance of his raft.

"We're fine." The young man said.

"You're lucky for that, boy," Lan told him, not caring at the way the strangers face hardened at being called 'boy'. "its a good thing she can heal, it's untelling what would have happened to you." Lan put down his bag and started pulling his raft to shore, "How is Oasino?"

Katara paused, Zuko answered instead. "When we left it was still intact," He said, he needed to be vague without causing Lan anymore panic. "the people were spooked more than anything, they'll be fine, we're only like this because we got in the soldiers way."

"You stood up against them?"

Zuko was silent for a moment, "They tried to take her," He said, adding in what seemed like to Katara to be a harsh, but somehow mocking tone. "she insulted the commander."

Katara gave him a look from behind Lan, he didn't have to make her look like an idiot, or give himself a hero role.

"That was a stupid brave thing to do." Lan told her. Katara wasn't sure whether it was meant to make her feel bad or if she should thank him.

She looked at Zuko. "Well, I had to do something, a girl was kicking your butt."

Now he glared at her

Lan shook his head hard. "What are your names?"

"Ka. . ."

"Lee and. . . Sheeni."

Katara bit her lip, _Sheeni?! That was the best he could come up with?_

Lan turned his head as if he thought he might have heard wrong, then shrugged and pulled out some bread, handing each of them a loaf. Lan wasn't surprised when both accepted and ate it quickly. "So," He started, staring at the couple. "you two. . ._together_?"

Katara thought Zuko was going to choke on his food. He coughed and gagged, all the while vigorously shaking his head. Katara slapped him on the back a few times, a lot harder than was necessary and earned a glare once Zuko could breath again, she ignored it.

"No." Katara told Lan, resisting adding an _eww_ at the end just to spite the prince beside her.

"What gave you _that_ idea?" Zuko demanded once he had regained his breath.

"Well, a young man and woman, traveling together, I just put two and two together."

"You were wrong." Zuko insisted, making Katara narrow her eyes at him, she knew that she wasn't exactly a beauty, but he acted as if he thought her utterly repulsive. Lan must have noticed.

"It wasn't an insult, son," Lan said. "Sheeni is a pretty young woman, and brave for standing up to those soldiers."

Zuko took a bite out of his bread, this was the second old man that had told him that she was pretty, but Katara was the exact opposite of everything Zuko had been taught was beautiful in a woman.

For instance, instead of being a creamy pale color her skin was a tanned brown, and while her hair was admittedly nice and long, it stayed bound in a braid at all times. She was short and had virtually no curves that he had noticed; not that he had ever been _looking_.

When he looked back up she was staring at him, waiting it almost seemed, for some sort of reaction to Lan's words. What was she expecting him to do? Agree? Look at her!

Her hair was a mess, he didn't understand why she didn't let down, the stupid braid was barely in tact. Brunette strands hung over her eyes, that strange hue that were rare in his nation, though not unheard of. But he doubted any fire nation had yet to be born with eyes that blue, those were water nation eyes. He had never seen anyone from either tribe that didn't have them, which should have made her just one of a million.

Iroh had told him once that the eyes are windows to the soul, Zuko couldn't even remember what had made his uncle say it, but had learned through the years that it was true; that the eyes of even the most hardened soldier or cowardly man could tell him if they were lying, if they were afraid or hiding something.

Katara's eyes reflected whatever she felt, when she was happy they lit up, when she was angry they raged like blue fire. The few things that she didn't speak her mind about were there staring back at him, frustrating or calming him.

These eyes where unique from those of her kin, he knew that somehow, they may be the same color, but they were very different.

Yes, if there was _anything_ at all pretty about this girl it was her eyes; and maybe her hair, it _might_ be nice if she'd let it down. . .

Zuko shrugged and took another bite of bread, he didn't see the way Katara's face fell. He was busy trying to think of a way to explain why else a young man and woman would be traveling together. "She's my sister." Zuko told Lan.

The old man's eyes furrowed. "Really?" He looked at Zuko, then at Katara. "I'd have never thought it. You look so different."

"He's only my half brother." Katara explained and Zuko felt relieved at her quick explanation.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, before mom met _my_ father she was married to a circus performer."

A short pause passed, sounding more surprised than interested Lan asked. "Really . . . ?"

"Yeah," Katara told him, behind Lan Zuko was seething, she smirked. "he used to balance on a ball while playing a guitar and singing dirty songs."

Lan stared at her for a moment, and then said rather timidly. "Multitalented fellow."

"Very." Katara agreed. "Lee took after him that way."

Lan looked over at Zuko, whose furious features turned into a nervous, forced, and very fake smile. Lan just shook his head again. "Well. . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting Jero on the raft was a lot less hectic than expected, he was more than happy to lay down on the wood; that is, until it started moving. Zuko held to the reins while Katara spoke to calm the animal, petting his neck softly until he had settled down.

After a few minutes of sailing Katara had went and curled up in a ball at the edge of the raft, pretending to be asleep, she wished that she really could. Not that she was tired, but time would pass quickly if she were asleep, besides, she might have felt better when she woke up. She wasn't feeling any worse, or really bad enough so that she felt she _needed_ to lay down, but she still felt bad. At least now she was on this raft, it was so much nicer than Jero's saddle. Still she made a mental note to find some Ginger in Sin-So for some healing tea.

Zuko watched her, not liking the fact that she was so close to the edge of the raft with one arm strapped to her side. What if she fell off? Rolled in her sleep or they hit a rock? He'd have to jump in after her. He'd said something to that fact but she had went over there anyway, saying that she'd be fine and that she wouldn't _need_ him to do anything.

_Stubborn_.

"You're a talkative young man." Lan teased from the pedal seat, Zuko just looked at him, Lan laughed.

"When we get there my sister and I won't bother you anymore."

"You're no bother at all," Lan assured him. "does me good to have some company." He looked at Katara, Zuko watched his hard features soften and a sad smile spread on his face, Lan saw that the boy had noticed and shrugged a little. "She reminds me of my Lebby," Lan told him.

"Your daughter?"

His sad gaze turned down to his hand. "Yes."

Zuko's eyes narrowed in thought as the captain continued to paddle, his eyes rested on Lan's gloved left hand. He suspected, but Zuko said nothing, he knew better than anyone that some things should not be questioned.

"I own a little store in town," Lan told him. "they won't be very stylish, but I can get you two a new set of clothes."

"We can pay for it."

" Good."

"Besides clothes what do you sell?"

"A little bit of everything, everything but food, at the moment. I get my vegetables from Oasino,. . ." Lan caught a movement in the corner of his eye. "Lee."

Zuko looked up.

"Your bag's moving."

"What?"

"Your bag is moving," Lan repeated. "now its starting to make chittering sounds. . ."

When Zuko turned his head he realized that the bag he had tied the horn of his saddle was shaking violently and was now making screeching sounds. _So it _is _alive._

Katara had gotten up and turned around at the familiar sound. "What is that?"

Zuko didn't answer her, but he did start untying the leather thongs of the bag. A white blur shot out off the pouch and rocketed to the sky, startling Zuko so bad that he fell back, cursing under his breath. Lan jumped. "Good gods!"

Katara let out a squeal of delight. "MOMO!"

The flying lemur circled the raft a few times before nose diving down into Katara's lap, he chirped and purred as he climbed around her body and atop her head, then bent over and looked upside down at her.

"What is that?" Lan asked.

When the little rat crawled back down into her lap for a belly rub and it was obvious that Katara wasn't going to answer, Zuko told him. "A flying lemur."

Great, it lived. Now Zuko had that annoying little pet to look after too.

But as it ran around her, excited and full of affection, he saw how happy this ridiculous little thing made Katara. She was smiling, not like the smiles he had seen her wear before now in his presence; it was a real, unrestrained, joyful smile.

It was a pleasant change from her previous mood, and Zuko decided picking up the little rat at the shrine had been a good decision. This however, lasted only until it took off again and crash-landed on his head.

"Get this thing off of me!"

"Calm down, he's not going to hurt you!"

"Now!"

"You're scaring him!"

Momo leapt off of the angry Zuko and landed on Katara, hiding behind the waterbender for protection.

Zuko glared at it, suddenly happy Katara was gone and dumb, angry, waterbender was back again. "Poor Momo, how long has he been in that bag?!"

"Since we left the shrine."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it wasn't responsive," He told her. "and I didn't want to put up with your hysterics if the thing died. . ." Zuko saw it climb down her leg and snatch up what was left of the bread Lan had given her. "**Put that down!**"

Momo shrieked, at the prince's command, his fur standing on end in his surprise, but he held to the bread, hugging it to his chest with webbed arms.

"Leave him alone!" Katara yelled.

"Don't give it your food!" Zuko was glaring at Momo in such a way Katara was afraid the lemur might burst into flame.

"He's hungry!"

"It's more important that _you _eat."

"What do you care?!"

"I don't!"

"You've made that obvious enough!"

"_What?_!"

"Nothing," Katara spat. "just forget it!"

Lan, who had been trying to stay out of this until now, saw no choice but to speak up. "Lee, Sheeni. . .?"

"I set your arm, I got you fish, I _cooked_ the damn fish. . . !"

"Sheeni. . ." Lan called.

"You could try not acting like a total jerk!"

"Lee. . ." He tried instead.

"_Jerk_?! I've given you every care, you ungrateful little. . .!"

"_**HEY**_!!" Lan screamed over them "Simmer down, both of you! For god's sakes! You're acting like a couple of little children; we're almost there!" He scolded. "Hurry now, do you have anything you can cover those clothes with before we get within their sight?"

"I have a cloak," Katara said in a huff. "_Lee_, you could use _Uncle's_."

Giving her a nasty look Zuko opened the saddlebag and took out his uncle's cloak, pulled it over his shoulders and set the latch. It was obviously too big for him, the cloth folded itself in layers as it hung around him, and when he lowered the hood that he had to wear to conceal his scar it was like someone had pulled a bag over his head. Katara laughed and he pulled the fabric off of his head angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Docking was pretty uneventful, except that Zuko's heavy hood impaired his vision and Katara had to grab his cape to keep him from walking off the dock once. There were people all around them but no one questioned who Lan's companions were, or even bothered to say hello to the old man, despite this Zuko could feel their stares. The disturbing thing was that they were also whispering among themselves, Zuko tried to tell himself that it wasn't likely about something sinister, but he knew how suspicious it looked for Lan to return early with two hooded strangers, especially when the weather was so nice. But what were the odds that these people would know they weren't just a couple of travelers? Of course that little rat wasn't exactly helping them blend in, perched on her shoulder like the bird it thought it was.

He held one hand on Jero's reins and the other on the hilt of his swords, just as a precaution.

Lan led them to a medium sized building without any interruption from the rest of the town, Zuko tied Jero to a pole and stepped inside. The place smelled musty, like a storehouse that had been forgotten about until recently. As he looked around the room he noticed that though there was a small variety Lan was very well stocked in what he had, except for an empty shelf near the window, where Zuko assumed the vegetables would have gone.

Lan drew their attention to another shelf, this one was full of folded fabric. "Robes are over here," He told them, taking a seat on a stool. "feel free to browse."

Katara looked through the clothes, trying not to unfold them too much as she sorted out what she liked, a difficult feat with only one hand. She didn't know much about earth kingdom style but something told her that these were out of date, she didn't mind but it added to her suspicion that Lan hardly ever got customers.

She had a pile five dresses high before she found something that she liked. It was practical, a nice light blue top that had a pair of darker leggings. Zuko looked down at her selection. "No blue."

Katara looked up at him, "I think that's for _me_ to decide." She told him coldly.

"I have the money," he reminded her, "so I'll be the one making decisions."

"Why you. . .!"

He took her arm, pulled her close to him and whispered. "If they're looking for us what do you think they'll look for? Blue sticks out too much here, you're not in the water tribe anymore."

"The water tribe aren't the only people that wear blue!" She whispered back harshly.

"Here its rare, and we need to blend, so just pick something neutral."

He stepped away from her, holding a wad of brown robes and pants, digging through his pockets for his copper pieces. "Do you have somewhere I could change?"

He gestured for Zuko to follow him. "You can use my bathroom." Lan pulled back a curtain door that revealed what looked like a very humble living room and led Zuko through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Green and brown, almost everything here even remotely her size was either green or brown. She looked longingly at the familiar blue of the robes she had picked out first, what Zuko had said about them made sense, but he was still a jerk. There were about twenty hundred thousand other ways he could have gone about telling her that blue was a bad idea, but he had chose to do it the way he had. Which frankly gave her the powerful urge to hit him so hard with a water whip that he thought he was back in the fire nation.

In the end green beat brown and Zuko handed over the money, but changing with an arm strapped to your side had proven to be an impossible feat, and the Elma Lan had mentioned before was summoned to help her.

She was an old, old woman who lived a few houses away and served as the local healer. Elma who wore a bright pink comb in her white hair that was carved to look like a flower, it matched the flicks of pink in the pattern of the robes she wore. The lady's eyes were such a pale blue that Katara immediately thought of Toph, but Elma soon proved to have a very keen sense of sight.

"That scarred boy with you?"

Katara was taken aback by her bluntness; that was just plain rude.

"His name is Lee."

"So I take it he is?"

"Yes," Katara said as Elma started undoing the belt that bound her arm to her side.

"Did you know he left?" Katara let out a squeal of pain as the belt around her slackened and her arm slid down a bit. "Never mind, we'll worry about that later, this might hurt a little. . . men, always pick the best times to just wonder off don't they? Poor girl, you'd think you're man would at least. . ."

"He's not mine!" Katara said through gritted teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was standing outside of Lan's store, wearing a less concealing, but also less conspicuous, straw hat that he had just bought. He stayed in the shadows of the building, in an alleyway that gave him a view of all that came and went in the store but at the cost of a retreat.

If something did come then he was going to have to face it head on anyway, he couldn't leave Katara, not that anything seemed likely to happen at this moment. Something that Zuko found unsettling was the way that the road stayed empty on this particular street, only a few people traveled it and no one lingered. A shriek pierced the air and Zuko turned instinctively to the store only to realize it had came from a little girl in front of him.

She was young, with two long black braids that hung over her shoulders, she had been pushed down by two older boys it looked like, who were now tossing a raggedy doll back and forth over her head like a ball.

The little girl cried so hard that her demands for the return of her doll were slurred, the bullies seemed to be thriving on her pain. Zuko looked around_, didn't they have parents_?

Somewhere in the doll tossing one of the little brats tugged too hard on the head and the little girl let out a screech. The murderer looked down at the victim, slightly put off and maybe a little sorry for the actual harm to the doll.

He became engulfed in a shadow and looked up to see a frighteningly scarred man staring down at him. "Taunting someone weaker than you proves nothing," Zuko told him in a deathly serious voice, "but cowardice."

"Who're you calling a coward?!" The other, slightly taller boy, demanded in a timid voice.

Zuko looked down at him, "Would you like to provoke someone bigger than you?"

The boy stared up at him, obviously terrified, gave Zuko a swift kick in the shin, grabbed his accomplice by the shirt and took off like a bat out of hell.

Obscenities pouring out of his mouth Zuko stumbled from the pain in his leg, meanwhile the little girl had recovered her doll and was cradling it like a sick baby. "Miss Pretty. . ." She sobbed.

It was from this clear view that Zuko realized why they had likely chosen her for a target. At first glance he thought that she had been burned, but it was a red birth mark that covered most of her right cheek and seeped down her neck as if someone had thrown paint on her.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, yet there was a certain awe shining in them, she wasn't scared like the boys had been. "Can you fix Miss Pretty?"

Zuko looked down at the worn toy, not very surprised that it had fallen apart so easily. "Take it home to you're mother. . ."

The little girl's tears began anew.

She continued to cradle the stupid toy, her huge tears dropping onto its cloth face. Great, he had wanted to stay low and out of sight and now he had a miniature female crying in front of the store the waterbender was hiding in. She looked up at him with the most pitiful expression Zuko had ever seen. "Please. . . please will you try to fix Miss Pretty?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara had just had her arm retied to her side when the door burst open and Zuko stood within them, a semi-decapitated doll in his hand and a crying little girl trailing behind him, he marched up to Katara. "Lee, what. . .?!"

The old worn doll was thrust in her face. "Can you fix this?!"

"What?"

"Can you fix thisso she'll stop?!"

Katara took the doll in her hand, looking down at it with a sense of pity. "If I had my right hand. . .Why don't you take it to you're mom and let her. . ."

"Momma's gone," The little girl sniffed, "Gran-Grandma got sick and she went t-t-t-t to help her get better."

"Who are you staying with?"

"Talo, my big brother," She told them, "but he's working. . . an- and he can't fix her, he doesn't know how. . ."

"Really Tira, putting up such a fuss over a little doll!" Elma exclaimed, adjusting her flower comb in one of the mirrors for sale. "let me see it."

Katara handed over Miss Pretty and Elma pulled out a needle that she had pinned inside her long sleeve. "This won't take long to fix, Sheeni do you care to wait?"

"No," Katara assured her. "That's fine."

"Wait for what?" Zuko asked.

"Well we can't have her walking around with hair like _that_ can we?" She pointed out, gesturing to Katara's messy head. "Go pull a few hairs out of you're ostrich horses tail, (Zuko gave her an odd look) its as good as any thread."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

While Elma performed surgery on Miss Pretty, Tira sat in the floor, beneath Katara who was on a short stool. Momo sat in Tira's lap, happy to have someone scratch him behind the ear.

"Your hair is so pretty." Katara told her, the little girl picked up one of her braids and started stroking it absentmindedly.

"Momma said I have Dad's hair. . ."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Almost a month." Elma answered as she pulled at the needle.

"That long?"

"Nati's mother lives a good distance away," Elma told her. "by the time she gets there she's likely to be better, but what do you say when your mother writes wanting you to come?"

"Where's her husband?"

"In the war."

Katara looked down at Tira. "My fathers in the war too."

The little girl looked down at her robes and started twisting the hem, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Why don't we tell a story while we're waiting?" Elma suggested. "To take our minds off of things."

Tira looked up at Zuko. "Do you know any good stories?"

Her request surprised him, he looked away from the window he had been keeping watch from, she was still staring at him with the same admiration as in the street. "No."

She looked disappointed, then turned to Katara. "What about you?"

Katara looked down at her. "Well, I know a few," she considered for a few seconds. "I think I know one that you would like."

"Is it real or made up?"

"Its all true."

"Okay."

"Once there were two villages divided by a war that had been going on for many, many years, but one day a young man named Shu and a lady named Oma accidentally met each other on the mountain that divided them. They were from different sides, and it was forbidden for them to even speak to each other but that didn't stop them. . ."

And so Katara told the sad tale of how Omashu had came to be and the origin of its ancient name.

". . . See? War doesn't last forever, one day there will be peace again, and we'll all live together, just like the people of Omashu."

When she finished Elma, who had gotten sidetracked by the story, hurried to finish the doll, Tira smiled in a wistfully sad way.

"That's a good story."

"Thank you."

"Don't you think it was a good story, Lee?"

Zuko was looking down at them. "I suppose. . ." He looked at Katara. "You've got a thing for old romance stories don't you?" He accused.

"The tales of Kwam and Omashu are the only romantic stories I know," Katara told him. "And they're not just stories, they're _true!"_ A clever smile crossed her lips, this time she had proof. "I've _been_ in the two lovers secret tunnels, I've _seen_ their tombs. The legend is carved into the walls."

Zuko studied the way her face turned pink as she said this, he decided not to say anything about it. "Well, the story has probably been changed a little. . ."

"What's wrong?" She asked sarcastically. "Not enough carnage to suite you?"

He looked sternly at her. "Think about it for a minute, two sworn enemies meet each other on a mountain one day and _instantly_ fall in love?"

"_They_ weren't personally enemies, it was their _people_ that hated each other."

"And what their _people_ believed should have had a deep affect on them. It would be like you just suddenly falling for someone fire nation."

"There are good people in every group," She told him angrily

"If their people really hated each other that much then they would have never talked long enough to figure that out." He told her conclusively.

"It was love at first sight."

He scoffed, "Don't tell you believe in that?"

"Why not?"

"Love at first sight is nothing but lust."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Katara spat. "I forgot that I was talking to Prince Z-_Lee,_ who knows everything about everything!"

"You're forgiven, don't let it happen again."

Katara's face turned red and she almost yelled at him and demanded why he had an obsession with shooting down the stories she told, but Elma spoke first. "Here, Tira." The old lady announced, much more loudly than necessary, the little girl let out a squeal of delight as she took her doll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko sat in the main room, waiting for Elma to finish with Katara. Zuko hadn't planned on remaining inside for so long, he kept expecting for someone to walk inside, kept glancing at the windows as much as he dared, but no one came but Tira, who had returned with a handful of flowers to thank Elma for repairing the doll. Now she sat on the stool with Momo on her shoulder, playing with her long braids.

"You're bird has to rest if you plan on going much further." Lan told him. "if you and Sheeni need a place to stay then I have a loft upstairs. . ."

"We can't stay. . ."

"If that bird doesn't rest he's gonna keel over, and then how fast do you think he'll get to wherever you're going?"

Zuko was silent for a long while, he wanted to steer the conversation away from where they were going and why they were in such a hurry to leave. Then decided to ask what it was that had kept him on edge all day. "How come no one ever comes in here?"

Lan seemed to have been expecting that question. "Because they know I'm out of vegetables."

"That's all they buy?"

"If they can help it," Lan went over to one of his shelves and picked up two folded blankets. "I'll set you and Sheeni some beds up, in return you can help me patch up the shed behind the house."

Zuko watched after him as he disappeared behind the curtain door, considering what he should do. Lan seemed to understand that Zuko didn't want to be seen, seeing as to how he had made a point to tell him that it was behind the house, and therefore out of sight. He'd also seen Lan watch him as if he were aware of the way Zuko was staying away from the windows.

Lan had picked up two suspicious characters on the side of the river, who had admitted to having just escaped the fire nation, clothed and was now housing and basically hiding them. Could this generous old man be trusted? Or was he keeping them safely put until Azula showed up? But then how could he possibly know that Princess Azula herself was after them? Was Azula even bothering to chase him and Katara anymore or had she found the avatar's trail again?

Where was Lebby, the daughter he had mentioned on the raft? Had that been a lie? But then why would he lie about something like that? More likely she had died, that would explain why he was being so kind, he had said Katara reminded him of her.

Before long Katara and Elma emerged from the back, Katara's head was wrapped in a towel and her spirits looked down trodden.

"We had to cut a few chunks out of her hair," Elma told him. "some of the blood in her braid wouldn't come out."

Tira jumped up from her stool, "Here, Elma!" She thrust the tiny bouquet of slowly wilting flowers at the old woman.

Zuko addressed the old woman, "Is there somewhere else we could buy food?"

Elma, still looking at her new flowers, replied. "Of course, none so fresh or big as what Lan would have brought, he has an arrangement with a guy in Oasino, but you can go down to Sif's and find some," She looked up at him with clever eyes. "getting ready for a long journey?"

"Yes," That said he turned his back to the old woman, wordlessly dismissing her; but Elma had other thoughts.

"What puts you two in such a hurry?"

To ignore her or smart off would have only caused more attention to his elusiveness, he had opened his mouth to tell her a new lie when Katara interrupted. "Lee, do you still have the money?"

He knew full well that she knew he did, and was thankful for the disruption, telling too many unprepared lies could get them caught faster than almost anything they could do. He pulled the remainder of his coins from his pockets and handed them to Katara, "Uncle's bag is still on Jero, try and sell some of it while you're out," He told her before Elma had the chance to speak up again. "and try and find yourself another waterskin. "He then excused himself from the room, happy to be away from the nosy old woman and hoping that Katara would watch her mouth around her.

Katara left a little while after, towing Iroh's pack around the stands and stores that she came by, buying food and trying to get rid of some of the load on her back. At first she wasn't sure if Zuko had heard her leave and had followed her as he had said he would, this lasted only for a while though. She couldn't see him, but soon she knew that he was there. Sometimes she saw a blur pass by the corner of her eye, or rarely a voice would whisper its disapproval from the shadows, _You could have gotten more for it than that! _He would say, or, _stop fidgeting! They're going to think you want to steal something!_

There was just as much disappointment in her as there was relief at his presence, after she'd gotten comfortable with her surroundings and used the stares, Katara would have preferred to go shopping by herself, instead of being guarded. She was quickly growing tired of having an escort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka hadn't said much since they left the shrine, in fact he communicated more with grunts and shrugs than anything else. He sat in front of a new fire, in a new campsite, miles away from his sister, feeling even more guilt because the sister he had failed wasn't the only girl on his mind.

Toph plopped down beside him. "Are you gonna mope all evening too?"

Sokka gave an aggravated growl, which seemed to encourage her. "Good! Lets go and find some poor little animal to murder and make into stew!"

"I'm not hungry."

She was silent for a while, it wasn't like they needed the food, there was still plenty of boar left, but Toph was surprised by how casually he turned down a hunt, and downright shocked when he said he wasn't hungry. Sokka not hungry was like a giddy Zuko.

Just plain wrong.

Luckily she had a plan B.

There was a thump as she dropped something in front of him, Sokka looked down and saw a bowl of what looked like some kind of sauce. "Eat it." She commanded. "I almost lost my fingers making it."

He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "_You_ made this?"

"What?! You think I can't cook?"

A long silence passed.

"So Iroh helped a little."

"Thanks. . ."

"You're not eating it."

"I will later."

Saying he wasn't hungry was one thing, but Sokka actually turning down food, _good_ food too from the smell of it, was a serious situation. She really didn't know what else to do though. "You know, uh. . . if you decide you want to do something. . . maybe just talk or something. . ."

"Thanks."

Toph left him alone, which was obviously what he wanted. She made a chair raise up out of the ground and sat down with her hand resting against her cheek. All the men were mopping, over nephews, sisters, lost lovers, and kinda-sorta-I-have-a-crush-on-you girlfriends. On top of their recent losses they had searched for hours with every available resource they had before they'd had to give up the search for Momo. It had wounded Aang even more, Sokka too, though he'd never admit how much. It had taken another half an hour to get Appa to leave without him, now even the bison was depressed. He was laid over on his side, sometimes making loud, sad sounds.

Toph was sad too, she was worried about and missed Katara, heck, she was even starting to like Hot Head a little before all this, yes she was worried, but keep this in mind: Two master's, of water and fire, are traveling under the protection of the moon spirit, had a bird and a huge head start.

That's what she tried to keep remembering, but being around all this depression was making it very hard to keep a good perspective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The loft's ceiling was so low that Zuko had to bend over as he walked, carrying their bag of fresh supplies over his shoulder. Despite how much the girl loved to talk, she had been very unsuccessful in talking anyone into buying the things in his uncle's bag, only a few items, like a tiny mirror, the cloak and a few well-made sets of clothes had managed to sell. But they had at least managed to gain _some_ coins while they bought a few much-needed things.

Zuko was happy to see that Lan had two small, straw stuffed mattresses laying in wait for them.

Katara's head poked up from the ladder, Momo leapt off of her shoulder, flew up into the attic and collapsed dramatically into one of the beds. Climbing a ladder with one hand was an interesting challenge, but Katara was determined to do it herself.

Zuko lay down on the straw bed, setting the lantern down beside him. "We have to leave early," he told her. "we shouldn't have even stayed the night, but the old man was right about Jero, he _has_ to rest before we start toward Ba Sing Se."

"Don't worry, Azula has to be far behind us, if she's even still chasing _us_." Her heart became heavy with dread, because it was her friend Aang she wanted and would chase after.

"Never underestimate Azula." He paused for a moment, shifting in the new shirts stiff fabric, he thought about taking it off but decided not to unless he got hot.

"You don't trust Lan do you?" She asked, laying down on the 'bed' parallel to his. Her voice was weak, he looked at her and saw that she looked tired, how could she possibly be? Today had been so calm compared to the few before.

He took his time answering. "I don't know," Admitting his indecision seemed to have caused him physical pain, he scowled deeply. "did Elma say anything to you?"

Katara lay on her back and folded her arm behind her head. "She kept trying to pump answers out of me."

"Like what?"

"Our parents names, where we're going, things like that. By the way, you're fathers name was Kee-Gon and mine is Hakoda, our mother is Luna and we're going to see our sick Gran-Gran."

"_Gran-Gran?"_

"_Grandmother_." Katara corrected herself, looking embarrassed and annoyed. "She just seemed curious, but if she asks you anything tomorrow make sure you say the same thing. I think she knows we're not brother and sister though, she keeps making little comments, we need to come up with something more convincing than that, we don't exactly look alike."

"Next time you'll be my cousin."

"Its still a long shot."

"Cousins needn't look so much alike, though."

She shrugged, it still seemed risky. "I choose my name next time; how in god's names did you come up with _Sheeni_?"

"I didn't have a lot of time to think," He defended. "you were about to tell him our real names."

She thought for a moment. "I'll be Kana next time."

"Fine."

"Alright, we're Kana and Lee," Katara said aloud so that it was official. "And where are we going?"

He considered for a minute. "You have no brothers so, being you're closest male relative, I'm bringing you to you're betrothed, you're getting married."

"I'm not of age."

"They don't know that."

"Good point." She wasn't that far away from marrying age, she would turn fifteen soon, and Lan had thought she was old enough. "But why would you be bringing me to my betrothed? If I was going to marry someone I'd live in the same village."

"Not if it was arranged."

Katara made a face, she didn't even like the idea of _pretending_ to be in an arranged marriage. "So I have to be sad the whole time?"

"Why would you be sad?" He asked. "You're about to be married."

"To a complete stranger."

He stared at her silently for a while, at the way she seemed so disgusted. "Arranged marriages aren't terrible."

"How can you say that?!"

"If I were back home right now I'd be engaged."

"What?!" Katara exclaimed. "You mean you. . ."

"I'm heir, its important that I have an appropriate wife."

"What if she didn't want to marry you?!"

"Why wouldn't she?" He asked. "She would be a queen, she would never have to worry about . . . ."

"What if she didn't love you?!"

He had no immediate answer. "If she hated me, I'd have just told father- told the Fire Lord, that I wanted another girl for my wife, but if we liked each other then we could learn to love each other."

"You shouldn't have to marry someone so that you can _learn_ to love them." Katara said. "In my tribe everyone has a choice."

Zuko was insulted, "Regular people can in the fire nation too," He told her. "its based on the family's traditions, most noble blooded marriages are arranged."

"Its wrong."

"Its our culture." He said with a tinge of anger.

"Its still wrong," She told him stubbornly. "culture or not, that's why Gran-Gran left the northern tribe, to get away from an arranged marriage."

"So I have her to thank for this?"

"Even if she hadn't run away I'd still feel this way."

"I mean you're rebelliousness in general."

"What Gran-Gran did was brave. . ."

"Why do you call her that?" He interrupted.

"What else would I call her?"

"I don't know," He said sarcastically. "maybe _grandmother_? I doubt she has any other title."

"What did you call your grandma? Fire Lady?"

Zuko looked at her curiously, his grandmother had died before he was born but if he had known her that was precisely what he would have called her. "Yes, and my grandfather was called Fire Lord Azulon."

She looked at him strangely, as if she thought for a moment that he might be being a smart ass, then she looked at him with something that held a hint of pity. "Even in private?"

"In private he was grandfather," Zuko told her, not understanding why she was looking at him like that. "but calling him something like your '_gran-gran'_ would have been impertinence."

"You didn't spend a lot of time with him did you?"

"The Fire Lord has many duties," He told her. "Lu Tin was the grandchild that needed his attention the most. . ."

"Huh?" Katara's eyes had popped open wide. "You mean you have a brother? Why. . ."

"He was my cousin," Zuko told her. "he died."

"Oh. . . I'm sorry."

"He and Uncle were the hiers, so that's who the Fire Lord spent his time instructing. . ."

"Iroh? Iroh was the heir?"

He gave her an agitated look. "Will you stop interrupting?! Yes, he was the heir, he's the oldest."

"But then why was your father . . ."

"Because it was Grandfather's dying wish."

She looked at him blankly for a while. "That doesn't make any sense."

He shrugged, no it didn't, especially considering what he and Azula had seen from behind the curtain, but it was something that he had decided a long time ago not to question. This was simply the way it had turned out, the way it was.

But she looked ready to discuss it, so he changed the subject. "That old woman," he said. "the one that you were holding to when I. . . when I came to your village, that was you're grandmother wasn't it?"

_When I came to your village_, that was a light way of putting it. "Yes," Katara said. "if she could see us now. . ." She let the sentence linger.

"What would she do?"

Katara pretended to consider. "Probably break a whale bone over your head."

He scoffed but there was a little bit of a smile, barely noticeable but it was there.

She turned over on her side, a braid bound by a blue hair tie slid down the pillow, spikes of uneven hair stuck out in places, he felt himself grimace.

"Do you _ever_ take you're hair out of that?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You mean my braid? What's wrong with it?"

He had turned on his side with his eyes closed.

She gave him an aggravated look, stroking her braid with one hand, then said. "I showed Tira how to braid a ribbon into her hair today while you and Lan worked."

"How? You only have one hand." He said without opening his eyes.

"I explained it to her as she did it."

Zuko, who was still watching from the slits of his eyes, saw her hand reach up to her neck, sadness fell over her when there was no pendant there to touch. She was silent for a while and Zuko had almost fallen asleep when she spoke. "My mom used to do that. . . not with ribbons, we didn't have any, but mom had a string of little pearls dad had made for her before they were married. She would weave them into her hair on special occasions, once she put them in my hair for my birthday. . .

"In the water tribe we call them the diamonds of the sea or the tears of fish. . ." She paused for a moment, when she spoke again she sounded embarrassed. "That probably sounds silly to you, being a prince. . . Your mother must wear tons of gold and jewels. . ."

A short silence passed, that seemed to confirm it for Katara, and she snuggled into her blanket.

"She didn't." Zuko said.

"What?"

"She had them, father gave them to her, but she never wore them, the only piece of gold she wore was a royal hair ornament."

"A what?"

"It's like a crown." He muttered.

Katara had always been so preoccupied with the father that she had never stopped to think about what Zuko's mother. "What's she like?" Katara asked quietly, that query held so many questions, was she like Ozai and Azula? Or sweet Iroh? Could she help them get into the palace? Would she?

But Zuko never answered her, his back was now turned to Katara as he laid on his side. Katara sensed the tension in the air, that she was asking questions she wasn't welcome to ask.

He refused to speak of her like he did his father and Azula.

Carefully she asked him in a quiet voice. "What's her name?"

A full five minutes passed and Katara wondered if he really was asleep, when his voice quietly uttered, "Ursa." and the lanterns light went out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the action is happening in the background, here but after all that they've been through they needed a break.

And I borrowed the name 'Mrs. Pretty' from the episode with Jet, I thought of it while I was trying unsuccessfully to think of a name for the doll and that was just so cute.

Please remember to review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. This is just a sad thing that I do. . .

As the sun rose over their heads the red armored warriors felt its light warm against their skin and bright to their tired eyes, its power renewed their strength as they marched through the forest. The pace quickened slightly, though none of them realized it, this was rather ironic really, because every man dreaded what awaited them at their destination.

The soldiers moved through the forest, faces grim with the soon to be felt regret of actions they were about to commit. Each man dealt with this in his own way: some pretended that they were going somewhere else, others blocked all thought from their mind, and some were praying for forgiveness for what they were about to do.

But they all wore grim expressions, their faces hard and unfeeling as they marched mechanically through the woods, no thought process urging them on, only the instinct that had been drilled into them after years of military training. They moved as one being, like a fierce beast stumping through the forest, not the thinking part of the animal, just a moving part that did whatever the brain bade them; they were the claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Zuko was awakened by the sudden thump of a slamming door, startled, he sat up quickly and looked for Katara. She was lying there in the bed beside his, safe and sound; she rolled over on her side with a sleepy moan, but was otherwise unfazed by the noise.

Zuko looked down at the trapdoor, the source of all the racket, and listened carefully as voices began to speak in muffled tones below him. One sounded angry, but Zuko couldn't hear him well enough to tell what it was he was mad about. Concerned for his and his companions safety, Zuko moved quickly to see what was going on.

As he lowered his head through the door, the talk became a little clearer, "You heard right." He heard Lan say. Apparently being right really upset the man Lan was talking to, because he when he replied he sounded very angry.

"And how do you expect to pay this month's rent without those crops?"

"I'll have to come up with something between now and then. . ."

"You had better," the landlord told him. "because I'm not taking another late payment from you, do you hear me? I'm sick of it, and I don't have to put up with you! I could have this place rented out again before you could get your things out of it."

Lan didn't answer, a silence hung in the air as if the landlord were waiting for some kind of response, but the only sound that echoed through the hall was the gentle brushing of a broom against the floor. The landlord scoffed at Lan in disgust. "You're lucky I let you stay here as it is, you can rest assured if I kick you out no one else is going to take you in, if you're lucky maybe Elma, and she's crazy enough she deserves you."

The sweeping stopped abruptly, though Zuko could see nothing of what was happening he could sense the tension that hung in the air, and then Lan spoke. "You can say whatever you want to about me, Kyo, but leave her out of it."

"I'll say whatever I want to on my property!" Kyo declared furiously, but _oddly_ he had nothing more to say about the old man's friend. "And while I'm at it, who were those strangers you brought here?"

"Two kid's going to see their sick grandmother," Lan answered. "what of them?"

Kyo didn't seem convinced, "You just make sure you mind them, if anything happens, you're the one I'm coming to."

The conversation went on a little longer but Kyo had calmed down and it was harder to hear him until the door slammed again, louder this time and Katara jumped, her eyes coming open. "What. . . ?"

Zuko raised himself upright so that he could look down at her. "It's nothing," he told her. "go back to sleep."

She didn't argue, she turned over on her side and curled up under the blanket, instantly falling back asleep. Zuko eased across the room to their bag and started packing their things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweat was running down his forehead, stinging his eyes, he thought that his legs might give out at any second, but he kept running. He _had_ to keep running, it was far too late to change his mind now.

His heavy boots thumped clumsily against the ground, but he had to be getting close now, he _had _to be, he'd seen the map himself, the village should come into sight any minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko shook her, but Katara pushed him away, he grabbed her wrist and held it, shaking her with the other hand. "Wake up!"

"Sokka leave me- !" Katara opened her eyes to see that it wasn't her brother that had her by the wrist, she jumped visibly first, and then let out breath of relief as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

He looked down at her resentfully. "_Still_ afraid of me?"

"I was _never_ afraid of you." Katara hissed before she slumped back into her mattress, held her hand to her forehead and moaned pitifully.

"I'm sure." He retorted sarcastically. He picked up the bread he had brought and tossed it at her. "Eat," He commanded. "we're leaving soon."

"Already?"

"I let you sleep all morning," he told her. "we're late as it is."

She moaned and laid her hand over her eyes, he muttered something about being lazy and she threw a pillow at him. He threw it back, she ducked and it hit the lemur instead.

"MOMO!"

The pillow fell to the floor, but the poor little guy was left plastered against the wall for a few seconds before he slid down and landed in a heap. "Look what you did!"

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"Poor Momo." She picked him up and laid him on her pillow.

Zuko crossed his arms as he stared down at her, tending to that thing like it was human. The little rat shook its head a few times and scampered away.

"Yes," The prince said sarcastically, "_clearly_ it's dying."

"You could have really hurt him."

"It was a bag of feathers," He told her. "Now, hurry and eat, we have to leave soon."

That said, he disappeared down the ladder. Katara leaned against the wall and nibbled on the bread, not because she was hungry, but because she knew it would likely be one of the best things offered to her between here and Ba Sing Se and that she had best enjoy it. But the food had no taste and it hurt her throat too much to swallow, she would have rather Zuko had brought her a cup of water, something cool and refreshing. Katara had hoped she would feel better today but the rest had done her no good.

She felt the same way she did yesterday, but now her head ached as well. Katara had searched every place she could find yesterday and still never found ginger root, apparently it was the wrong time of the year to buy it.

She didn't know what other kinds of herbs could be made into tea to cure illness, but assured herself that she would be fine, she didn't feel too bad, in a few days she would be fine.

Katara pushed herself up and handed the bread to Momo, who stared at it for a few seconds before taking it and bounding across the room to the pack. The lemur crushed the bread into the bag, then looked back at Katara proudly as if he had done something clever.

"You're right," She said, staring at the tip of the loaf that stuck out, "We should save it for later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Katara came down the ladder slowly with her teeth clenched tight in fear, coming down was much harder than it had been going up, and she ended up falling on the last step, but caught herself before she did a face plant.

"You okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You should'a had someone help you," Lan scolded. "you'll end up breaking your other arm that way."

"I'll try to be more careful."

Lan smiled. "See that you do," He said gently. "are you hungry? I was about to make some eggs."

"No thanks," She told him. "Lee already brought me some bread. . . by the way. . ." Katara added, trying to be clever. "do you know anything about healing sore throats? Lee was complaining about one last night, I think that he might be getting sick."

"Afraid not, Sheeni," He told her, "you'd do better to talk to Elma, but to tell you the truth, Lee looks pretty healthy to me."

"He doesn't like to let on when something's wrong," Katara said truthfully. "he feels like he always needs to prove how strong he is."

"Sad," Lan said. "because a strong person is the one that knows when to ask for help."

"Where is Lee?"

"He's in the back tending to Jero," Lan told her. "he's kinda popular today."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the second person to ask for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Zuko was running a stiff brush along the bird's side, the animal snorted occasionally at his roughness but was overall happy for the attention, Zuko paid him no mind. He shouldn't have waited this long to leave, he should have woken the girl up and put her on the bird as soon as he had heard the landlord this morning. As he reflected on his actions Zuko wasn't really sure why he hadn't, but that at the time it had seemed like the right thing to do.

He sensed a weakening in Katara, by the way she acted, the way she slept so much and ate so little of what Lan had given them. But she fervently denied anything being wrong with her whenever he asked, and why would she lie?

During their time together in the group he had learned that the water tribe girl wasn't too proud to admit that she needed or to even ask for help. So if there was something wrong with her then she would surely tell him when he asked. Maybe he was imagining it, or maybe the healing had taken more of a toll on her than he had thought; she had been weak when she healed him, maybe she still hadn't regained her chi yet.

Whichever scenario was the case it came back to the same thing, this morning he should have woken her instead of letting her sleep and delaying their progress.

"Lee!" A little girl with long black braids squealed, bounding toward him with delight. "there you are!"

Tira ran toward him so fast that she almost tripped, she fumbled a few steps but regained her footing and within seconds was standing in front of him, fiddling with something in her pocket.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

She seemed startled for a moment but recovered, her pale face burned so red that her birthmark almost disappeared. "I made you something." She told him, staring at her feet.

He raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed but clearly surprised.

Smiling wide she pulled a thin black rope out of her pocket, it stretched for almost a foot and was bound on both sides by pink string.

Zuko stared at it for a while. "What is it?"

Her smile shrank a little. "It's a chain, you tie on end to your compass and the other to your belt before you put it in your pocket, that way you don't lose it . . ." Her words had gotten smaller as she spoke, _Lee _didn't seem to like the gift very much. "It won't break either. . ." She told him reassuringly. "I made it out of my hair, so it's really strong."

Her _hair_? Despite the strangeness, a small part of the prince was touched by the fact that she had cut off a strand of her own hair to make this for him. Zuko picked up the tiny braid from her outstretched hand.

"Thanks." He said dully.

She smiled again. "You're welcome!"

She put her hands over her mouth and giggled insanely, then to add to Zuko's confusion, turned around and ran away. Katara came into the view just in time to have to duck out of the way of Tira, who barely seemed to notice her as she ran by.

She stared after the little girl. "What's she so excited about?"

"I don't know."

She caught sight of the braid hanging from his hand. "What's that?"

"Hair."

"What?"

"She gave me a piece of her hair." He repeated with annoyance, maybe just a smidge of disgust.

Before Zuko turned away from her he saw a smile creep across her face. "That's _so_ sweet." She said, and Zuko found himself turning back around to face her.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "it's just a wad of her hair."

Katara stared at him for a little while, then looked at him cleverly as she shook her head. "You are such an idiot."

"What?! Explain yourself."

"Tira gave you a piece of her hair." Katara told him slowly, as if these words held profound meaning.

"So I gathered, is there a point to this?"

She looked at him as if he were stupid. "She has a _crush _on you."

"_What_?!"

"If a girl likes a boy and she knows he's going to be leaving her, then she might give him a piece of her hair," She explained. "it's something for her lover to remember her by until he returns."

Zuko stared down at the braid, he suddenly felt sick. "_She_ said it was _just_ a _compass chain_."

"Well, it is if that's what she said, there might be some kind of meaning behind it," Katara thought aloud. " like to lead him back to her or something. . .Oh, don't look at me like that!"

"If I'd known there were perverted intentions behind it. . ."

"Zuko, she's seven years old at tops! She doesn't understand the real meaning behind what she gave you; She just thinks you're cute and this is something that girls give guys they think are cute."

"I am not cute!"

"It means you're handsome."

He looked up at her, as if totally shocked by what she had said, his surprise unintentionally turned into a curious look and she gave him that same annoying smile, but then she remembered something. " I came out here to tell you," she said. "I'm going to go back into town for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I want to say goodbye to Elma."

"_Why_?"

She looked at him crossly. "Because she was good and kind to us while we were here."

"She also backed us into corners and interrogated us. . ."

"And this time I won't need you to follow me."

He looked at her. "And if something happens what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I have a knife." She told him so harshly that he almost could have considered it a threat. "and if anything were going to happen it would have already."

"I'm leaving in about ten minutes."

"Good for you."

He grimaced at her. "Be back here by then."

"I'll be back when I'm done talking to Elma."

He gritted his teeth. "Fine, but I won't guaranty that I'll still be here when you're done gossiping to that old woman."

She narrowed her eyes and smiled because she knew better, and thought about telling him so but decided that the smirk on her face had said it for her. She turned and left him, Zuko stared after her for a few minutes before Jero nudged his hand, wordlessly urging him to continue brushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Safe in the shadows of an alley, he gasped for breath, plotting his next move as he waited for his heart to return to normal. Great, now he was here, but how was he supposed to find the prince and his uncle?

He had no time for hesitation, he had to act quickly or else get himself out of here.

That's when he noticed something familiar in the crowd, or rather _someone_: she walked tall and proud, though her arm was strapped to her side. He might not have recognized her in those new clothes had it not been for the long braid and hair loops she wore.

His eyes squinted at the girl, making certain that she was who he thought; under a calmer circumstance he might have smiled at the irony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara stood in front of the little house, it was much like the others but maybe a little bigger, Katara could see where an extra room had been added, probably a place to keep serious patients. There was also a sign by the door whose letters had been allowed to drip by an inexperienced hand.

Katara came up the creaking steps, she only had to knock twice before the door flung open and an exasperated Elma was staring back at her.

"Sheeni? What are you doing here?" The old woman asked, Katara noted what looked like red berry stains all over the front of Elma's robes. "Something wrong?"

"No. . . not really. . ."

Elma pulled some silver hair behind her ear, in doing so the pink flower comb nearly fell from her hair and Elma pulled it out to fix it. "I just took care of some twins," The old woman told her to explain to Katara her state. "both with the flu, both afraid of medicine." Katara felt the old woman's eyes linger on her as she spoke, as if she were observing her closely. "but I'm free for the moment," Elma told her at last. "come on in."

Katara followed her inside, a thick red liquid covered the floor and a lot of the patient bed, Elma tossed her a damp rag, wordlessly telling her to help clean.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"It's about Lee," Katara told her, careful to keep her back to the old woman as she bent down to scrub the floor, she knew that she was terrible at lying, and Elma seemed to have a knack for seeing right through her. "I think that he might be getting sick."

"So why didn't he come himself?"

"He's too proud."

"Well, what are his symptoms?"

"He's had a sore throat for a while, and lately he's had a very mild fever," She explained, all the while she could feel those pale eyes burning a hole into her back. "and this morning I think he had a headache."

"I see. . ." Elma seemed to be considering carefully. "There's not much that I can do though unless Lee comes in himself."

"Isn't there anything that you can give me to help him?"

"If I'm going to help, Sheeni, then there's one thing that we're going to have to get straight."

"What?"

"If you want me to help you then you have to tell me the truth," She told Katara bluntly. "do not think me to be stupid."

"Huh?"

"Never lie to a healer about being sick," Elma instructed as she peeled a rug off of the floor. "Help me finish and I'll take you into the next room for an examination."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were wrong not to say anything earlier," Elma scolded. "the longer you wait for treatment the worse it is for _you_."

"I thought I'd be fine. . . "

"Well you won't be," The old lady interrupted. "ignoring something doesn't make it go away, one of the strongest men I knew died a few years ago from an infected splinter because he refused treatment for so long." She scooped the nearly powdered herbs from her grinding stone and dropped them into a small pouch. "Make this into tea and have it once a day, drink it with food or you'll have an upset stomach," She told the waterbender as she tossed the bag at her. "drink it as is, don't add any honey or sugar."

"Alright. . ."

"Take some of this too. . ." Elma opened up a dusty cabinet and pulled out a little brown jar, unplugged the lid and took a whiff before she nodded her head in approval. "If you keep getting worse then rub this over your neck and chest at night, it'll help sooth you."

"Thanks."

Elma folded her arms. "It might be better if you stayed for a few more days, let me keep an eye on you."

"Lee and I have to keep going."

"There won't be another healer for days, if you get sick out there, you'll be on your own."

"You just gave me medicine," Katara told her. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Elma."

"_Sheeni_. . ." There was a certain pleading in the old lady's voice, yet it didn't disguise her distaste for the name that Katara was sure Elma knew to be false. "Its not just for your health that I ask you to stay a while longer. . . it's for Lan."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been so long since I've seen him so happy. He has someone else to talk to now, someone to take care of; it does him good to have you children around him."

"He has you and Tira. . ."

"Tira only comes because of you and Lee, when you leave she will too."

It would have been impossible for Katara not to notice how these people stayed away from Lan as if he carried a plague. Even sweet little Tira, she now remembered, though she was far from hostile had never spoken to Lan except to ask for Zuko.

"Why do the people act like they're so afraid of Lan?"

"Some of them are, others begrudge him."

"For what?"

Elma looked at her hard, as if considering something very carefully. "Many of our men left to fight in the war," She finally said. "but Lan is the only one who has ever came back."

Katara was shocked. "What? How could they blame him for surviving? That's crazy!"

"Lan wasn't the only one to survive," Elma told her. "he was just the only one who came back of his own will," she took a breath. "he's a deserter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko had just finished saddling Jero when Momo came into the tiny barn and after a quick exploration (and the discovery that the cow pig didn't like it when you swung by her tail) he climbed halfway up the post simply so that he would be as tall as the boy. He stared at Zuko with bright green eyes as if considering something carefully.

"She's not here to protect you this time," Zuko threatened. "jump on me and I'll break your neck."

Despite Momo's usual confusion when he tried to understand human speech, something about the way this one was growling at him reminded the lemur to keep his distance. Jero snorted and the lemurs ears perked, he jumped from his roost and landed on the ostrich horse's neck, chirping as he climbed up on his head and to his beak, where he sat, looking back into the birds eyes.

Zuko ignored this and stepped outside to see if there was any sign of Katara; just as he had expected she was nowhere to be found. He threw the saddlebag across Jero's back, it looked like he was going to have to go and find her.

The back door opened and Zuko's hopes were raised, only to be let down when the old man stepped out. "Leaving already?" The question was only a confirmation, maybe something to get a conversation going.

"We have to hurry."

"That's a shame," The old man said, there was sadness in his voice. "I was starting like a little noise in the house."

Zuko didn't answer, but Lan handed him a worn leather bag. "I thought you guys could use this, don't get too excited, its just a little dried rabbaquirrel meat, its not very good but it's usually filling, there's a skin of water in there too."

"Thank you," Zuko accepted the bag and tied it to his saddle. "it's appreciated. Have you seen my sister?"

"I think she went to Elma's a little while ago. . ." Zuko felt the old man's eyes bearing down at him and then Lan scratched the back of his neck in an awkward way. "You two don't have to be in a hurry you know," Lan told him. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you want."

"It's not our choice." Zuko told him simply.

"I see," Lan said. "just promise me one thing,"

Zuko agreed to nothing, but listened for what the old man wanted.

"That you'll be careful, and take care of Sheeni."

Zuko turned to face him. "I will."

"Sheeni's. . ." Lan was considering whether or not he should tell the boy about the conversation he had just had with his supposed sister. The girl had only had a sore throat, that was hardly anything to worry him about, and she had obviously wanted to keep it secret. She _had_ left to see Elma, she would see to it that Sheeni was cared for. But still there was a nagging in the back of his mind. . .

Zuko misunderstood his hesitation, and couldn't hide the resentment in his voice when he said. "I _know_."

"Hmm?"

"She's gullible." Zuko hadn't forgotten the way she had so readily accepted Lan's offer, how she had gotten so comfortable here so fast. They had been lucky, _very_ lucky, but if Zuko knew anything about luck it was that she's a cruel bitch who changes when you least expect it.

"I know you get annoyed with her sometimes," Lan said. "but Sheeni's compassion is what makes her so special, she tries to see the good in everyone, in times like these, someone like her is very rare; her eyes shine with hope." The old man's gloved hand clenched into a fist, then went limp. "It's been a long time since I've seen that." He paused and his eyes went distant and then closed, "Lebby. . ." The name escaped as a soft whisper. "Sheeni reminds me so much of her, even favors her in looks in a way, especially with that long braid. . ."

Lan went silent, but continued to stare at him, as if he were waiting for Zuko to speak, or, more likely, his silence was an invitation for the young man to ask him more. The prince was not the sort of person to inquire about such things, in fact he avoided them the best he could, whenever he could.

He tried to ignore the man, thinking that he might leave after a few minutes, but Lan stood his ground, patiently waiting. Zuko finally faced him, one look told him that he was indeed waiting, Zuko was not so cold that he couldn't see the pain in the old man's eyes, or feel for him, but Zuko wasn't good at talking about or dealing with such pain.

_He should have come to Katara_, he thought, he'd seen the way she talked to the avatar and her brother, and even to him the other evening when he let the cub go. She was just better at this kind of thing.

But Zuko had actually wondered about the daughter many times during his time here, had wondered if her death had had anything to do with the reason people kept their distance from the old man, why they seemed to hate him.

With as much curiosity as pity in his intentions Zuko asked in a low, hesitating voice. "What happened to her?"

"She was killed in a raid, years ago," Lan answered him. " it was two weeks before her sixteenth birthday."

Zuko's carefully guarded face fell, he could only stare at Lan with shock and shame; he didn't know why he hadn't thought of that as a possibility, this wasn't the first town he had passed that had been marked by his nation as terribly as he had been.

But the town looked so. . . well, _nice_. There didn't look like anything had happened here, but then looking at the old man Zuko realized that it was untelling how long ago the raid had come; Zuko remembered that he had seen very little of the town.

Being the prince of these soldiers made the guilt greater, he was supposed to be responsible for these men's actions.

The words, 'I'm sorry' simply weren't enough, they seemed too weak to use, "I'm sorry" was what a child said when he knocked over a vase. Zuko was compelled to say something stronger, and yet what could anyone say to a man who had lost his only child to the men who had swore to protect Zuko's family and nation? What could he say to take away the old man's pain? If Zuko were wearing a crown in his hair right now, what could he have been able to say to earn his forgiveness?

Zuko suddenly felt weak as he stared back at the old man. Weak and pathetic.

He said the only thing that he could think of, and though the words were simple, they were sincere.

"I'm sorry."

"She never saw a stranger. Studied under Elma for a few years, had it in her head to be a great healer one day."

Zuko could only stare at him, with sick shame consuming his insides; why was Lan telling him all this? Did he just need to vent and Zuko was the only one willing to listen to the old man?

The prince continued to listen to Lan, however uncomfortable it made him.

It was really the least he could do.

Zuko's eyes unintentionally wondered down to Lan's gloved hand, and wondered if that was an injury he had suffered during the raid, had he been burned like that healing girl, Song, had been?

Lan caught his gaze, and with that discovery seemed to have read his mind. "I was in Oasino when the raid happened, by the time I came back there was nothing but ashes left; I got this a while later," He explained, gesturing with the gloved, burned hand. "I rallied everyone that I could to follow me and sign up for the army, to make the Fire Nation pay for what they had done. I fought with no thought but for revenge, retribution for what they had taken from me, until I became just like those monsters that took my daughter.

"It took me years to see it, but when I finally did I left the army, and came back here."

"You're a deserter?"

"I was fighting for the wrong thing."

Zuko didn't mean to be rude or blunt, he was genuinely confused. "You were fighting to avenge your family. . ."

"I could track down each and every one of the men from that raid and kill them, but they were only doing what they were ordered to do, so I'd also have to kill the man who ordered them to do it. And then the man who commanded him to give that order. I could kill them all, but all the blood in the fire nation would never bring my daughter back to me, things would never go back to normal.

"Vengeance doesn't heal you, it opens the wound, tears it wider until you finally bleed to death. But that's something that you can't really understand without having had it poison you." Lan told him in a tone that matched that of any fire lord, " Let me tell you something, Lee, and I want you to remember it: Taking life doesn't bring life back."

Zuko nodded his head slightly, to show that he understood. Lan nodded back and turned to leave, but stopped and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Take care of Sheeni, Lee, you'll never really know just how precious she is, until you lose her."

The old man left; Zuko stared at the wall for a long while, reflecting on his actions. In the end he concluded that he could not have handled the situation any worse, he had spent most of the conversation wondering what he should say and listening uselessly.

When he took the throne he would meet hundreds of others who had suffered like this old man, people who had enough power to give him hell if he didn't somehow find a way to make amends.

And he wondered if whether or not he would be able to, if he would spend those meetings silent and dumb, with Iroh forced to speak on his behalf.

What Zuko didn't understand was that in just listening he had helped to heal a part of Lan's heart that had been aching for a long time.

That of all the words a person can say, he chosen the best. They were simple, but simplicity is not a flaw, these words are one of five powerful phrases that express the strongest emotions humans are capable of. They are said in every language, in a thousand different ways, but the meaning is always the same and their effect unforgettable.

I love you.

I hate you.

You hurt me.

I'm sorry.

And, I forgive you.

That any of these simple words alone, said with sincerity, can mean more than a speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara played with the jar in her hands as she walked back to Lan's house, the little pouch of tea herbs was hung around her neck, hidden under her robes, but she would have to come up with some kind of Alibi for the salve if she didn't want Zuko to know that she was sick.

She could say that it was hand cream, but then he would probably try to get her to leave it, he'd say that it was useless baggage and that they didn't have room for it. Katara spun the little jar in her hands, she could put it in her sleeve, but Zuko would find out about it eventually, he wasn't the sort of person that you could hide things from.

Had Katara not been so caught up in her thoughts then she would have noticed the shadow of someone waylaying her in the alley ahead, her absentmindedness made her a pathetically easy target, she never even realized she was in danger until a hand reached out from behind and yanked her into the alley.

A callused hand clamped itself over her mouth, forbidding her to scream. Katara swung the little jar behind her at the attacker, but it slipped from her fingers and the clay shattered against one of the houses. A strong arm pulled her hard against a chest, pinning her arm to her side, it was useless to struggle at this point but Katara kept kicking at him and stumping against his boots with all her might.

She reached for the dagger still tucked in her belt, her only hope, it was just close enough that she could touch the handle with the tips of her fingers; and he was strong enough to keep it that way.

Where was Zuko? Why had she bragged about that stupid knife and told him not to follow her?

The attacker was saying something but Katara was too panicked to understand what he was whispering, escape was the only thought in her mind right now, the notion of becoming a prisoner again fueling her terror. She fought and struggled, his grip tightened around her and agony shot through Katara's broken arm, a muffled scream rang out from under his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't meant to hurt her, but the pain caused her to calm down some and he couldn't pretend he wasn't glad for that. She had almost split his head open with that jar for the love of the gods!

"Listen to me," He told her again, "I'm _not_ going to hurt you."

She was still for a moment, almost limp in his arms, and he knew that she had heard him this time and was considering whether or not he was telling the truth. Then she was kicking him again, he felt like yelling at her but remembered that he hadn't exactly given her any reason to trust him.

It was about at this moment when Katara saw the rain barrel to her left, it was about ten feet away. A smirk formed under his hand, her attacker should have been a tad bit more wise.

She raised her legs in the air as if trying to jump, the assaulters tight grip kept her from falling as she kicked, crudly bending the water and causing it to burst out of the barrel with the sudden crash of straining and popping wood. Splinters and water flew everywhere, he obviously either hadn't known that the barrel was there or didn't know that she was a bender, because she had startled him. He jumped and Katara was able to yank her good arm away long enough to pull the water to her. A massive stream of water shot up from the ground with such speed that both the attacker and the attacked were surprised. The powerful strike zoomed through the air to its mistress' defense.

Or at least, it should have. It would have if she had used both hands when she summoned it.

But her lack of movement had compromised the attack, causing it to go further to the right than it should have, and within seconds it slapped itself dead into the side of the house behind them. There was a loud _smack_ simultaneous with and explosion of millions of little drops of water as Katara's proud display of power rained down harmlessly around them.

He had her by the wrist now, and he wasn't letting go. He opened his mouth to speak to her again when suddenly something sharp touched his back, he stiffened automatically, cursing himself as he remembered the armor he had left lying somewhere on the forest floor.

Zuko pressed the sword tip harder against the soldiers back and heard him hiss. "Let her go," Zuko snarled. "now!"

The grip he had on Katara loosened and she pulled away, Zuko glanced at her for as long as he dared take his mind off of his hostage, she was shaken and red faced, but otherwise seemed fine. Everything was wet, but the dagger, he noted with displeasure, was still secure in her belt. Had she even tried to use it? Or had she choked like she had in Oasino when she had held Azula under his sword?

"He snatched me when I walked by." Katara tried to explain, and then she felt like an idiot for admitting she had been overpowered so easily. Though he said nothing she sensed the anger in him and guessed that this would be the last time he let her out of his sight until they got to Ba Sing Se. She had no idea that she had guessed Zuko's thoughts so accurately.

Zuko looked back at the man; he knew he was a soldier, he recognized the clothing he wore to be that which troops wore under their armor. What should he do with him?

"Prince Zuko?" The soldier asked cautiously.

Katara could only stare in confusion at her companion. "Zuko. . .?"

The Prince's eyes had gotten wide and his sword hand became unsure as it threatened this man, Zuko wondered how he could have possibly not recognized this man before. His hair had changed a little, but that was no excuse, Zuko had spent three years of his life in his company.

"Lieutenant Jee?" It was, despite how the prince would deny it to anyone, good to see him in a strange way. But as awkward as it was to hold a sword to the former ally's back, Jee was no longer under his command and his being here was not good.

He opened his mouth to answer when the water tribe girl interrupted, "Wait a minute, who are you exactly?"

"He's one of the soldiers who served under me when I was searching for the avatar."

Katara suddenly grimaced at the memory, then looked at Jee suspiciously. "Is Azula here?" She asked harshly, glaring at him as if hoping to see the truth in his eyes. "Is that who you're serving now?!"

He raised an eyebrow at her demand, she had been his helpless hostage about three seconds ago and now it was as if the girl thought him obligated to answer her, in fact there was something in her tone that compelled him to; she was a strange girl. "I don't know where the princess went," he spat. " but she knows you're here, she sent troops to capture you."

"And you're one of those soldiers who've come?" Zuko asked, though the answer was obvious, given the circumstances Jee couldn't really help it, but the prince still felt a sting of betrayal. "Where are the others?"

"They haven't come yet."

"What are you talking about?" Katara demanded. "If that's true then why are you here?"

Jee glared at her, then turned his head slightly so that he might have a glimpse of the one behind him. "I came to warn you and your uncle; now would you mind getting your sword out of my back?!"

Zuko relieved some of the pressure against his back but didn't remove the weapon, he had sparred with Jee before on the ship, and knew how fast he could move. "Why would you do that?"

Jee was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know," he said softly, then his voice became thick with malice. "_apparently_ it was a bad decision."

Zuko stared back at him for a while, as if considering, then sheathed his swords.

Jee tried to hide his relief, "Where's your uncle?"

"He's not with us."

Jee looked at Zuko then back at Katara, and back to Zuko again, but decided not to ask any questions right now. "We have to go now,"

"How close are they?" Zuko asked.

"I suggest we run."

The prince nodded, but the girl stood completely still.

"What will happen to the village?" Katara asked, Jee looked at her, he turned to Zuko for help but the prince was staring at him as questioningly as she was.

"They'll search for you." He told them vaguely, he didn't want to think about what was going to happen during that search or what would be left of Sen-So. The princess had been very specific, even if the royals weren't here that meant that they had been here, and she thought that the people should be punished for sheltering them despite their ignorance.

She wanted the word of Sen-So's demise to spread, for people to be afraid to help them. It wasn't that Jee was heartless, but he was logical, he had the power to do nothing to stop these men.

Despite Jee's elusiveness Zuko knew what 'they'll search for you' meant. He had led such searches before after the avatar, he had never hurt anyone but those who resisted him, but he was more gentle than Azula.

Zuko remembered Lan and a grim realization took hold; that in helping him and Katara the old man had welcomed his worst nightmare.

He opened his mouth, but Katara somehow spoke the word first.

"No."

Jee looked at her. "No?"

"No." She repeated, "I can't let them hurt these people because of us."

Jee looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "And what exactly do you plan to do to stop them?"

"I. . . I don't know, but I can't let them. . ."

"I admire your bravery, girl, but. . ."

"_Katara!"_

"_Katara_, but you can't win this fight."

"Then we have to warn them, we have to evacuate the town. . ."

"There's not enough time. . ."

"We have to try!" She looked at Zuko. "Help me!" She demanded. "These are _your_ soldiers! Are you just going to run away and let them hurt these people?!"

Zuko glared at her, Jee expected him to yell at her, to command her to be silent while he thought, or to tell her to come or be left. However when the prince spoke it was in an angry, but controlled voice. "Get Lan," He ordered.

The watertribe girl paused for only a second to thank him with a look, then ran to obey. Jee stared after her, then at Zuko.

"What?" The prince demanded.

"Nothing."

A short silence passed between them, Zuko broke it. "Thank you," He said. "for coming to warn us, for the risk you took."

For the second time Jee was startled by the prince's behavior, never in the three years that he had served him and risked life and limb to find his avatar had the prince _ever_ thanked him for anything. But Zuko wasn't done talking. "I don't know what's going to happen next, but you've done enough, I want you to go, if they catch you you'll be charged with treason and there'll be nothing I can do."

Jee stared at him for a while, had the last few minutes gone differently he might have done just as the prince bade him, but as he stared back at the boy,. . . no, _boy_ wasn't an appropriate word anymore.

This wasn't the spoiled brat that had bossed him around on the ship, who had been so caught up in proving how strong he was and earning his honor back that he couldn't realize he was making a total ass of himself.

He now saw the person that he and the crew had only seen glimpses of, the man who had risked his life to save the helmsman during the storm, who had let the avatar go to protect his crew, and who had searched relentlessly for his uncle when he had been captured by earthbenders.

He saw courage and nobility staring back at him, Jee saw a prince that he should gladly serve and who needed him.

"I've come this far," He told the prince. "I might as well ride it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The prince would later have a hard time remembering a harder conversation than the one that he and Lan shared next, as he tried to explain what Jee was doing here and what was about to happen. He felt as if he had betrayed the man who had been kind to them.

"Do I want to know?" Lan asked Zuko accusingly, he leered at Jee with enough hatred to make him inwardly cringe.

_That you let the prince of the fire nation stay in your loft last night?_ "Probably not." He told him.

"All that matters is that he came here to warn us," Katara said.

"How long do we have?" Lan asked.

"They'll be arriving any minute."

The old man glared at Jee, but said nothing, he seemed deep in thought when Katara spoke.

"We need to start an evacuation. . ."

"No." Was all Lan said.

For the first time that Zuko could remember, Katara was speechless for a moment. "What?"

"No." Lan repeated simply. "This is our home; we will stay here for as long as we can."

Zuko stepped foreword. "You can't win this battle," He told the old man. "if you try to resist them it will only mean more bloodshed for these people. . ."

"They won't harm this village," Lan said with startling certainty. "or any of the people in it; Not while there's breath in this body."

"You can't fight them!"

"I won't."

"Then how can you expect to protect these people?" Zuko demanded.

"Given the right motivation, I think that they'll leave us alone," Lan then glared at Jee before he turned back to Zuko. "How many can your bird carry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lan stared down at the little town from the hilltop, at the people who were still clueless to the danger they were in right now. They hated him, even those who were too young to know why they should still hated the old man for what he had done.

He understood why, and Lan took their abuse as a sort of penance for the pain that he had caused them, for taking their loved ones away to fight in an endless war, for returning without them.

Lan had known that they would, and there were a thousand places that he had seen in his travels as a soldier, a thousand places where he could have started his life over again and escaped his people's scorn. But he had come back here for a purpose, and right now it was time to fulfill that purpose.

He caught sight of a mass of red marching through the woods, and stretched his arms and popped his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara and Zuko sat astride Jero, she looked down at Jee, he sat on a mule Lan had given him who looked barely able to walk let alone run, from the expression on the man's face he was thinking the same thing.

"Just how much can we trust this man?" He asked skeptically.

"With our lives." Zuko assured him in so positive a tone that it was hard to believe that just last night he had doubted his own sureness. Katara looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and smile, silently reminding him of the night before, he smirked at her as if he caught on to the private joke.

Jee rolled his eyes at them. "Well, let's hope that you're right." He muttered. "Because that's exactly what we're doing."

"He is." Katara assured him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the soldiers in the front line Sen-So slowly came into view, they paused, awaiting instruction from their commanding officer.

The said man was weighing his options, he only had about fifty men with him; well, forty-nine now, one of the soldiers had deserted sometime in the night, either deserted or was so stupid he got lost in the dark. No one here knew his name or was willing to admit that they did, but he would be accounted for.

"Sir?" The voice came from one of the soldiers, it was dreadful and maybe angry, as if the man resented him more for prolonging the situation.

He licked his lips, then rubbed his eyes, did that little idiot think that he enjoyed this?

"We will attack from the perimeters," He told them. "and push them to the center of the town, I'm sure you understand our orders?" He took a breath and answered his own question. "We are to leave nothing for the traitors to hide in. We are to burn Sen-So to the ground; Should you face resistance, as I'm certain you will, you know how you are to deal with it.

"Are there any questions?"

Of course there were none.

"Very well, now I need teams of- "

He was cut off by the deafening sound of shifting earth as the ground began to crack beneath them, the men screamed in shock and fear as their footing sunk about two feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweat stung Lan's eyes as he stare down at the soldiers, the little red figures below him scattered, reminding Lan of ants after someone kicks their hill over.

The old man shifted his stance, as his muscles ached in complaint but he didn't let himself submit to the pain of old age. He guided the frenzied warriors, raising jagged slabs of rock to block their paths and send them in the direction that they needed to go.

They let themselves be led like sheep, their minds in too much of a panic to think to go around the rock; instead they ran from it in a terrified frenzy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The captain shouted orders in vain as his men ran in circles, there was no controlling them at this point, where were the trained soldiers he had marched through the woods? Now, any man that tripped was in danger of being trampled by his comrades.

All of this chaos and not a single enemy within sight, he knew what was happening, knew that his men were being pushed. He screamed his commands to fall back but they went unheard over the thundering of the shifting earth.

And then, just when he was certain that they were at any minute going to be led into an ambush, the earth stopped moving. Before they had the time to recuperate from their shock two blurs shot passed them.

The captain had only a second to take the image in, but that was plenty of time to recognize his prince on the taller mount, Zuko pulled the reins of his animal so that it skidded to a stop, he paused, looking at the disoriented soldiers for only a second before he kicked his animal's sides and they shot into the forest.

A few of the men started off after him, as pointless as it was to chase after the bird on foot, it was simply the instinctive thing to do. The ground shook again, growling at them like a massive beast beneath their feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a mighty heave Lan raised the earth high, as high as he was able, making a little hill between the soldiers and Lee and Sheeni.

He was breathing hard, Lan was forcing his body to keep on pushing, to keep going even though he had almost nothing left to give.

People in the village must have felt the rumbles, someone must have seen the soldiers too, a look down at the village and Lan could see that they were scurrying around down there in a terrified frenzy, some of them were starting to leave, that was dangerous. He could only protect them while he could see them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

The captain watched in horror as walls shot up around the village, a gate of jagged stone encircled it like a spined serpent.

"Sir, what do we do?!"

He had been ordered to destroy Sen-So, but what was the point in it? Their target had just run eastward.

His options were clear: he could pretend like he had never seen the prince, attack the village and return to the princess saying that they had missed them but that the treasonous village was gone. Or he could chase after the prince, and maybe bring him back.

"Sir?!"

"Follow the prince."

"What about. . ."

"We can't win this unless we can see our enemy," He barked back. "They're the ones she wants, Sen-So no longer exists. . . am I clear?"

"If we lie to the princess," another man spoke. "then we'll be in for much worse than anything these earthbeders can throw at us."

"We haven't got a choice!" The captain screamed over the earthquake. "we're not going to get any closer than they want us to, would you rather die here, now, or have a chance?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old man slumped down against a tree, sliding own the rough bark until he hit the ground, his chest was heaving, and every part of his body ached. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest and felt as if it were causing his whole body to shudder.

Lan closed his eyes in relief and pain, he hoped that would be enough, prayed that the soldiers would turn around and leave. His body was worn out, there was nothing else that he could do, maybe he should have listened to the girl and evacuated the town while they had a chance, he had overestimated his ability; Lan had forgotten that he wasn't young anymore.

But as he lay there, listening as hard as he could, he never heard the screams of a raid, and after a good amount of time passed in silence, he smiled and let himself let out a breath of relief.

After that day no one really saw Lan again. Sometimes a person would think that they had caught a glimpse of him from the corner of their eye, but could never be sure whether or not it was him, or just a trick of the light.

After three years, Tira would be the first person to see him in plain sight, burning incense at Elma's headstone, talking softly to his old friend.

And this child grew up to be a mother, who would tell her children of the great guardian who guarded their village and had made the wall that protected them. Of a man who watched over them from the shadows of the mountains and trees, eventually the man became a legend, The legend of Lan, the protector of Sen-So.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three ran all night, after they were a reasonable distance away they stopped briefly to make a few, short, distracting trails, but none that either of the men were really satisfied with. But right now time was of the essence, and it was more important that they put a good distance between themselves and the troops than anything else.

But the animals below them were but mortal creatures, and as dangerous as it was, they had to stop so that Jero and the mule could rest. Jee took advantage of this moment to ask about the bag hanging from the horn of the saddle and Zuko got out the rabbaquirel meat.

Between bites Jee asked. "So were will you two go now?"

"Ba Sing Se." Katara answered.

He nodded in head in approval. "That makes sense," He said, dusting the crumbs off of his hands. "you'll be safe there. I can guide the troops away from you, and head south west."

"That'll be dangerous." Zuko said.

"No worse than if we stayed together like this," Jee told him.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked.

"I'll drag them all over the countryside."

"What about after that, I mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I'll probably drift for a while, move around so that no one has a chance to recognize me, until all of this is over."

"You say that like the wars going to be over in a few weeks."

"It'll be over soon," Jee said. "You two being together proves that."

"You should find Jeong-Jeong." Katara said all at once.

"Who?"

"Jeong-Jeong, he's a deserter, now he leads a small group of people who have left the army," She explained. "he won't be easy to find, but if you can and you tell him what you've done and why you did it, he might let you join him; it would be a lot safer than being on your own."

Jee nodded to her. "Thank you."

She smiled and then scolded the prince about eating too much of the meat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The fire was almost out now, Jee could tell that the prince's influence was the only thing keeping it from dying. "It might be better to put it out." He told him, but Zuko shook his head and gestured to his left, where Katara lay wrapped in her cloak but shivering in her sleep.

Jee looked down at the water tribe girl and thought of those months that he had spent chasing after her and her friend and wondered if they had at least managed to capture _her_, and keep her for a while, if the prince would have changed sooner.

Because Zuko had changed, though he didn't seem to realize it, he had grown up, he was wiser, and more compassionate, Jee was pretty sure that it was all her doing. When they talked it was carelessly spoken words that neither felt the need to be guarded. If she didn't like what he was saying then she would let him know, without fear of his reaction, but when he spoke she listened, and his words were very important to her. She seemed to have a calming effect over him.

In return the prince listened to her and tolerated her more than Jee would have ever given him credit, whenever he made a decision he gave her a side glance and waited to hear her opinion, and when she spoke, he listened.

Prince Zuko was keeping a close eye on her, his hand never far from his swords, he was protective of her in a way that Jee had only seen him be to his uncle. At least, that was _one_ way to explain the prince's habit of watching her.

She was a better girl than most, stubborn but brave and kindhearted, he decided that he liked her and that it was a good thing that she and the prince had joined sides. A part of him wished that it had happened sooner, back when he had been trapped for months at a time with no sign of shore with an angry prince breathing down his neck over something or other. Maybe she could have calmed him down, he had always had his uncle but none of the crew were what the prince would have considered a friend.

"She's a one of a kind." Jee told him.

The prince froze, as if he had been caught stealing something, then relaxed and looked back over where Katara lay.

"Yes," He agreed. "she is."

Because she was laying with her back was turned to them, neither man noticed the smile that spread across the water tribe maiden's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry this thing took so LONG, there was so much crap that I had to take care of before I had the chance to write any. But the next chapter is in progress already and my classes are over soon. I particularly apologize to knd because I told them that I was going to be done alot sooner. And just for the record; chapter 19 is a _good_ one.


	19. Chapter 19

"Why are you crying

"_Why are you crying?"_

_She looked up, startled and ashamed, her eyes stung with tears but she tried to hold them back. Her small features changed, hardening into an emotionless mask to protect her. "I'm not crying."_

"_Yes you are." He said point blank. _

_She wiped her nose on her silk sleeve, humiliated that he, Prince Zuko of all people, had found her in such a state. She had to look up at him for she was sitting on the ground, nestled behind a flowering bush of some sort. The perspective made him seem taller and somehow intimidating, though he was only a few years older than she._

_He somehow reminded Mai of the way that the grown-ups looked down at her when father was trying to be witty among the nobles and make important friends. She turned her face away from him, and with a flick of her hand moved her crooked bangs aside. _

"_I'm fine," she muttered in a shaky voice, "please, just. . .just go away."_

_She could feel his eyes __boring __into her back, "This is my palace," he said finally, in a deepened voice. "and my garden, I don't _have_ to go away."_

_Her eyes narrowed slightly, but he was right, and after all she had done tonight the last thing that she needed to do was offend one of the royal children. Father was angry enough as it was. "Fine." _

_She wiped her face to save what dignity she had left, then stood, and with shoulders squared, walked __past__ him toward the palace._

"_I didn't mean you had to go. . .!"_

_Mai froze in her tracks, her tear filled eyes wide, because in his haste to stop her, Prince Zuko had grabbed her hand. The boy seemed to have realized his mistake at the same moment, because he yanked his hand away, and folded them behind his back in a very business like manner._

"_What I mean is. . ." He said, his cheeks became a light shade of red; he seemed to be trying desperately to think of what he had really meant. His stiff mannerisms had become unsure and awkward as he stood there. Mai waited but the exasperated prince gave no explanation to what it was that he had meant, his next words were simply. "just sit down."_

_She complied._

_A long silence passed between them; finally she muttered something under her breath._

"_What?"_

"_I said, thank you."_

"_For what?"_

_She stared down at her hands. "For caring."_

_When the words left her mouth she knew she had made a mistake, she was supposed to make the royal children like her, father had said that it was very important. But then, not everything that father said made very much sense, the truth was that the prince was. . . handsome, and she _wanted_ him to like her._

_When she looked up at him again he was rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward way. "What happened? Why aren't you at the banquet with everybody else?"_

_Mai leaned against the marble wall that surrounded the garden, staring at the toes peeking out from under her skirts. "I tripped." She told him with the uttermost shame._

"_Did you hurt yourself?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why did you cry?"_

"_Because I messed up." _

_The weight of a hand fell on her shoulder, Mai looked up and saw the prince's face so close to her, closer than he had ever come before. "Its okay," he said. "Everybody messes up."_

Mai pushed the noodles around on her plate; subconsciously she wiggled her toes in the comfortable boots. The slippers her parents had had her wear that day had been beautiful. Silk died to match her dress perfectly, with golden threads that embroidered little flowers, painstakingly copied from the originals to make her the perfect little accessory.

The only flaw in their marvelous plan was that these gorgeous shoes were made to fit tight to make her feet appear smaller, and were never intended to be worn for more that an hour, and that whole hour was not meant to be spent standing.

Mai had been following her parents around for three hours, smiling when she was supposed to and standing behind her mother meekly. Her feet had started to throb and somehow or other she had fallen, managing to catch herself on the skirts of none other than princess Ursa herself.

This of course, didn't go over well with mother and father.

Mai didn't understand what had made her remember that day, but she was well aware that it was that moment with Zuko that she remembered and not the accident or its punishment. She picked up a meatball with her chopsticks and chewed it slowly, she had been thinking a lot about the prince lately in her spare time.

Mai let the thoughts linger, Azula had a talent for seeing through people but if Mai's parents had done nothing else then they had given her a mask. Emotionless and safe from penetration, Mai was blessed in a cruel way, for no one could really know what she was thinking unless she wanted them to.

Right now the princess was standing at the tent door, staring out as if she could see past the distance at the messenger hawk flying towards her.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Ty Lee asked, she had finished her own bowl a good ten minutes ago and now looked down at her friend in a very concerned way.

"I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten much. . . are you sure your feeling alright?"

At this Azula turned around and looked at Mai's unfinished bowl, then at the way that her friend was acting, was it just her or was Mai acting even less animated than usual? She seemed distracted.

"What's wrong, Mai?"

"You really do look like something's bothering you." Ty Lee put in.

"I said that I'm fine!" Mai snapped.

Azula raised an eyebrow, that wasn't like Mai. "Well, forgive us for caring."

Mai realized her mistake and quickly looked away. "Sorry," She said. "I guess this waiting is getting to me, there is just nothing to do here."

"I could give you a make over." Ty Lee offered.

"No."

"Oh come on, Mai," Azula said, turning back to the tent door again. "you could use a bit of color. Besides, we won't be waiting here much longer."

Mai let out a low groan as Ty Lee pulled a bright yellow brush out of her bag. "I said _no_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jee was leaving today, in a way Katara was sad for it because she had started to like him. His company had been pretty serious but he smiled easily and talked more than Zuko did.

But in their situation there was more danger in numbers than there was safety, and so it was for the better that he leave and make the trail to both of them harder to follow.

But for the moment Jee was making breakfast. After a long absence luck seemed to have finally smiled on them today; the ex soldier had found a nest built in a bush. "How do you like your eggs?"

Katara didn't really know, eggs weren't something that she ate often enough to have a preference. "It doesn't matter, however you like yours I guess."

He hadn't expected a serious answer, because there was nothing here to really cook with, not even salt. "This is a disgrace," He said. "There's only one way that eggs should be made, and that's in my wife's omelet."

"I didn't know you were married."

"For seven years."

"You must miss her a lot."

"Yes, I do," He said. "I thought that when I was given discharge that I'd have enough money by then that we'd be able to live comfortably."

As he said that he looked at Zuko through the corner of his eye. Jee wasn't greedy, but he had on an impulse just thrown away the income that he had promised his wife, as well as any chance of seeing her again until the end of the war.

Zuko looked at him. "You'll be compensated for your salary."

Jee nodded and turned back to his eggs.

"I think that he should be compensated for more than just that," Katara spoke up. "He saved our lives and all of Sin So!"

"What do you want me to do?" Zuko asked. "Make him a general?"

"Give him some land," Katara said. "with a nice house _and_ his salary for however many years he was signed up for."

Zuko's eyes narrowed with annoyance and maybe a hint of anger that she had _told_ him to do this, especially in front of the other man, but he also seemed thoughtful. Katara supposed that she shouldn't have been so blunt.

To this man Zuko wasn't just Zuko. He was Prince Zuko.

But it was hard for her not to forget, hard to remember that this messy haired, ill dressed, bossy boy was a prince. He was just Zuko to her, in no way was this thought degrading, but he seemed too normal now, not much at all like the pretty pictures her mind had once labeled to what a prince should be like.

"I'll _think_ about it." Zuko told them elusively, as if trying to remind them that _he_ was the one in control here.

When Zuko looked away Katara gave Jee a look that told him that he needn't worry about it.

"Here." The former soldier slid the eggs onto the plate, Zuko raised his hand to accept it but Jee shook his head and laid the plate in front of Katara. "Lady's first."

"Yeah, _Prince _Zuko," Katara said. "Where are your manners?"

Zuko grumbled and folded his arms, reminding her very much of a three year old that hadn't gotten his way. "You're the one being rude."

"What?"

"I'm the highest ranking here, I should be fed first, then Jee and _then_ you."

Katara picked up her chopsticks clumsily in her left hand. "Well, I don't know what its like in the fire nation but in my tribe the guests are _always_ fed first, no matter who's present." She tried to pick up some of the egg but it slid away from her. "So technically Jee should be eating first."

Another plate was plopped down in front of Zuko. "Will you two knock it off?"

Zuko gave Jee a look but picked up the food, when he looked over at Katara she had abandoned the notion of using chopsticks. She had nudged the eggs to the edge of the plate and now pulled at them with her teeth, slowly nibbling and pulling it into her mouth.

As she slurped up the eggs up her gaze met his, her eyes asking, _What?_

He shook his head and in a very civilized manner picked up his chopsticks and starting eating his eggs. Katara shrugged and soon after some of her yoke slid down her chin and dripped into her lap; by the time she put the plate down Zuko was handing her a rag. It was almost as if he had been waiting for this to happen.

"You're making a mess." He scolded.

She snatched it away from him. "It's fine."

Katara started rubbing the rag against the eggs so fiercly that her cleaning efforts might have actually made enough friction to catch her on fire. Jee decided that it's time to intervene. "I almost didn't recognize you in those new clothes." He said.

"That was the point." Zuko told him, then looked at Katara. "I told you."

Katara's only response was to blow her hair loopy out of her eyes; they were slightly lop sided because Elma didn't know how to fix water tribe hair. She knew that when it fell again or when she washed her hair she wouldn't be able to put it back in the braid, and she dreaded when her hair would hang loose and wild, whipping in her face as she rode Jero. Maybe she could tie it back in a horse tail.

"You'd be surprised at how different you look." Jee said.

Katara finally gave up on the stain and threw the rag down. Jee picked up the pan and turned its inside toward her. "Just look."

The polished steel made a very crude mirror, but Katara was still able to recognize herself within it. Perhaps it was only because she had grown so used to blue through the years, but these robes did seem to have changed her a little.

Green is not so different from Blue, she supposed, the ocean is green sometimes. But there was one thing about her appearance that Katara could not seem to overcome, her disappointment was reflected in the way that her hand reached for a carved tribal pendant that was no longer there.

Jee seemed to have caught on. "Didn't you ever get it back?"

"What? . . ." It took Katara just a second to remember. "Oh, you mean when Zuko took my necklace."

He nodded.

"Yeah, Aang got it back for me. But we had to leave it in the shrine by Oasino for the others to find."

Zuko didn't like the way she said he _took it_. "Its not like I stole it." He pointed out in his defense.

"How _did_ you get it?" Katara asked. "You weren't even around when I lost it."

"I was never far behind you," He told her. "I found it in a prison."

"Why did you keep it?" She asked.

"I'd think that you'd be happy I found it," He said. "if I hadn't then you wouldn't have ever got it back."

"I am," She said quickly. "Don't get me wrong, but I was just wondering. . ." She thought for a minute. "Had you already met that woman with the monster?"

"What?"

"The thing that had no eyes -- it had to smell everything."

"Oh, no. We met her later."

Katara decided to let that much go. "So then, why _did_ you pick it up?"

He casually shrugged. "I don't know," He said. "did I really have to have a reason?"

Actually there had been a reason behind it, Zuko had thought at the time that it could somehow be useful, though he hadn't been sure yet how. But he didn't bring it up because he didn't want to dwell on the time when he had been her enemy.

A silence hung in the air, an intimidating, threatening silence. Zuko was quietly daring Jee to speak, the deserter wouldn't have said anything anyway if nothing but out of respect for Zuko, but the prince wanted it understood that certain things were not to be brought up.

There had been talk on the ship, talk that the crew had thought Zuko didn't know about. Talk about the way the prince kept that girls necklace in his sleeve, and how they were wondering if it wasn't raging hormones that made him so determined to capture them.

Puberty! They said, that was the reason Zuko was always so moody! If we could get him a woman then we could calm him down some, but he had to go and pick one that rode on a flying bison!

This was all said in jest of course, but it was still something that Zuko just assume Katara never know about.

Ever.

Katara shrugged. "I guess not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes after breakfast Jee started tying a few things to the back of the mule; what gear that they could spare but that would serve him well on his journey. There were no real goodbyes said but while Zuko tended to Jero Jee found a moment to talk to Katara privately.

"He's an odd one isn't he?"

"He can be."

"Try and put up with him," He told her. "He's really not as bad as he tries to act most of the time."

"I know."

Jee smiled, but wondered just how much she really knew about the prince, whether or not she understood him well enough to be able to overlook him sometimes. It wasn't his place to tell her anything about Zuko's past, he would tell her in his own good time.

Somehow Jee knew it.

He was told so by the same feeling that compelled him to be so respectful with this girl. In the fire nation there was a very old saying 'don't shun the caterpillar for it will one day be a butterfly." It meant do not underestimate meager beginnings, that there is no way to tell who even the lowliest person may become.

This water tribe peasant could very well become a fire nation noblewoman or maybe an ambassador for her people to the fire lord. In any case if things worked out the way that they had planned then she had a bright future ahead of her, with the fire lord on one side and the avatar at the other.

He might even be standing in front of his future queen Jee mused to himself playfully.

"Be careful." She told him. It had been a long time since Jee had heard such a sentiment, not since he had left home. Such little things could do wonders to lift a person's spirits.

"I will." He told her. "You take care of yourself, alright. Don't let him push you around."

"Trust me, there's no danger of that."

He smiled, because from what he had seen thus far she was right, but then tried to be serious. "He can be brutal sometimes, just don't let that fool you."

"I can handle him." She said, but it was a careless voice that made Jee feel uneasy about leaving them. "Trust me, you just worry about finding Jeong-Jeong.

He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head, then turned to Zuko. The prince was on his way back to them when Jee nodded his head into a deeper bow and climbed up on his mule. The prince bowed his head lightly just as Jee had done to Katara, and within a few more minutes their friend was gone.

The remaining two lingered at the campsite, Zuko had his new map stretched out on the ground with two rocks holding it open for him. He was trying to plot out the quickest, safest way to Ba Sing Se. Meanwhile Katara was finally undoing the pouch around her neck and getting ready to make some tea.

She found that she seemed to have reached a still point in her illness, Katara felt no better than she had but still no worse. It had been a few days since Elma had given her the herbs, but this morning was the first time that she had been able to sit still long enough to worry about brewing it.

Zuko said nothing to her as she pulled out the little tin kettle and started to prepare tea, he was used to this behavior and honestly a part of him somehow missed the smell of that leaf water his uncle loved so much.

But it was not the soft scent of jasmine or ginseng that seeped out of the spout. A rotting stench suddenly hung over them like a toxic cloud. It caught Zuko off guard and slapped him, making him start to cough and his eyes water.

"Argh!" He gagged, then demanded, "What are you doing?!"

Katara had hoped that somehow he might not notice the smell. "I'm making tea." She told him innocently.

Zuko left the map and walked over to lift the lid off of the kettle. A bubbling black liquid spat at him from the belly of the pot, it absolutely _nothing_ like anything Iroh had ever made; even his herbal soup was better than this. "You did something wrong."

"No I didn't."

"You mean it's _supposed_ to be like this?"

"Yes." But Katara seriously had no idea, though she now understood why Elma had thought to warn her not to add any honey or sugar.

He looked down in the pot again, as if he thought that he might have missed something the first time. "And you _want_ to drink it?"

"Its not that bad. . ."

"It smells like your brothers socks."

"How would you know what. . ."

"The last laundry day when you called for the dirty clothes he was sitting next to me when he peeled them off of his feet to threw them in the pile." Zuko told her, his face twisted in disgust. "The smell was enough to stun me; I actually felt sorry for you that day."

Katara couldn't help but to laugh at the face that he had made. "Well, we hadn't been able to wash anything for a month before you joined." She defended. "That's why it was so bad, I think everybody stank."

"A _month_?" No wonder Sokka had been so excited.

"No river or ocean, no laundry."

He shook his head, all of those months he chased them it was amazing that they had never thought to bomb him with their dirty, smelly clothes.

"Here its not so bad, but back home I hated doing laundry," Katara told him. "I had to do it in this little igloo. There was a fire inside that you have to use to heat the water and dry the clothes. It got so hot in there it was almost unbearable, combine that with the smell and. . ."

"Hell." He finished.

"Hell." She agreed. "Smelly hell. It was dangerous too, you had to make sure that you were completely dry before you went back outside, or you risked frost bite or worse."

He looked at her for a few long minutes, as if considering something carefully. Katara was about to ask him 'what?' when he finally spoke what was on his mind.

"Why do your people stay there?" He asked suddenly.

Katara was caught of guard by such a blunt question. "What do you mean?"

"Life is so hard for them," He said. "Even something like washing clothes is a dangerous task. And I still don't understand how you can survive the coldest region on earth with most of you living in tents." He paused for a moment to take a breath. "There's almost nothing left of your tribe to defend, why didn't you go to the northern tribe where you would be safe?"

Katara couldn't pretend like there wasn't that big of a difference in the sister tribes, when she had seen the northerners for the first time she had been amazed at the diversity. They had architecture, streets, and stores. . . compared to them her tribe looked like cave people.

"Life _is_ hard, it will always be hard. Gram Gram used to say that that was the price for living, that we had to earn the right. We were once the greater of the two tribes, did you know that?"

"No."

"We were. When Sokka and I were younger our village was much bigger, a lot more impressive than what you saw. Before we were born it was as great as the Northern tribe, but over the years we were attacked, and every time that they came, we lost a little bit more.

"First they broke down our walls, then they stole our benders, then they came again and took everything that they wanted, our few treasures, furs and some of the women; and then we thought that they were gone for good, that there was nothing left for them to take. . . but the last time that they came. . ."

The peace and understanding between them was suddenly crushed by the weight of an unwelcome tension, it reminded them both again of who they were. That they were born eternal enemies and for generations their people had loathed each other with an utter passion.

She didn't go on about the raid anymore, but that was just fine, because Zuko didn't want to hear anymore. He felt empty as she stared back at him with tears swelling in her eyes. No wonder they had been so afraid when he came to the village. But what she had said had done nothing but confirm what he thought: They had nothing left, so why did they stay in that frozen hell on the bottom of the world?

"We stay because that is our home, because that is where we belong." Katara told him. "Not everything about living in the south pole is hard." She added trying to smile, trying to take her mind off of the bad he realized. "There's a cliff that I know, and if you can climb it before sunrise it's so beautiful; the way that the sunlight reflects in the ocean and lights up the ice, and makes the snow sparkle. . . And the lights! Oh, the lights are so beautiful, Zuko! They're like magic fire works that dance in the sky, its amazing. Have you ever seen them?"

"Yes," He admited, but in truth he had never really paid attention to them. If nothing else then he had seen them as a distraction because his men kept stopping in the middle of work to stare at them.

"I bet that you've seen a lot of things," She said.

"Yes."

"What was the most beautiful thing that you've seen?"

He looked down at the ground and plucked a few blades of grass. "I don't know. . ."

Suddenly Katara understood; he had always been too busy to admire any beauty, too busy trying to find the avatar and reclaim his honor. But she wanted the tension to go away, so she didn't linger on the thought.

"I think that I miss the lights most of all," She told him. "They were a gift from La you know, a reward for surviving in a place like the poles. Our people have a close connection with the spirits, we learned our bending from La herself."

"We learned from dragons," Zuko told her. "the children of Vella."

"Vella?"

"The phoenix." He said as if he were shocked that he had to explain it to her.

"How did a bird have reptile babies?"

"She wasn't a _bird_, she was a phoenix!"

"A phoenix _is_ a bird!"

He looked down at her as if she were the stupidest creature in the world. "No. It's not." He told Katara conclusively as he stood and dusted off his pants. "Hurry, we need to get going."

"Let me drink my tea."

"You're really going to drink that?"

"Yes!"She told him, taking out a cup and filling it. It sat warm in her hands for a few minutes as Zuko watched her.

"Well, then drink it."

"I'm waiting for it to cool."

"Its cool enough."

"Shut up." Katara closed her eyes and took a gulp. Zuko watched her eyes bulge and her body shake from the effort of swallowing the tea. She opened her mouth and smacked her lips as if trying to spit the taste out of her mouth. "See. . ." She strained out, "it's. . . _good_." The last word was strained out, as if applying such a title to this concoction was a sin equivalent to skinning kittens alive.

He stared at her for a while, then decided that if he had survived it the month that Azula hit puberty then he could certainly handle this clearly insane water tribe girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Momo's long ears were flapping in the wind as Jero's stride quickened, the lemur had perched himself on Jero's neck in front of Katara, sometimes moving to the head to sit for a while. If Jero didn't like this he gave no indication, Katara thought that it was kinda sweet, Zuko figured it was just kinda weird.

A place called Amberwood was their next stop. A little town that Zuko had chosen for the specific fact that it seemed like a busy place. Given its position Zuko guessed that unlike in Sin-So, strangers were constantly coming and going, so he and Katara were unlikely to be noticed.

The catch was that Amberwood was a considerable distance away from where they were now and it took the better part of the day to get there. The other thing was that they would have to cross the river. A task much easier said than done.

They had a giant bird that didn't particularly like getting wet, a bag of food that couldn't get wet and one of them couldn't swim or bend well enough to be able to survive alone in the water.

Make a raft was the first thought that came to mind, but that would take too long. It would have to be enormous and strong to be able to hold Jero and they just didn't have time to build one.

So they built a tiny one for the supplies and tested it with Momo's weight, then carefully sat the saddle bag on it. The makeshift raft bobbed a little but it would work.

They had decided that Jero should be taken across first, to make sure that it was doable before they got everything else over there. But it didn't matter how hard Zuko pulled the reins, Jero simply refused to take more than a step into the water.

"Maybe he can't swim." Katara suggested.

"He can swim," Zuko said angrily as the bird sat down on the bank, he threw down the reins. "He just doesn't want to."

"Maybe we can tempt him somehow." She said.

Zuko pulled a head of cabbage out of the bag and tore off a leaf. He waved it in front of Jero. The bird acted interested, and raised up to his feet again, but still refused to go into the water for the cabbage.

"Damn it!" They didn't have time for this!

He stared back at the stupid animal, standing his ground stubbornly. The lemur climbed up Jero's leg and started picking through the feathers for bugs; Jero nickered a little and sat back down.

"Maybe we could. . ."

"Wait a minute." Zuko interrupted as he waded back to the shore. He grabbed Momo by the extra skin on his neck and carried him into the river. Jero's head perked, and even though he didn't move he was watching Zuko carefully.

"Call it." Zuko told Katara and suddenly she understood what he was doing.

"Momo!"

Momo tried to release himself from Zuko but the prince wouldn't let go. He started swinging and letting out distressed chirps as he tried to get to the girl still calling him.

Jero stood and let out a threatening hiss, Zuko smiled. "Keep calling him."

Katara did better than that, she took an apple out and called to Momo, saying it was lunchtime. Momo, being the little pig he was, started desperately trying to get away from Zuko, pulling at his hand and calling out loudly. Jero raised his feathers and stomped the ground, pacing slightly back and forth.

"That's it, that's it. . ."

Zuko reached down and plucked a hair off of the top of Momo's head; the lemur let out a very exaggerated cry of pain and rubbed his head sorely. That was when Jero spread his wings wide. Katara had been standing by the edge trying to coax Momo to her, when the bird jumped into the water, she was knocked in by his wingspan.

When Katara opened her eyes under the water, dark swirls danced around her as the tea pouch stained the water black. She pulled back her arm and thrust it down, forcing the water to spit her up. She was above the water for a few seconds before she plunged back down.

She could have forced her way back to shore, but her mind was in too much of a panic. Katara had never in her life been afraid of water. She had never thought about the way that it felt to be trapped under it, had never realized how heavy your limbs seem, how much your lungs ache for air.

There was no terror like it.

Something grabbed her, pulled her by her arm, she tried to grab it but it kept her at a distance. Katara's face hit the surface coughing and gagging, through blurry eyes she saw Zuko, he had her by the elbow, towing her to the other side.

As soon as her feet touched sand Katara jerked away from him and though she fell to her knees, refused to let him help her up as she struggled to make her shaky knees stand and carry her to the bank.

"Are you—."

"I'm fine!" She coughed.

This was humiliating. No, far beyond humiliating, this was mortifying to such a degree that no one had yet created a word to properly describe what Katara felt right now.

The master waterbender was still coughing up the river, her cheeks burning red from strain and shame. She couldn't stand to turn around and look at him.

Zuko wiped the water dripping down his nose, and looked over to see that Jero was on the same side as them. When he saw her go under Zuko had thrown the lemur, luckily Jero had followed it instead of going after the harasser.

Zuko retrieved the rest of the supplies from the other side, dried his clothes and retied everything to Jero, in the time that this took Katara had never said a word to him. She was still sitting over there, her clothes and hair still dripping, staring loathingly at the ground.

He knew better than to ask if she was okay or to suggest that she dry off. But she just looked so pitiful. He felt like he needed to cover her with a blanket and make her a fire, but he knew that even if he had had the time to do all this then it still wouldn't have been an option. Because as pitiful as she was she was still pissed.

"I could have gotten out myself." She said, her eyes never leaving the ground.

Zuko seriously doubted that but decided to keep those doubts to himself.

"Consider us even now." Was all he said.

She looked up at him, her eyes angry but maybe a little hurt as her mind recalled the day she had saved him from drowning after he tried to rescue Toph.

"I never considered you in debt." She said slowly, so innocent, so very softly that it made Zuko feel like a jerk again.

"We should go." She said, as she stood Zuko saw that she shivered a little bit.

"I can dry you." He didn't realize that he'd said it until he heard his own voice break the silence. She looked at him, he tried to regain his composure. "You'll be sick." He said as if trying to defend himself.

"I don't need you to dry me."

There was a callousness to her voice that he had never heard from her before but Zuko was not really offended nor startled, strangely enough felt what could have easily been mistaken for concern.

"Sorry." It was somewhat insincere, one of those things that you say upon impulse or reflex than a real apology. It was more so to save her pride than her feelings, it helped but did not undo the damage done by the river.

Katara dried herself by flinging the water away as best as she could, the technique left her damp and in her ill condition such a thing was unwise to leave it that way, even dangerous, but she didn't care.

The ride was a quiet one, Katara was usually the one who did most of the talking and right now she had too much on her mind to worry about conversation. She was sick of this entire ordeal.

She was lame, and being so made her so pathetically vulnerable that she wasn't even able to save herself from drowning in her own element. The way that Jee had captured her so easily, and the way that Zuko was slowly starting to become an authority figure over her, like a father or caregiver, shamed and angered her.

Katara was the one who took care of everyone else, to have the role reversed made her feel belittled, particularly knowing that Zuko considered it a burden made it all unbearable for her.

Beyond the ultimate feeling of uselessness she was still sick, and now her medicine was a murky stain in the river treating the local fish. She didn't know what to do, because if she was able to find a healer in this next town then they would likely want money in return for treatment and they simply did not have any to spare.

Ginger tea was her only hope, it was the only thing that Katara knew of that could help with illness; well that and sucking on frozen swamp frogs, but Katara rather be caught brewing more tea than with frog legs hanging out of her mouth.

Katara remembered once when she was younger, Gram-Gram had had her lay in front of the fire in her sleeping bag and then made a thick pasty substance that she rubbed over Katara's forehead, neck and chest.

It had somehow gradually become warm upon contact and Katara wondered for a moment what her grandmother had put in it to make it do that. She blew the crooked hair loop away again and supposed that it didn't really matter what it was, the chances of her finding any of the ingredients here were a billion to about an eighth.

Zuko noticed her silence but misinterpreted its meaning somewhat. He knew that she was humiliated that she had been saved.

She was pouting he thought, though that didn't mean that he thought her to be acting like a child. He understood the humiliation of being rescued; she herself had shown him what it felt like countless times before now. She had rescued him from everything ranging from bear boars to raging rivers and never understood why he was so upset when she ran to his aid. Maybe now she got the idea.

Strangely enough it bothered him in some mild way that she wasn't even attempting to say anything, and the silence became irritating to him though he couldn't find it in himself to break it. He kept waiting, kind of hoping she would snap out of it.

But she continued to stare down at Jero's neck, apparently thinking deeply about something that had absolutely nothing to do with what was going on in the world around her. He mentally chastised her, she had been spoiled by the bison's safe rides, down here you had to pay attention to what was going on.

He had no sooner thought this then his philosophy was proven right and he realized that he needed more practice in following it. There was a smell in the air now, one that he would have expected if he had noticed the smoke in the distance or perhaps the relatively new tracks he hadn't realized that he had passed.

"What is that?" Katara asked. "Its like smoke but. . ."

But different. Different yet somehow familiar in a way that made Katara's insides crawl sickeningly.

Zuko did not answer but stopped Jero abruptly and slid down so that he could lead the ostrich horse silently. The smell became stronger, until Katara thought that she might throw up, and then finally they stepped out from behind the trees.

Bellow them were the remains of a town. Houses were nothing but scorched, crumbling skeletons, livestock lay dead everywhere, struck down with a single blow and left to rot.

People were scattered among the cattle and goats trying to preserve what was left of the meat, while others stared in disbelief at the remains of their gardens.

What seemed to be the village square was where the innumerable wounded seemed to be gathered; Katara felt her heart aching and tears that would hit the air at any second. The smell was the mingled odor of burnt flesh and wood.

At that moment Katara thought that she was going to be sick and slid down from the saddle as quickly as she could. Zuko steadied her as she stumbled and held to her shoulders as she heaved, but to Katara's relief nothing came out but coughing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She made no answer, Katara pulled away from him so that she could look back down at the town again, at the poor people of Amberwood. "A raid did this." She whispered.

Zuko tugged the back of her shirt. "Lets go."

Katara looked up, as if she thought that she had misunderstood him at first, then her eyes narrowed in fury and shock. "We can't just leave, they're wounded . . ."

"There's nothing we can do."

"Maybe _you_ can't do anything," She told him. "I can heal them!"

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?!"

"Listen to me, they're hurt and they're angry and there's a lot of them, therefore they are dangerous."

"I can't believe you," She snarled, shaking her head. "I cannot believe that you would let them suffer like this! They're burned, Zuko! They are in agony!"

He glared at her, glared at her in such a way as that he never had before. "I know _exactly_ how they feel," He spat. "and right now they will _kill you_ if they get even the slightest notion of who I am."

"How could they possibly. . ."

"There are wanted posters of me, you little idiot. Do you really think that it would be that hard for someone to identify me?!"

"Then stay here!" Katara yelled. "I don't need you!"

"Yeah, you proved that back in Sin-So."

Katara gritted her teeth because she couldn't think of anything hateful enough to describe how much she despised him, before her mind could think of anything creative he spoke again.

"You're not going down there," He commanded, almost as if he believed that he had some sort of authority over her. "it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for who?" She snarled. "They don't even know who I am, and if they did then they would welcome me as a friend of the avatar, as a sworn _enemy_ of the Fire Nation. _You_ are the only one in danger if we help them." She narrowed her eyes even more, speaking her next words with an utter loathing. "You're nothing but a coward who would let others suffer to keep himself safe."

Between them Momo flinches at the heat, until now his little head had turned back and forth from boy to girl as they quarreled, but now he senses danger. He's torn, he knows not whether he should run to the safety of his new friend Jero, or stay to protect his mistress.

When Zuko opened up his mouth to speak Momo could feel the steam and decided quickly; he ran up Katara's leg and, from behind the waterbender, he hissed and scratched in the air at the prince.

Zuko closed his mouth again, too furious speak.

_How dare she?_

_How fuckin dare she?!_

"Do you think that I enjoy this?" He growled. "Do you really think that I'm not ashamed of what my people, of what my family have done? Are you so self centered off in your own little world that you can't understand that I was telling you the truth? I know how they feel. They don't want help, they want revenge. Right now they will lash out at anything that moves. Don't you understand that?!"

"I understand more that you give me credit, Zuko." She hissed. "_A lot_ more."

"And how dare you call me a coward." He goes on, ignoring her last comment. "I have faced more in the last seventeen years then you will in your entire life!"

"Growing up a spoiled palace brat must have been hard for you!"

"As usual, you don't know what you're talking about! You want everything to be _nice_ and _happy_ in the world, but that's just not the way that it is! But you've been stuck in that frozen hell, washing socks for so long that you don't know anything about that!"

"How dare you –!"

"Tell me something, are you so desperate to go down there because you just want to help them, or is this your way of mending your pride after you almost drowned earlier?"

Katara opened her mouth but nothing came out, because at that moment, she doubted herself and wondered if he was right. The fact that he could be infuriated her even more.

"That's what I thought." Zuko concluded. "you don't want to help, you just want attention."

"I'm not like you, Zuko!" She shouted. "I don't do things because I expect something in return, when I see someone needs help then I do everything that I can!"

He gave her a dark look and spoke his next words as a grim command. "You will _not_ go down there, you will not have _anything_ to do with these people, and we are _done_ discussing this!"

He had struck her speechless with absolute abhorrence and repulsion. If there was anything Zuko could have possibly said, to make absolutely certain that Katara would go down there or die, he could not have chosen better words than those.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening shadows were already starting to creep in around them, Zuko looked to Jero; the ostrich horse was still weary from earlier, and now eyed him mistrustfully. It was a top priority to keep the bird as healthy as possible, stressing him out and then riding all night long atop of the journey they had already made today would hurt him, possibly beyond healing.

So he continued to walk and lead the bird to spare it his weight, he went as far as he could until the darkness made it impossible to travel without a torch.

As Katara slid down from the saddle he could tell that her mind was working, and that fact startled him as much as it would have her brother.

"We can't go any further than this, not tonight."

"Fine." She muttered, obviously uninterested in anything that he had to say.

"I'll have to trust you not to do anything stupid."

She glared at him.

"Promise me."

She turned her face away, refusing. Now he glared at the back of her head and that thick matted braid.

"Either you can promise or we keep going until I feel like I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"It'd be crazy to take Jero further and you know it," Katara spat. "He's not a machine."

"Then I'll stay awake."

"That's just as stupid, you're the first line of defense, the last thing that we need is you –."

"Promise me right now that you won't go anywhere tonight."

She leered at him for a full three minutes or so, then shifted he gaze to the ground. "Fine." Came her reply from gritted teeth.

"Swear to me."

Her eyes grew wide with fury. "I swear! Now are you satisfied?!"

"No." He admitted. "I'd feel a lot better if I tied you to a tree until morning."

"Well, get over it." Katara turned away from him, hoping that the spirits would understand the lie since she had crossed her fingers behind her back when she swore.

Camp was made and the two lay down beside the animals, both of them secretly watching the other through the slits of their eyes. Zuko watched her for as long as he could, but he was tired, and when after what had to have been an hour passed and she had still barely moved, he was certain that she was asleep.

She had also given him her word, and despite the suspiciousness Zuko still held about her, the fact that she had sworn to him not to leave camp helped to ease his mind as his fight against sleep quickly became a losing battle.

This was unfortunately to be his first act of faith in her, as he drifted off.

Katara waited as he shifted and turned, until his breath became even and finally his familiar soft snore pierced the silence of the woods.

There was a moment of hesitation as Katara took one of the timbers from the fire to light her way back to the wounded town. But she shoved it away, convinced that she was doing the right thing, that in lying she had only committed a small evil all for a greater good.

That it was Zuko who was in the wrong and she would show him that.

These were the thoughts that comforted her as she broke her promise, and they were enough to hush the conscience that had been scolding her, but not enough to make it go away. It seemed to be tugging on the hem of her shirt, still trying to get her attention, but easy to ignore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun rose Katara was now exhausted and smudged in soot, Zuko would be missing her soon but she didn't care. In fact she couldn't care less right now about that spoiled prince and his anger management issues.

She had already healed at least fifteen people, three of them had been critical, but now none of them even had a scar, none that ran skin deep anyway.

"Thank the spirits for you." One lady said as she sat another jug of water beside Katara. "I don't know what we would have done."

"I'm just glad that I could help." She said kindly and turned back to her patient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he had woken up and seen that Katara was missing Zuko had had a blissful seconds worth of innocent wonder of where she had gone.

Now he was on Jero, angrily urging the bird to run faster, vowing all of the vicious things that he was going to do to her when he found her.

She had lied to him. And he had been stupid enough to believe her!

She was always talking about trust, how they needed to learn to trust each other if they were going to work together and help the avatar, Ha!

Was this her idea of trust? Breaking the first promise she had ever made to him?!

Trust is like a house of cards, it must be carefully and patiently built up slowly, but one wrong move can destroy everything you've worked on. And right now Katara had lost the trust that she didn't even realize Zuko had given her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"Things like this are happening all over the country," A man told her. "what the fire nation can't take or doesn't want they destroy so that no one else can use it either. The whole world's going to hell."

"That's not true." Katara said. "There is still hope."

"What hope? Look around you, girl, we were helpless, so many others are helpless, and what is our kingdom doing? Instead of sending the troops to protect our people they're sending them to die in some strange land, all for an endless war."

"The war will be over soon." When she said this several stopped to look at her, Katara got the sudden sense that they all questioning her sanity. "The avatar has returned –."

"The avatar!" Another man mocked. "That's just a legend."

"Its not!" Katara insisted angrily.

"Even so," Someone else spoke up. "he abandoned us, he failed and now we're the ones that have to suffer."

There were several agreements throughout the crowd, Katara's water stopped glowing and she clenched her hands into fists.

"He ran away when we needed him the most!" Someone else shouted, when the crowd roared in agreement again Katara couldn't contain herself.

"It wasn't his fault!" She shouted angrily. "He couldn't –"

"How would you know?" A voice rang out.

"He's my friend!" She declared. "We've been all over the world together and he has done nothing but try to help people and –"

She was caught off guard when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her around. "And it's his fault that they needed help to begin with." The assaulter said viciously. "this is all his fault."

"He's just a kid!" Katara said shakily, she suddenly felt cornered as the crowd that three minutes ago had been on their knees thanking her, now glared at her with mistrust and anger.

"So is Micah!" He screamed, then whirled her around to look at a small child who was cradling its burned hand painfully. "They don't differentiate!"

He pushed Katara and she fell to the ground with a hard thump that made her yell out when pain shot through her arm and then again when someone grabbed her by her braid and pulled her to her knees.

Words were hitting the air so quickly that Katara couldn't tell what was really being said, but that was hardly necessary at this point. Her arm shot out at the pot of water the woman had brought and summoned the water to her.

An earth bender quickly pinned Katara to the ground with a stone manacle that caused the water to fall harmlessly to the ground. Katara was terrified.

Prison, they were screaming, throw her in prison and see if her precious avatar comes to help her. Let her see how pointless hope was and just how much he really cared.

The manacle cracked open and Katara was pulled to her feet. "I came here to help you!" She screamed. "That's all I wanted to do!"

But her screams were ignored as they pulled her through the street. But then one of them yelled out in pain, and another was sent flying. He landed a few feet in front of her, skidding across the ground, but not waiting until he came to a stop before he tried to crawl away.

Behind his flight path stood Zuko with his broad swords drawn, fury burning in his eyes. "Let her go."

"And just who are you?"

"I'm her escort," Zuko told him. "Now like I said, let her go."

"No." Her captor might have been going to say more, but he never had the chance.

Swords flashed and three more men were knocked to their butts. Zuko ran to where Katara was being held, but the earth bender from earlier stepped between them. He sent three boulders hurling at Zuko, the prince beat through them with his blades but his opponent only responded by throwing more and stomping to shake the ground.

Momentarily thrown off balance, when Zuko hit the rock he wasn't able to be as precise as he should have, and the stone hit a weak point in the steel.

The sword snapped from the pressure and the rock kept coming, hitting Zuko square in the chest and sending him flipping backwards across the square.

"NO!" Katara screamed, fighting against the grip of her capture.

Zuko pushed himself up, flinching at the pain as he rose. "I'm not leaving without her." He snarled through his teeth, still holding his remaining sword. With only one sword his last resort was fire bending, but revealing this would also give the people a new sense of vengeance against them and they would fight harder. He didn't know if they would be able to get away, so he tried to bargain first. "I _cannot_ leave without her."

"We don't care!" Someone in the crowd called out.

"I was given orders to deliver her to her betrothed, if I fail then I'll be killed."

"Then you should have kept a closer eye on her." The one holding Katara snarled. "She's already been sentenced."

There was a roar of agreement in the mob.

"What's the bail?" Zuko asked.

He actually laughed. "We don't have _bail_ here, boy. None for money at least."

"What do you mean?"

"She has to take seven lashes if she wants out of her sentence."

Zuko watched her eyes grow wide with fear, instinctively his grip on his sword tightened as he looked back up at the man. "That's harsh isn't it?" He asked.

He shrugged. "They learn faster if they pay with flesh than in gold."

"And what did she do to you to deserve that?" Zuko gave him to time to respond. "She came here to help you, even after she had been forbidden to. Look at her! She's wounded, she _can't take_ a whipping."

"Then she doesn't have to take it." A woman spoke out.

"This is ridiculous!" Zuko roared. "She did nothing wrong!"

"She defended the avatar," Someone called out. "She bragged about being his friend."

"So she ran her mouth, when did that become a crime?"

There was a murmur throughout the crowd; Zuko heard the avatar's title many times, they blamed him, and attacking his friend was the only way that they could get back at him. It was cruel and stupid but they were all human, and humans tend to do idiotic things when they're hurt, scared and angry.

Zuko's options at that point were very clear him. They wouldn't let her go, not without a fight, and he knew now that they wouldn't be able to take her even if he did fire bend. There was no telling what Katara's sentence was, they didn't have time to wait, and he couldn't break her out.

Zuko looked at Katara, she looked away from him in shame, she knew what was about to happen, and that there was nothing that she or Zuko could do about it. A fear and dread had raised her heart into a panic, but she tried her best not to let on to her terror.

Zuko was not fooled. He saw how pale she was, remembered how little she had been eating, and how slow her reactions had become. She couldn't take seven lashes, she was too weak and he didn't know if she could heal wounds on her back.

But she would be able to heal him with no trouble.

"Then give me the right of substitution!" Zuko demanded.

"Substitution?!" One of the men exclaimed. "you want to serve the time for her?"

"No, I'll pay her bail."

Angry yells argued back and forth through the crowd as the mob argued about what should be done. And then a lone voice rang out above them, it was old and withered but everyone stopped to listen as it echoed through the street. "Give him that right!"

It came form an old man, one of the ones that Katara had healed and saved from death only a few minutes before. The crowd became uneasy, he was obviously a man of great authority, a wise elder that they had thought they would lose today. "Let him take it for her."

Katara's eyes shot wide with realization, she looked to Zuko who was determinedly looking away from her. Her mouth was open but no words could make it passed her throat, she could barely believe what was happening around her.

"How would that punish the girl?!" Someone asked angrily.

The elder looked at Katara, her eyes were pleading with him. "It will."

Zuko looked at the elder and nodded his head, his grip relaxed until his last sword fell to the ground beside his boot. As if this were their cue three of the men stepped forth and grabbed Zuko by the arms, two of them pulling while another held a knife to his back.

Suddenly Katara got her voice back. "NO!" She screamed, pulling against the grip that held her. "NO! Please, don't hurt him! _PLEASE_!"

While another earth bender raised a slab from the ground, they pulled Zuko's shirt down his shoulders and threw his belt to the wind. Someone produced a rope and they started tying Zuko down so that he was straddling the leaned stone with his knees bent and his bare back completely exposed.

"STOP!" Katara screamed. "I'm the one—."

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled.

Katara's lip quivered, tears burned in her eyes as she watched one of the men flick his wrist and uncurl a whip.

"Please don't." She whispered, for a whisper was all she could manage the strength to force out of her throat. Her breath grew rapid and he stretched his arm back, the long leather braid dangling behind him. "No. . .please. . ."

Like lightning the whip came down with a crack against Zuko's skin. The prince's head shot up and he bared his teeth in pain but no sound escaped him. It was Katara that screamed instead. "Stop it!" She demanded, fighting against the man that held her. "STOP IT!"

But the whip came down again and again; each time Katara jerked as if she had been hit, screaming, begging, for them to stop. Zuko never made a sound, his fists were clenched so tightly that they had turned white from the strain. His face lay against the rock, red from the effort of not calling out as the leather dug into his flesh.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity of hell for the both of them, the seventh blow landed and the man rolled the whip back up, and with the same knife they had prodded him there with, cut Zuko free. Without the support of the ropes Zuko slid down the rock and landed on his side.

The hands released Katara and she flew to him, tears flying behind her as she ran. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she fell to her knees beside him. "I'm so sorry!" She turned to the people around her. "_How could you_?!" She cried. "What did he ever do to you?! What did _I_ do?!"

"Leave," The elder told her, "and tend to your man. No more harm will come to you."

She glared at him from the ground, then at the crowd. "You're all _monsters_."

Zuko had gotten back to his feet. "Get my sword." He groaned through gritted teeth.

Katara searched the ground then picked it up and ran back to his side, he snatched the hilt from her and began to limp away. Katara took his hand. "Squeeze my hand." She told him. "Give me some of the pain."

Without even glancing at her he pulled his hand out of her grasp and kept walking.

Katara stood there almost oblivious to those people still behind her, stunned and hurt, she stared after him. He limped in pain as the slashes bled down his back, dragging his shirt behind him in a clenched fist. Yet his head was held high and proudly and his stride determined and unwavering. As Katara watched him she slowly came to realize that this was not the boy that she was always arguing with, the one that she had called a spoiled brat.

This was a noble and brave young man. This was a prince.

She turned her gaze away and saw the broken sword lying on the ground. The two halves of polished steel shone in the sun. It had been snapped in two while defending its master and now for all of its efforts had been left to lay and rust in the dirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she held the healing water over Zuko's back its dim glow lit the woods with almost the same ferocity of the small fire. Katara was silent as she worked, daring to say nothing, because she knew the truth; Zuko had been right, she had betrayed his trust and now. . . now he was struck with pain that should have been hers.

From the very beginning he had only had her best interests in mind, now remembering how she had thought him selfish made her sick at herself.

Katara knew he was in terrible pain, but the prince never let on. He was silent and still and the only hint he gave to his obvious rage was the way his eyes glared into the darkness.

His silence was worse than anything that he could have said, Katara wished he would scold her, scream at her, tell her how stupid what she had done was. At least then she could yell back at him, at least then this horrible silence would be broken.

Katara didn't know how much longer she could stand it, but couldn't bring herself to break the quietness. She tried to focus entirely in his wounds, to let them distract her from those angry, betrayed eyes.

The bloody scars crisscrossed his back in a morbid pattern, they were deep, but he had never yelled out once, had never let them know how much he hurt.

He had taken this pain for her.

After another few minutes or so the glow died as the last wound sealed itself up. Zuko immediately pulled away from her and downed his shirt, quickly tying the belt so that he would have a free hand to raise the fire. Then he turned to her, the red light danced behind him, shadowing Zuko's face in a way that made his rage even more terrifying. "Why did you do it?"

The question was cold and accusing, she felt like a child answering to an authority. "I'm sorry, Zuko." She told him. "I just thought that... I could help them..."

"I told you what would happen!" He growled. "I warned you. . ."

"I know, Zuko! I know! I'm sorry, alright!" She was in tears now.

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small and weak but sincere. It infuriated Zuko, infuriated him because he wanted to yell at her, but the harder he tried the more pathetic she became. She cringed when he looked at her, her gaze stayed glued to the ground.

What had happened to the headstrong waterbender he had argued with yesterday? Who was this submissive girl?

"I just… I wanted to help them so badly. . ." She paused. "No, maybe you were right. . . maybe I just wanted the attention. . . Maybe I just wanted to prove that I wasn't useless and that I _could_ do things. . . _great_ things. . ."

"I never said that you were useless."

"No, but its true isn't it?!"

Her outburst actually startled Zuko, delaying his reaction and causing him to lose his train of thought. This caused a pause that seemed to hit Katara like a fist, she bowed her head, tears slid down her chin, glistening in the firelight as they dripped to the ground.

"I knew how they felt," She told him quietly. "when the fire nation attacked us for the last time, we lost everything. . ." She turned away from him, staring into the blackness of the woods around. As she spoke he wasn't sure if she was talking to him, or if she was even aware that she was still talking. Her face was emotionless, her voice dull and monotone.

"The full moon festival was coming up and the men had left for the hunting grounds; At home the women were getting everything ready for when they returned with the meat. Mom and Gram-Gram were helping with the decorations. . . I remember them moving drums that were so huge that they had to roll them through the snow. . . Sokka and I were carrying torches that were going to be lit the night of the festival.

"All of the kids were excited because we were supposed to sing at the celebration. . . I remember that everyone was smiling and laughing. . ." The longer she talked, the shakier her voice became, "But after that day. . . no one ever smiled like that again.

"Gram-Gram said later that they were trying to wipe us out with that last attack." She paused, then looked to Zuko with glassy eyes, as if hoping somehow that he understood what had happened, that she wouldn't have to say it. "They killed our children, Zuko."

Zuko didn't know how it had all led to this. This was why she hadn't wanted to talk about it yesterday, this was what she had been avoiding telling him. Was she just trying to make him understand? Before he could say a word she spoke again.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Sokka and I are the only teenagers in the village?"

"How did you and your brother survive?"

"When mom saw the smoke, and ashes started to fall like snow she knew that they were coming, and that we no chance, she hid us."

Katara's head still echoed with her mothers words:

_No matter what happens, No matter what you hear don't make a sound; Stay here, understand? When its safe, then I'll come for you._

They had waited through the hellish screams of pain and anguish outside, waited through the wails of mothers, and then through the long terrible silence.

But their mother never came.

"You were right." She admitted looking at the ground. "The world's not a happy place, but that's all the more reason to look for the good." She closed her eyes. "That seems to get me into trouble a lot though. Usually I can get out of it myself. . . I'm not used to needing someone to help me. I hate it. And I'm sorry that you had to be the one stuck with me."

Her last comment explained a lot about the behavior she had been having towards him lately, and reminded him of what he had said.

_The sooner we'll get to Ba Seng Se and the sooner I'll be rid of you._

"Katara?"

She didn't answer him, though she did take note that for the first time, he had said her name.

"Katara," He called again, "look at me."

She turned her face in his direction but kept her gaze to the ground.

"You are not a burden. You're hurt, but that can happen to the strongest warrior, that doesn't mean he's useless."

"I can barely even defend myself." She whispered shamefully. "I should have been able to get away myself today, but the only way that I can be accurate is to be too slow. And I can never get to the damn dagger."

"You'll heal . . . until then I'll keep you safe. You're my friend, and I swear to you, as a prince of the Fire Nation, on the blood of the phoenix Vella, that no one will _ever_ hurt you while you're with me. No matter what happens next, no matter who tries, I won't let them; No matter what."

She only stared at him with those big blue eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks as her lip quivered. Though she didn't know it yet, what he had just vowed was of the most sacred of things, he had sworn on the blood of the mother of fire. He was more than just her escort to Ba Sing Se now; he was her guardian, for as long as their paths were the same.

He waited for gratitude or maybe a snide comment that she didn't _need_ anyone to take care of her, but she just sat there, still except for the shivering that she couldn't seem to control.

And then she lunged forward, Zuko's mind screamed to jump away, but instinct kept him still. Her arm latched around him in a death gripping hug and Katara's face disappeared into his shoulder

Zuko stiffened, but did not push her away, after a few minutes he decided that it was okay. He was getting used to her nearness now, and he didn't mind the way that she was getting his shirt wet.

Katara lifted her head slightly so that she could breath more easily, still hugging her friend she stared into the darkness of the woods that surrounded them. She closed her eyes, Zuko's last words repeating in her mind.

_No matter what._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

AN:

Yep, this is the namesake chapter.

I know that the raid on Katara's tribe wasn't cannon, but I had already written this and sent it to my beta before I got to watch the 'southern raiders' so though that was a great episode, I had to disregard it.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, I've been really busy lately, but I'll try to get the next chapter up relatively soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.


	20. Chapter 20

The two had, through the fatigue and general stress of the day before, actually been rewarded by their overworked bodies by being able to sleep in. Not even the constant chirps and occasional screeches of Momo and Jero had been enough to wake either of them. The lemur and bird were getting bored though, and when Momo realized that he couldn't undo the knot that held the food bag shut, tried vainly to wake Katara and eventually had to give up and look for something in the trees.

It was probably a little before midday before Zuko woke up, and even then he didn't rise very quickly. He lay there, his eyes still closed, almost unwilling to stir and leave this comfortable bed of soft grass. The ashes from last night's campfire filled the air with the faint smell of smoke. As Zuko lay there with his eyes still closed, he breathed in the familiar scent. He could hear the animals bickering amongst each other for the last apple, but didn't mind the noise. Not just yet anyway, he was too tired to think of anything but how cool the breeze was, about how bright and warm the sun was against his skin, and what a pleasant morning that it seemed to be.

But these pleasant seconds were quickly spent, and when Zuko realized that he heard the sound that had probably woken him, it caused a considerable amount of alarm. He opened his eyes and looked around, whoever it was, was a good distance away, but they would be passing through here soon. It sounded like a circus of some sort, there was flute playing and singing and what could have been the bells of a tambourine.

Zuko crawled to where Katara lay and shook her shoulder. "Wake up."

Had she not turned her head Zuko might not have realized that she was awake, her eyes were open, but so barely that he could hardly see the blue. Her voice was dull and angry, without a drop of energy. "What?!"

"Someone's coming."

"What?!" Katara sat straight up, then fell backwards and landed on the back of her elbow. She finished collapsing on the ground and held a hand lightly over her head. "Is it Azula?" She asked weakly.

"Not unless she's added a marching band to her attendants," Zuko told her, as he tried to help Katara back into a sitting position. "It's probably just some sort of fair on their way somewhere, are you alright?"

"Fine." Katara told him, the word had become a reflex.

"We've got to go, we shouldn't let anyone see us."

Katara nodded and got up, but as she started to help clean up the camp she realized that the sound echoing through the woods was familiar."Wait a minute. . ."

"We haven't got a minute—."

The sound of a guitar had joined the flute and tambourine and a voice echoed through the woods. "_Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. . ."_

"Chong!"

"What?!"

"It's Chong!"

Frustrated and in a hurry, Zuko asked through gritted teeth. "Who?"

"Chong!"

"_Who the hell is Chong?!"_

"Its okay, they're friends."

That's when a woman with flowers twined into her long hair jumped out of the woods. She was jerking and twitching as if she had a plague, flailing her body from side to side to the beat of the music.

Zuko let out a startled cry and grabbed Katara's arm, pulling her behind him slightly, but the waterbender pushed passed him.

"Lily!"

The wild woman's spasms stopped and she looked at Katara. "Little water girl." The rabid lady said, so very calmly that it was almost creepy.

The next one to step out of the woods was a dark skinned man with a ridiculous hat and a red guitar. "Little water girl!" He exclaimed, picking the strings into a random tune. "We meet again! Where's master arrow head?"

"He's with Sokka."

He tilted his head. "Where's Sokka?"

"They're going to Ba –."

"Ba-Long." Zuko interrupted. "They're going to Ba-Long."

Katara looked up at him, Zuko gave her a chastising look. You can't just go parading through the countryside telling everyone where the avatar was going, what if word got around to someone that could use that knowledge?

"Whoa!" Chong exclaimed, throwing one hand over his forehead in shock and using the other to point at Zuko. "Was he here last time?"

A short fat man stepped up in his tip toes so that he was inches from Zuko's nose, he squinted his eyes and examined him very carefully. "I don't think so. . .Why does he look so mad?"

Katara took the little man by the arm and led him away from the prince. "This is Zu –."

"Lee!" Zuko cut her off. Couldn't she remember anything?!

"Well, hello there, Zulee!"

If looks could kill, Katara would have dropped dead on the spot.

"Zulee?" The one called Chong thought aloud. "That'd make a good song. . .

"_Oh, Zulee_

_He traveled from sea to sea,_

_All for a girl who--."_

Zuko took a hold of Katara's arm and pulled her closer."What's wrong with these people?" He asked. Chong's song suddenly became a little louder and a lot faster, so you can imagine Zuko's surprise when Katara just looked up at him and asked."What do you mean?"

At that moment Lily walked up to Zuko and looked at him as if she wanted to poke him with her finger. "What happened to his face?"

The fat man stopped in mid dance. "Looks like a bite from a purple headed eagle snake."

"Oh." And without another thought Lily went back to her insane dancing.

Zuko looked back to Katara.

"Okay," She admitted. "Their a little strange."

Chong finished his song with a grand finish and a high pitched cry that matched the tune of the guitar.

Zuko's face fell into a sternly disbelieving look.

Katara gave him a nervous smile and held her thumb and index finger an inch apart. "Just a tad."

He shook his head at her, but had noticed something now that the general shock of the nomads had worn off. That the way that she had been speaking was in a low and weak voice, that her eyes seemed half lidded, but Zuko supposed that maybe she was still tired.

"Why are you two alone?" The little fat man asked. "I miss Sokka."

"Maybe they wanted some alone time." Lily suggested.

"Where are you two love birds going?" Chong asked with what was intended to be a clever smile, still absentmindedly picking the guitar strings.

"We're not love birds!" Zuko told him quickly.

"Yeah, Chong." Lily said. "They're love _people_."

"No!"

"Oh," Chong chuckled, then seemed to become very confused. "Then what are you?"

"Just regular people!" Zuko insisted, angrily gesturing with his hands. "_Regular_ people on a _regular_ trip together!"

"Oh. . . So where are you going?"

"We told you," Katara told them patiently. "Ba-Long."

Chong started to pick the guitar again. "_Cause we all need a place to Ba-Long_!"

"No," Zuko said through gritted teeth. "That's where we're going!"

"Where?"

"BA-LONG!"

"Oh, you're talking about Ba-Long," Chong decided, quizingly stroking his chin. "Do you remember ever going to Ba-Long?"

The other nomads shook their heads.

"Do any of you even remember what you had for dinner last night?" Zuko asked.

All the nomads shook their heads.

Somehow, Zuko wasn't surprised."Then maybe you forgot it."

"Forgot what?"

The expression that came over Zuko's face made Katara expect him to grab that guitar and break it over Chong's head. She put a hand on his shoulder and he rubbed his eyes, even Lily noticed his aggravation. "What's the matter, Zulee?"

"I know!" Chong exclaimed. "Its time to eat!"

"Right." Lily agreed, she had a calmer voice though was seemingly no more stable than her husband. She and the others spread out a sickeningly colorful blanket and started unloading food."Come sit." She told them, "eating standing up makes the food go to your feet."

The other nomads nodded their head grimly.

"Thanks, but we've got to – Katara!"

She had already sat down beside the others on the blanket. "What?"

"We've got to go!"

"We can wait and have some breakfast."

"No we. . . we don't have time."

"I'm hungry." It wasn't a lie, though Katara didn't feel like she could eat much right now, she wanted to postpone riding for as long as she could. She didn't feel like it right now. She didn't feel like anything but sitting here on this blanket.

"We'll eat later."

"I want to eat now."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Come on, Zuko, sit down and have some food," Katara said calmly. "Please? Just for a few minutes."

He looked down at her, she was acting like a child, with her bottom lip puckered out, silently pleading to have her way.

What was the point? If he argued she would go from pleading to a downright refusal to move. Zuko rubbed his eyes again and wordlessly sat down on the blanket beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Tong sat in his tent, carefully adjusting the little round mirror so that he had a clear view. He dabbed the poufy cream in the palm of his hand and patted it on his face, Tong wiped his hand on a towel and picked up a long razor from his table.

Carefully and ever so gently he leaned into the mirror and ran the blade across the skin.

"_**SIR**_!"

The steady hand jerked and the skin below it was sliced, a hiss of pain escaped him as a trickle of blood flowed steadily from the wound. In a rage the general threw the razor back on the table and turned to the trembling soldier.

"You had better have something of _profound_ importance to tell me!"

"Oh, he does." A small feminine voice said outside of the tent.

"And just wha—."

All attempts at speech were silenced when the princess walked through the door, her two companions close beside her. "He was trying to warn you that I was coming, I sent you a hawk but I'm going to assume that by the lack of preparation I see here that you never received it. Bird's can be so . . . _unreliable_, sometimes, can't they, _general_?"

"Princess –!"

"If your going to speak to me then wipe your face, you're a general for Agni's sake, practice some self respect."

He grabbed the towel, fiercely cleaning his face. "Forgive me –."

"Quiet, I haven't got time," She dismissed. "Just make sure that my soldiers are taken care of, and that my generals are gathered in this tent by noon. Do you think that you can handle that task?"

"Yes, you're highness, . . . of course, but how many are with you. . . what's going on?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You really had no idea that we had come at all, did you?" She pulled the tent flap aside, urging him to look outside. A mass of people stood there, many, many more than these few that he had been left to command. They were all clad in armor and restless, Tong staggered at the shock. "I know that these mountains must make you feel safe," The princess went on. "But there is no excuse for this sort of lack in security. I will not have anything that is considered a part of my nation to be so ill captained, so _pathetic_."

"You must understand, we are only--."

"We are about to make a siege, General, and my lack of time is the only excuse for the lenience that I'm about to give you. Now do as I have commanded."

Towel still in hand Tong quickly made his way to the door.

"Oh, and General?"

He stopped dead.

"Bring me the Hunter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko couldn't pretend that he hadn't noticed the effect that these people had over Katara, she was smiling and giggling, acting happier than she had since they had left her group, since he had given her back Momo certainly. He liked seeing her so happy, especially given her mood and condition for the last few days.

He just wished that something else, _anything_ else would have been what made her so happy.

The leader, Chong, had started pouring everyone something to drink from a surprisingly ornate pitcher, a strangle drink flowed from its spout, a red, bubbly liquid.

Katara raised her cup to her lips, Zuko pulled her elbow down.

"What?"

"Don't drink that."

"Why?"

"God's only know what's in it."

"Zuko!"

"How else do you explain this song singing, crazy dancing, flower braiding behavior?!" He pointed out. "It's just _not natural_!"

She sniffled and rubbed her nose, looking at him with tired eyes. "Just take a drink." She urged. "It's fine."

He looked at the nomad's, they were all drinking it without any sign of immediate side effects, when he looked back at Katara she was already sipping.

"You've got to try this!" She told him. "It's so good."

Zuko looked down at the red liquid, watching the bubbles float to the top and pop when they hit the air.

"Come on, Zuko," She urged. "Just take a little sip, it tastes like some kind of fruit."

Zuko noticed that Katara only took one more sip before she sat her glass down regretfully. As she pulled some loose hair behind her ear, he saw the way that her hand was shaking, as if she was shivering, but that couldn't be right. The cold bouts between winter and spring were finally over and the day was pleasantly warm.

"Katara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just very sweet."

"That's not what I mean," He told her, so intently that he didn't notice Momo stealing the fruit from his plate."You look awful."

She pouted at him. "Well, thank you, Zuko. That's just what every girl wants to hear."

"That's not what I meant either, and you know it."

"I'm fine, really," She lowered her gaze and looked across the ground, it was a lie she had just told him. A great big, blatantly obvious lie that she knew she wasn't going to get away with this time. So next she told him a fraction of the truth to reimburse it. "It's just that for the last little while I've been feeling a tad under the weather. . ."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't worth being bothered over."

"You can't let something run on you, Katara, whatever it is will get worse and worse inside you."

"I'm telling you I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He said almost angrily. One of his hands reached out for her face, Katara dodged. "I'm trying to see if you have a fever."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Let. Me. See." He grabbed the hand that she was using to fend him off with and held it against her feeble protests. He pressed the back of his other hand against her forehead, his eyes grew wide as the hand fell to check the temperature of both cheeks. "Katara, you're burning up."

"I told you that I'm fine, Zuko, really."

"No you're not. You should have said something sooner, that old healer lady back in Sin-So could have. . ."

"I went to Elma," Katara told him. " And she gave me some medicine."

Zuko thought back, trying to think of when he had ever seen Katara drink anything strange, then remembered the morning before. "The tea?"

She didn't answer but he knew that that had to be it. The tea had been so gut wrenchingly horrible that it had to be extremely healthy.

"You only took that once."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine! Stop acting like you're my father!"

"_Apparently_ you have no sense of self preservation!"

"I'm. Fine."

There was a loud crunch and both benders turned there heads to look at the source. The nomads had gathered together, watching the argument with wide eyes, as if they were sitting in a theatre. The little fat man had tried to crack a nut.

"Sorry," He apologized, tossing the nut and nutcracker over his shoulder. "Please continue."

Zuko took a deep breath. "We have to get you to a healer in the next town." He told her in a semi-calm voice.

"We don't have enough money to pay a healer."

"We'll have to sell or trade something then."

"Zuko, there's nothing left," Katara told him. "We gave it to Jee."

The prince seemed to be thinking very hard. "Then I'll sell my sword."

"No, Zuko, you can't –."

"The sword by itself is all but useless, it's only half of the weapon. Like an arrow without the bow," He told her. "We won't get much for it unless someone just wants the steel, but it'll help. With any luck we'll be able to get you in. If not then we'll have to offer manual services in the place of money."

"We can't give up the sword, Zuko. You can still stab someone with just an arrow," His face became sterner and Katara wanted to make sure that he didn't misunderstand her. "I know that you probably don't need it, but if people see an empty scabbard then they'll think that they see an easy target."

"All the worse for them."

"Until the word gets around that there's a fire bender and water bender traveling together, we'll be exposed."

He had no immediate answer to that.

"I might not even need a healer," Katara added optimistically. "If I could get my hands on some ginger tea then there's a chance that I might be able to heal myself."

"Where are we going to get ginger?"

"You two need some ginger?" Chong asked as if he didn't realize whether they did or not, tuning his strings, he waited patiently for a response.

"Yes."

"Do we have any of that?" He asked Lily.

"I think we have some of that." She said, holding her finger to her chin in thought.

A few minutes passed – Nobody moved.

"Why don't you look and see if you can find some." Zuko prodded.

"Oh,. . . alright!"

Lily went to the pile of back packs and started sorting through them, Zuko looked back at Katara, ready to ask about her symptoms, but when he turned his head there was a bubbly red drink in his face.

"Try it, Zuko."

He took the cup out of her hand, and, sighing a bit before he did, took a small sip.

"Strawberries."

"What?"

"It tastes like strawberries."

The bubbles ticked his tongue and mouth and the taste was sweet and refreshing. He liked it.

"I don't think I've ever had those before."

"We used to have them all the time in the palace." He told her. "Do you like the taste?"

She nodded her head.

He made a mental note of this, then turned his head to see if Lily had had any luck in finding the ginger. She had made a messy pile beside her, a stack of junk that towered over her in a way that made Zuko feel that she might be in danger if it toppled.

He went to Jero and untied his own bag, sorted through it and eventually returned to Katara with the map, which he stretched out in front of them.

"I was going to try to stay away from towns for a while, so we'll have to plot out another way. . ." Zuko studied the map intently, he knew that there were a few more towns near Amberwood, that had been why he chose it. But he doubted that they had been spared by the raids and besides that they were far enough away that it wouldn't be worth traveling and risking the hostilities. "We should be about here." He said, pointing at a clump of green. "And civilization is about another fifty to sixty miles away. . . Damn it."

Katara looked over to Lily. "Any luck finding the ginger?"

Lily stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Oh," She remembered. "_Right_. . ."

Beside her Zuko silently fumed with aggravation. Katara held up his cup, offering it to him as if hoping it might sooth his wrath. It worked.

Zuko took the cup and (reminding Katara of a man drinking strong whiskey) gulped down a mouthful. He stared at the cup for a short while. "I knew that something was wrong with you," He told her without looking up. "I could tell, but I thought that if you were sick that you would say something."

"I didn't think it was worth bringing up."

He looked her in the eye. "You didn't want to look weak." He corrected.

She gave him a mean look, angry because he was right and had called her on it. Then sighed guiltily and turned back to the nomad. "Any luck with that ginger yet, Lily?"

Her head pocked out from behind the pile. "What does it look like again?"

Zuko took another swig.

"Maybe I should help her look." Katara suggested, she got to her feet and went to sit by the nomad, who was more interested in the way that cloud was shaped like a goose than finding anything down in the bags.

Zuko stood, he didn't like just sitting around like this, he wanted to feel like he was helping somehow. So he decided that he would go and look around the woods for some of the tea plants he had learned from Iroh. He rolled up the map and turned to put it back in Jero's saddle bag when a sudden rage lit in his eyes.

"Stop braiding flowers into my ostrich horse's hair!"

"Zuko, leave them alone! They're not hurting anything."

"It's not befitting!"

"Befitting?"

"He's _my_ ostrich-horse!"

"Deflate your ego, Zuko. He's a plain old ostrich horse that likes the attention and getting brushed."

A ring of flowers flew through the air and landed around Zuko's neck like a ringer in horseshoes. Zuko quickly pulled it off and tossed it back at Lily. Chong chose that moment to come and put his arm around Zuko's shoulders and, in a voice that was intended to be wise but sounded more like a drunkard, told him. "You need to calm down, young Zulee, and let the joy within shine through."

"My swords are broken, my friend is sick, and now THERE ARE _**FLOWERS**__**IN MY HAIR**_!"

"Don't forget!" Chong said smiling wide. "You found us too."

"_Oh, yes_," Zuko agreed bitterly. " And we found _all of you,_ too."

"What a good day." Lily commented as she took the flower necklace apart.

"No! _Not_ a good day!"

"Now, Zulee," Chong said. "Remember, 'the inner joy'."

Katara's giggling didn't help matters any.

"What is so freaking funny?"

"Oh, nothing," She taunted as Lily started weaving the flowers from the necklace into her braid.

"Just help her find the ginger, I'm going to go and see if I can find some herbs, I won't be far."

"Go as far as you need to, I'll be fine." She told him. "I'm not completely helpless." But for the sake of the fire bender added "Besides, Chong's with me."

Zuko turned to look at the man, he was deep in conversation with a little caterpillar he had just found crawling up his sleeve.

"That's very reassuring." He muttered, then looked at her in a very serious way."If you need me, call me."

"Fine, but nothing's going to happen," She told him. "Really, Zuko, you shouldn't be so paranoid."

"Are you joking? Paranoia is how I keep my sanity. Whenever I leave you to your own devises I have to be ready for whatever trouble you can find."

It could have easily been an insulting comment, but even though it was said without a smile, it was in a light tone that Katara recognized, and instead of being angry she smiled.

"When I get my arm back, you'll be the only one in trouble."

"Sure." He said, walking into the trees.

He wasn't completely out of sight yet, in fact he had slowed down some, a part of him wondering if she was going to say anything in response. He didn't see it, but she just shook her head at him and started looking through the bags again.

Feeling boyishly triumphant Zuko went to find the herbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though the time had been used as accurately as she had commanded it seemed to drag to Azula, she paced in her tent, an act that caused a certain amount of concern to her companions.

"What's the matter, Azula?" Ty Lee finally asked. "You almost seem nervous about something."

Azula stopped in her stance, then, seemingly realizing how she must look, took a seat at the general's desk. "Maybe I should be," Azula admitted. "But I'm not. I've run everything through my head a thousand times, every scenario that could go wrong, every plausible circumstance that might occur and how to counter it quickly enough not to be noticed."

The other two girls looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, but it was Ty Lee who was brave enough to ask. "What _are_ you planning?"

A smile formed on the princess's lips, but not the one that they were accustomed to, like her pacing it was out of character, it was somehow unsure.

"I'm about to lead a siege, girls, a siege on the most infamous city outside of our nation."

"Ba Seng Se?"

"That's right, Mae."

That was crazy, no far beyond crazy, that was idiotic, impossible! Ba Seng Se had been standing for a hundred years, no general, no army, no nation had ever made it any farther than the outer wall.

Mae simply looked at her, as if expecting Azula to say something more, but Ty Lee's disbelief was very evident in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid." Azula told them. "You'll have nothing to fear as long as you do everything exactly as I tell you."

"How do you expect to get through those walls?" Mae asked bluntly.

"None of your family has ever been able to get through," Ty Lee pointed out. "And they had armies ten times the size of this."

"That was because they all took the wrong approach. They came with massive armies and war drums, attacking a stone wall too thick to be able to break down. You cannot take this city with a show of force; that would be like trying to make a building crumble by slapping it."

"What are you saying?"

"You never intended for the army to win, did you?"

"No, Mae," Azula said slowly. "I didn't."

A soldier stepped in the doorway. "You're Highness."

"What is it?"

"The hunter, your grace."

The young man who stepped inside was not what Azula had pictured in her mind. For one thing he was much younger that she had anticipated, she would have overlooked that except for the fact that he simply seemed too common.

He was dark skinned and amber eyed, with chocolate colored hair pulled back in a pony tail and a long red feather of some kind dangling in the mass of thick hair. The clothes were tailored to allow free movement in all directions but were still a simple unimpressive set of dirty cloth. He wore a set of strange gauntlets around his wrists and a belt with many pockets and pouches but only one thin bladed sword hung at his side.

"You?" She asked in disgust. "_You're_ this hunter I've been told about?"

"Why, Princess, you seem disappointed."

She stood for a mere second, shocked at his impertinence. "What reason hasn't I to be?" She asked bluntly. "You're tall, scrawny, and carry that toy around like a real weapon. I was promised a warrior not a forest rat."

He almost seemed amused "Then leave me to my mountains, Princess."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but the hunter was unaffected. " How dare you?!" She snarled. "Come into this tent and speak to me like an equal! I don't think that you understand the danger your in, Hunter, you're only useful to me if I can trust you, and if I can't then your just a liability. Speak to me that way again and it will be your last mistake, is any part of that unclear?"

"No, your highness." It was said respectfully, just as she would have expected of any servant, but there was something behind it, something that she couldn't ignore but given her predicament had not choice but to tolerate.

"I have a job for you,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

When Zuko came back he was carrying the leaves from a scarlet bush in the hem of his shirt. He had a hunch that these were from a dragon blood bush, which according to Iroh, promoted health and energy. The only thing was that Zuko, being a long time tea hater, had never paid attention to his Uncles obsession, and now wasn't sure if that had been the dragon blood bush or not.

But he carried it back with him anyway, because he had nothing else to offer for all of the time that he had spent away from her. He hoped that Katara could recognize the plant, she had known about the ginger after all.

When he stepped back into the campsite a small part of him had expected some kind of praise for finding the leaves, at least some acknowledgement. But everything was eerily quiet and he thought that, for a moment, the nomads had left.

"I'm fine, Lily."

"People are not supposed to be that color." The woman told her.

"She's right." The little fat man agreed.

"Or that hot." Lily added, as if hoping for someone to agree again.

It was almost like an echo.

"She's right." He said again.

When Zuko saw Katara he realized how much of a mistake it had been to just hope to find some herbs before the next town. She needed medicine, however much she continued to deny it, and she needed it now.

Katara watched his features change from shock to completely blank and then stern. He walked up to her and knelt down slowly, Zuko held out one of the leaves to her and in a quiet voice asked. "Do you know if this is a dragon blood bush leaf?"

"No."

"Do you know about any other herbs?"

"No," She repeated weakly. "I'd never even seen a flower before I left home with Aang."

Defeated, he grabbed the leaves in a hand full and tossed them away, he couldn't risk giving them to her if he wasn't certain what they were.

"But Lily found the ginger." Katara told him, "I've been sipping it for a while . . ."

Zuko looked at the woman. "Did you make all of it?"

"Nope."

"I'll trade you for it then," He offered as he went to the saddle bag. He sorted through it for a few minutes before he pulled out a black cloak.

Katara's eyes opened wide. "That's mine!" She said defiantly, to loudly, each word felt like sand paper scraping against her throat.

"I know that."

"I know that I need the tea, Zuko, but you could have at least asked me first, that's just a common –."

Katara's speech trailed off when she realized that he wasn't taking it to Lily, he was spreading it around her shoulders. She pulled the fabric tighter around herself, feeling very foolish as Zuko offered the nomad some of the meat Lan gave them for the ginger.

"No need, Zulee," Chong assured him. "you can have the roots."

"Are you sure?"

He threw an arm around Zuko. "If it'll help little water girl feel better, take'um."

"Thank you."

The strange man just smiled and, after nodding his head, Zuko tugged away from him. He went to Katara and offered his hand to her, she took it. "I'm sorry. . ." She told him. "About what I said about the cape. . ."

"It's fine."

"No, no, its not," She said. "I've been being a real brat to you lately. . . and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you have," He agreed, but smiled. "but I guess I might have gotten a little carried away sometimes."

He climbed up behind her, Zuko was surprised again when, instead of scooting away from him like she usually did, she let herself lean back against him. Her head lay back against his shoulder first, but it was uncomfortable so she tilted it up again. "How far will we have to ride?"

He was saved from answering by another question.

"Do we have any blankets?"

He knew that she knew that they didn't, but he saw the way that her hands were shaking as they held the horn of the saddle. Zuko reach out and cupped her hands in his, like a father teaching his daughter how to pray, and warmed the temperature of his hands.

"That's a nice trick." She muttered, but the truth was that all it did was make the rest of her body feel even colder. She was grateful when he let go and took hold of the reins. "Good bye guys."

"Get well soon," Chong called after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour into the journey it seemed very clear to Katara that she must be paying for some kind of sin. Each step Jero took was a jolt that seared through her forehead like the blow of a hammer, she kept getting sick, and more than once now hadn't been able to get off of Jero fast enough and had to hang her head over his side. But after a couple of hours of heaving she had apparently emptied the contents of her stomach, and was suddenly immensely glad that she had been unable to eat too much lately. But her stomach still ached and complained, so that all she wanted to do was lay down in a nice warm blanket. Yes, a nice thick, fury blanket that Gram-Gram had warmed for her by the fire. That was the worst part of it all, this chill that had seeped into her chest and made her lungs ache.

Zuko sensed how uncomfortable she was and once thought about building a stretcher so that she could lay down and let Jero drag her. But that would take a while to make, it would slow Jero down considerably, not to mention that this terrain was the last place you wanted to drag something through.

But he let her lean against him, and after a while he honestly considered tying their waists together, and would have if he had had the rope. She was going limp in the saddle, swaying back and forth with each step until Zuko started to fear that she would fall off. By the time twilight fell he was using one hand to hold the reins and the other to keep Katara steady.

"Can we stop?"

"We need to keep going." Zuko told her.

"But it's getting dark," She pointed out. "we won't be able to see."

"We have to keep going for as long as we can."

She sighed deeply but said no more about it, Katara secretly counted the seconds though until the light disappeared and the moon shone dimly above them. Still Zuko tried to go on, he had seen on the map that if he kept traveling East then he should leave these woods and enter a great plain. The moon was bright tonight and he knew that if he could get out of these woods and the shadow of their canopy, then he would be able to see, and so, be able to cover more ground.

Katara soon figured out his plan for herself, and in a moment of desperations whispered. "Yue, please. . . help us find a town."

For another twenty minutes they rode, Zuko began to wonder if he had read the map right, though he knew, that he had checked and rechecked it earlier. He should have left the woods behind by now, it was even more confusing when they found themselves facing an unusual landmark, perhaps it was the dim light, but the hill, or maybe it was a boulder, looked like an enormous beast sleeping in a small clearing. Had it not been for the vegetation growing all over it they might have stirred Jero away.

"Something's wrong," Zuko tugged on the reins and Jero stopped. "This isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I saw that on the map," He told her, gesturing to the hill. "We shouldn't be passing it. Come on, let's stop and look at the map, we need to get our bearing back."

He got down first, then helped Katara, her knees almost gave out and for a moment and Zuko had to support her weight against him. "Are you alright?"

"I could use some ginger tea."

He helped her sit down and then led Jero to her and made him lay. "Lean against Jero," He told her as he took out the map. "He'll help keep you warm."

Zuko waved his hand in a circular motion, creating a ball of fire that hovered above his palm, the light blinded them all for a moment, but when his eyes adjusted to the light Zuko looked down at the map. Katara watched his eyes shift from side to side, widen in confusion and then narrow angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"This is turtle lion rock."

"So?"

"So, we've been going North West instead of East."

"But we. . ."

"I know. We haven't changed directions even once."

"So how did we get so far off course?"

For just a moment, Zuko looked up at the stars visible to him in the clearing, and remembered the night that he had been trying to bring the papaya back to the camp. No matter what trail he took he kept coming back to the same place, and for a moment, wondered if the spirits were playing with him again. He was a bit more at ease though, when he realized that neither he nor Katara were suffering from any sudden sleepiness.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you make me some tea?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows, realizing that he had forgotten his duty for a moment. "I can try," He told her. "But it won't taste anything like what Uncle makes."

"That's fine," She whispered, wrapping the cloak tighter around her. "can you hurry and build a fire, though?"

"Alright, hold on." He got up immediately and started using his sword to cut down some branches. Traveling in these woods at night had gotten them lost, Zuko didn't want to worsen their situation by trying to go any further before morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko couldn't keep from staring down at her, watching her shiver beneath the thin cloak, all the while contradicting beads of sweat were running down her face. It was demoralizing to see her like this, so weak and . . . helpless.

Her breaths were labored, her skin pale and cold to the touch except for when he patted a damp cloth against her brow. Her fever was dangerously high, but Zuko didn't know what else to do.

He had sworn to protect her, but there was nothing that Zuko and his broadswords could do to help her in this battle. He didn't know how to ease her sufferings, he felt useless and incompetent as he watched over her, trying clumsily to treat her.

Zuko made her a cup of ginger tea, strenuously trying to remember the way his uncle did it, only to watch as she fought to choke it down like poison. It didn't matter though, her fever went down a little and that was what mattered.

Yet through all of this the water tribe girl was still trying to convince him that she wasn't that bad off, that she would feel better after his tea started to kick in. As Zuko dipped the cloth in water and replaced it on her forehead Katara's face was red with shame, or maybe it was the fever.

Whenever she tried to stir he told her to stay still, and more so to feel that he was helping than anything else, put on another kettle of tea. She snuggled up to Jero, the animal didn't seem to mind, it lay still and let her squirm on him all she liked, Zuko suspected it liked the way she was patting his neck.

"The stars are pretty tonight." She mumbled as he brought her another steaming cup.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Drink this."

"You didn't even look."

"I'll take your word for it."

She pouted, he rolled his eyes and turned his head upward. She was right, the sky was alive with stars tonight.

"I think Yue's trying to cheer me up." She murmured.

Zuko looked down at her. "Yue?"

"The new moon spirit." Katara told him sleepily. "The first one, La, she _made _the stars, you know."

Zuko stared at her hard for a moment, considering whether or not he should speak, but in the end he couldn't help himself. "No she didn't." He blurted out.

"What?"

"She didn't make the stars," He told her very matter-of-factly. " La just arranged them."

She used what was left of her energy to leer at him. Why did he have to argue with everything that she said? Why couldn't he just be nice and let it go since she was sick? But she didn't feel like arguing, didn't have the vigor for it. "Fine," She spat. "whatever."

She buried her face in the cloak and Jero's side, he realized that he had probably offended her, Zuko had, after all, just told a water tribe girl that she was wrong about the moon. It was like telling him that the sun spirit's name wasn't really Agni.

The truth about the stars had probably been altered by her tribe to protect La's name against association with the fire nation.

"The star's are here because of Vella, the phoenix; Daughter of Agni," Zuko told her, watching Katara's head turned slightly in interest. "When she was born Vella was only mortal, so Agni gave her some of his own life, an eternal flame that burned within her and that would consume her every so many years. She would rise from the ashes reborn. He gave her immortality."

"That's terrible."

"What?"

"To burn over and over like that for all eternity."

Zuko had never thought of it like that, but tried not to linger on the thought too long, her question meant that she was paying attention, and he didn't want to loose her interest with a long pause. "She was bound to neither the spirit nor mortal world and could travel between them as she pleased. She had a fondness for humans. There was a village that she particularly liked who had built her a shrine, and so she blessed them with good luck.

"This village became in danger when a larger people realized the special properties of there land. It was rich with rubies, and now the enemy was coming to destroy them for them.

"They begged Vella to help them, but she had no way of protecting them. So she went to her father and asked for his assistance, but Agni refused. He said that it was not the spirits place to get entangled in the affairs of humans. In a rage Vella flew back to the mortal realm and gave the people the only thing that she had to offer.

"She created new life by giving her own, Vella fell, and when her body touched the earth and her blood dripped on the ground and life sprang up from the spot, her children ; Dragon's."

Zuko paused, "The dragons were filled with the life of Agni, they were the guardians of the land now and taught the people how to summon the fire through their breath so that they could protect themselves against the invaders. They were the first firebender's."

Katara stared up at him, a certain awe in her tired eyes. He smiled.

It was the first time she had ever seen him smile, not a smirk or a forced gesture, but a real smile.

It suited him.

"When the battle was over," He continued. "the firebenders mourned the loss of Vella, everyone in the village human and dragon alike, cried over her for 42 days and nights, until they had no tears left to shed.

"Agni, sad for the loss of his child, gathered the tears and gave them to his sister, La. He asked her to light her dark sky with them, to guide those people his daughter loved. To use them to create an eternal monument to Vella, La accepted."

She was quiet for a while, as if she thought she might get to hear more, but when it was obvious that story time was over she spoke. "That's amazing," She said quietly. "I've never heard so much of the legend before."

"I don't suppose you would," He said, though not unkindly. "it's a firebending legend."

"Did Iroh teach it to you?"

Zuko froze, then warmed the already steaming tea in his hand. "No." He mumbled.

He watched as she gazed upward, and sensed that she had a new appreciation for the night's beauty. "Have you ever seen a dragon?" She asked suddenly.

Zuko hesitated."Only in pictures," He told her. "Their extinct."

Katara looked at him, her droopy eyes puzzled. "What could wipe out dragons?"Zuko quickly turned away from her, it confused Katara. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her for a long time. "Nothing."

She wasn't satisfied with that answer. And the reason behind that dissatisfaction had little to do with her curiosity about the dragons."Don't do that."

He turned back to face her. "Do what?"

"You're lying to me," She said simply.

He looked at her for a moment with slight contempt, then finally asked. "And why would I lie?"

"Because for whatever reason it's easier than telling me the truth. It makes you feel more in control of the situation, maybe over some kind of shame. But it's just a temporary fix, its still there, still as strong as ever, it just means that now you have to face it alone."

"Is that so?"

"I believe I'm living proof." She told him, and Zuko realized that she had really been talking about herself. "let's promise not to lie to each other anymore, alright?"

"I've never lied to you."

"Maybe not directly," She accused. "But you won't let me in. You always hesitate, it's like you're afraid of looking weak." She paused, taking a breath, studying his face and its confusion and pride. "Why?"

He was silent for a long time, she couldn't tell if Zuko was angry with her or if he was just trying to collect his thoughts to decide how to respond. Finally he spoke. "We did it."

"What?"

"We killed them." He told her, Zuko still refused to make eye contact, and shame dripped from his every word. "My great grandfather declared that to kill a dragon was to completely conquer the element. That only then could you really be a master." He exhaled and the fire grew slightly. "the last one was killed years before I was born." His gaze was glued to the ground now, he picked up a pebble and threw it in the fire. "Ironic, isn't it? They were born to be our guardians, and we destroyed them."

"That shame isn't yours, Zuko."

"Why not? That and every other bit of pain and suffering for the passed hundred years all started because of _my_ family." He told her. "It's a part of me, I have to take on the responsibility for what they did." He looked up at her, stared into her eyes. "They'll never forgive us, and we don't deserve to be, but I _can_ redeem our people. I can bring it back to what it was meant to be."

She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to take another sip of the tea. Wincing at the taste and the pain as it burned her throat. "I think that you underestimate yourself." She said in a tired voice.

"What?"

"You talk like you don't think you'll be able to live down the mistakes of your grandfathers. But the truth is that when the scribes start writing about your place in history, they'll write about the brave Zuko, who overthrew a hundred years of tyranny and united the tribes again.

"You will be the Fire Lord who risked everything for the good of his people and the world." She stopped and pulled a hair loop behind her ear. Katara took a deep breath as if hoping that the cool air might sooth her throat or perhaps renew her energy. It did neither but for some reason her head throbbed harder for a moment. "I'm not going to say that it'll be easy for you, because it won't be, but given time. . . I can confidently say that you will be the best Fire Lord that this world has seen for a hundred years. . . maybe longer."

She smiled, weakly but obviously convinced of her decision, Zuko's face was all but blank and somewhat stunned. No one, save Iroh, had ever openly told him that he would be a great Fire Lord, everyone had simply seen it as what was going to happen.

It was Zuko's destiny to unite the nations again, to restore the fire nation, he didn't doubt that anymore than he did that the sun would rise in the morning. He was willing to do whatever it took to succeed, make any sacrifice or conquer any obstacle.

But the truth was, Zuko had been second rate his entire life, there had always been someone out there who could do it better or get it done faster. It was perseverance that would lead Zuko to that thrown, not natural skill. And so, sometimes when Zuko lay awake at night, he secretly doubted his ability. How would he know what to say to the Earth Kings or the Water Chieftain's? What if he couldn't think of anything at all, like he had done with Lan? Sometimes it seemed to Zuko that there were a few things that had to come naturally to you.

But now someone other than his Uncle had just told him that she thought that he would be a great leader.

It was nice.

"Thanks." He murmured, but by then she had given in to the sleep that she had been fighting, snuggled up in her cloak and Jero's feathers. He stared at her for a while, at the way that the fire light danced across her face and made her hair shine. He caught himself smiling, for the first time since he was very young, Zuko had a friend that he could trust and who believed in him. He absentmindedly took a sip of the tea still in his hand, tasted the disgusting liquid, and quickly spat the tea back out and poured the cup on the ground.

He raised the fire slightly so that it would survive the night, then took the saddle he had removed from Jero and laid it so that he could use it for a pillow. He looked up one more time to make sure that there was a kettle of tea by the fire so that it would be still be ready for her to drink in the morning and then that she was still okay. Then laid his head down and let himself fall asleep.

Zuko slept soundly and dreamlessly that night for a few hours, later he wouldn't be able to remember much of what had happened as he woke up. But as he lay there, completely content in his sleep, a voice suddenly woke him. It was a woman, soft but somehow firm and eerily familiar.

"_Wake up_." She told him. "_You _must _wake up _now_, Prince Zuko_."

Zuko sat up quickly, reaching for swords that were no longer tied to his belt. He looked all around the dimly lit campsite, standing and almost circling the area before he saw Katara, and suddenly all thoughts about strange voices were forgotten.

She was sweating but shivering so violently that he could hear her chocked breaths from across the fire.

"Katara!" He ran around the fire to where she lay and knelt down to her. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes, her skin was alarmingly pale and her fever had risen dramatically. "Katara, listen to me. . ."

"I'm so cold." She told him.

"It's okay," Zuko said, but even he could hear his voice shaking. "Its going to be fine, I'm going to take you to a healer right now."

He ran back to the saddle and quickly untied the bag, threw it over his shoulder and jumped back over the fire to Katara. There wasn't enough time to tie the saddle back on to Jero, panic had seized the prince, he took only what he could quickly grab and left the rest, he knew that he had to get out of these woods quickly and into a town. Zuko slid his hands beneath her and lifted the waterbender into the air. She seemed so light as he held her and as she shivered against his chest, so fragile. "It's okay." He told her again as he urged Jero to stand. He pulled her onto the bird with him, so that she was riding side saddle but leaning against him with her head rested against his shoulder.

A swift kick to the bird's sides sent Jero into a sprint that jerked them both and without a saddle to cling to almost threw them off. Zuko tightened his legs around the animal, hooking his knees over its underdeveloped wings to keep from sliding.

He knew, even as he rode, that this was a hopeless cause. That the closest town was just too far away, and that there was no way that he'd be able to get there in time. . .

Riding into the darkness, a part of Zuko was hoping against all logic, the other part, knew that he would be burying Katara in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Jero sped through the trees, his legs moving so quickly that they were nothing but a blur. But to Zuko, that was nowhere near to being fast enough, and the constant order for more speed echoed in the ostrich horse's ears. Zuko was clinging to Jero's mane for dear life with one hand, and holding Katara against him with the other. "Hya!" He commanded over the wind, Zuko tightened his arm around Katara's waist, fearful that she might fall. She sat shivering in his arms with her head against his shoulder, her hands curled up between them in a vain attempt to keep warm. Zuko could feel her trembling knuckles through his shirt; Katara had a handful of the fabric, clinging to it like a child with a security blanket.

_God's don't let her die_, he heard himself thinking. _Please, not like this, don't let her die_.

It was in the midst of this mantra that Zuko realized the grip she had on his shirt was slowly loosening. He dared a look down at Katara, and in a frightful moment, saw that her eyes were closed. "Katara!" Her grip returned and she stirred a little. "Katara, talk to me."

"I. . ." She spoke through chattering teeth, "I don't feel like. . ."

"Talk to me, Katara," he ordered, "don't go to sleep. You can't let yourself fall asleep. Tell me about the south pole."

"Why?"

Zuko chose not to answer her. "Just do it."

"What do you want to know?" she mumbled.

"Anything," he told her desperately. "Anything you can think of."

"It's. . . it's really cold." She muttered weakly. "But we get to watch the lights. . ." Her voice drifted off.

"Don't stop, tell me about the lights." He urged. "What color are they?"

"Lots of different. . . they change."

"What's your home like?" he asked. "tell me about your house."

"It's made of packed ice. . . it's an igloo. . . it's the best we could do since the benders were taken. . ."

He continued to ask her things, rarely paying attention to her answer, but focusing on the sound of her voice and making sure that it didn't stop. He kicked Jero again, but there was no way the bird could run any faster; he flew through the woods as if his wings could soar, moving faster than an ostrich horse his age or breed should have ever been able. But the prince was too concerned for his friend to notice this great feat, and right now even as he clung to the bird to keep from being thrown off, it still didn't seem fast enough.

Every minute that passed seemed like thirty, and so Zuko had no idea how much time had really gone by when he started to have to strain his ears to hear Katara's weak voice.

"Tell me about Yue," he said desperately. "The new moon spirit, tell me what you know about her."

Katara was silent for a few minutes. Zuko was about to urge her again when she told him, with a sense of pride, "I knew her when she was mortal."

A part of Zuko thought that Katara might be becoming delusional from her fever, but she went on. "She was the princess of the northern tribe. . . She and Sokka. . ." She suddenly had a fit of coughs. Katara clutched her throat, heaving for breath as the painful coughs shook her body.

When the coughing had stopped he urged her on. "She and Sokka what?"

" He loved her. . ." she told him sadly. "very much. . . but she was promised. . ."

Zuko was, in spite of himself and all that was happening, surprised.

"She was beautiful," Katara went on. "She had white hair, like a pearl. . ."

"White?"

"La did it," Katara whispered. "La gave her life. . . then Yue gave it back to save her."

Zuko felt her shiver against him, he suddenly felt angry with himself. Zuko was a firebender, heat was his power, and he could raise that power or take it away at a whim . . . but he could not warm her, nor could he could not take away the fever that was radiating from her.

He looked ahead, staring at the seemingly endless trees rushing at them, he knew in his heart that they should have come out of the woods by now. He knew that he was running out of time. "Katara, keep talking to me."

"I don't want to talk anymore. . ."

Zuko looked down at her, he couldn't really tell in the darkness, but it looked like her eyes were closed. "Katara, you can't go to sleep!" He told her, jarring his shoulder and shaking her head. "Talk to me!"

"Stop it!"

"Talk to me now!" He yelled, but she wasn't listening to him. "You can't go to sleep! You. . . you pathetic little _peasant_!"

"What did you say?"

"I called you _peasant_, now I'm saying you're a weak, stubborn, stupid, little girl!"

"Why are you saying that?!"

"Because it's true!" He lied. "Now, what are you going to say back at me?"

"I don't care!" She cried weakly. "I'm too tired. . .too cold. . ."

She wasn't taking the bait, she was falling asleep again. Zuko couldn't let her, he knew somehow that if he did, he would lose her. He twisted his wrist around and pinched her, she swore in pain.

There was a big bush ahead of them, Jero wanted to turn but Zuko kept him going straight. "Hold on." he told her as he tightened his grip on Jero. Katara's only response was to grip his shirt tighter.

Jero leaped over the bush, but in that moment as they sailed through the air, Zuko realized that he had made a terrible mistake. The darkness and Jero's speed had hidden the danger of the bush from him, and now he saw, that there was nothing on the other side.

Because of the speed that Jero had been traveling he stayed airborne for a few fleeting seconds, but that made the impact all the more devastating when they touched earth again. Jero's feet slid out from beneath him, he fell face first and his passengers were launched from his back. Zuko grabbed Katara's waist in midair, and pulled her against him, she screamed out in fear, quickly joined by Zuko until they hit the ground and started tumbling down the hillside.

They flip-flopped down the hill, rolling over each other and rocks and sticks, when they finally reached the bottom, Zuko was sure that his face was bleeding, but that was nothing compared to the aches and pains that were stinging all over his body.

Katara had somehow ended up laying across his stomach, he raised himself to his elbows, "Are you alright?" He asked, but she didn't answer. He sat up quickly and her body slid down him, tumbling lifelessly from his lap to the ground. He picked her up by her shoulders, raising her limp neck so that he could check her for injury, but he found nothing but a scratch above her right eye. She must have fainted, he deduced, her body was already so weak, and any nourishment she might have had she lost yesterday, it was no wonder this had happened.

It was about then that Zuko realized that he shouldn't have been able to see her so clearly, and that there was a light behind him shining through the darkness. He turned quickly, and almost didn't believe what he saw. He looked twice to make sure that he hadn't just hit his head too hard on the way down.

There was a village, its street lanterns were the light that he saw, they were dim, but still enough to be bright to eyes that had adjusted to the dark. "Katara," He called to the unconscious girl. "Hold on, it's almost . . . we're almost there."

He picked her up, but stumbled over as he tried to stand, he had hurt his leg somehow in the fall, but on his second try he succeeded and ran as quickly as he could to the village. "Hold on." He told her. "Just hold on, Katara."

Of course the girl in his arms didn't respond, and Zuko's run became a charge. He was now in a greater panic than he had been in all night, for her to be completely unresponsive had ignited terror in him. Terror that was sparked by the dread he had been fighting against, but the impossible had taken them into its favor, there was a town, and for the first time tonight, he dared to hope and really believe in that hope.

He couldn't let her die, not here, not like this. He _wouldn't_.

When his boot finally touched the dirt street Zuko felt like an Olympian that had just finished his race, he looked across the road, but every house, little wooden huts, looked alike. Zuko looked for a healer but didn't know what to look for, frantically he ran up to one of the houses. "Where's your healer?" he called through the door. No one responded, so he ran to the next.

"Where's your healer!" he yelled again. This time he saw figures moving behind the thin curtains and in anger started to kick against the door. "Help me!" he screamed at the occupants. "my friend, she needs a healer! Help us!"

When no one came he ran to the house opposite to it. "Help her!" he screamed. "She's sick! She needs help! Please!" But no one came again. In a fit of rage he kicked the door with such a force that the latch snapped and splinters of wood flew through the air.

A woman sat huddled in the back of the room, two children cowering behind her, whimpering at fear of his entrance. "Get back!" She shouted holding up a kitchen knife threateningly. "Get out of my house!"

"Help us!"

"Get out!"

"**Where is your healer?!**" Zuko bellowed. "Can't you see her? She needs help!"

The woman looked at Katara as if for the first time, and seemed to be considering, but Zuko didn't have the time.

"**Where?!"**

"The big house with the blue blanket in the door." She said quickly.

And he was gone.

Clutching his friend tightly against him Zuko ran through the streets, to the blue blanket door and pushed his way inside. But the room was empty, even the patient beds that lined the wall were uninhabited. His hopelessness lasted only for a few seconds; the house was much larger than the others, the healer likely lived in their hospital. His eyes darted around the room in a frenzy, until he found another door, and kicked it open.

The door opened up to a small room, where a young woman had been sleeping in a little bed that was pushed into the corner. She sat straight up in bed, the blankets raised to her chest, and eyes as round and shocked.

"Heal her!" Zuko demanded. "Please, heal her!"

The woman threw the blankets off of her and lifted the skirt of her night dress so that she could run, "Put her in one of the beds." She ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the night slowly began to give way to the sun, the spirit of the moon looked down at a form as he sat in front of the hut because he was not allowed inside while his friend was being treated. She felt her face fall into a worried but very relieved smile.

"Why do you keep interfering in his life, sister?" Agni asked. "Twice now, you've led him through the woods, and spoken to him. There isn't a person in your own tribes that have been that lucky for centuries."

"I made a promise." She told him.

"You still let your human emotions govern you," he accused scornfully. "You pity him, I can see it in your eyes, but his suffering has made him strong."

"At a price."

"The greater the price the greater the gain, you should realize that. Wasn't your price worth all that you saved?"

"It was," She admitted, but there was a hesitation. "But I miss things."

Agni looked at her scornfully "What could humanity possibly have to compare to being a spirit?"

"I don't eat, so there's no more taste, I don't sleep so I can't dream, I feel no more pain, there are so few things that I feel now," She told him, but Agni seemed skeptical. "I'm afraid that it's something you can't understand without having experienced it."

"You wish to feel such things as pain? How can you desire what they pray to us to take away?" he asked angrily. "Perhaps you should have remained a human."

He had intended to insult her, but Yue only lowered her head, as if silently agreeing. "It was my duty." She said sadly.

"You have new duty now."

"I know."

She knew all too well, as a princess her life had been decided for her, her duty had been to her people, she could not forsake them, even as that duty caused her heartache, and eventually cost her life.

Now her duty was to the world and all who dwelled within it. She had the honor of being the spirit of the moon, and still her existence was for others.

Agni stared at her sorrowful expression; many spirits envied her, for she had felt all of these things that they could never experience. What the sun spirit couldn't understand was why she still mourned for them, she was blessed beyond any mortal, beyond any spirit and still she remained sad.

Many days he had looked down at the one she called Sokka, knowing that he likely was the cause for her pain, but couldn't see what was so appealing to her about him. He was brave, even clever at times, but he was also impulsive and mediocre. Most unsuitable for a princess in his opinion, even a human one; But then, perhaps that's what she liked about him so.

"Yue," he said carefully. "We cannot play favorites, we must leave the mortals to fight, love and die all on their own. They each have a destiny to pursue, but we can have no hand in whether or not they succeed."

"I made a promise," She said sternly. "Am I to go back on my word?"

"You should not have given it when you had no power to keep it," Agni said, she turned her back to him. "Sweet Yue, do not get entangled in the lives of humans, our influence does nothing but disrupt things."

"La saved my life," Yue told him. "And because she did, there's still a moon spirit."

"Perhaps," Agni told her. "but if there had been no library of knowledge given to the mortals she would have been safe for all eternity," he explained, then gestured to Zuko. "Do you know who that boy is?"

"Of course I do."

"In helping him and his companion on this journey you're tipping the war in their favor."

"Would that be so horrible?!" The outburst was absurdly out of character and startled them both. She stood there in silent shock at herself for a moment, then slowly began to speak again. "Do you see the world that you shine down on, Agni? Have you seen the suffering?"

Agni's face became hard. "They have the world that they created. Nothing worse. Stay away from them, and trust me, Yue, you'll do nothing but complicate things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the lady had taken Katara in, it was made clear to him that he was to remain outside, and so since then he had sat outside the blanket door, waiting almost as motionlessly as a statue. But as the hours dragged on his muscles began to ache and his backside was starting to go numb, so he shifted slightly, at the same time he subconsciously tried to lean toward the door and hear something of what was happening inside. But, like every other time he had tried to eavesdrop, he raised his head disappointed. He couldn't hear anything of what was going on in there, but the busy sound of things and people moving and the occasional muffled voice.

The only hint that he had at all of Katara's welfare was a young girl (Zuko assumed she was an assistant) that kept running in and out of the hut for things. He had tried once or twice to ask her what was going on, but the girl was always in a hurry, and Zuko thought it best not to hinder her, because if she was any indication as to what was happening in there, then Katara was every bit as bad off as he had thought.

His mind drifted erratically from thought to thought without his consent, but the one thing that they all had in common, was that they all revolved around a blue eyed girl. He thought about the way she spoke, of the thoughts of innocence and hope that her words portrayed, of the way her lip pouted and her face turned red when she was angry. Of how her eyes shown when she was happy or excited. He thought of the trust that they now shared, that had been gained on this unplanned journey together.

But the most frequent thought, and the one that tormented him the most, was whether or not he would ever speak to Katara again.

_You'll never know just how precious she really is, until you lose her._

Lan's well intentioned words were branded into Zuko's mind, he had cautioned him to take care of her, Zuko himself had _sworn_ to do so. And while it was obvious that Katara's predicament was far beyond his ability to prevent, that common sense was overlooked and drowned in guilt that he could not shove away long enough to be sensible.

In his mind he had failed, just as he always fails. He could not bear the thought of what he would do if she died, he didn't want to think about it, but that's the very thought that his mind refused to leave alone.

What would he do with her body? The thought made him feel sick, but he couldn't just leave her here, so far from the people she loved in some God forsaken forest. He would put her ashes in a jar, he decided, and bring her to her brother.

How would he tell them? How would he be able to finish this journey alone, knowing that he had failed her so horribly?

He covered his face with his hands, rubbed his eyes and then looked at the blue blanket door, remembering the young woman inside, of the fire in her eyes and her fierce will.

"No."

She would not die here, he could not let himself entertain such thoughts. She was with the healers now, she was going to be fine. Damn it, she's just too stubborn to die! Too strong, too kind, too needed in the world.

But as the day dragged on, minute by agonizing minute, this resolution quickly wavered, and as the sun set above him, hope was something that Zuko had to cling to to keep with him. Why didn't anyone have the decency to poke their head out and tell him what was going on?

Slowly the little village was becoming consumed in shadow, the only real light coming from the lanterns that were just being lit. The blanket door opened, and Zuko quickly came to his feet, only to find that it was the assistant again. At first he felt horribly dejected and was about to sit down again and ignore her as he had been doing, but this time she didn't run off to fetch something, she stood at the door, staring at him. It might have been a relief, except for the way that she was looking at him, the dread that hid behind her eyes and the way she was sucking on her bottom lip.

"How is she?" He demanded, but the girl didn't answer him quickly enough. "How's Katara?"

"She's doing better," The girl told him. "but Nila's still working with her."

"Will she be alright?"

She hesitated, but then told him very honestly. "I'm sorry," She took a few steps closer. "Nila's doing everything that she knows how, but we just don't know yet."

"You've been in there all this time, and you still don't know?"

"We're trying," She told him. "that's all we can do."

Zuko turned away from her, and leaned his back against the hut. The girl pitied him, but had come out here for a purpose. "Is she your sister?"

"No." He answered in monotone, his response sounded like a badly acted line in a play. Memorized words with little care for conviction and no emotion behind them. "No, she's my cousin. I was taking her to her betrothed in Ba Seng Se."

All was silent for a moment, but she decided at last that she believed him. That is, she believed that his worry was sincere, and that this girl, whoever she might be, was very important to him. "I've offered to let you sleep at my house," She told him. "We have a shed just outside, its small but I'll have mother bring you out a matt and some blankets, you should be comfortable."

He didn't say anything, so she went on.

"Its only about halfway through the village, I'll be able to come for you if anything happens."

"No, thank you."

"What?"

"No, thank you." He repeated. "I'll stay here."

She blinked, this was obviously not what she had expected to hear, and she wasn't sure how to respond for a moment."But it's getting dark."

"I'll be alright."

"Well, of course, but it's going to get chilly soon. You can't just sit out here all night."

"I'll sit here, until she wakes up." He told her clearly.

The young woman stared at him a while longer, then turned and left, walking down the dirt road until she disappeared from sight. Zuko assumed that she was going home for the night and forgot her, turning his attention back to the blue door that now shone with the candlelight that burned from within. His jaw clenched tightly, he slid down the wall he was leaned against until he was sitting with his knees folded against his chest.

He looked up, staring at the stars, but they gave him no comfort tonight. He had never felt more useless, more frustrated and scared of loosing someone all at once. It was overwhelming.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he nodded his head down again and crossed his legs, so lost in his thoughts that the assistant managed to startle him when she stepped on the porch. In her arms she held a steaming basket that was supported by a small folded blanket.

"Its just some chicken and noodles, and a piece of bread, but there's a little kettle of tea in here too, and mind that you be careful not to break it or the cup." He was surprised at first, which she must have mistook for pride, because she added. "There's no honor in starving, you need to be strong for her when she wakes up."

Even still, for a moment or so he continued to stare up at her, as if unsure whether or not he should take the basket. But he was hungry, and as he looked at the girl, he realized that she had no motive, there was nothing she could want in return, and she had no reason to tamper with the food."Thank you."

She smiled, told him to leave his dishes in the basket beside the door, and went back inside to help the healer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Katara didn't know where she was, or what was going on, all she knew was that something heavy had constricted around her while she slept and that strong hands stopped her when she tried to push it away. Her world was hazy, as if she were living in a dream, but the pain in her head, this heat and this terrible fatigue that made her so weak, were far too real. Her aching lungs fought for breath that came out in choked gasps, when the hands forced her down again she heard herself calling for her brother to help her, and in that instant, in her state of semi consciousness, that seemed like a completely logical thing to do.

A hand clamped over her mouth, slapping her lips in a hurry to silence her, struggling beneath her constraint, Katara heard voices above her, and though she saw the figures looming over her, thought that their voices were coming from far away. They were muffled and almost seemed to echo beyond any hope of understanding.

And then Katara saw a light glowing at her side, a soft glow that caught her attention long enough to make her lay still. It drew closer, drifting through the air until it was right below her face, and then sunk into her chest.

Even in her current state Katara should have been frightened or at least alarmed, but as the light touched her skin Katara felt a coolness being absorbed into her body. The unbearable heat became cool in that spot and when it reached her lungs she felt relief from the pain. Its presence was familiar to her, and somehow emotionally comforting, as if she knew somehow now that she was safe here.

The light was good, it would help her, it would take away the pain.

And with a relieved breath, Katara's eyes drifted shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until early the next morning that the curtain door was pulled aside and the healer, rather than the assistant, walked out from behind it. Zuko let the blanket fall from his shoulders and raised to his feet immediately, nearly tripping as he did, but then stood before her as stiff as a soldier."How is she?"

The woman seemed to be looking him over, she took her time answering him in spite of Zuko's obvious distress. "She's resting now." The woman said slowly.

"Will she be alright?"

"We won't know for sure until she wakes up," The woman told him, folding her arms as she leaned against the hut, for the first time Zuko realized how exhausted she looked. "But I think that the worst is behind her. Do you want to see her?"

He should have said no, now that he knew that she would probably be alright he should have gone to find Jero and make sure the bird hadn't been hurt during the fall. That would be the most logical thing to do.

But without a second thought he nodded his head and followed her inside and to the bed Katara lay in. She was tucked so deep under the cover that he couldn't see anything below her chin, and her pillow was still wet with sweat, but she wasn't shivering anymore and that intense heat that he had felt before was gone. Her braid was barely intact, and strands of loose hair lay all over the pillow, her loopies were in a mess of long bangs plastered to her face. But in spite of all of these things, as she lay there, sleeping so soundly, she seemed to, at last, be at peace.

Zuko was relieved, he really was, but at the same time he had a hard time accepting that this was the end of it. This was too easy. No, something else was bound to happen. One trip to the healer couldn't have cured her for good.

A part of him refused to believe it. He looked down at her again, watching the blankets gently rise and fall with each breath she drew. He looked at her face, and how relaxed she looked, so exhausted but so serene at the same time. He brushed aside the hair that was stuck to her face and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, had there been the slightest hint at a fever, there's a good chance that Zuko would have felt it more clearly than the healer. But he found none.

He watched her for several more minutes, waiting for something, anything that could lead him to believe that something was wrong with her. When nothing happened he took a seat against the wall, across from her bed. As he did he supposed that maybe, with people like Katara, fate could be kinder. There were so many times that she could have died, when she fell from the bison, when she was Azula's prisoner, when she was faced by an angry mob in Amberwood. Not to mention countless other situations that he himself had placed her and the others in before they joined forces.

Zuko didn't realize that no one defies fate by luck. That marvelous, magical thing that his sister had been born with, the thing that made everything he did harder. It's true, when it came to special blessing by the spirits, Zuko was as empty handed as a beggar's bowl, which was an irony that he nor any other mortal would ever know. But that the moon spirit would soon come to understand.

ZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara opened her eyes slowly, at first unable to acknowledge anything but the pain behind her eyes that made everything look so blurry. Only after a few minutes of laying there semiconscious did she realize that there was a heavy blanket tightly wrapped around her and then she quickly realized that she was in a bed. In her surprise she raised up too quickly and with a surge of pain in her forehead the room started to spin. She raised her hands and covered her head, hunched over as she tried to regain control, and when the pain had eased away, realized suddenly that she shouldn't have been able to do that.

Katara looked down at her hands, one of them should have been strapped against her body, but there it was, just as free as the other, moving and bending without the slightest hint of pain. She fell back against her pillow with exhaustion, Katara flexed it in disbelief, and stretched it one time for good measure before she was satisfied that her limb was again, in perfect working order.

What had happened? Where was she? Katara looked to her left, where light was shining through a window. To the right there must have been another bed in the room, because there was a long blanket on a string that she saw could be pulled to separate her from anyone sleeping there. Then she found Zuko, sitting on the floor with his head leaned against a cabinet.

"Zuko, Look! My . . ."

"Shhhh!" A voice commanded, a woman walked in form a back room. "You're going to wake him up." Her skin was an odd color, darker than most earth kingdom but much lighter than her own. Her hair was black and tied back in a strange knot, with only a little braid hanging loose, in which, Katara saw a little carved fish dangling from the hair tie. The eyes were a clear blue, and right now were narrowed in sincerity. "He finally fell asleep," She explained.

"Where are we?"

"You're safe." Was the only answer Katara got for now. "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Good." She confirmed. "Your body's been working hard trying to fight the illness in you, the best thing for you now is just to rest."

She sat down in a chair that was scooted beside Katara's bed and felt for her fever, when she raised her arm though, Katara notice a bag hanging at her side and realized it was a water skin. That's when she recalled the light she had seen, and all at once her healed arm and sudden recovery all made sense.

"You're a waterbender!"

"Quiet!" She shushed, looking over her shoulder at Zuko. "Yes, I'm a waterbender."

Katara was suddenly excited. "What tribe are you from?"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from any of the tribes, my parents hail from the Utarian swamp."

Katara was surprised to hear this. She certainly didn't dress like one of the waterbenders from the swamp, and she spoke so clearly. But as Katara looked at her more closely she realized that she had the same skin, and that she had seen some of the girls there with a little fish like that hanging from their hair.

"What's your name?"

Katara hesitated, but remembered what she and Zuko had agreed. "Kana."

"Where are you from?"

Katara wasn't sure what to say to that, so she blurted out the first city that came to mind. "Oasino."

"What are you doing way out here?"

"My cousin, Lee, is bringing me to my betrothed."

The healer smiled. "So he's your cousin? I'd have never thought it, there's not much of a family resemblance."

"It'd be funny if there was," Katara said, thinking quickly. "I was adopted."

"I see," She smiled again, "So who's the lucky man?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions." Katara decided that since she had been so bluntly interrogated that there was no reason she shouldn't have some questions answered as well. "How did you get here from the swamp?"

She raised an eyebrow, "My parents left the swamp before I was born, I eventually ended up here."

"Who taught you how to heal bone?"

"My mother." She answered. "Why?"

"I just want to know a little about the person I'm staying with."

"Point taken." She looked over at Zuko, "But I'd appreciate if your. . .um, _cousin_, stayed close to my ward."

Katara suddenly became defensive, "Why?"

"Because he scared people." She told Katara. "You haven't seen it yet, but this is what's left of Tinpa, and last night he made quite an entrance."

"What do you mean?"

"He broke down two doors and apparently yelled at people."

She bit her lip nervously, but was honestly too surprised by Zuko's actions to care much about the doors. "I'm sorry," She told her reflexively. "What did he give you for payment?"

"Nothing yet, you were in much too much of a state to bother with that," She told Katara. "I don't think you realize how close you came to meeting Nypo last night."

Katara shivered, Nypo was the spirit who greeted the dead, and brought them to their eternal dwelling. "Was I really that bad?"

"One of the worst I've had to heal." She told her. She got up and folded one of the blankets across the bed and off of Katara. "I think the stress might have taken three years off of your cousin's life."

"Really?"

"He cares a great deal for you, Kana." She said, smoothing out the other blanket that was over her. "You're lucky."

Katara looked at him; he was sitting there with his arms crossed and his head slightly leaning against the wall. It hardly even looked like he was asleep, more like he had closed his eyes in thought. She thought about him, carrying her through town, beating down doors to save her. And then she thought about the night before, of his gentle words and hands, strong hands that had been so careful, as if she were so delicate. He had given up a part of himself to her that night, the part that saw comfort in the star light.

She was more fond of the prince, than she would have ever thought remotely possible, her good friend.

"I know." she replied. "He's one of the bravest people that I've ever met."

"Get some sleep," she was told. "And by the way," she paused in her way to the door. "My name is Nila."

Katara stretched out her right hand one more time, marveling at the wonderful absence of pain. Then closed her eyes and snuggled up in her blanket. She did not notice that the Zuko wasn't snoring, nor did she see his subtle smile.

But perhaps that was for the best, because neither would have _really_ understood why he was doing it.

He waited there for a long time, until her breath became slow and he was certain she was sound asleep. Carefully, he got up and eased toward her bed, a part of him still unwilling to believe that it was all finally over. But there she lay, just as healthy as an ostrich horse. He was surprised to see that her hair was completely down now, the chocolate colored curls lay over the white pillow case in long strands that shone in the sun light from the window. Long locks of hair that looked like they would be so soft to the touch, and for an insane moment, he wondered what had possessed her to ever tie it up in that stupid braid.

He watched her smile in her sleep and snuggle closer to her pillow, Zuko smiled, but quickly replaced it with a look of indifference. A glint caught his eye, and he saw his dagger laying on the table by Katara's bed. For a moment, he thought about taking it back, she had her bending again, after all, she didn't really need it anymore; not that it had ever been useful to her back when she had.

But for a reason that Zuko didn't rightly understand himself, he left it on the table for her to claim again, and walked outside. Now that he knew she would be fine, he kicked himself for not going to find Jero sooner. The bird had taken a hard fall last night, and it wouldn't surprise Zuko a bit if he had twisted an ankle or worse. Then there was the thought of all the things that he had to go back and get from the old campsite. Among such things was the lemur who had been forgotten in all the panic.

"Zuko?"

That single, mumbled word made the prince freeze in mid walk and turn his head.

She turned her head to face him. "Hi."

"Hi." He answered slowly, awkwardly.

"I thought I heard you up."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, actually, (Zuko's eyebrow raised) _really_ this time. It's strange, I'm just really tired." She explained. "Nila said it's because my body's so tired from trying to fight the sickness."

Unsatisfied, he walked back so that he could sit in the chair Nila had been using earlier.

"You know, it's ironic," he said. "You spent all that time nagging on me because you thought that _I'd_ get sick."

"Yeah," hhe had to admit. "It is kinda funny isn't it?"

"No. Ironic." he told her. "It wasn't funny at all." Zuko was standing over her in a very protective manner, there was not a trace of sarcasm or anything else but seriousness when he said. "The next time you have so much as a runny nose, you better tell me."

"Will do."

A short silence passed. "How's your arm?"

"_Wonderful_." She stretched it out without the slightest hint of pain. "It makes me wish I had spent more time in that healing class when I had the chance." she smiled. "But anyway, I'll be able to waterbend again! I can't wait! As soon as I'm rested. . ."

"We need to hurry." Zuko told her. "We can't stay long enough for all that."

She looked very disappointed. "Well, at least we have the water pouch Lan gave us. . . ."

His next words were said uneasily, as if he didn't want to be the one to tell her. "No, we don't."

She stopped smiling. "What do you mean?"

"We gave it to Jee."

"Why would we give it to Jee?"

"Because you couldn't use it and he needed it."

She paused for a minute or so, "Can't we get another one here?"

"We don't have any money." He told her, and Katara's face dropped even more. "But don't worry," He said quickly, as if trying to raise her spirits. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She didn't say anything at first, but Zuko knew that the wheels were turning. She was trying to think about something very carefully, and then her mouth opened. "Zuko, I have my bending back now." She watched him carefully, trying to see the effect that the words had. "I don't. . . I'm _healed_. I can protect myself."

The words were spoken gently, they were carefully constructed, honest, and with good intent. And so Zuko wasn't sure why they hurt him. But they did.

"I know that." He said emotionlessly. "But even a master is no good without water."

"Which is why I need that pouch."

"I already told you. . ."

"Maybe we can trade something."

"We haven't got anything to trade."

It was the truth, a good point that she couldn't counter, and in which won the argument. But now guilt had joined his disappointment, Katara, unaware of the cause for his odd expression, asked if he was feeling alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered quickly. "I need to go and find Jero."

"Why, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"We fell."

"How far?"

"Down a steep hill."

"Is Jero alright?"

"I don't know yet."

"What?! You mean you left him?"

"What was I supposed to do?" he demanded, "you were unconscious and burning with fever!"

Her cheecks turned a light shade of pink, and she looked down at the floor for a second. "I'm sorry," she said, then her eyes met him again. "You were really that worried?"

"Of course I was."

She smiled and Zuko suddenly felt proud of himself, though he did nothing to alert her to it. "Get some sleep." he told her.

"Alright," She conceded, pulling the blankets further over her. "But when I wake up I'm going to go water bend."

"If we have time."

"We will." The sure way that she said it, seemed to mean that she had every intention of making sure that they made time.

"Maybe."

"We will." She said again.

Zuko frowned, but said nothing else about it, instead, Katara, with her eyes still closed, started talking to him. "Do you think Jero's alright?"

Zuko shrugged to himself, and picked up a long leather string that he found beside his knife on the bedside table. "He fell," Zuko told her, wrapping the string between his fingers nervously, "and I haven't seen him since last night."

Katara opened her eyes, "Do you think. . .?"

"I don't know," Zuko stood up. "But I'll find him. Get some rest."

He walked around her bed, and pulled back the blanket door when a voice stopped him.

"Zuko?"

He paused.

"Thank you."

He turned slightly and nodded his head down slowly, then left her. Katara looked at the flapping tent door for a moment, then snuggled into her pillow. She hoped that Jero was alright, she was attached to the animal but also, how would they travel without him?

How much further were they from Ba Sing Se? It seemed like they had been traveling for forever. They really couldn't be that far away from it. She decided that when Zuko came back she was going to have a look at the map, and see for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several long grueling hours of walking, Zuko realized what had happened. Jero had been stopped about midway down the hill by a stump, the bird had walked around the village a few times, then, in a zig-zaggedy fashion, was traveling back to the old camp site. Which was much further away than Zuko had given Jero credit for running last night.

As he walked he thought about what he and Katara were going to use to pay the healer. They hadn't had any time to discuss a price for her services. More than likely he would have to do some kind of manual task, like plowing or maybe fixing a roof. The sad thing about it was that the woman probably knew more about either of those things than he did, and could probably do a better job. He was lacking in such skill because, simply put, princes don't do those things.

Now on top of everything else, Katara was wanting a water pouch. It was something that she needed, and that should have been a top priority to him, but Zuko was pushing it behind the other things on his mental to do list. It was totally subconscious at first, and then Zuko caught himself at it, and wondered what had gotten into him.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ her to get one, though Zuko couldn't really think of a real reason for his reluctance, he assured himself that there was a logical and totally unselfish reason behind it.

He'd just have to think of what it was later and explain it to Katara.

Zuko's thoughts were entangled in this predicament when he finally saw lion turtle rock, and scattered amongst the debries of the other nights camp, there was the bird, sitting with a lemur on its head. When Momo caught sight of him he was so excited that he ran up Zuko's leg and hugged him. Jero, however, didn't seem to care at all about the prince's arrival, and barely bothered to glance at him.

"Let go." He gently pried the little rat away from him, and went to where Jero sat. After a quick examination he concluded that the animal was fine, just missing a few of the feathers on his belly. He tied the riens to a low tree limb and started picking up the things that they had left. Luckily the fire had died out on its own, other than that things were very much the same as he had left them.

Momo, apparently determined not to be left again, was sitting on the birds back with his little fists tangled up in Jero's feathers. "I don't know what you're worried about," the prince thought aloud. "I can't go back without you." _Katara would have a fit_. But he left the last part unsaid, simply because, even when just talking to a stupid animal, it sounded too weak to say aloud.

Zuko looked up to the sky; the prince had been walking for the majority of the day, there wasn't much daylight left. How in the world had Jero been able to get them to the town so quickly?

He saddled the bird and tied the scattered bags back on, then threw his leg over Jero's back. They rode into the darkness, at a steady pace this time. Zuko felt as if he had a good idea of where they were going, but he didn't want to confuse his sense of direction with speed and darkness.

He would take his time for now, Katara was safe. Besides, he thought grimly, she could take care of herself now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara slept for as long as she could, it was an awkward situation for her, her mind was totally awake and unwilling to let her sleep, and yet her body ached with the need for rest. _This must be what it's like to be old_, she decided.

She turned her head toward the window, and realized that it was dark outside. Katara wondered how long she had been asleep and raised up, supporting herself with the back of her elbows and started looking around the room.

"He's not back yet." Nila said from her desk.

"How did you. . .?"

"Lucky guess."

Katara felt uncomfortable for a moment, then leaned her pillow against the headboard so that she could sit up against it. "How long has he been gone?"

"A long while," Nila reported, "but I wouldn't worry."

Katara stretched her legs under the blankets. "How long before this wears off?"

"You should be alright for travel by tomorrow unless something changes."

"Good."

"Good," Nila agreed, pouring some kind of powder into a little jar. "_Zuko_ should be relieved to hear that."

"I guess, things seem to be taking so long. . ." Katara's head shot up, she realized her mistake instantly and the realization hit her like an electric shock. Nila shouldn't know Zuko's name, and she had just unwittingly admitted that it was true. Katara regarded the woman carefully, but she guarded her face well. "How?" Was the only word Katara could think of.

"I heard you call him that earlier." She tapped the paper funnel to rid it of any powder and then faced Katara with iron determination. "and he asked my assistant how his cousin _Katara_ was."

Katara felt the color drain from her face. They were caught up in their aliases, now the main thing was, did Nila know that Zuko was the name of the fire lord's son?

"We'll be leaving soon." Katara assured her, trying to use tact. "No one else needs to know who we are."

"Why would you lie?" Nila asked, and Katara couldn't help but to be relieved. She didn't know who Zuko was.

"I can't tell you," Katara said. "but we mean no harm. We're just trying to get to Ba Sing Se."

Nila wasn't satisfied with that answer at all. "What's in Ba Sing Se?"

"My betrothed."

"Your betrothed?" She echoed with a hint of sarcasm. "What's his name?"

Katara felt like she was being interrogated by a guard, she didn't know what to say, but pausing too long would make her look guilty . "Aang." She said quickly.

"Then who is that boy?" She asked. "The one traveling with you."

"He's my cousin."

"And I'm your aunt." Nila retorted. "He doesn't look at you like a man looks at his cousin."

Katara was dumbfound at the woman's bluntness, and for a moment she could only stare. When her voice returned she demanded. "What are you talking about?!"

It was Katara's genuine shock that convinced Nila that she was wrong about their relationship. She had had the suspicion that they were running to elope against an unwanted betrothal, but now, though she was still certain that boy wasn't her cousin, she didn't know what to think. "You should be fine now," Was the way Nila answered her. "The illness is gone, but you're body's still weak, it won't be hard for you to get sick for the next few days, so be careful."

Katara regarded her carefully, then decided to let the previous question drop, it made her uncomfortable anyway. "What do we owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." Nila waved her away.

"But you. . ."

"You needed help, and that's why I'm here," She told her. "besides, there's nothing you have that I want." She had heard Zuko tell Katara that they hadn't enough money, she saw no point in demanding something that she knew they didn't have. Before Katara could protest she continued."If you want to get to Ba Sing se, you should follow the river." Nila instructed. "it'll take you to a city where the ferry runs, it'll take you to port. From there you'll be able to reach Ba Sing Se by another ferry."

"How long will it take?"

"About a week I'd say." Nila told her. "But you're going to need some money to get on the ferries, and a passport, too."

"Passport?"

"Anyone entering Ba Sing Se has to have a stamped passport. Everyone knows that."

_Not everyone._ "How much are passports?"

"I don't know," Nila shrugged. "But it's a pretty copper piece, I'll tell you that. If they didn't the entire earth kingdom would be in there."

Katara looked at her for a long while, waiting for her to elaborate, when she didn't she thanked her for helping her and turned her back to Nila and pretended she had gone back to sleep to keep anymore conversations from starting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko didn't return until the next morning, hollow eyed and frustrated with Momo's clinginess, he stepped into the healers hut with a lemur latched to his leg.

"Momo!"

His ears perked and Momo totally abandoned the firebender to dart to Katara. He leaped on the bed and hugged her head, rubbing his cheek against hers affectionately. He purred and chirped excitedly then curled up on Katara's lap when she sat up.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "I was starting to worry."

"I'm a grown man," He commented nastily, "I can take care of myself."

She was taken aback by his rudeness, but blamed it on how tired he was. "How's Jero?"

"He's fine," Zuko sat down in a wicker chair. "he's just a little scraped up."

"Jero?" Nila asked.

"He's our ostrich horse." Katara explained, but caught herself. "I mean Zuko's ostrich horse."

Zuko's tired eyes shot wide open and suddenly he sat up. _Idiot! _He thought.

"It's alright," Katara told him. "She knows."

"You mean you. . .!"

"No, she figured it out herself." Katara didn't like his tone. "We _both _slipped up."

Zuko opened his mouth to rebuttal, then remembered saying Katara's name on the porch and closed it again. He looked at Nila, but sensed no hostilities from her; Zuko assumed that she knew no more than their names.

The healer's head perked up, "You could sell the bird to pay for your fare."

"_What_?" Zuko, who knew nothing about the ferry yet, did not like the notion at all.

"We can't trade Jero." Katara protested.

"You can't take him with you on the ferry anyway."

"No. . ." Katara's face fell, she hadn't thought of that.

Zuko, who was feeling very left out of the conversation, spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a town down the river," Katara explained sadly, "that has a ferry who can take us to a port where we can get another ferry to Ba Sing Se."

At this news Zuko quickly walked outside and seconds later returned with a rolled up piece of paper and spread it out on the floor. "Linchu," he murmered.

"Yes."

The ferries would take a considerable amount of time off of the trip. "How much is the fare?"

Nila shrugged. "I don't know." she admitted. "But it would be worth it."

Zuko nodded, then looked to Katara. "Are you feeling up to the ride?"

Katara sat up. "I'm fine," she told him, "Nila, can Zuko borrow a bed to rest in for a few hours before we go?"

"Sure, my ward is empty right now anyway," she told them. "Take that bed by the wall and pull your curtain."

"Thank you."

Katara started braiding her hair, her hands moved quickly and skillfully as they raced down the length of her hair, Zuko passed her and pulled back the blankets on the made bed and started pulling off his boots.

"Nila?" Katara called. "What did you do with my hair tie?"

"When I took your hair down I laid it on the table." Nila told her.

She looked in the floor under the table and rechecked the surface again. That's when Zuko remembered the little blue string he had been fiddling with earlier. He reached in his pocket and felt it, but for whatever reason he hesitated.

She had her hair back in that stupid braid again. Pulled straight back in that childish way. It didn't even look right now, Elma had had to cut her hair so now it didn't all go in the braid like it was supposed to. Why did she insist on pulling it back?

"Zuko," Katara asked, "I don't suppose you've seen. . ."

"No." He pulled the curtain shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They started moving again around noon, Katara still felt sluggish but kept such information to herself, considering that she was only going to be riding and not walking. Zuko was looking Jero over, making sure that he was set to go when Katara asked him. "Have you noticed anything odd about this place?"

"What?"

"There are no men."

Zuko looked around him without catching himself, then looked at Katara with disbelief. "It's true," She told him. "I didn't notice it right away, but Nila told me what happened." Zuko kept tending to Jero, she continued. "When the men were summoned to the army they hide their wives and children in the woods where they would be safe from raids."

Now that Zuko really thought about it he hadn't seen a single other man in the village besides children. "That's why I didn't see it on the map."

"It's a miracle that we just _accidently_ found it like we did." Katara tossed some of her hair behind her shoulder. She had looked everywhere but couldn't find her hair tie, and Nila seemed to think that it looked too good down to give her a new one.

"Yes," Zuko agreed, she smiled. Her hair hung over her shoulders in loose curls, it had a kind of coppery shine to it in this light and framed her face nicely. Much more mature than that stupid braid she had been wearing.

Nila stepped out of her clinic, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Be careful."

"We will be." Katara told her.

"Tell _Aang_ that I said he's a lucky guy." She was watching for some kind of reaction from Zuko, and was rewarded with one. He became stiff, and though his back was turned to Nila, his eyes were questioning Katara. "His betrothed almost didn't make it, tell him to thank this man for all he did."

Katara cleared her throat awkwardly. "I will, thank you."

He climbed on Jero's back and held out his hand to help her on, she took it and put her foot in the stirrup, swinging her leg behind him. Momo ran down her shoulder, over Zuko and to Jero's head, where he held his ears like reins and got ready for the ride to start.

"You're going to have to hold on to me," he told her. "Unless you want to fall off."

Katara felt silly for a moment, then put her hands on his waist. "Let's go."

A quick kick sent Jero going and Katara quickly realized that her grip was insufficient, with a sharp cry. "Wait! Stop!" She cried out, she had slid back and now poor balance was the only thing keeping her lower quadrants on the bird.

Zuko jerked the bird to a stop. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She pulled herself back up. This time wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, "Okay, now go."

An odd sensation ran through Zuko as her breath touched his ear. He cleared his throat and squirmed a little in her grasp before he kicked the bird again, trying to ignore this light feeling in his stomach.

"Why did you tell her that?" He asked.

"What?"

"That you were betrothed to Aang."

"What does it matter?" Katara asked.

"It doesn't."

"Well, what would you have had me say?"

"You might as well have said Sokka."

"Oh come on, that's gross."

"And that boy isn't?"

"Why would Aang be gross?"

"Are you serious?"

"He's not that much younger than me."

"He's just a foot shorter than you."

"Why are we talking about this?!"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's stop."

"Okay."

"Fine."

She shouldn't make such statements, if Aang ever found out about it the boy would take it the wrong way, and that would be a big mess.

"You shouldn't use the avatar's name." He told her. "Someone might recognize it."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah, it was kind of convenient that they found a hidden village with a waterbender, but hey, they had a deity on their side.

Poor Zuzu, he's lost his status as guardian and things are starting to get confusing for him. But he's had it in for that braid for a while now.

Oh yeah, and I own nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why aren't there posters up at the docks?" Aang demanded. "You told us that you would put them up to help your people recognize them!"

"I assure you, each staff member has been given a picture of your friends," Ju Dee promised him in a sickeningly pleasant voice, "and will escort them to you in the inner ring when they arrive." Her smile grew a little wider so that now it didn't even look like a smile at all, more like she was baring her teeth to them. It was disturbing, for this lady had but one emotion, one tone in her voice and a constant vacant look in her eyes that made them so lifeless that they could almost pass for glass. "For now, why not enjoy our fine city by taking a carriage ride through our breath taking-"

"We don't care about your stinkin' architecture, art or those stupid fountains that you keep raving about." Sokka interrupted. "They'll be here any day. . ."

"And all necessary procedures have been taken, I assure you," Ju Dee told him. "You're friends will be greeted like royalty."

"We are standing on the port, Ju Dee!" Sokka almost yelled. "We're looking at those _procedures_! And there are _none_ being made at all! We're not stupid!"

"Mr. Long Feng thought it best to be discreet in his preparations."

"Yes," Aang agreed bitterly. "Long Feng believes in a lot of things being _very_ discreet around here."

Ju Dee turned back to the carriage as if Aang had never said a word. "Let us go back to the inner ring now," she suggested cheerfully, although there was an ever so mild note of urgency in her words this time. "Perhaps we can make it back in time for lunch."

"Long Feng's probably waiting for them alright, he'll keep us apart for as long as he can," Sokka whispered to the avatar. "It's the only thing that he has to keep us in line with. We were stupid to have taken this long to figure that out."

Aang almost wanted to hit something, something that looked a lot like Long Feng's face. What if they had already come? And this waiting was just another one of Long Feng's mind games?

He missed Katara so much . . . He didn't know what he'd do if something had happened to her. The idea that Long Feng might be prolonging this torture was enough to make the normally peaceful boy fighting mad.

"What can we do?" Aang thought aloud. "It's so _big_ here, and he controls too much. . ."

"Listen, we don't know that they've gotten here yet," Sokka reminded him. "We have to get someone from the inside."

Now, that just sounded stupid and as this was no time for stupid notions, Aang gave him a scalding annoyed look. "Oh I know, maybe we can ask Ju Dee over there!" Aang threw his arms in the air to emphasize his sarcasm. "Or maybe we can find a rogue Dai Lee agent!" He paused. " Everyone in this city is too afraid to even admit that there's a war outside. _Everyone_ here is in long Feng's pocket!"

Sokka looked at him for a few seconds.

"What?!"

"I think you've been exposed to too much of my sarcasm over the past weeks." Then he became serious. "Listen, Long Feng might rule the city, but that's it. If I go to the ferry port on the main land then someone might be able to help us. At least to let us know if they've come yet."

"I'm coming too."

Sokka put his hand on his shoulder, a gesture that told Aang what he was going to say before he opened his mouth."No, I'll have to go alone," Sokka told him firmly.

"Forget it! I'm not going to just. . ."

"If you go missing they'll know that something's up. Besides, if you and Toph are causing a ruckus it might take his mind off of Mushee."

Mushee was Iroh's chosen alias. Sokka had noticed lately the way that Long Feng looked at Iroh; a curious glint in his beady eyes made the warrior very nervous. They were walking on eggshells, and their old friend was in mortal danger as long as he was here.

"Mushee's not stupid," Aang reminded him. "He can take care of himself."

"I told you, if you leave half of Ba Sing Se will know it within a few minutes, but if your non-bending, southern, (although a devilishly good looking and powerful warrior) friend should turn up missing, whose the wiser, or better yet, who would even care?"

"Long Feng's not stupid either." Aang reminded him.

Sokka knew that, he just had to hope that he seemed insignificant as the other non-bender in the group (second to Iroh's disguise), who was too young and rash to be any real threat.

"Besides, even if we got out without you being missed, you'd draw too much attention at the docks."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Aang, you've got arrows tattooed on your forehead, which just screams 'look at me!'" He gave a casual grin. "Right now your job is to stay and keep little miss sunshine over there occupied."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko shook her shoulder lightly, "Wake up," he whispered.

Katara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up at him from under her cloak. "Already?"

"I want to get an early start," he told her. "Come on, I have some breakfast."

"You found food?"

He held up a fish for his answer, smiling smugly and maybe just a little proud.

She sat up and crawled toward the fire, only then did she realize just how well Zuko had done. "You caught two!" She could never remember being so happy to see a fish. "That's wonderful!"

Zuko grinned; it was small but real, although proud and maybe childish. Still, she liked it when he smiled. "I have some bread in my bag," he told her.

Katara's head perked, this morning was just full of surprises. "Where did you get bread?"

"That girl brought it to me," he explained.

"What girl?"

"The one that was helping the healer take care of you." he said, although his attention was fixed on the fire and not Katara. As he raised his hands toward his chest, Katara noticed the way his chest expanded as he inhaled sharply, and then the fire, which had been well fed, simmered down considerably. When he noticed the way that she was looking at him, he explained, "Don't want the fish to burn."

"No, that's not. . ."

"What?"

"Your bending."

"What about it?"

"Something that Azula said. . ." she explained, "back in Oasino, about the breath being more dangerous than the fists."

His demeanor became hard again at the mention of his sister. "That's a fire bending proverb," he explained. "It reminds students that the muscle is not the force behind the attack, that gestures of the body merely help to focus the move. Remember, we learned from dragons, anytime we bend, we're breathing fire, even if it's not coming out of our mouths."

Katara nodded, although the concept seemed strange to her. "My ancestors watched the way that the moon pulled and pushed the waves, and learned to do it themselves."

Zuko was somewhat skeptical, but after a few minutes he decided that it kind of suited her. Or the way she moved anyway: Katara basically picked the water up and flung it at people. . . with a 99% potential kill rate.

"Go and get the bread out of my bag."

She found the food wrapped up in what looked like either a handkerchief or a very plain bandana. It was a little piece but it would do just fine.

She spread out her cloak and made a kind of picnic blanket out of it, laying the bread and its wrappings on top.

"Hey, Zuko."

"Hmm?"

"Where did you catch those fish?"

He had known that was going to come up eventually. "There's a lake nearby," he explained. "It's probably the one the ferry's going to take us across."

"Which way?"

Zuko pointed.

"Come with me."

"We need to make sure the fish don't burn."

"Zuko, the fish will be fine," He didn't look convinced so she added. "You turned down the fire, and anyway their fat, so it'll take them a longer to cook all the way."

He looked at the dead fish, laying neatly on a makeshift leaf plate, and then back at that girl. He didn't want to go, but there was really no reason for him to stay either, as it would indeed take these nice big fish longer to cook than the shrimpy ones that they had been living on. He looked in the direction of the water and decided that it wasn't too far away; when he turned his attention back to Katara she smiled and walked to him so that she could gently tug his arm. "Come on."

"Fine." The word seemed to have escaped him before he realized he had even spoken. All at once Katara was happy and stood to dust the dirt off of her pants, inwardly Zuko groaned at himself.

Once the fish were scoured Zuko stuck the sticks in the ground beside the fire, strategically placed so that the fish on the end wouldn't burn.

"Let's go," He rechecked Jero, then after he was sure that the bird was secure, led her through the trees.

"I'm going to miss him."

At first Zuko had to think about what she was talking about, but instantly remembered that soon they would be selling Jero."He's just an animal," he said.

"He's more than that." She told him, as if she were defending a friend. "Without him we would have never made it this far."

"Maybe," Zuko admitted half heartedly. He felt stupid for talking like this, as if that bird were a person with emotions. "But he's still just an animal."

"Well," Katara stated calmly. "If that's the case then you're just a boy, why don't I sell you instead? Jero doesn't cost half as much to feed, seeing as to how he eats grass . . ."

She stroked her chin as if seriously considering, but Zuko did not seem at all amused.

"Don't get mad," She reached out like she might touch him, but she only brushed her fingertips against his arm. "I didn't mean it you know."

"I don't pretend to be able to understand the way your mind works,"

"I wouldn't try to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, I know," He told her with a casual shrug, "You're too much of a goody-goody for that."

Katara suddenly stopped, her lip pouted and Zuko half expected her to stamp her foot like a little child. "I am not!"

He made a face. "Katara, you're so good you make me _sick_ sometimes."

"Well, maybe if you'd perk up it might not seem so strange to you!"

He almost chuckled. "I've never been _perky_."

"You know," she thought aloud, "I don't think you're the big angsty prince of gloom and doom that you try to pretend you are."

He stopped smiling. "Don't you?"

"Nope," she said casually.

"What am I then?"

"I think you're a good person."

"You think everyone's good."

There was a slight pause as Katara began to see a blue horizon behind the trees. "No," she told him as she marveled at the lake, "not everyone."

When her feet touched the rocky sand Katara smiled and ran toward the water, throwing her belt to the wind and letting her robes slide off of her shoulders. Poor Zuko wasn't sure what was going on, but felt his mouth drop and his face turn red. Was she insane?! "What are you doing?!" He turned around quickly, and kept his eyes clenched shut, just for good measure.

Katara almost laughed. "What does it look like?"

"Stripping!" The word was filled with so much stress that it almost sounded like a cry for help.

Katara stopped smiling, but didn't understand. "I have clothes on."

"Underclothes!" He declared. "You're running around in your _underclothes_!"

"My underclothes are totally decent, Zuko," she told him. "I've seen people wearing much less."

"Prostitutes don't count."

"Zuko!" She stepped out of the water and stood behind him. "I train like this all the time, I promise you, there not revealing at all. Just turn around and you'll see."

But Zuko had no intentions of it. "Don't you understand how inappropriate this is?" he asked. "A man shouldn't. . .I shouldn't. . . you're. . . gods, woman!"

"Don't get so flustered," she told him, slightly annoyed now. "I even train Aang like this."

"I bet he enjoys that," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said bitterly.

"You're being silly, Zuko," she told him. "Just turn around."

At first she didn't think that he was going to, and she almost spun him around herself. But then, slowly, his head started to turn. Zuko had thought about it, frantically but carefully, and had come to a very simple realization: he had very little choice in this matter. If this was how Katara trained, and she had a lot of that training to catch up on, he was going to see her like this eventually. He just had to get used to it or else try and convince her to change her habit, which he knew was absolutely pointless.

But the major factor in his decision to turn around was because he knew that Katara was chaste. She wouldn't let him see her if she was running around in something scandalous. There was nothing like the memory of a slap from a hot spring to remind you just how seriously she took her modesty.

He prepared himself, and then opened his eyes. She was wearing all white which had an odd affect on the tone of her skin. Zuko quickly blamed it on the lighting and tried to reason with himself that there was nothing wrong with this. But it was a hard argument to make against himself, because while anything feminine was covered, it only hid the necessities. Her top had no midriff; in fact it looked like nothing but a long piece of fabric that had been wrapped around her many times and then tucked or sewn down. Suddenly for the first time, Zuko realized that Katara had a curvy shape, and upon that realization of that thought quickly turned his eyes away and started to mentally recite beginning of the Fire Nation anthem.

The bottoms weren't much better. Only a little bit of her thigh was covered by the skin tight shorts, that, depending on which way she stood, were hidden behind the flap of fabric that hung under her belly.

The white, he noticed again, made her look more tanned. It accentuated her dark features in a very . . . um . . . _different_ way.

She put her hands on her hips, her torso curved into a casual shrug . "Not so bad, right?"

Zuko wasn't sure he agreed.

Maybe it was the simple fact that these were her undergarments that bothered him; Zuko pulled his eyes away and looked at her face.

"You're blushing," he accused.

"Only because you are!" she countered. "What's the big deal? Haven't you ever seen a girl in a swimsuit?"

Of course he had, but that was different somehow . . . Zuko didn't rightly know why, but he was sure it was! He had seen many a fire nation lady wear just as little during the scorching summers back home. These clothes were not inappropriate and yet he wanted to make dead sure then and there that Aang never trained with her like this again.

"What?" she asked holding her arm; she didn't know if she liked the way that he was looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go. . ."

_Splash._

A stream of water had risen up and landed over Zuko.

When he turned around she ran into the lake laughing; the water around her feet became solid and with a gentle shove in the air, the water beneath her pushed her so that it looked like she was skating across the lake. She spun in a half circle and skidded to a stop so that she was facing him again.

"Lighten up, Zuko," she told him, "come in the water."

"I have fish cooking," he told her, clearly very annoyed by her getting him wet. "I don't have time to splash around in the water."

He turned around but a wave of water shot out beside him, solidified and curved around. He turned his head in time to see a blur of brunette rush passed him; Katara was sliding across the ice. She jumped off at the end, stumbling a little when she landed.

"It'll be fun."

"We haven't got time for fun," he reminded her. "We're on a schedule."

She put her hands on her hips, and asked in a very authoritative tone, "How old are you again?"

He didn't seem to know where this was going. "Seventeen."

"Well then act like it."

"I am," he told her. "I'm being mature and-"

"And like a boring old man!" she accused. "I promise you, that a swim will not, in any way, slow us down. Besides," she added, "I would like the company."

He paused, considering. "I'll stay," he told her, "but I'm not getting in."

That wasn't what she had wanted, but she settled. Katara walked back into the water, leaving the slanted wall of ice she had slid down to melt on its own. She waded in to about waist deep, still close enough to shore to talk to Zuko.

"So, what's the plan once we get to the city?"

"We stay together," he said first and foremost.

"Why?"

"There'll be so many people and distractions that it'll be easy to lose each other if we're not careful."

"I see." She was raising blobs of water in the air, at first it seemed like she was playing, but with one gentle movement of her arm the blob launched like a cannonball, circling around her at a rapid speed, mimicking a mean right hook.

"We have to find out how much tickets are and then where we can sell Jero."

"I hate that we have to sell him," Katara said sadly, and odd motion with her hands turned the water blob into an icicle, and swift push shot it to the shore like an arrow, the ice had enough force behind it to split the tree it hit. "Let's make sure he goes to someone who'll take care of him."

Zuko, who was still staring at the icicle, nodded. "It's paying for both the ferry _and_ the passports though that worries me. We'll probably have to stow away."

"How are we going to pull that off?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked as he tossed a pebble in the water. "I'm making this up as I go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that they got back the fish had been done for a little while, but luckily hadn't started to burn yet. "So again, who are you?"

"Kana."

"And I am?"

"Lee."

"What are we doing?"

After having answered the previous questions like a good little pupil she paused and blew some of her long bangs out of her face. Somehow, Zuko knew when he saw her mouth opening that he wasn't going to get the answer that he wanted. "Honestly, Zuko, we have to think of something better than cousins," she told him. "Nobody believes us when we say we're related."

"We have to have a purpose," he reminded her. "Just in case it should come up."

"Well, right now our purpose sucks."

"What do you propose then?"

She shrugged and took another bite of stale bread.

"We have to have something ready to tell anyone who asks."

"Why would anyone here ask?" she pointed out. "We can't afford to stay with anyone, we won't be talking to anyone but the person we sell Jero to and maybe a ticket merchant, and I doubt that they'll care."

"I don't like not being prepared," he told her. "Just tell them the sick grandmother story, I suppose. That one almost worked."

"Sort of."

"Unless you can think of something better, just deal with it."

". . . Well, there is one notion."

"And what would that be?"

As Zuko looked at her he could tell that she wished she hadn't said anything, but now she had no choice. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she looked away from him as she spoke. "Everyone that we have met thus far," she told him, "has always assumed that we were together. . . even when we told them that we weren't."

"So you're saying Lee and Kana should be _together_ now?"

"I think it would be easier to believe than saying that we were related," she went on. "I mean look at us, Zuko."

She had a point. "What exactly would that require Lee to do?"

"Nothing different then what Zuko's doing right now."

"You're _sure_?"

She looked slightly offended. "Why would you need to do anything else?"

"I don't know," he told her. "Don't people who are "together" act differently?"

Katara shrugged. "A little I guess," she told him. "I've seen a boy and girl holding hands once, but that's not necessary for us, because we won't be staying anywhere long enough for someone to think about it."

"And that's it?" he asked. "Handholding as a worst case scenario?"

"Holding my hand is a worst case scenario?"

"You know what I mean," he said, but he wasn't sure if Katara did. "I just want to know what's expected of me."

"I'm not going to try and kiss you if that's what you're getting at."

"I didn't think that," he told her.

He dusted the crumbs off of his hands and took a sip of some of the water that they had brought back from the lake. Sensing that she had overreacted, Katara smiled at him to ease the mood. "So, _honey-bunches_," she joked, "are you ready to go?"

Zuko glared at her under-eyed from the other side of the fire, very annoyed. "Don't _ever_ call me that again."

"Sweetie Pie?"

"Stop it."

"I know! Smoopsy poo."

"_Katara_. . .!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Katara was sure that she hadn't seen this many people gathered together since she and the others crashed a fire nation festival. She sat on Jero while Zuko led them through the street, her high perch gave her an excellent view of the everything that was going on.

There were stores everywhere, stands set up on the streets selling everything from fish to jewelry. There were people from all over the Earth Kingdom wearing clothes that she had never seen before. Long robes and fine silks, unusual scarves wrapped around some of the women's heads almost like a hood, and could be pulled so that only their eyes could be seen. Katara liked them very much, especially the pretty blue one with golden embroideries. They reminded her vaguely of the things people used to wear in the South Pole when things got especially cold, but rather than thick furs, these were beautiful thin fabrics. It was odd when she thought about it, how there the design kept you warm, and here it shielded you from the sun.

Zuko however saw this place from a very different perspective. He saw not just those that Katara was staring at, the rich merchants and customers, but the eyes staring from the alleys as well. It seemed to him that this place had a hidden danger to it.

To his left was a con artist beckoning people to come and pick which cup the marble was under. Just down the next alley was a pub with a provocatively posed woman drawn in the sign. And all around him were people sifting through the crowds that made Zuko hold their last copper piece just a little tighter.

There was definitely more here than you saw at first glance.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" she asked him.

"None whatsoever."

She was about to suggest that they ask for directions when a woman appeared from the crowd: she had a tray in her hands and shoved it in Zuko's face. "Buy some pretty pearls for your bethrothed?" she asked. "White, pink, and black pearls, let her make a pretty necklace."

"No, no thank you."

"Come now, you'll find no better prices than these. . ."

"I said no thank you."

"Look at the poor girl," she gestured at Katara. "You can tell she wants some."

Zuko did glance at Katara, and saw the look in her eye before she could hide it. Katara turned away, embarrassed that he had seen her gawking at the pearls like that, though as she did she noticed something else.

Water that had been resting in a rain barrol suddenly spranf to life, smacking a young man away from Jero's side. "He had his hand in Jero's saddle bags!" she accused, sliding down from the bird.

"Zan!" The 'saleslady' yelled in shock. Zuko made a grab for her arm, but she jerked away, throwing her tray at him and showering them both in a hundred tiny missiles before she ran into the crowd.

The other thief however, seemed a bit more ambitious, seeing that they were distracted he made an attempt to jump on Jero's back and take bird and all.

Zuko jumped on the stirrup and grabbed on to Jero's mane as the thief sped past. It happened so quickly that the boy hardly had enough time to look up before Zuko's fist rammed into his face. He fell off the bird and hit the ground rolling, when he finally recovered he was cupping his hands over his nose to catch the blood. Wincing with pain but in a panic, he tried to run again and quickly found himself frozen to the wall of an alley.

He cursed loudly and flung his limbs around; blood was being flung in every direction. "Let me down!" he demanded. "Now!"

Zuko handed the reins to Katara and stumped over to where he was. "What did you take?!" he demanded.

"Nothing!"

Zuko removed his sword.

"_Nothing_! I swear!" he cried out. "I was looking for money, but I couldn't find any!" He leaned his head as far forward as he could. "I think you broke my nose!"

Katara put her hand on her hip. "Consider yourself lucky," she told him. "He was being uncharacteristically gentle."

He gurgled something that sounded suspiciously like a curse but Zuko seemed to stand a little taller.

She looked at the 'pearls' that littered the ground now, many had broken against the cobblestone. _Beads_, beads that just looked like pearls. She stepped passed Zuko (who seemed strangely annoyed as he looked at the ice) to her captive. "Where are the docks?"

"Go jump in the lake."

"Where?!"

"Let me down and _maybe_ I'll tell you."

Katara narrowed her eyes into what she hoped was an intimidating glare. "You'll tell me now," she snarled. "Or next time I won't be so easy on you."

He glared at her for a few minutes, as if trying to figure out if she was all bark or bite. A tiny amount of the ice melted and slid over Katara's hand. "I'm waiting. . ."

The water hardened into a sharp point that encased her four finger's, careful not to let any emotion but anger show in her face, Katara raised an eyebrow at him. Truth be told our little thief wasn't completely convinced by the show, but was in no position to take a risk. Resistance wasn't worth the consequences."That way," he gestured by turning his head. "Stay on that street and take the. . .the fifth left."

"They had better be," she snarled. "Or I'm coming back."

"You're going to leave me here?!"

"Don't worry, " she told him in an uncaring voice. "You'll melt. . . eventually."

She turned her back and led the bird away, leaving Zuko dumbstruck for a moment before he followed.

"Well, well," he smirked.

"What?"

"I think that that was the meanest I have ever seen you be to anyone other than me."

She just laughed a little, "No more 'goody-goody'?"

"Oh no, you're still a goody-goody," he told her.

"What?!" Katara climbed up on Jero. "There was nothing _good_ about that!"

"That was just your alter ego shining through for a while,"

"Oh _really_?"

He just nodded.

"You're one to talk about alter egos," she mused. "I never know what to expect from you."

"It's not that complicated," he told her. "I do things that I see are necessary to fulfill my goals. I don't act without reason and I don't see not acting as an option."

"Sounds busy."

"Productive," he corrected.

"And boring," she added. "You know, sometimes the best thing that you can do is to take a break. It gives you time to rest yourself and then start fresh."

"It also wastes time."

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But usually after a break you can see things that you hadn't thought of before."

He didn't say anything.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to slack off and have fun."

"Some other time," he told her, annoyance clear in his voice. "When we're not traveling for our lives."

"Are you joking? That's the best time!" she laughed. "It's the only time I've ever had."

"Did he say the fifth left?" Zuko already knew he was right, he just wanted her to focus.

"Yeah," she agreed. "How many have we passed?"

"Three."

"Not much farther then," she swatted a mosquito away. Momo jumped up from behind her, in hot persuit of the insect. "Have you ever ridden a ferry?"

The answer took a little longer than she had expected. "Yes," he said. "Many times."

"Is it all that different than a ship?"

"These will be different then the ones I rode," he admitted, "but I shouldn't think so; ferries just generally move slower."

"Different how?"

"There are no water creatures that are big enough to pull a ship this far east."

"The ferries are pulled by water creatures?" She sounded excited.

"Not here," he reminded her.

"I know, but, wow. . ."

"It's not necessary," he went on. "Just tradition, people have used them to get to the outer islands for hundreds of years."

"Outer islands?"

He turned completely around to look at her. "Of course." He seemed confused, but mostly it was disbelief. "Haven't you seen them on a map?"

"We can't seem to find one."

Now he looked frustrated. "The second we get to Ba Sing Se everyone is getting a geology lesson."

"Are the outer islands important?" She asked, thinking of great official buildings or even a capital. Zuko shrugged but seemed to understand.

"That would be stupid," he told her. "Anything would be much more vulnerable there than on the main land."

"Well you said you rode the ferries a lot," she pointed out. "I thought it was for something official."

"No."

"Then why. . .Oh! I get it." She started smiling, but Zuko, who had his back to her, frowned. "It was something you guys did for fun! Like a vacation."

Zuko ignored her.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"This is our turn," he announced, pulling Jero along; but he might as well have been talking to the bird, because Katara seemed not to have heard him. She was too busy imagining a little Zuko running around on an island. This was one of those hints she received every now and then, little clues about his mysterious past, and for once, it seemed happy.

"What did you guys do there?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Lee, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm just curious."

"It's none of your business." he told her firmly. "Let it drop."

She looked at the back of his head, hurt but not deterred. "You know everything about me."

"Only because you volunteered it."

"It's not like I'm asking you to spill you deepest darkest secret, you know!" she spat. "I just asked what you did on vacation."

He stopped, turned around and looked at her. "Think about it," he told her. "Think about who was with me on that vacation and who they were to me then. That was a different time, a whole other life; I don't want to dwell on that, do you understand?"

She did; Zuko didn't want to think about when he had been one of the royal family. Katara nodded her head and he continued to lead Jero again. Katara had not meant to prod into such a touchy subject, only to find out something that Zuko liked doing. To hear a little about his past, apparently he had been happy. But what had happened? What had been the first step down this path he now traveled? How had he gone from heir to the banished prince? What had he done?

As she watched him, Katara realized that she would probably never know.

"I know it has to be hard for you," Katara whispered. "But it's normal that you still feel-"

"Let it go."

"You're not a traitor for it." she whispered. "Just human."

"_Kana_," he said the name forcefully, as if it was a reminder to her of the situation they were in. "Help me look for the dock."

She bit her lip, deciding that he was right, that this was neither the time nor the place for such a discussion, but at least she had got to tell him what she wanted to say.

But when they got to the docks the two realized that it was going to take much longer to get a price than they had originally thought. There wasn't just a ferry here, there were many. The crowds were atrocious, lines went on forever, and the entire atomosphere was made of the angry mutterings of the small mob.

"Oh. . .my. . ."

"Chaos," Zuko muttered. "Forget the price," he whispered, "just figure out which one it is."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know," he admitted, and Katara started walking away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask around and find out."

Zuko watched after her as she mingled with the people, all the while deliberating how they were going to get on board when a little boy came into his peripheral vision. He was dressed like many of the others that surrounded him, but he had a rag or scarf of some kind tied across his forehead like a headband. And also Zuko saw, he wasn't wearing shoes.

At first Zuko ignored him, but as the boy continued to walk toward him he realized that, for whatever reason, the kid seemed to have singled him out of the crowd. Zuko turned to face him and the boy sped up to meet him.

"Have you seen a short guy come through here with an eye patch?"

"No."

Zuko wasn't sure, but he thought he heard him swear under his breath. "That lousy. . . you sure?!"

"I think I'd remember that." Zuko determined that this boy was no longer worth his interest and turned back to see how Katara was fairing. She seemed frustrated; he supposed that everyone was too busy to talk to her.

The boy looked in the direction this guy seemed so fixated on, and wasn't very surprised when he saw a girl wondering around in the crowd. "You checking her out?"

"No! She's my. . ." Zuko caught himself and remembered that they weren't related anymore. "my. . ..".

The little boy looked up at him sarcastically, "_Right._"

Zuko glared down at him. "Don't you have a one eyed midget to look for?"

He ignored him. "You know, if you like her you might as well fess up to it." The ten year old counseled.

"I don't like her."

"Then why are you looking at her?"

"Because I don't want. . ." He stopped himself. "Why the hell am I telling you this? Go away."

"Fine, jerk, but remember," he started to walk away. "She won't be available forever."

"She's not _available."_ Zuko corrected.

"Well, then you better tell them that," he pointed into the crowd, "'cause they look interested."

"_What_?"

"See ya, jerk."

But Zuko was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an odd name. . . The _Leviathan," _Katara said wonderingly.

The boy just shrugged casually and leaned against his friend. "A lot of them have crazy names, there's _the Blue Turtle Duck, Tui's Wrath. . . _but the Leviathan is actually a good name."

"What does it mean?"

The words had barely left her mouth when there was a tug on her arm; Katara turned her head and saw that Zuko had suddenly appeared beside her, one of his hands resting on his sword dangerously.

"Lee!" His sudden appearance startled her, but the look on her face almost scared her. "What's wrong?"

_Azula_ was the first thought that came to mind, she looked around nervously, then back at Zuko again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he told her, never taking his eyes off of the boys. "Everything's fine."

Katara cleared her throat, trying not to let on that he had embarrassed her. She smiled in a very awkward manner and looped her arm around his free one. "This is my betrothed," she told them. "Lee."

They didn't seem very interested but nodded politely. "We gotta get back to work anyway."

"Thank you for the help."

"No problem."

With that dismissal Zuko started to guide her away out of the crowd; he obviously had something to tell her, judging from that quick pace, Katara thought. When they were far enough out of the crowd she pulled him into an empty alley and demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

Anger hid behind his eyes, as if saying spitefully to her_, you know what's wrong_, and suddenly Katara knew that it wasn't just _something_ wrong, it was her. He was mad at her.

"What is it, Lee?"

"Nothing."

Such an absurd answer left her dumbfound for a minute, it wasn't like him not to tell her when she had screwed up, or why or when he was upset with her. What was wrong with him? "_Something_ is wrong," She said. "What?"

"You are ruining our cover!" he whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

He gave her an extremely frustrated look, then finally said, "I thought you wanted us to act like we were together?"

"I thought we were."

"Then why were you flirting with them?"

"_What?!"_ she demanded. "I was _not_ flirting with anyone."

"I saw you!"

"What did I do that made you think I was flirting?"

"You did that thing. . ."

"What thing?!" she demanded. "I didn't do anything."

"You did that _thing_ with your hair," he countered angrily, then jerked his head in crude imitation "That _whoosh_ thing. . ."

"Me getting my hair out of my face is not flirting."

Zuko realized then that he had let the child's words get to him and that they had been a chain reaction of stupidity that led him to this moment, that he was being dumb. Dumb and . . . overprotective. Yes he liked that word. _Overprotective_, it was strong.

"Well, they thought you were."

"That's ridiculous," she was very angry by this point. "This entire conversation is stupid! How would you know what they thought?"

"I'm a man."

She rolled her eyes. "Now that's profound."

"It's the truth."

"Why were you so upset?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed, but the truth of the matter was that he wasn't sure if it was her that he was mad at or himself. She made him feel like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but he didn't know why he had acted the way that he did, only that, at the time, his instincts had told him that it was the right thing to do. It was all that little boy's fault. "I'm not upset!"

"Then why did you _swoop_ in like that?"

"Because _you_ were ruining our cover story," he blamed; her face turned red with anger and Zuko realized that he was being unfair. "Or I thought that you were."

"Don't you trust me anymore than that?"

"It's not like that."

"What is it then?"

Why did she have to keep going on and on like that until she had him backed into a corner with no explanation?! Why couldn't she just let it go? Why did she have to analyze the hell out of everything?

"I'm sorry, alright?!" he grumbled. "It's not that I don't trust you . . . it's different. . ."

"How?"

He didn't know, damn it, but it was! "I said I'm sorry," he stated angrily. "Just let it go."

She clenched her teeth together, why did he always clam up like this when she questioned him? How is it he could never give her a solid answer about anything? He eluded everything! Even something as simple as this! Was he afraid that those boys had something sinister on their minds?

Had he seen something in them that she had overlooked? Had he done what he did while trying to protect her virtue? But even as these redeeming thoughts entered her mind the idea made her blood boil, because that meant he still thought she was weak and needed defending. She was a water bender, standing on the edge of a lake for Tui's sake!

"Stop treating me like I'm helpless." It wasn't a request, in fact it sounded dangerously like a warning.

"I'm not."

"I can take care of myself."

"Fine!"

"I was doing exactly what I was supposed to be doing."

"I know," he admitted grudgingly. He didn't want to talk about this anymore, he wanted to forget that the whole thing had happened. "Let's just go and sell the bird."

"You really don't care that we have to sell him off do you?"

"Not if it means that it will get us to our destination safely," he told her.

"Oh yes," she recalled, then quoted: "You do whatever you have to to attain your goals."

"Kat—_Kana,_ stop this."

"That way of thinking is selfish," she went on.

"Selfish?"

"You didn't even name him."

"I don't let myself get attached to things like _you_ do," he told her harshly, "that only brings weakness."

"That's foolish."

"What?"

"Weakness is something that holds you down," she explained. "Caring about something makes you stronger."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm dying to hear the rest of this."

"Don't you understand?" she told him. "When you're fighting for something that you care about, something that you call a _weakness,_ you will fight a thousand times harder than you would if only your life was at stake. When you're fighting to protect something there is no limit to what you will do or how much you can take."

Zuko didn't seem impressed. "You got all that from my wanting to sell Jero?"

She blushed. "No, I got it from your crappy perspective of life!" she yelled. "Doing whatever you have to for your own goals, its heartless, and stupid and. . . .and lonely."

"I like lonely."

"No one likes being lonely."

"There's the second thing you're wrong about."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, my line of thinking is more complex than that. It includes the people around me as well, I wouldn't lead my men to their graves, and so my goal becomes keeping them alive and putting off my ultimate goal for a while."

"But does it include them because they matter to you, or because they are necessary to get what you want?"

He thought for a second. "It depends on the person."

She was silent for a moment, like she was thinking about something, or maybe she was just hesitating to ask. "What about our group?"

"You mean am I using your friends to get what I want?" She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. "Yes," he admitted, watching the effect that the words had on her. "But aren't they using me too? To teach Aang and help you all get what you want?"

"I didn't. . ."

"It's nothing personal," he told her. "It's just the way that things are."

"If you give us a chance that can change," she told him earnestly. "We can all work together as friends."

He thought about what she just said, then kind of tilted his head as if he didn't understand why she would say that.

"What?"

"I like _you_," he shrugged, "it's the others that annoy me."

For whatever reason, she couldn't help but smile. "Give it time, they'll grow on you."

"Like a tumor. . ."

She stroked Jero's head gently, closing her eyes to enjoy a breeze as it rushed passed them; it tossed her loose hair around behind her making the curls bounce. She smiled peacefully and took a deep breath of the wind, exhaling with a soft hum. "You'll see."

He snapped to attention. "See what?"

Katara's eyes opened and she looked at him as if she were a little confused. "That we can all be friends," she told him slowly.

_What just happened?_ Zuko had lost his train of thought for a moment. What Katara wrote off as his wierd sarcasm concerned Zuko. Zoning out like that was never something that Zuko had been prone to, in fact he saw people who did as lacking.

But something had grabbed his attention away and he hadn't even had time to resist it. Katara had done it somehow. . .

He blamed it on not enough sleep and added it to the list of things that never happened today.

Katara pressed her forehead against Jero's. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

But what truly troubled Katara at that moment was Zuko. The way that he talked about Aang and the others, as if they were only tools he needed to fulfill his goals. She trusted him, many times already he had earned that right from her, but still an unsettling thought lingered in her mind.

She knew by the way he avoided talking about his family that he still cared about them to some extent, as far as she was concerned that was only natural, but it also gave way to a very threatening question: What if they gave him another chance? Would Zuko accept it?

He would still be able to get his goal, to become fire lord and eventually redeem his country, his family redeeming him would just be an easier way to do it.

She shook her head, feeling guilty and embarrassed that she had entertained that thought at all. This was Zuko. Her friend, Zuko. He would never betray her or the others, how dare she think such things?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?"

"Very," the hunter confirmed. "There is no getting through this wall."

"Even with our advantages?"

"If we tried to go through it we'd be crushed under the weight." He dusted off his hands and leaned against the bricks. "these walls were specially designed to keep _everyone_ out, not even an earthbender can slip through them. But the security along this outer wall is pathetic, you won't have any trouble."

"How many walls are there?"

"Three."

Azula understood; her uncle had found nothing but street urchins when he conquered the outer wall, and that led her to think that the more precious populous would be kept closer to the center. To her it was perfectly acceptable that the classes would be divided, the weak slowing down an intruder and protecting the upper class. But such defense came at a price; the aristocracy was walled in on all sides, so if they ever were attacked, there was nowhere to run.

Azula looked up at the wall; the glare of the sun kept her from seeing the top, forcing her to squint against its light. She placed a hand on the brick, trying to imagine how thick that it must be, the design that they must have laid to make it so strong. Impenetrable, unbreakable, these were the words that the princess's mind used to describe it. But oddly enough, as most people would have found these words intimidating, she was intrigued and excited by them. For she would be the one to get past them. She would be the one to see beyond them, to conquer the untouchable city, the jewel of the earth kingdom's crown.

Nothing could get through those walls, not without alerting every man woman and child in Ba Sing Se. The next obvious answer was to go over them, but the builders of this city had not been fools. The walls were made of finely cut smooth stone, too smooth for a racing lizard to ever climb, too high for a grappling hook or ladder to reach, and too deep to dig under.

The war balloons that her country was building would draw too much attention, even in the dark of night they would be hard to overlook.

But as always, when Azula found that she wanted something she was careful to pick up the right cards. That is to say that she examined her situation carefully, and her actions were guided by what she saw as the most opportune or rewarding choices. She had sacrificed a good deal of her confidence by issuing the help of the boy they called the hunter, but if he succeeded, it would be well worth it.

The reason that they named him the 'hunter' lay in the boy's unique ability, power that Azula had thought to be exaggeration until she had met the avatar's group and realized that such a thing was possible.

He was the hunter because no one could hide from him. He could track footprints no longer visible to the eye, knew exactly where you were, what you were doing, and what condition you were likely in before you ever realized he was there. Hiding was useless; even if you climbed in a tree he could feel your breaths jarring the limbs.

He felt the stone wall, searching for weak points, sensing and calculating the footsteps to decide where the least amount of guards were stationed. The hunter was an earth bender.

Azula could not, nor did she care to pretend that she didn't like for the idea of putting something so delicate in the hands of a mud slinger. It was already a firm belief of hers that trust was foolish, and so what she was doing now caused the princess a great deal of personal grief. But it was, the only way.

She found comfort in the fact that this boy was half fire nation, but his impertinence was getting on her nerves.

"You're sure that you can do as you've said?"

His head was turned so that she could barely see his face, but it looked like he was almost smirking. "Not getting cold feet are we, your majesty?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Merely satisfying my common sense," she told him. "You don't seem as strong as any of those officers claim, and putting you in charge of something as delicate as this. . .makes me uneasy. You understand that if anything goes wrong this will go from being a mission to claim Ba Sing Se to an attempt of suicide."

He found her choice of the word 'attempt' to be quite amusing, because if she was caught, it would be a very successful suicide. But something else had grabbed his attention; carefully he knelt and felt the ground to try to make sense of it.

"Have we been seen?"

"No," he said calmly.

"What is it then?"

"I hear something."

She waited patiently for him to figure it out, when a smile crept on his face. "Bats," he told the princess. "Lots of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jero the ostrich horse was now no more than one of the eighteen nameless beasts that that herder now owned. He had been a chubby old man, with a rude sense of humor but who took pride in his animals. They had been told about him by a potter that they met shortly after stepping out of the alley, his name was Ochimo, and he was in the business of not only breeding, but restoring ostrich horses. He would buy or take in hurt or starved animals and nurse them to health to resell.

Katara had thought that he was kind, Zuko didn't doubt that, but knew that the old man had enough money that this charity was without risk; in fact it seemed like his hobby rather than employment. And so he was a bit disappointed by the amount that they had gotten for Jero, who a fine bird for his age and was surely worth more.

But he had no time to fret about the money, because it was now clear to Zuko that he should have had Katara leave to do something else while he sold the animal. For starters, to put it very lightly Momo had thrown a hellacious fit. Zuko had had to literally pry the lemur off of Jero's back, and hold him while Katara collected the money.

Now she was cradling him like a baby as they walked back to the docks, strands of Jero's tail still hanging from his tiny fists. But worse than that was the way that Katara was staring at the cobblestone as she walked, softly stroking his fur as she bit her lip guiltily.

"He's in good hands," Zuko told her.

"I know," she answered. "I just wish that we hadn't had to do that to Momo."

Zuko looked down at the little animal, who did seem to be in either a trance or deep depression. "He'll get over it."

"He had just started to bond with him. . . I think he misses Appa."

"He'll see him again," Zuko reminded her. "Soon enough."

"I know but. . ." Her voice trailed off.

"But you miss him too," he offered.

She just nodded.

"He was a fine bird."

"Yes. . ."

"You gave him a good name," Zuko said, "and he repaid you for it. When you got sick he took us straight to that village somehow. . ." Zuko shook rationalization back into his head. "He did his duty, and he'll be fine."

"I know."

"If you know that then stop being sad," he practically demanded.

"Why?"

"Because," he explained quietly, "it's annoying. Come on, I'll buy you some lunch. What would you like?"

Had Zuko called her annoying like that a few weeks ago, Katara probably would have gotten mad, but things had changed. What he had said wasn't the truth, but they both knew that so no more was said about it. Katara knew that talking like this was starting to make Zuko miss an animal that he had already labeled as nothing but a tool. But also, he was trying to cheer _her_ up. The thought made her happy somehow, as they walked she realized that this was a different part of Zuko, a very human, kind of sweet part that you might not see if you didn't know how to look for it.

"We still have some fish from this morning," Katara told him. "We need to figure out a way to get on the ferry."

They sat on one of the benches, watching the way that people boarded and then determined that there was no way that they could get past the ticket man and up the ramp, nor could they board from the other side because they'd be seen by ship hands that never left deck.

Zuko was stroking his chin thoughtfully as Katara nibbled the last bit if her fish. "Maybe it's not too late to buy a ticket."

"We need the money for the passports."

Katara sipped from her cup and pulled some hair behind her ear. "Well, we have until this evening."

"That's only a few hours."

"What does Leviathan mean?"

"What?"

"The name of the ship, what does it mean?"

Zuko took a drink. "It's a sea monster."

"Is it real?"

"No, it's just a story. . . people used to think that it pulled ships under the waves."

"Why would they name it after something that destroys ships? That's like, wishing a bad omen on yourself."

He chuckled. "Because it was fire nation ships it was supposed to be destroying," he explained. "It was a scare tactic to keep the navy out of strange waters. They were supposed to be like man eating versions of our water horses."

"The things that pull ferries?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to see one of those."

Zuko looked out at the lake; it seemed more like an ocean, endless and taunting. Corks bobbed above the water, holding nets and barriers in place. "Maybe someday you will."

Katara saw him sit up sharply, as if he had just realized something. "Kana," he asked, staring at the corks. "Do we still have rope?"

"I think so. . ."

"Come on," he said, standing.

"Lee, where are we going?"

"Come on."

They followed the road until they reached the alley were a young man still hung on the wall. A puddle had gathered at his feet, from the melting ice. The bindings were thin now, and so he should have been able to break his way free, but he had used all of his energy trying to escape while it was too strong. Now he hung, so exhausted that he didn't even notice when his attackers returned.

"Here it is." He started carefully examining the rain barrel.

"Lee. . .?"

"Can you get behind the ferry without it seeing you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You need to get behind it and freeze four pieces of rope on the hull, but above the water." He explained. "Can you do that without getting caught?"

"Yes."

"Then we have a plan."

"Care to fill me in on it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Zuko waded into the water with the barrel, carefully putting it in the water so that it was balanced. The instant that he let go the water around it started to freeze, the ice spread for a few feet and then continued to form below the surface, until they had a makeshift iceberg. "Climb on." Katara waded in beside him and then passed him, and pulled herself onto the raft.

Crouched against the ice she gently waved her arms up and down causing the water beneath them to push them towards the ferries. After checking the name twice, they followed the Leviathan as it left the dock and waited until it was safe before they came closer. The ropes that Katara had secured earlier were flowing behind it like banners; Zuko leaned over the front of their raft and grabbed them, and held each one in place so that she could freeze it to the ice. When they were done she let her arms down and waited to see if they flipped. But Zuko had chosen his anchors for the ropes carefully, and because of the ferry's slow ride, they got away with it with nothing worse than the bumping tides that the giant boat made.

"It worked!"

"Shhh."

"Sorry . . ."

Zuko climbed into the barrel, it was cushioned only by their bags, and was cold, but was much better than sitting on ice. Katara stood over him. "Okay, how are we going to do this?"

"You'll have to sit in my lap."

He scooted to the back of the barrel and she climbed in, after a lot of moving around and fidgeting Zuko ended up bending his knees and letting Katara sit between them.

She leaned her head back against his chest. "You're comfortable."

"Well, I'm glad one of us is."

"Do I need to move?"

"No, it can't be helped." He told her leaning back, but a pain struck his rear. "Wait. . ." There was something in his pocket poking him. He fidgeted until he got it out, it was a little round thing, when Zuko held it up to the moonlight he realized it was a pearl.

"It must be from when she threw them at us." Katara said.

He nodded his head in agreement, then realized that she couldn't see him and said, "Yes," He remembered then, the way he had caught her staring earlier that day. "Do you like it?"

She shrugged, "It's not real," she told him, "but it is pretty anyway."

"It's not real?"

"They cracked when they hit the street," she told him.

He seemed confused. "Why would you still like it then?"

"Because," she told him simply, "I've always liked pearls."

Zuko looked at it in the moonlight, twirling it between his thumb and index finger. He looked down at her, then at the lemur sleeping in her lap and suddenly got an idea.

"Here." He reached around and took one of Jero's long feathery hairs that were still in Momo's fist and pulled it through the pearl. It was thicker than the one that Elma had used for thread and when Zuko tried to break it off on the end, he realized it was very strong. After a few minutes of struggling he finally just burned it off. "Give me your hand."

Katara reached it behind her, she felt a light pressure around her wrist and when she pulled it back there was a bracelet there. The band was soft, with a million tiny projections like a feather, and its only ornament was a little white "pearl" that reflected the moonlight. It was simple, mediocre even, but Katara liked it. "Thank you."

Oddly enough Zuko suddenly felt very foolish as he looked at the horse hair bracelet with a fake pearl. He was a prince for spirits sakes; he should be able to give her something better than that. And to see her so pleased with it made him feel even worse. "When this is over with I'll give you a necklace of _real_ pearls," he told her. "Of any color you want."

She smiled. "Why?"

"Because you like them," he said.

"You don't have to do that," she told him. "I like this just fine."

"Don't be so simple," he scolded. "Why would you like that stupid thing better than the real thing?"

"Because you gave it sincerely," she told him. "And that makes it just as good as the real thing."

"You're too sentimental."

"And you're too negative," she told him. "But that's alright, I like you anyway."

She rested her head against him, the constant breeze from being towed blew some of her hair in his face; the soft curls tickled his chin and carried her scent to him. He let his chin rest on her head; this wasn't very different from the way that they had been riding together for so long, and yet it felt different. She felt closer to him somehow but this was not at all uncomfortable to him; in fact, as much as it bothered him to admit it, he _liked_ her being this close. He liked the way she smelled and the way she felt against him.

It was confusing and nice and yet all at the same time a very threatening feeling. Zuko knew through instinct alone that something was rapidly changing; he was simply unwilling to admit it to even himself. But he could not ignore the fact that Katara seemed to have a strange but strong hold on him. She made him rethink things that he had thought he understood. She made him question what he should do and ultimately forced him to see the good side of things that he never used to believe in.

She was changing him and he wasn't sure that he liked it, but he didn't want to be away from her either. He was protective of her in a way that went beyond being bound by an oath, because it was not duty that made him this way, it was attachment. He cared about Katara, enough to make him want to be her shield, enough to make him see her as an equal, and so much, in fact, that it was starting to concern him.

He looked down at her, frowning at the top of her head. "I guess I like you too. . ." he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Zuko woke up sometime in the early morning, and realized the trouble with sleeping in a barrel. He was horribly stiff; his aching back begged him with throbs of pain to stretch and relieve the strain. But he knew that if he did, he would wake up Katara, and it made him hesitate to move anymore than was necessary. She had turned semi-sideways sometime in the night, and her cheek rested against his chest. She seemed so at peace that he quickly decided that he'd let her sleep until it was time to cut loose from the ferry.

"You're warm," she mumbled.

Surprised, he turned his head down. "What?"

"This barrel is like an ice box but you still feel warm. . ."

Still surprised that she was awake, Zuko took a while to answer. "I'm a firebender," he explained.

"So?" Her eyes were still closed, and subconsciously she snuggled closer to his chest. Closer to the _warmth_, he reminded himself.

"I have a different kind of chi than you," he told her. "The energy burns like fire in  
my stomach."

"Sounds like indigestion when you say it like that."

His brows furrowed, but not in an annoyed way. "It seems like your chi would make you more tolerant of the cold."

"Maybe. . . but I don't think it's by much, because I still get cold."

"Well, I'm not immune to it," he reminded her as he straightened up and stretched his back. "In fact, I'm more sensitive to a drop of temperature if nothing else. A firebender has to learn special techniques to keep his body warm when it's very cold."

He thought he heard her whisper something that sounded like 'weird', before she fell back asleep. He let himself lean back against the barrel again, trying to make himself a more comfortable pillow. After a few minutes Zuko turned his attention to planning the rest of the day.

This was the port that would take them to Ba Sing Se, and it would undoubtedly be three times as crowded as the one that they had just left, and then there was the task of paying for two passports. Zuko doubted that they had enough money to even pay for one, and then there was the thing about the lemur. . .

Zuko wasn't sure that they would let anyone actually bring an animal with them into the city, and given the fact that security was likely to check their bags, hiding him would be very hard. But leaving Momo behind was simply not an option. Not that he would have minded, Zuko was sure that he wouldn't, but Katara was another story entirely. That little rat was almost like her hairy adopted son sometimes, but she might not be able to take him with her, and Zuko didn't like the idea of taking him away from her.

He rubbed his eyes and decided that he'd worry about that after he found them a way to get in Ba Sing Se. One thing at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang stared across the table impatiently, ignoring how the ink spat across the table as Sokka rushed to write, his brush moving sloppily but quickly down the paper. Iroh had noticed how things had suddenly become even more still than before, how people tried harder to keep away from the group and how the birds had stopped singing and no longer visited the feeders. The others had thought nothing of it, but Iroh thought that the change seemed too sudden. He told them that the birds were likely scared away by something and that there was a good chance that they were being watched much more carefully now, and that they had best be careful about what they say aloud. He had suggested that they write anything of vital importance, which had made Toph mad; now she depended on whispers that came only on a need to know basis.

Finally, Sokka tried to slide the paper across the table, but it was so heavy with ink that it stuck to the wood.

"Oh, for the love of the spirits!" Aang jumped and flew to the table top and peeled the letter off of it. Sloppy was an understatement; Sokka had been in such a hurry to tell them about what had happened that some of the letters were atrocious.  
But after a few minutes of struggling with it, a smirk spread across his face.

"Sokka?" Iroh called as he entered the room, carrying his tea set on a tray. "Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Just a minute." He was still wiping the ink from his fingers; as Sokka finished Aang casually handed the old man the paper. He read it and tossed it in the fireplace.

"After you master the basics of tea, we'll start with calligraphy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This lady was scary looking. In fact, Zuko was not totally convinced that she was a woman.

"That's it?" The voice was hard to distinguish as a gender, too gruff but still too high_ It_ stared down at their savings like pocket change and with chubby  
fingers pushed the coins back across the desk. "That won't even cover the taxes.  
NEXT!"

"But we have to get to Ba Sing Se!" Katara told her angrily.

"You and the rest of the earth kingdom," It spat, then took a gulp from a mug.  
Katara's brow twitched, and for a moment Zuko wondered if she might choke it  
with that drink.  
"Come on, Kana."

"But. . .!"

"NEXT!" It bellowed.

He tugged her arm and she followed angrily. "We should have told them who we were," Katara suggested. "_That_ would have changed her tune."

"I doubt she would believe you," Zuko told her, "people will say anything to get inside."

"Well, we can prove it!" Katara declared. "We have Momo!" She held the lemur up  
like a trophy; he looked up at Zuko, blinked and started picking his nose.

"You have a big white rat."

"He's the last flying lemur!" Katara explained. "Only the air nomads had them."

"Well, that changes everything," he said. "You have a _rare_ big white rat.  
But unless he has 'property of the avatar' stamped on him somewhere, he's of no  
use."

Katara's face fell and she let the big rare white rat climb on her shoulder. They sat on one of the benches, squeezed together because there was so little space left.  
This place was so thick with people that Katara could no longer see the desk with the "it" creature, although she knew it was only a few feet to her right.

"Do you think we could pull off another barrel?"

"There's too much security," he told her. "We can't even get near the ferry, and even if we could they wouldn't let us through the gates without a passport."  
There would be no sneaking into Ba Sing Se, that was impossible. If they were going to get in, they had to get their hands on some passports.

It was in the midst of these thoughts that Zuko noticed a man to his left. He looked to be about middle aged and was wearing a peasant robe, but Zuko noticed the way his passport stuck up out of this side pocket as he sat. And a powerful temptation caused the prince to stand.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay here."

"Why?"

"There's something that I have to do," he told her. "Save my seat."

He tried to not look directly at the man as he neared him, and then stood by one of the columns as if he was waiting for a place to sit. Carefully he decided how he was going to get the passport out of his pocket when a tap on his shoulder caused him to jump.

"You have to come with me."

It was a young woman, with a short auburn pony tail, wearing a security uniform.  
A panic fluttered in his chest, but then he remembered that he hadn't actually done anything yet. "Why?"

"You have to come_ now_," she ordered, but there was a touch of urgency in her voice that didn't come with authority.

"I haven't. . ." His voice faded, because as he looked back he realized that Katara was not where he had left her.

"We're friends of the avatar," she explained. "We've come to help you and Katara, but you have to get out of sight now."

Zuko wasn't sure if he believed her; the only thing that he knew for certain was that Katara was gone. And it frightened him. The fear quickly transformed into anger and the air around Zuko's fists grew hot enough to scald someone. His chi was fueled by anger and fear, raising inside him in anticipation. "Where is she?"

"We're friends," she repeated with more force, and Zuko noticed how her hand moved closer to her weapon. "Katara's fine, but we have to get you out of sight quick, do you understand?"

"No."

"I'll explain later, just follow me."

That said, she turned heel and started to walk through the crowd. "We weren't sure when you would come," she explained. "We just knew that you would need a passport, so we watched the desks carefully."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Suki."

"Who is this 'we' you keep referring to and how do you know the avatar?"

"_We_ are the Kyoshi warriors, and the avatar saved our village."

"From what?"

She turned her head slightly, giving him a mild glare. "From you." She opened a door that had an employee only sign. "You're lucky Sokka vouched for you, when we voted the girls wanted to help Katara and just leave you here to fend for yourself."

He followed her down a hall and then up a spiral staircase. "When did you talk to  
Sokka?"

"Yesterday," she answered. "He came looking for help. He says the government of Ba Sing Se is corrupt, and that their going to be looking for you two to use as blackmail against Aang. Apparently they won't let him tell the king that there's a  
war outside."

Zuko stopped in his tracks. "Are you joking?"

"I wish I was."

"Their outer wall has fallen to the Fire Nation in the past, how could he _not_ know?"

"He's young," Suki admitted, "young and naive."

Zuko knew better than that. He had almost been a king once, and he knew the responsibilities of a leader forced him to look beyond the borders of his realm, if nothing else then for protection against the outside world. But perhaps he felt safe behind those walls, or maybe he was weak and really was pampered with naivety. "More like stupid."

She pushed another door open to reveal a circular room that seemed to be some kind of lookout post. Sitting beside a few other girls, was Katara.

"Suki!" She hugged the girl like an old friend, completely ignoring the firebender who had been so worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she told him. "These are the Kyoshi warriors."

"So I heard."

Katara's face became serious as she glanced at Suki. "Did you tell him?"

She nodded.

"Can you believe this?" she asked Zuko.  
Before he could answer, one of the girls shoved a little green folder in his face. "Take these," she instructed. "We have to get you on the next ferry."

"One of the city agents was sent to our post after Sokka left, the guy in charge must have gotten suspicious," another explained. "Those passports will only get you into the outer ring, but it's the best we could get for you."

Katara flipped hers open. "Kya?"

"It was Sokka's idea," Suki explained. "So that he would know the name you were  
going by."

Katara turned to Zuko who read his and closed it.

"I'm still Lee," he told her.

"We also got you these." Suki picked up a pile of clothes, in particular a wad of bandages, that she tossed to Zuko.

"What's this?"

"To hide your scar," she explained carefully. "Lots of the refugees are wounded; you'll blend in better this way. And Katara, we picked this dress for you."  
Katara wasn't sure what she thought about that, but it was Zuko who expressed her thoughts for her.

"She's not that fat."

Her face turned red. At least, that was part of what she was thinking anyway.

Although Zuko just thought that it was oversized, Katara knew that this dress was maternity. "Why. . . "

"For Momo," Sukki told her. "Sokka said he might be with you and it's the only way that we could think of to sneak him in."

It took Katara a few seconds to understand, but Momo would be the bulge on her belly, safely hidden under this dress. "He'll never stay still long enough for that."

One of the girls pulled a little bottle out of her pocket. "From the infirmary," she said. "If we give him a few drops of this he'll be out for at least 8 hours, and by then you'll be halfway to the city."

They all seemed so sure of the plan, but Katara still had her doubts. "But I'm too young to be pregnant."

Zuko, who still didn't know the dress was maternity, and didn't understand what they had been talking about until now, was quite shocked to hear her say that.

His head jerked with surprise. "Huh?"

"I'm not even old enough to be married yet."

"Your close enough," Suki told her. "Don't worry, you'll look the part." She picked up Momo. "Congratulations!" she joked, handing him to Zuko. "It's a lemur."

Zuko stared down at the little animal for a few seconds.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It would be another hour before the next ferry left. The warriors had all left back to their posts but one, a girl named Kira who was keeping watch at the bottom of the stairs. Suki said that it would look suspicious if they all went missing for too long.

Katara had the dress on over her robes; it gathered at the bust and was very wide, allowing for the growth of a baby. It was a cream color with green lining on the sleeves and at the hem. Katara fidgeted with her hair for a few minutes. "Do you think I'd look older if I wore it up?" she asked, holding the hair into a loose  
bun.

Zuko looked up, obviously displeased. "It's better down."

"But do I look older?"

"Putting it up makes you look like a little girl," He told her as he picked up the ball of bandages. "Just keep it down."

She let it fall wonderfully imperfect and messy on her shoulders, Zuko turned his gaze back to the bandages, and slowly covered his left eye with the gauze and started to wrap the cloth around his head. As he did he had a very strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; strange to be dressing this old wound again after all this time.

"Do you need some help with that?"

"No," Zuko answered, although the angle was awkward for him.

"Here." She reached for the cloth but he jerked away.

"Don't."

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just continued trying to wrap himself.

"Your doing it wrong."

"No I'm not."

"When your done you'll be able to tell that you did it and not a doctor, because of the angle."

"So?"

"So where did a peasant get such nice, expensive bandages if he hadn't been to a doctor recently?"

He thought about arguing but realized that her simple logic was right and tore the bandages off of his forehead. She took the wrappings from him and gently applied pressure to his shoulder to make him sit, then sat on the crate as she worked.

"Are you sure you know how?"

"I didn't always have healing powers you know." She untangled the cloth. "I used to help Gran-Gran with things like this all the time."

"She got hurt a lot?"

"No." She laughed a little, as she held the gauze to his face and pulled the first layer across his eye. "She's the one that everyone went to when they got hurt or sick," Katara explained. "She's our elder."

Gently she pulled the bandage tightly, then wrapped it around again. "Does this hurt?"

His right eye narrowed ever so slightly, and he looked away. "No," he told her. "It hasn't hurt for a long time."

He knew she would ask more questions, because that was just Katara, with his uncovered eye he watched her, waiting for her to ask the obvious question.

"Good," was the response that he got instead.

He was surprised, though not at all displeased. He could see it in her eyes, she was dying to ask him, the fact that she was resisting made him very happy with her. She was respecting his privacy.

In spite of the lack of pain Katara was still very gentle as she wrapped him, all in all he found her touch to be very different from the last healer that had done this.

She had a different attitude all together, and because of the way she was and the decision not to question him, he didn't mind her touch to his face so much as he had before.

But something else that he noticed, and which also pleased him, was that she didn't seem to mind it anymore when her hand touched his scar.

"What was your name again?" he asked, referring to the passports.

"Kya."

He made a face. "Couldn't Sokka think of something better than that?"

She paused for just a second. "It's my mother's name."

"Oh. . ." And suddenly Zuko felt like an ass. "I didn't mean anything. . . I've just never heard of it before."

"It belongs to my tribe," Katara told him. "It's very old, a lot of our legends have that name in it. . . .. but basically it means 'the warmth in the sunrise'."

His brow perked, and was very sincere when he told her, "I like it."

She smiled. "That's what I'm going to call my first daughter."

He nodded, "It's a good name." But then his mind turned to other things and he made a low growling sound. "Lets just hope your brother isn't going to meet us at the port," he said. "All we need is for him to see you come off the ferry with me, and your belly swollen like a melon."

At this Katara laughed so hard she almost ruined her work on the bandages.

"It wouldn't be funny!" he insisted.

"Yes it would!" Still stifling back laughter, she cut the cloth and tied the end. "There you go."

Katara had stopped laughing, and although she was still smiling, something had changed in her mood.

He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

The truth of the matter was something that Katara was partly ashamed of; the fact that this was the first time she had seen him with his scar hidden, and she knew that she had been right that day, when she thought about how he might look without it. He had been a handsome, and very noble looking young man.

And yet, it didn't seem right somehow. The scar was a part of him that she had grown used to, and while it was far from being a beauty mark, she knew that it didn't bother her at all. And because of that simple fact, when he took the bandages off, he would still be handsome.

It was an odd moment that lead to a realization of that fact. That she thought that  
Zuko was handsome.

Her cheeks turned pink and she turned away so that she could pick up Momo.

"What?" He repeated.

Her back still turned to him, she quickly thought of some way to change the subject. "So how long have we been married?" she asked him quickly.

"Married?!"

"Yeah, in a little while I'm going to be pregnant," she reminded him. "That's not something that you just catch like the flu."

Zuko turned his eyes away uncomfortably. "You mean its _mine_?"

"Of course its yours!" she told him. "Do you see any other guy around here that can claim responsibility for it?" She became a little less defensive and asked. "Why do you think Suki congratulated you earlier?"

"I don't know. . ." he admitted. "She was kind of odd. . ."

"So how long?"

"Give me a minute," Zuko told her, his hand on his chin. "Yesterday Lee and Kana had just started dating, today their married and she's pregnant." He rubbed his eyes. "My alias has been _very_ busy lately. . ."

"It's not that bad."

"What does it even matter how long we've been married?"

She looked surprised. "You're the one always saying, 'we need back stories'."

"If they really think you're pregnant, there'll be no question as to whether or not  
we're married."

"Oh yes there will,"

"Why?"

She looked at him, surprised at his naivety. "We're young, Zuko, too young to have been together for very long. At oldest I could barely pass for marrying age, and there's the fact that I don't even have a necklace. . .people will probably assume it's a love child."

"What would a necklace have to do with anything?"

Her brows furrowed. "Don't they have betrothal necklaces in the fire nation?"

"No."

"What do you offer the lady then, when you want to marry her?"

There was an odd silence; she realized that Zuko was having to think about it.

"Don't you know?"

"Of course I do," he told her, he had just had to try and remember. "In my nation we might give a bracelet. Uncle used to have a set that he had shared with my aunt."

"Men wear them too?"

He nodded. "The dragon and phoenix are the two most sacred icons in my nation, and when depicted together they become the ultimate symbol of balance, power and love. So the man's bracelet has a dragon, and the woman's a phoenix. Its usually just the word burned or scratched on, depending on what the person wants."

"I see. . ."

"But after Sozin's reign, and the dragon hunts, this lost favor." His voice became very serious and business-like now. "I guess it reminded them all too much of what they were really doing when they killed a dragon. . . Anyway, all but a handful stopped doing it, and as far as I know we don't really do anything anymore."

"Nothing?"

He shrugged; Zuko was losing interest in this conversation. "Most marriages from my class are prearranged, so there's little real need for it."

"What about the girl. . . In the north she at least gets a necklace when she's given away."

"She's not just 'given away' as you so eloquently put it, and the girl I was betrothed to would have been given a crown, which, unless I'm mistaken, would be better than a bracelet."

"That would depend entirely on _why_ you gave it to her," she stated. "Compared to the emotion behind a bracelet or necklace given to a loved one, a crown is just a shiny piece of metal."

"Emotion doesn't feed or shelter you," Zuko countered. "A crown ensures that you will never want for neither."

Katara was about to counter this, when something that Zuko had said suddenly clicked and her verbal attack screeched to a halt. "Wait. . ." She suddenly seemed confused. "Did you say that you were betrothed?"

Another awkward silence hung between them.

"I was," he admitted.

"So you _were_ engaged?"

"For a time."

"But not anymore?"

"I was banished, Katara," he reminded her. "I lost everything, including the credibility of my title."

"And that's the only reason she was marrying you?"

"She was eight when it started going into the works. She was only doing as she was told."

There was a bitterness in his voice that she wasn't sure how to interpret, but that oddly enough, made her feel a pang of something deep in her stomach.

"What was her name?"

Zuko had just as soon not answer that. "Why?" he asked. "What does it matter?"

She abandoned that question and asked another. "How did you meet her?"

"We grew up together," he said, thinking about the matter and trying to recall.

"What was she like?"

"She was always quiet, the first time that I think she really talked to me was in the garden. . . I remember because she was scared of something. . ."

Under another set of circumstances, Katara might have thought that was sweet, but for what ever reason, right now she did not.

"Do you miss her?"

Katara's questions seemed to be getting more and more random, more personal and above all more annoying. Why was she suddenly so interested?" "We were only children,"

That wasn't an answer, Katara registered it as a dodge at the question.

"I see. . ."

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked, his defense rising.

"Like what?"

"Like you're mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?"

"_I don't know._"

"Well, I'm not."

"Good." He picked up a hood from the clothes pile and put it over his head. But he saw in the corner of his eye the way that Katara still looked annoyed. He silently cursed at her weirdness and decided that it was best to change the subject. "So the water tribe give necklaces?"

She nodded. "Like my mothers." Her fingertips touched her neck. "My father gave it to her, and it was my grandmothers before that. . ."

Zuko looked away for a moment, he felt guilty for endangering her heirloom, but remembered quickly that at the time, he had had no choice but the leave the necklace behind for the others to find with his daggers scabbard.

"In my tribe," she explained, "if a man wants to marry a woman, he must carve her a necklace and then offer it to her, if she accepts it, then she accepts him as her future husband."

"How binding is it?"

"Unbreakable," she told him. "By anyone but the couple-So long as they're old enough, of course."

He nodded his head. "Don't fret about any engagement jewelry, we're peasants anyway," he pointed out, trying to change the subject again. "Maybe we couldn't  
afford it."

She looked partly annoyed at his dismissal of the subject, but he wasn't done yet.

"Don't worry," he told her as he leaned back against the wall, folding his arms casually. "if anyone starts questioning your virtue, I'll pick up the nearest blunt object and beat his head in." Zuko tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Like any good husband would."

As she looked at him, Katara really wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but still, it made her smile. "Thanks," she told him.

The door opened, Zuko stood quickly, but it was only one of the girls. "It's time," she said, then pointed at Zuko, "You. Out. We have to get Momo ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suki lifted the lid. Stowaways had a tendency of trying to sneak in through the crates that the ferry carried into the city. What they didn't realize was that these boxes may not be opened for weeks after they were taken to the gate; it was because of this that a few inspectors had found bodies in the supplies. The door behind her opened; at first she thought it was one of the others, but the footsteps were too heavy. She turned and saw the agent that the city had sent.  
His helmet shadowed much of his face in this dim room, but she could see that his lips were pursed into a thin line. He was upset about something.

"I noticed that you and the other officers disappeared for a time." He was calm and emotionless, reading her for any sign of hesitation, looking at every gesture for a clue that could contradict whatever she might say.

"I wonder what your superior would think of you spending all of your time spying of young women," Suki said with disgust, folding her arms.

"What was so important that it required all of you?" he asked. "And why wasn't I informed of it?"

"You were not informed because your assistance was neither wanted nor needed," she told him, her voice was strong and her gaze hard. "There was a problem among our warriors, that I had to straighten out."

"What sort of problem?"

"None that concerns you."

"Your superior has asked you a question," he spat. "Now answer it."

"You are _not_ my superior," she growled. "Our warriors are helping your people, not working for them." She became very stiff. "And furthermore as leader of my squadron it is my duty alone to reprimand our warriors. And so this was no concern of yours."

His hands make a quick movement, but Suki saw it too soon for him to finish. Her sword lashed out, forcing him to jump back.

"We are the Kyoshi warriors," she told him. "guardians of the sacred island. . ."

He attacked, throwing hands of stone at her, but the move left him vulnerable to the two girls that he hadn't known were behind him. Suki batted the stone away with her sword, just in time to see his legs fly out from under him from a powerful kick, and while he was in the air and helpless, the blunt side of a fan crashed down on his head.

He lay dazed on the floor as they started to hog tie him with his own belt.

"Birthplace of the fighting style our avatar taught the Dai Lee. We know, better than anyone, every weakness in your moves, because we had the same teacher."

"Treason. . ." he groaned.

"Good work," she praised. She was proud of them for having disabled him so quickly, although she wasn't arrogant enough to think that the victory had nothing to do with luck. This man was dangerous, and without the advantage of a surprise attack, despite any knowledge they might have about his weak points, it would be a toss up in whether or not they could overpower him again. Her mind raced; their next action had to be quick, they had to keep him out of the way.

"Hide him in one of the crates for now. . ." she told the girls, she started stabbing one of the lids with her sword. "We'll poke some holes and nail it shut. . ."

"Suki. . ."

"We can't let him touch the ground," she told her. "Scoot him over there by the returned boxes, they won't be moved for another week or two. We'll find some other place for him later, but for now that's all we can do. . .There are too many people outside to move him anywhere right now."

"We can't just keep him hostage," one protested. "He's a government agent, Suki, we're pushing our luck, as it is. We can't hold him forever."

"We don't have to," she said. "We just have to give them time to get to the city before we let him go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara now had a green piece of fabric that went around her waist and was held by a belt. It real purpose though, was to give the sleeping lemur more support. He was wrapped in what resembled a thin pillow to keep from there being an unatural shape, sleeping like a baby."The last thing we need," The Kyoshi warrior said, "is for him to fall out of your skirt."

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "That would be kind of awkward."

"Come on." She led the way to the door. "You should get on board early, so that you can find your room before the mob boards."

"We get a room?" That sounded great, on the last ferry she had seen people sleeping on the deck.

"Kind of."

She opened the door and they found Zuko sitting on the steps. "Time to go," Kira said as she walked past. "I'll step out first, then you two wait a few minutes before you leave. You'll have to get on the ferry yourself."

"I think we can manage."

Kira ignored him. "Your tickets are in the passports. Get on the ferry immediately, and into your room until you leave port. Don't let yourselves be seen outside until then, just in case."

"Got it."

"Alright then." The stairs had ended, and they were facing the door where another warrior stood. Kira turned. "Good luck," she told them, and then with a smile nodded her head goodbye and left with her friend.

"How long should we wait?"

"About five minutes I should think." He kept looking down at her fake belly; it looked very natural despite its contents. It looked like Mount St. Katara might blow any minute. "Remember to act pregnant."

"What does that mean?"

"You know. . .be careful. No running or anything."

"If I'm not careful I'll give birth to a comatose lemur." She laughed. "Don't worry, we just have to get to the ferry and then I'll be thin again."

"I guess I should hold your hand this time. . .seeing as to how your pregnant and all. . ."

"If you think that would make it more convincing." Katara saw that he was actually starting to sweat a little, and realized that this whole pregnancy gig seemed to be more awkward for him than her.

He nodded. "It would help you keep up with me in this crowd anyway. . ." Zuko  
decided. He extended his hand. "Come on."

She took it, and he pushed the door open.

The crowds got thicker as they got closer to the ferries, thicker and rougher until they were literally squirming through the people to get to the water.  
Zuko knew now that holding her hand would have been necessary anyway; he'd never be able to keep her with him in this otherwise. Katara held his hand tightly, her other hand held to Momo, trying to keep him from being brushed by the people.

"We're almost there," Zuko shouted over them.

"Thank gods," she muttered.

Katara was glad when they finally set foot on the loading dock. An old man looked at the passports and took the tickets.

"They got any luggage?" a young man called from deck.

"Just a bag and that lady's belly." He smiled at his own joke.

Their bag was checked and then they set to finding the room that they had been given. The minute they stepped in the hall the smell of body odor was overwhelming.

"Its because we're close to an engine room," Zuko told her. "Its going to get hot down here."

"Great," she rolled her eyes. "Last night we froze, tonight we'll melt."

The room was about the size of a pantry, beds hung over each other on one wall, supported by rusty chains that were strung at a diagonal angle, like one might find in a prison.

"At least we have a bed," Katara said optimistically.

Zuko looked at the dingy mattresses and wondered what kind of parasites might be living in them. "Lucky us." He threw their bag on the top bunk; almost instantly the old chain snapped and the top bunk landed on the lower in a dim cloud of dust.

Katara coughed, waving her hand in from of her face to fan the air away. "What the-!"

Zuko looked on in disgust, startled but not really surprised. "I can see that they booked us the luxury suite."

She stared at the mess. "I'm glad that happened before I was laying down there. . ."

Zuko walked past her and slid the wooden plank off of her bed and put it in the hall, then crammed the thin mattress into the space between her bed and the wall. "There."

Zuko sat down on his mattress and she shut the door. "That one looks stronger," he told her, gesturing to the bed.  
Katara eased down on it slowly, bracing herself for impact, until she was sure it would hold her. "We won't be here too long," she told him.

He gave her a serious look. "Enjoy a bed while you can," he told her. "When we get to the city we'll probably be sleeping in an alley."

She scooted back against the wall. "Do you think we'll get in trouble over breaking the bed?"

"What could they possibly do?" he asked. "Let us sleep on the deck with the fresh air?"

"What about hold our passports?"

He got a grim look. "Let them try. That bed was a safety hazard anyway."

"At least we have a candle."

"Well, it's the least that they could do . . ."

"Come on, Zuko, I know that its no royal suite, but at least its private."

"Maybe."

A long silence passed between them. Katara fidgeted with a stand of her hair while Zuko sat with his head tilted against the wall. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

He looked at her and shrugged. "I'm hungry."

""Kira said that they would feed us."

He just nodded.

"So, now that that's taken care of," she leaned forward slightly. "What's _really_ on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You're thinking about something really hard," she told him. "You had that look on your face, and I'm willing to bet that whatever it is has nothing to do with lunch."  
She pulled some hair behind her ear. "So what is it?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because watching you think is boring," she explained. "I'd rather hear about it."

He almost became annoyed, but on an impulse, decided that it was okay for  
Katara to ask him that. This time at least, because his thoughts included her as well. To an extent.

"About the future,"

"What about it?"

"The war, the battle. . . becoming Fire Lord. About the things that will change. . . and the things that will try to stop us."

"That's a lot."

"That's life as I know it."

"But you're forgetting something," she told him. "You won't be doing it alone. We'll be with you every step of the way."

"How comforting," he said. "three teenagers, a little boy, and a little blind girl with an attitude."

"Don't underestimate us,"

"Don't underestimate my nation," he countered. "There's a reason that the Earth Kingdom cannot end this war."

"And there's a reason that your nation hasn't taken over the world yet," she rebutted. "And all of the rage and humiliation that comes with 100 years of resistance is about to be channeled into a single battle."

"Rage without numbers is suicide, Katara," he told her earnestly. "Its brave, honorable even, but its death all the same."

"Our numbers will be great enough," she told him, with so much certainty that  
Zuko almost believed her. "And each warrior of my tribe will fight like three."

"You sound so sure."

'Because I am," she told him proudly, "The Southern tribe will help the avatar's cause no matter the cost, and our sister tribe will soon follow."

"But would they ally themselves with the son of their enemy?" he whispered. "Your chief would sooner give up his title than sink that low." He rubbed his hands through his hair. "My blood alone could jeopardize the entire attack. . ."

"Your character means more than blood."

He shook his head, "I have to gain their trust somehow. . ."

Katara felt bad for him, "I'll talk to him," she promised.

"You'll talk to the chief?" His sarcasm had returned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"And you think he'll listen?"

"Of course he will," she told him, but she could sense his skepticism. "What?"

"Listen, I know you mean well," Zuko told her, in what, at the time, he considered to be a cautious manner. " And I'm sure he's a good leader," he began, respectfully adding. "who really cares about his people. . . but you have to put yourself in his position. In such a situation, he probably wouldn't take into account the opinion of a-"

"Of a peasant," she spat.

He was going to say commoner, but as he moved to correct her he realized that there was no real difference in those words. He felt guilty, because she had guessed his thoughts so accurately and was obviously hurt by them.

"I didn't. . ."

"He would listen to me." She sat up straighter, her hurt look becoming a mild glare. "Because I'm Chief Hakoda's daughter."

For a few seconds, Zuko could just stare at her like a moron. That girl sitting on the dry rotted mattress was royal?

It stunned him for a moment, because it was such a stark difference from what he had always thought. Why had she never said something all of those times when he had talked down to her? Why had she never been addressed by a title? Why had she talked about washing clothes in the igloos? Surely a servant should have been doing that. Or was that an example of how far the southern tribe had fallen?

"You're a princess?"

The shock in his voice upset her. "No, our tribe doesn't have princesses. Our leaders are chosen for their actions, not their bloodline. And his family doesn't receive any special treatment, except the respect that they earn."

"I didn't mean that …" No actually she was right about what he meant. He cringed a little, he knew that he had accidentally crossed a line. He had unwittingly degraded her and it made him feel the overpowering urge to make amends with her.

He pursed his lips and tilted his head, unsure at first, then scooted a little closer to her from the floor, so that he was looking up at her. "I'm sorry," he told her looking her in the eye so that she knew that he was sincere. "I shouldn't have made such an assumption about your authority, or assume that I know about the water tribe government."

Her anger faded, but she was still sad. "That's not the point, Zuko."

She turned her face away, staring at the unlit candle that sat on a shelf.

He surprised them both when he reached out and gently turned her face back toward him. "And I shouldn't have called you a peasant either," he continued in a rush, he took a breath and cleared his throat, trying to quickly think of the right words to say. "Because that's not the way that I think of you anymore."

But her expression changed only slightly, "How _do_ you think of me?"

He hadn't been expecting that one. What he said was very simple, very modest but more dignifying than Katara knew. "I think of you as my friend." He said it quietly, but the earnestness in his voice was very clear.

She stared at him, her surprise clearly evident in her face, and her cheeks a light shade of pink. But somehow, he knew that she was also pleased and that knowledge pleased him too.

Despite knowing this, he was not ready for what she did next, nor did he know what she was doing until it was too late. It seemed like before he even realized that she was moving closer he felt a light pressure on his cheek.

He took a sharp breath and felt what could have been some kind of large winged creature fluttering around in his stomach.

He jumped back. "Why'd you do _that_?!"

She just blinked, her face free of any other form of emotion, and her face got even pinker. "I was going to thank you. . ."

"Words would have worked. . ."

Still blushing, she looked annoyed. "I wasn't making a _move_ on you or anything, Zuko."

"I know that," he said quickly, too quickly. "It was just. . .strange."

He got up, quickly and more clumsily than she had ever seen the prince move before. She asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to. . ." He reached for the knob behind him twice before he finally grabbed  
it. "I have to relieve myself."

"But we shouldn't –."

"I'll be right back."

And then he was gone.

Katara looked after him for a while, confused and embarrassed that Zuko might have read more into it than she had meant. It had only been a peck on the cheek for goodness sake, she was only being affectionate and showing him how much it meant to her. Like she might have done with Aang.

In the corner of her eye she saw a flicker. When Katara turned her head she saw that the candle on the table was lit. She stared at it for a second, looked back at the door, and then blew it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't sure just how long it had been since they left the shore, but it was long enough that Zuko had taken off his bandages and stuffed them in his pocket. The deck was packed, but not so much that it had been hard for him to move through the people.

He stood by the rail, staring into a watery broth that the 'cook' had ladled him. He had gotten in line with every intention of bringing Katara some too, but for whatever reason, he had decided to stay out a little longer.

She had claimed that it was an innocent gesture, and as he thought about it and rethought about it, he knew that such a kiss was almost sisterly, motherly even. And so satisfied that he knew Katara's intentions, he turned his worry to his own reaction.

He had tried to deny it to himself at first, but one can only deceive themselves for so long. The point of fact was that after the shock and through all the awkwardness, he had _liked_ it. It made him feel good, not the good he was used to either, this emotion was in a league all of its own.

He thought about last night in the barrel, how he hadn't minded having her in his lap at all, how he had actually enjoyed it. How content he had been, even when he woke up with an aching stiff back. Of how a breeze blowing curly hair had made him lose track of his thoughts.

He thought about arguments and infuriating tendencies but felt no grudge. No anger or annoyance, only a state of equality and acceptance of faults.

He looked at the lake then back at his broth, staring at his reflection in the murky concoction. Then turned his gaze upward again with only one thought concerning the matter of he and Katara. _What the hell?_

It was a stupid notion, silly in every aspect of their situation. She was _Katara_ the water bending, southern, smart mouthed, woman. His friend, nothing more and nothing would change that.

He turned the wood bowl up to his lips, when the liquid touched his tongue the gag reflex took hold. Zuko choked and spat the rotten food and hurled the bowl into the lake, angry at incompetence and wishing that he had something to drink to wash this gods awful taste away.

"Pitiful isn't it?"

Zuko turned to the voice; it was a young man his age. Zuko let his sour look answer.

"I hear that the captain and his crew up there are eating like kings," the boy explained, twisting the blade of wheat that stuck out of his mouth, "and they give us these rotten vegetables in a broth because it's cheaper on them."

Zuko spat over the deck one more time to try and get rid of the taste. "Sounds right."

"Me and a few others are going on mission to bring some of that good food back for the others, but we need one more. I saw your broadswords and thought that you might be just the man we needed."

He scoffed. "What are you planning to do," he asked sarcastically, "declare mutiny and take over the ship?"

"Not in the least," the stranger said. "But if you can use those then you're quick and agile. The only questions are: are you hungry and can you be quiet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what had to have been three hours of waiting in their room, Katara decided that she had had enough of the smell of armpit and left Momo sleeping on her pillow. She hadn't realized how warm it was in there until she opened the door and the cool air hit her face. She thought about leaving it open for Momo but decided that if she did someone might try and steal him.

She had barely left the hall when the vanishing prince walked up to her carrying two covered dishes and a kettle. "I got us some food."

When Katara smelled the chicken, all trespasses were forgotten.

"Lets eat it out here." She pulled him toward an empty spot by the shade. "Its too hot in there."

They sat on the deck, too busy eating to think about talking. Zuko barely even acknowledged it when his new acquaintance walked up to them. "I didn't know you had someone with you."

His voice had been very friendly, very casual and mellow, and so Zuko didn't know why Katara almost choked on her chicken, why she spun around and was now on her feet, glaring at the guy.

Nor did Zuko know why he looked so shocked, and then he did something very strange. He said a name that he shouldn't have known. "Katara!? Is that. . ."  
The rest was drowned out over the crash of water as it rushed over the rail and smashed into Jet, pinning him against the cabins' wall. When the tide swept away the boy remained, bound by ice.

"Katara, It's me. . .!"

"I know exactly who you are!" She raised her hands and the puddles rose and became a twisting ball, Zuko recognized this from when he had watched her train yesterday, and he knew that with one quick movement that ball would turn into a full round of icicles as sharp as daggers.

Zuko was shocked and confused, but that didn't stop him from seeing the boys tall friend pull back an arrow in his bow. Zuko's sword lashed out, stopping just short of his throat. "Don't!"

There was a sharp pain in Zuko's back, and he realized that the child with the painted face had a knife tip pressed to his back.

"Do it, Smellerbee, and I'll do the same thing to Jet!" Katara snarled, with so much anger that even Zuko believed that threat.

They stood in a deadly circle, one quick movement from any of them, would result in a simultaneous death of another. It was defenseless Jet who made the first sound.

"Katara, calm down. . ."

"Don't you_ dare_ tell me to calm down!"

"Someone's going to get hurt. . ."

Katara looked ready to respond to that, but Zuko interrupted. "He's right. We'll just end up killing each other." He spoke to the man he had at sword point. "Put down the arrow and I'll move my sword, if I don't then Smellerbee can kill me."

The man looked at Jet and after a nod lowered the bow. Keeping his word, Zuko sheathed his sword. But the child either didn't understand the order of the arrangement or really liked sticking him with the tip of that thing. "You can put that down any time you take the notion."

"Let Jet go."

"Put it down," Jet ordered.

Smellerbee made no motion to obey, although Zuko thought that he felt the hand behind the blade shaking.

"Do it now!" he yelled.

She flinched at his voice, and then jerked the knife away.

Zuko straightened up, but Katara seemed no more ready to put down her water than ever before. "Katara. . ."

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"We're just trying to get to Ba Sing Se," he told her gently.

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What could someone like _you_ want-."

"I've changed!"

The words had an odd effect on her: tears swelled up in her eyes and her fury burned brighter than ever. "The only thing that's changed," she hissed, "is that now I know better than to trust you."

She threw the water over board and stumped past Zuko. "Lets go." And off she went through the crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle on deck.

Zuko wasn't sure what had just happened, and it looked like he was going to have to wait to find out. He looked at Jet, hoping for some quick explanation, but the boy only looked back at him, as if silently making his own request. Who are _you_ really? And how is it that you are with her?

Zuko narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the way Jet was looking at him. Because it wasn't only innocent wonder, there was a sense of protectiveness in those eyes, of what could have very well been a hint of jealousy.

Zuko stood tall, he turned to leave and with a side glance left Jet with these words. "Stay away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was peeking from behind the mountains, about to disappear completely and give in to the night. Azula felt her chi simmer but her excitement raged like a wild fire.

"It's time," she told the generals. "Remember, Tong's regiment will begin the attack to draw them out from behind their walls, then Chow's forces will erupt from the woods in a crescent motion, closing them in against the city, and snuffing them out. The rest of the forces will follow as needed to keep the resistance constant."

"With all do respect, Princess," the fourth general said, "you still haven't told us how we're supposed to get through the walls. I remind you that our forces are far too few to really expect to make a significant dent in their defenses. This will do nothing but kill soldiers. . ."

"Do you think that I don't know that, old man?" she demanded calmly, but her brow twitched dangerously. "Do you think that I just thought all of this up on an impulse? Drug all of these soldiers here and enlisted the help of that _hunter_ because I just felt like it?" The insult to her intelligence increased with every word. "Now _you_ listen to _me_, if I tell you to do something, then you do it. Don't take the time to think about it, your obedience should be a reflex. I haven't the time nor do you play a significant enough role for me to enlighten you any further. Am I clear, General Haku?"

"Perfectly, Princess."

"And as for the lost soldiers," she went on, "this is what they were trained for, now destiny will determine whether or not they make it home. If each man only takes one of the enemy with him then he'll have earned a hero's death, and the right be celebrated in his house."

"Yes, Princess,"

She smiled and turned, speaking as she walked away. "Show them a good fight," she told them casually, though the air of a threat still hung in her voice. She paused in front of her tent door and turned her face to them. "And, it is my direct order that you stop the attack at first light, retreat back to this post, and wait for further instructions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was gone now, and the deck was getting chilly, but Katara showed no signs of wanting to leave. After the 'Jet incident' she had spoken very little. It was almost as if she was mad at Zuko just for associating with the boy.

"Who was he?" Zuko asked.

She didn't answer right away. "Someone from the past."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Yes."

"What's his game?"

Katara looked past the rail, at the endless black lake. "He's twisted inside."

"What do you mean?"

"He's charming," she told him, her voice emotionless, "he knows just how to make you trust him. But then, just when you believe him, you start to see his other side. This nasty, evil part that doesn't understand right and wrong, only anger and hate."

"You trusted him."

She didn't answer, but her stare became harder. This was not the Katara he knew; she was acting almost ashamed of something, as if those words had been an cruel accusation. And then he realized.

"You cared about him."

She was silent for a while. "He used me." Those three words held more emotion than all of the others before now, they trembled slightly behind the strong voice, with both fury and sadness. "He needed a water bender. . . I was just a part of his plan."

Zuko wasn't so sure about that, because of the way that Jet had looked at her, and then at him. He may have been using her ability, but somehow he was sure that the boy cared about _her_ to some degree. And this knowledge, taken as a whole, blacklisted Jet's name in Zuko's mind.

He was no longer the acquaintance that had helped him get food. Now he was dangerous. _Very_ dangerous.


End file.
